Amazon Steel
by Mistresserin
Summary: 'Everything was changing too fast, too soon and she needed to get her act together, because it felt like she was about to fall apart.' There's only so much a person can take, and Kara Danvers needs time off from her own life. Sequel to The Rescue
1. Chapter 1

**Women of Steel Series**

Sequel to The Rescue

* * *

**Disclaimer:** TV/Comics/Books characters do not belong to me. I write for fun and the only thing I get from this is lots of more fun. There might be some TV/Comics/Books Canon, but it's mostly for background's sake. There might also be characters that are not TV/Comics/Books related – those are mine.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_This was Kara's third time on Earth 1 since she'd met Barry, and she already felt like she was part of the gang, so having to say goodbye again was not getting any easier. The hardest one was always Barry. They'd become such good and fast friends, that Alex liked to joke that they were twins separated at birth._

_She was about to hug him goodbye, her eyes already moist with unshed tears, when a low rumble sounded from behind her._

_"I can't believe you would leave again without even saying hello."_

_Kara turned around abruptly, her face splitting into a huge smile._

_"Diana!" she almost squealed in surprise._

_Diana Prince chuckled low in her throat, her eyes full of mirth and something else Kara couldn't quite decipher._

_"Don't I get a hug?"_

_Kara laughed softly and hugged the tall Amazon princess as tight as she could, because, well, with her she could._

_"Of course, you do! I didn't know you were around. I tried to call you, but your phone kept going to voicemail and then Barry told me you were somewhere in Asia fighting off some monster, and I couldn't get a hold of you and—"_

_Diana's amused, raspy laughter interrupted her rambling and she pulled away from her friend's strong arms with a bashful smile and a blush, her eyes down and steady on her red boots._

_"I'm rambling again, I know. Sorry."_

_"Kara, that's fine. You can ramble all you want. We've spoken so often lately that if you don't ramble at least once, I'll think something's wrong."_

_Kara's blush worsened at her friend's words and she scratched behind an ear, embarrassed. She just couldn't help herself, she had always tended to ramble whenever she was nervous or excited. As Supergirl, she had to keep it tightly under wraps, but it was so hard sometimes._

_"Diana, hey!" Barry greeted his friend with a hug before Diana could reply and Kara suspected he was coming to her rescue. He was such a sweet guy. "Glad to see you're back in one piece."_

_Diana grinned at him and returned the hug._

_"Hi, Barry. Thanks for keeping her here for a while longer."_

_Kara gave him a questioning look and he just winked at her._

_"Let me go check in with Cisco to make sure everything is in order." He smiled at them and left the room quietly._

_"So, you almost got away without saying goodbye, again." Diana crossed her arms over her chest, raising a disapproving eyebrow at the Kryptonian, her button up, dark blue shirt pulling tightly against her well-defined arms._

_Kara's hand reached up to fidget with the glasses that weren't there, instead awkwardly pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. What was it about being in the presence of Diana that always left her so out of sorts?_

_"Last time it wasn't my fault, and neither was this time. You were out on a mission and I had no idea Barry was going to send for me."_

_Diana slowly moved closer, that insufferable, knowing smile playing on her lips._

_"When are you coming to visit me, like you promised you would? Or do I have to travel back to your Earth again?" she asked, her voice dropping to low rumble._

_"Soon, I promise." Kara refused to look away, no matter how badly her shyness was yelling at her._

_Diana stopped mere inches from the beautiful blonde, her eyes softening as her finger gently traced the soft skin under her eye. _

_"There's a weariness in your eyes, Kara, that hasn't left since I met you," Diana said softly. "Why is that?"_

_Kara's eyes widened slightly, and she started to stammer a reply when Barry's prompt interruption saved her from answering._

_"All set!" he exclaimed, cheerfully._

_Kara sent him a grateful smile, pretending Diana's warm, gentle finger wasn't just touching her face and her heart wasn't just skipping a beat because of that._

_"Saved by the bell," Diana whispered, knowing Kara would hear her perfectly well, her dark eyes never leaving Kara's. "You can talk to me about anything, whenever you feel like. You know that, right?"_

_Kara nodded almost imperceptibly, forcing herself to keep a neutral expression. How did she do that? How did she always know?_

_"It was great to see you again, Kara, if only for less than five minutes," Diana said in her normal tone, and pulled her into a warm hug. "You owe me."_

_Kara chuckled, enjoying the feel of Diana's arms around her._

_"And who's fault is that?"_

_"That would be Barry's, for not letting me know in advance," Diana said, still holding her close in her arms, her voice sarcastic._

_"Hey, how was I supposed to know I would need her help!" Barry quickly defended himself, not offended at all._

_Diana chuckled and leaned in slightly to kiss Kara's cheek, on the same spot she had kissed her on her last visit, lingering just a little longer than she was supposed to._

_"Have a safe crossover, Kara," she whispered, gently touching her face with the tips of her fingers._

_Kara just barely refrained herself from touching the said spot, watching as Diana left the room after patting Barry in the arm, a slight swagger to her walk._

_Barry quirked a curious eyebrow at Kara._

_"Is there something going on with you two?" _

_Kara blushed and spluttered, not expecting the question._

_"What?! No! No, of course not, Barry. We're friends; just friends." _

_Before he could ask any more questions, the portal opened behind Kara and she rushed to hug him._

_"Stay safe, Barry, and keep in touch."_

_"You too, Kara."_

_Kara gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried to the portal._

_Just as it was closing behind her, she heard Barry's mumbled words._

_"Could've fooled me…"_

_Kara frowned, waiting in place for the portal to open on the other side._

_There was nothing going on between them, they were just friends. Just friends._

_The portal quickly opened in front of her to reveal the DEO's control room and Alex's smiling face._

_They were just friends!_

##

Back in her apartment, Kara had been pacing back and forth for a while now, a hand on her forehead forcibly massaging the crinkle she knew was there.

So much had happened in the last year - too much. Earth was invaded by the Daxamites because of Lena's invention and her need for motherly validation. Then, out of the blue, Mon-el came back after she spent months mourning for him, but as it turned out, was happily married in the future.

And then, as if it wasn't enough, Reign happened and almost had her killed. Well, technically, she did kill her. Alex's timely intervention had kept her alive, but her mind refused to leave coma for days, and when she finally woke up, she found out her best friend had kryptonite stashed away and knew Reign's real identity, but kept quiet about it because she didn't trust Supergirl.

To make things worse, Winn was gone to the future with Mon-el and James was still stubbornly playing Guardian; Alex and Maggie ended their relationship and now Alex was spending most of her free time at the DEO, and Lena… Rao! Lena knew she was Supergirl all along and that had been a nasty can of worms all by itself.

Now Lena was dating James and_ that_ made no sense at all! James was always so vocal about the destructive nature of Luthors and now he was dating Lena? Sometimes, it seemed like he didn't even like Lena at all, so why was he even dating her?

It didn't help that Lena was away on business for the past two weeks and they hadn't really talked much lately. Their relationship was still a bit strained, but it was slowly returning to normal, and Kara was confident that their friendship would come out of it stronger than before.

She had to believe that. She couldn't lose Lena.

Everything was changing too fast, too soon and she needed to get her act together, because it felt like she was about to fall apart.

Stopping in front of her laptop, Kara summoned her courage and opened her email, quickly drafting a text. She hit send before she could talk herself out of it and resumed her pacing.

A sound in the distance caught her attention and she quickly changed into her suit, welcoming the distraction from her somber thoughts.

When she returned home, about an hour later, her email icon was blinking on her phone. Her heart started hammering in her chest when she checked the email, a real smile coming to her lips for the first time that day.

##

A few days later,

"Are you sure about this?" Alex asked again, a frown on her face.

It wasn't the first time that Kara traveled to Earth 1, but never for such a prolonged period, and never to a place they couldn't keep in touch often. Frankly, it worried her; they had never been apart for so long without keeping in touch. Well, except for the time when Kara decided to return to Argo City, but then she was returning to her people, to her mother, not to an island no one could locate.

"Yes. I—" Kara stopped in the middle of packing a shirt and glanced at her older sister.

She knew she was worried. To be honest, she was a little concerned herself. Not that she didn't trust Diana, she did, but she was going to spend three weeks on an island full of women, with no access to technology or modern comforts. It worried her that she would be away from home for so long, even if J'onn and Kal-el would be around, to help with emergencies.

"I need to be away from National City for a while, Alex. I feel unbalanced and uncertain, and…" she threw her hands up, carelessly dropping the shirt in the bag. "I need time for myself. Everything's changing, again, and we both know how well I handle changes in my life."

Alex pursed her lips, unsure of what was really going on with her sister. A lot had happened in the past year, yes, but something was off with Kara for some time now. Maybe she really just needed time alone to reconnect with herself. Hell, she was considering taking time off to reconnect with herself too. Maybe she should go with her.

"All right, but what if we need to talk to you?"

"Alex, I already gave you Diana's quantum contact. If there's an emergency, just email her. Brainy already did his thing on your laptop as well. She checks it daily, but—" Kara forgot all about her bag and moved closer to her sister, grasping her hands, gentle pleading in her eyes. "—I need time alone. I need to hear myself think clearly again, not this constant noisy chaos in my head."

Alex nodded, clearly unhappy, but squeezed her hand in silent support. She understood, she really did. She just worried about her sister. It was her prerogative and duty as the older sister to do so.

"We'll hold the fort for you, don't worry, but it won't be the same without you."

Kara grinned and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy."

Alex snorted and returned the hug, resting her head on her sister's shoulder.

"On an island full of Amazons? You won't even remember I exist."

Kara chuckled.

"Ah, I see what this is all about. You're jealous because I'm going to spend three weeks on an island full of beautiful women and you're not."

Alex huffed, seemingly annoyed.

"That's so not fair. You don't even like women!" Alex shifted, peering curiously at her. "Right?"

Kara gave her a mischievous smile, quickly hiding her surprise at the question.

"Maybe I do." She pulled away, trying not to laugh out loud at the shock on her sister's face. "There was no gender discrimination in Krypton, only racial, so it wasn't all bad."

Alex stared at her, choosing to overlook the self-inflicted barb, while trying to get her brain to wrap around what Kara was insinuating.

"Did you… Did something happened between you and Diana when she visited?"

Kara went back to her packing and shrugged, trying not to remember when Diana almost kissed her, and she almost let her.

"Kara…" Alex moved closer, sensing Kara was hiding something from her.

She had tried to pry something, anything out of Kara the days after Diana left, knowing that something had happened between them, but not even alien alcohol had done the trick, and then Reign happened and Kara…

It became irrelevant and she completely forgot about it.

"You can tell me, Kara," Alex said, gently touching her arm. "We tell each other everything."

Kara sighed and continued packing.

"We… almost kissed," she finally admitted, not daring to look at her sister.

Only Alex's long years as a DEO agent stopped her from gaping. Damn Maggie and damn her gaydar!

"Ok… how did that make you feel? Did you wanted to kiss her?" she asked, tugging at Kara's hand, wanting her to sit on the bed, by her side.

Kara felt the blush creeping up her neck and cheeks and shrugged shyly, still not looking at her sister.

"Kara, there's nothing wrong with that," Alex said, soothingly, "and Diana is hot. Hell, I wanted to kiss her, and I was engaged!"

Kara chuckled at that.

"She is beautiful."

Alex nodded.

"And strong and smart, not to mention, royalty." Alex sighed, realizing she would have to pry it out of her if she wanted to know more, which she did. "Did it happen just once?"

Kara shook her head.

"We…" she cleared her throat. "It happened again last time I went to Earth 1."

Alex frowned. Why was her sister suddenly keeping secrets from her?

"You didn't tell me you spent time with her."

"We didn't. I was about to leave when she returned from a mission and we talked for like, five minutes." Kara caught the hurt in her sister's voice and hurried to clarify. "And then we said goodbye and she… Well, Barry was there, so… I—"

Alex circled the broad shoulders with her arm and pulled her closer.

"She didn't kiss you then?"

Kara swallowed.

"No," she said, dejectedly.

Alex mentally winced. It seemed Kara had a healthy crush on the goddess and Diana was not oblivious to it, nor shy of doing something about it.

"Well, you'll have about three weeks to get her to kiss you, which I believe won't be that hard, because it seems to me that she wants it just as badly." Alex smiled at her sister. "And I want to hear all about it, except of course, when you two, you know… then you can skip the details."

Kara blushed furiously and stuttered, "W—what? Alex! No! No, we're just friends and this is just a silly curiosity or whatever." Kara jumped out of bed, needing to keep busy. "_That_ won't ever happen. We're just friends."

Alex gave her a knowing smirk.

"Whatever you say, Kar, but I still want to know all about it."

Kara gave her a sideway glance.

"Was Diana the only woman you ever wanted to kiss?" Alex had to ask, because her bet with Maggie was still on and now very much present in her mind.

Kara sighed, regretting this conversation already.

"Can we talk about something else, please?" she said softly, knowing she'd made a terrible mistake when she noticed that Alex kept smirking at her, arms crossed over her chest.

"Who is she?"

"Alex…" Kara begged again, closing her eyes in frustration.

"Fine, don't tell me." Alex raised both hands, in mock surrender. "Keep more secrets from your sister."

"Aleeexxxx," Kara whined.

Why? Why did she always fall for this trap? Why?

Alex chuckled wickedly and shifted closer to her frustrated and blushing sister.

"I bet she has green eyes and wears red lipstick like—"

"Out!" Kara interrupted her suddenly by covering up her mouth with one hand, while pushing her out of her apartment with the other.

Alex mumbled against the palm of her hand, a smug look on her face and her eyes full of mirth.

"Nope! We're done talking!" Kara opened the door of her apartment and pushed her smug looking sister out. "I'll meet you later at the DEO."

Kara closed the door behind her before Alex could reply, but it didn't save her from hearing the mischievous laughter or her mumbled words.

"Guess I lost the bet. Damn it."

Kara closed her eyes and groaned, frustrated. She and Diana where just friends! And she did not want to kiss Lena! She did not! Lena was her best friend and was dating James, and…

She huffed audibly.

She did not want to kiss Lena Luthor!

Besides, she preferred Lena's lips when they weren't tinged in the deep red of her favorite lipstick. Lena wore her lipstick like some sort of battle armor, and she was never her true self when she was in CEO mode. Her lips were so much more enticing with softer colors or no lipstick at all.

Kara's eyes widened comically.

"Oh, my sweet Rao!" Kara slapped herself on the head. "I can't believe I just thought that! What's wrong with me?"

Spying her phone next to her laptop, Kara made a quick decision and opened her WhatsApp.

**Kara Danvers 16h35**: Hey bestie! Are you too busy now? Can I call you?

Sighing, she went back to packing, carrying her phone with her. After a few minutes of blissful silence, Kara's phone rang, Lena's photo filling up her screen.

Kara bit her lip, smiling unconsciously at the smiling face on her screen.

"Hey!"

_"Hey you."_ Came Lena's smooth voice.

"Am I bothering you?"

_"No, you just gave me the perfect excuse to force a break on a very long and stressful meeting,"_ Lena said, chuckling. _"My hero, always coming to my rescue. Please, tell me there's an emergency at L-Corp and you need me back at once."_

Kara laughed softly. She missed this, missed their easy banter, their gentle teasing, and their long talks. After Lena confronted her with her identity, things between them had been awkward for so long, and sometimes it still felt like they were still miles away from what they used to be, but she was confident that they would get there soon.

"Well, I'm always glad to be of assistance, Miss Luthor, but L-Corp is doing just fine."

"_CatCo?_"

"Nope!"

_"You're no fun,"_ Lena grumbled good naturedly. _"Is everything ok?"_

"Yes, I—" Kara paused. She could be having this conversation with her, in person. She wanted to, but a part of her was not sure if Lena would want that, and it left her feeling insecure. Again. "James probably told you that I requested some vacation time from CatCo, and hum… I just wanted to say goodbye, because I'm leaving today."

_"Oh,"_ Lena was silent for a few seconds. _"He didn't tell me that."_

"I'm sure he forgot," Kara said quickly, regretting mentioning James. She didn't want to cause him trouble.

_"I'm sure he did." _

There was something in Lena's voice that made her sound unconvinced.

_"Are you going abroad?"_

"Yes, you could say that." Kara cleared her throat. "I'm going to Earth 1."

_"Oh!"_ Lena had heard the stories about the multiverse and Kara's frequent travels to aid her new friends. _"That's hum… far."_

Kara chuckled a little.

"Yeah, it is, but if you need to talk to me just ask Alex, she knows how to reach me."

_"I will. How long are you staying?"_

"About three weeks."

Kara paused, unsure of how much she should share with Lena. She hated that she still had to consider how much of her life she could share with Lena, even after her secret was out. She just wanted them to go back to what they used to be. She missed her best friend - dearly.

"I need some time away from National City."

_"I understand, Kara,"_ Lena said sincerely. There was a pause and Kara could hear her deep breathing. _"I'm coming back day after tomorrow and I was hoping we could have a bestie's night. I sorely miss having our girly talks and just relaxing with you. It feels like it was ages ago since the last time we spent any time together, just the two of us."_

Kara smiled softly, feeling a little better at Lena's admission.

"I miss you too, Lena, and I promise we'll have our bestie's night as soon as I return."

_"I'll hold you to that, Miss Danvers."_

Kara chuckled.

"I know you will." She cleared her throat, unwilling to let the emotion she was feeling well up in her chest show in her voice. "I have to go now. The portal will open in half an hour and I still need to finish packing. I—" _just wanted to hear your voice and make sure that we're still good_. "—just wanted to say goodbye before I left."

_"Thank you for letting me know. Have a safe trip, or whatever it is you call it."_

Kara laughed easily.

"It's called a crossover. Be good Lena, don't go getting in trouble and make me come rescue you."

Lena laughed.

_"I'll be good, I promise, but just because you're asking nicely. Have fun, Kara. Take care."_

"You too, Lena."

A small smile still played her lips after she hung up. If she was to be honest with herself, she would acknowledge that there was something between them, something greater, more meaningful than friendship, but she wasn't in the mood to be honest with herself – not yet. She just wasn't yet ready for that.

##

DEO's desert base,

"Ok, this is it."

Kara rolled her eyes at her sister's overly dramatic farewell.

"Alex, I'll be back in three weeks," Kara feigned exasperation. "Do you miss me that much already?"

"Of course, I do. Who will I rant to when I need to get stuff out of my system?"

"You can always talk to Brainy. He'll give you logical answers, with accurate statistics."

Alex slapped the back of her head, her eyes narrowed.

"Ouch!"

Alex rolled her eyes at her sister's mock complaint.

"The portal will only hold open for forty more seconds," Brainy quipped in Alex's ear.

"You have to go now, or it will close." Alex pulled her sister into a tight hug. "I'm so jealous right now."

Kara laughed and hugged her back.

"Stay safe, Alex, please. I need you."

"You too, Kara." Alex gave her a final squeeze and gently pushed her towards the portal. "Go!"

"So pushy…" Kara mumbled teasingly.

"Kara…" Alex grumbled warningly.

Kara's laughter was the last thing she heard before the portal closed with a faint buzz.

"Be safe…"

##

Themyscira,

Paradise Islands

Kara looked behind her as the portal swirled closed and swallowed nervously. She was finally in Themyscira, queendom of Amazons, on Earth 1, on an island protected by a magic veil and untraceable.

What was she thinking?

She looked around at the large and mostly bare room, tall, white stone walls devoid of decoration, only an intricate circular metal piece in its center.

"The most powerful sword ever forged used to rest here, until I took it to the World of Man."

The raspy, accented voice came out of nowhere and sounded too loud in the almost empty room. Kara turned around at the sound of the familiar voice and watched carefully as a shadow moved from behind the golden structure.

"It was called the God Killer, but Ares, the last surviving god, destroyed it," Diana went on with her explanation, finally emerging from the shadows, into the light. "It turns out, I was the God Killer, not the sword."

"What happened?" Kara asked softly, trying to keep her eyes off the scantily leather attire the dark-haired woman was wearing, as Diana kept slowly sauntering towards her, her arms crossed over her chest, an intent glint in her dark eyes.

Her long, dark hair was pulled back in an intricate braid, making her look almost like a teenager.

Diana stopped inches from Kara and quirked an eyebrow.

"I killed him," she answered softly.

Kara frowned, not sure why Diana was telling her this.

"Well, if he was up to no good, then I'm sure you did what you had to, to keep the world safe."

Diana gave her a slow, mysterious smile.

"This is one of the things that I like the most about you, Kara Danvers, your undying faith in justice."

Kara blushed furiously, even more so when she felt the warm arms wrap around her body in a hug.

"Welcome to Themyscira," Diana whispered in Kara's ear, pulling her close to her body.

"Thank you for inviting me," Kara said with a smile and closed her eyes, just enjoying the feel of the strong arms around her. It wasn't something she could often experience.

Diana pulled away with a smile and slowly reached for Kara's glasses, gently taking them off, her eyes never wavering from the bright blues of the Kryptonian.

Kara swallowed, her heart thundering in her chest. Was Diana going to kiss her? Now? Was she…?

Folding the glasses, Diana's smile transformed into a smirk.

"You won't be needing these here." Diana gave her the glasses back.

Kara swallowed convulsively, feeling herself blush again.

"Of course." Kara cleared her throat, clutching the glasses a little too tightly in her hand. "Force of habit."

Diana grinned and finally relented. She enjoyed tweaking Kara. Bending slightly, she picked up Kara's bag from the floor and started walking out of the room.

"Come, let me show you to your room."

"I can take that." Kara tried to take her bag back, but Diana stopped her.

"I know you can, but my mother will have my head if she sees you carrying that bag." Diana kept smiling at her. "I hope you remembered to pack light. It can be hot during the day."

Kara sighed but relented.

"You know, I can't really feel heat or cold, so its all the same to me."

"I know, you told me before, but Themyscira is protected by magic and Kryptonians are vulnerable to magic."

Kara frowned.

"How do you know that?"

Diana gave her a sideway glance.

"You seem to forget that this Earth had a version of Superman and that we worked together on occasion."

Kara nodded, remembering that Diana had in fact mentioned this before.

"Should I be worried?"

"Of course not, Kara. I would never invite you here if it was dangerous for you," Diana said, touching her arm reassuringly.

"I know that." Kara gave her a shy smile.

Diana just smiled.

"It's a short walk from here to the palace."

They passed through a myriad of long, well-lit corridors, decorated with weapons, Greek statues and tapestries of past battles and day to day scenes, until they finally left the building.

It was a beautiful, starry night and they walked side by side in amiable silence, that is, until Kara started to feel goosebumps.

"I guess you were right," she mumbled, rubbing her now chilly arms. She wasn't used to being cold. "It's a bit cold." Kara gave her a look. "Aren't you cold in that outfit?"

And even as the words left her mouth, she blushed, because Diana looked anything but cold in that skimpy outfit.

Diana chuckled and wrapped an arm around the Kryptonian's shoulders, pulling her closer. Kara was slightly shorter than she was, but just rightly so.

"How's that?" she asked, feeling Kara lean in closer. "You'll get used to it after a few days. It is a bit colder than usual today, though, but we're used to it."

"Much better, thank you," Kara answered softly, not looking at her. "Does everyone here dress like that?"

Diana smiled, mischievously.

"Not everyone and not all the time. This suit is for training. When we're doing other chores or working on our chosen craft, we use clothes that are more adequate for that."

"That makes sense. What is your chosen craft?"

Diana chuckled a little at that. Of course, Kara would ask.

"I'm the heir to the throne of Themyscira, Kara, I had no choice in a craft. I had to learn how to be an efficient warrior and a capable leader. One day, I might have to take that throne, and I will have to lead my people and my army. Becoming the Queen and the protector my people need me to be _is_ my craft."

Kara nodded in understanding. She too was expected to abide to rules and duties as the eldest of the House of El, even if she would never be the head of her House.

"In Krypton, we had no royalty, but we had Houses that were organized in guilds - sort of like casts. I am from the House of El, the most prestigious and one of the oldest houses of Krypton," Kara said, her voice carrying a twinge of nostalgia. "I guess my House would be the equivalent of royalty. I was the oldest born child to my House, not Kal-el, yet, it was not my privilege to rule it, it was his."

She paused to gather her thoughts, allowing herself a very private moment to acknowledge that she no longer felt comfortable with what she was taught as child, about Houses and Guilds. On Earth, her new home, by modern standards, she was first born and the right to rule her House was hers.

"If Krypton still existed, I would have to choose my Guild when I turned fourteen, and I remember that I was still so undecided about it. I wanted to be a judicator, like my mother, but at the same time, I wanted to be a scientist like my father, and I also wanted to protect my home, like my aunt."

"What would happen if you could not decide?" Diana asked, keeping her thoughts about Kryptonian's society to herself.

She knew a little about it, from her long talks with Kal-el. She liked him. He was nice and sweet and had a sense of justice that was akin to her own. However, she wasn't sure she would like him much if he had grown up in Krypton. Maybe she wouldn't even like Kara much either, though she seriously doubted that. There was something very natural and genuine about Kara's sweet personality that just enchanted her.

"One would be chosen for me." Kara gave her a tight smile. "It was far from a perfect society, I know that now, but it was home." _And I miss it so much._

Diana squeezed her shoulder lightly, in silent comfort, unsure of what to say to make her feel better. Fortunately, the darkened outline of the palace came into view and she could safely stir the conversation back to a lighter theme. They would have time to talk about this again, if Kara chose to, and she would listen; she would listen to anything she had to say.

"Ah, here we are," Diana gave her a little smile, quietly acknowledging the sentries with a nod when they went past the gates.

The warriors at the gates took their duties too seriously to even move a muscle when in their sentry duties, but they were Amazons and women, and she knew that word would get out soon about her strolling inside the palace with an arm wrapped around an unknown woman, with strange clothing.

She smirked to herself. Yup, if they had a newspaper, that would be on tomorrow's front page.

They made it quickly to the royal family's private quarters floor, and Diana opened the double doors to a large room, inviting her guest inside, with a flourish of her free hand and a slight bow.

"This is your room. As you can see, we already have a fire going to keep you warm." Diana smiled at her and pointed at the two carved niches on the rock, where large fire pots burned a slow fire.

"Wow! This is really nice!"

Kara looked around what would be her room for the duration of her staying in Themyscira: the room was shaped like a half-moon and built around the surrounding rock. Aside from the niches that held the fire pots, there was a central niche also carved into the hard rock, a large bed in its center, covered with dark skins.

The floor was decorated with two bronze metal steps, that led to the bed, also shaped as a half-moon; a large desk was set against the rock, close to the door, and a wooden closet, intricately carved, was set on the opposite side. Off to the far end, a delicate blue curtain hid what appeared to be a large terrace.

Diana gave her a proud smile.

"Thank you. This room mirrors my own, which is just across from yours."

Kara nodded, absentmindedly walking towards the bed to sit on it, and test its softness.

"Oh, my Rao, it's so soft!" she exclaimed, surprised. "And its huge!"

Diana chuckled, amused.

"Only the best for you." Diana winked at her and Kara gave her a bright smile. "Over there, there's a basin if you want to freshen up before dinner. You'll find everything you need in the cabinet below. I'll come back in a quarter candle mark, all right?"

Kara frowned.

"A quarter what?"

Diana laughed out loud, amused.

"Quarter candle mark. Approximately fifteen minutes."

"Oh!" Kara blushed sheepishly. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize, Kara. When I first traveled to the World of Man, I also had to learn and adjust. Don't worry about it. You'll catch on quickly," Diana said gently.

Kara nodded, a thankful smile gracing her lips as she watched her leave. Letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding, Kara stared at the travel bag left in the center of the room.

What was she thinking?

##

A knock sounded from the heavy wooden doors and Kara rushed to open it, her breath catching in her throat at the sight in front of her. Diana had switched her training attire for a flowing, knee high, white tunic, and flat brown sandals that wrapped around her long calves, her dark hair loose and wavy, and for her only adornments, her ever present bracelets and a simple golden neckless.

Kara opened her mouth to speak, to say something, but only incoherent words came out. The woman in front of her was stunning and she felt a familiar pang in her stomach, one only one other person made her feel.

Diana smiled slowly, pleased with her reaction. _Ah, Kara…_

"Ready?" she asked, her voice husky.

"I'm not sure," Kara finally found her voice. "I think I'm underdressed and you're… You look really nice."

Diana's smile grew, delighted with Kara's obvious frustration at the sight of her. She made a show of looking her up and down, taking in the brown, flat ankle boots, soft skinny blue jeans and lose V-neck t-shirt. Kara was adorable and she was sure she would turn many heads tonight.

"You look perfect." Diana said, appraisingly. "Come," she grasped her hand, "let me introduce you to my mother first."

"Y-your mother?" Kara squeaked, her eyes growing round with apprehension. "Your mother, the queen?"

Diana smirked.

"I only have one mother, Kara, and yes, she is the Queen of Amazons."

"B-but Diana, I've never met a queen before. What's the protocol? What do I do? I'm not even dressed properly f—"

"Kara!" Diana stopped her panicking rambling with a hand over her mouth. "Please, relax. Here is not like your world. There is no protocol and you look just fine, don't worry about it, please."

When Kara finally nodded, Diana removed her hand from her mouth, letting it drop slowly to her chest, in a soothing gesture, careful not to touch her exposed skin. She wasn't sure that would be good for either of them.

"Let me explain a few things, all right?" she asked keeping her voice low.

This was her fault. She should have guessed Kara would worry about this and should have shared more information with her. Kara was in a completely different world, one she hardly knew anything about, and she would have to guide her, but for some reason, the thought of having Kara over and all to herself, clouded her better judgement.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Kara tried to adjust the glasses that weren't there, a nervous quirk she couldn't seem to shake off. She didn't want Diana to think that she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, she just… "When I first landed on Earth, I knew nothing of it and the only person who could've walked me through the process of learning and adapting, left me with a strange family, who couldn't even understand what I was saying. I had to stay home for an entire year to learn the language and the culture, and when I was finally able to venture outside, it was still hard and new, and different, and I— I felt so out of place all the time. Sometimes, I still do."

"Kara, it's my fault. I should've thought of it before," Diana admitted, feeling the still slightly erratic heartbeat under her fingertips. Kara had told her about this before. She knew better. "We are simple people, Kara. Here, you will see nothing of the fancy stuff you see with modern royalty, all right?"

Kara nodded, trusting the woman in front of her would not let her make a fool of herself.

"First, we don't shake hands in greeting or kiss on the cheek. We clasp our arms, like this." Diana proceeded to demonstrate, by removing her hand from Kara's chest and wrapping her fingers around the steely forearm.

"Like in epic movies, then."

Diana scrunched her forehead. She hardly ever watched television when she was in the world of Man, it was just not entertaining enough for her, but she remembered watching a few movies about ancient Greece and warriors of old, and how they usually greeted each other.

"Yes, like that." Diana slipped an arm around the blonde woman's broad shoulders and started walking.

"Should I greet your mother like that?"

"Yes, just follow her lead and you can't go wrong. You know, we don't even hug in greeting," she added with a smirk, knowing how much Kara loved hugging.

"No hugs?!" Kara exclaimed, seemingly heartbroken at this. "But hugs are so important for emotional health and it feels so good!" Kara gave her a suspicious look. "If Amazons don't hug, why are you hugging me now?"

"I'm not, I'm just keeping you warm," Diana said with a blithe smile.

Kara huffed, unimpressed.

"I'll have you know I'm a world leading expert in hugs and I can tell you this is a hug, so don't try to deny it."

Diana laughed easily.

"I don't usually do it, Kara, and certainly not with just anyone," she admitted, almost timidly. "Maybe I just like hugging you. Like you said, you are a world leading expert and you do give the best hugs."

Kara beamed at that, biting her lip shyly.

"Ok, what else should I know?" feeling reassured.

"I can tell you more tomorrow. There really is no need to worry, Kara. Please, I want you to feel comfortable here, not under pressure. That's what you're trying to get away from, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," Kara agreed, unconsciously slipping her arm around Diana's waist, and shifting closer to her. "I just can't help but worry I'll do something stupid, sorry."

Diana's breath caught imperceptibly at the feeling of the strong arm wrapping around her waist. She sent a silent prayer to the gods for helping her keep her stoic façade.

"I see I'll have to tell you about my first experience in the World of Man."

"Was it bad?" Kara peered up at the face so close to hers.

Diana grinned rakishly.

"It was disastrous, but I'll tell you all about it over dinner. My mother sure loves hearing that one."

Kara grinned happily at her. Well, maybe she wouldn't make a fool out of herself. She had Diana's guidance. She couldn't go wrong with that, right?

##

A tall, imposing blonde woman waited patiently outside the communal room, wearing an attire similar to Diana's, with similar, simple jewelry. The only difference was the golden tiara on her head, very similar to the one Diana wore when donning her Wonder Woman suit. Two guards fully armed stood to attention at both sides of the door, their faces hard and impassive.

Diana reassuringly squeezed the hand she was now holding, spotting her mother's raised eyebrow, and knowing little smile.

"Mother," Diana greeted her mother with a smile, ignoring the amused glint in her eyes.

"Daughter," Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons and ruler of Paradise Islands smirked at her only child, her blue eyes shifting to the beautiful blonde woman standing so close to her. "Is this your friend from afar?"

Diana nodded.

"Kara Danvers, this is my mother, Queen Hippolyta."

Kara forced herself not to swallow convulsively out of nervousness and waited for the older woman to greet her.

Hippolyta graced her a genuine smile, bringing her forearm up, waiting. Kara wrapped her fingers around the strong arm, returning the greeting, pleasantly surprised at the strength of the woman's grip on her arm.

"Your majesty, thank you for welcoming me into your home," Kara said, returning the smile.

Diana had not told her how to address her mother, so she went with what felt natural, but apparently, she did it right, because Hippolyta was now giving her a pleased smile.

"You are most welcome, Kara Danvers. Come, lets eat. You will seat with us and I hope you can tell me a little about your world. It's been a long time since we had outside visitors."

"Of course!" Kara gave her a bright smile, half turning to look at Diana, barely holding her excitement at the prospect of dinner, the delicious smell of perfectly roasted meat reaching her sensitive nose and awakening the hunger beast.

Diana chuckled and motioned with her arm, so Kara would follow behind her.

The communal room was a large, spacious room, built from the same rock of the room Kara's portal opened; it was full of long tables, tasty looking food, and chatty women. The noise inside was almost deafening and Kara winced a little, touching her ear in an attempt to stop the noise from affecting her too much. Following closely behind Diana, Kara only realized the sudden silence when she stepped into view.

Feeling self-conscious, Kara kept her head down, following Diana's lead. She hated to be the center of attention. As Supergirl, she had no choice, and mostly, it was as if she was playing a part, but as Kara Danvers, the shy and introverted reporter, this was nerve wrecking.

"Funny, they never keep quiet for me."

Kara heard Hippolyta grumble under her breath as she took her seat at the center of the table, not noticing, however, the queen's appraising eyes when she walked by, a small sultry smile on the older woman's lips.

"Mother…" Diana grumbled warningly, her expression hardening.

Hippolyta shrugged, unfazed. Not her fault her daughter's friend was such a beautiful woman.

"Better introduce her, Diana, before they all die of curiosity and I have Hades banging on my door, demanding to know why the Underworld is suddenly full of chatty Amazons."

Diana closed her eyes at her mother's dry humor, forcing down a chuckle, and waited for Kara to stand next to her.

"Sisters," her voice projected loud and clear over the large, silent room, "please, welcome my very dear friend, Kara Danvers. She comes from far and will be staying with us for some time." Diana focused her attention on a very pink looking Kara. "Kara, meet my Sisters."

Kara gave the room a small wave and a shy smile and was rewarded with several awkward waves in return.

"Let's eat!" Diana sat down, pulling Kara down with her. "Breathe." She instructed softly, so that only Kara could hear.

"They're all staring at me," Kara whispered, forcing herself to smile as she looked surreptitiously around. "It's unnerving."

"I know, but it will all go away in a day or so. Once you start mingling, they will treat you as one of us." Diana patted her knee reassuringly, under the table.

"I hope so…" Kara murmured, her eyes widening in awe as servants started bringing in large trays of food to the table.

"You are hungry, right?" Diana grinned at her.

"Yesss…" Kara breathed the word out, her mouth watering at the sight and the delicious smell of the feast before her. "I—hum… I might need a doggie bag for later." Kara gave her friend an embarrassed smile. "Think you can dish something up in the kitchen? Because I eat a lot, like, really a lot."

"Then you came to the right place - so do we." Diana gave her a wink.

"So, Kara," Hippolyta called out to her guest. "I believe you promised us tales of your world."

Kara smiled at the queen, watching out of the corner of her eye as Diana filled up her plate with an obnoxious amount of fresh fruit, bread and an assortment of meats and cheeses. She could get used to this.

"Yes, ma'am. What would you like to know?"

Diana chuckled under her breath at Kara's politeness. It was adorable.

"Careful with the ale," Diana said before her mother could answer, watching as a servant placed a large pitcher of the cold beverage in front of them. "It's cold and sweet and it goes up to your head in no time."

"Human alcohol doesn't affect me, you know this." Kara said, taking the cup from Diana's hands, and sipping the said beverage, surprised at the sweet, smooth taste. It tasted kinda like beer, but so much sweeter and lighter. "Ooo… I like this."

"I thought you might…" Diana mumbled and smirked. "Just remember, this is not like your world. Many things here are… enhanced."

"I'll be careful, I promise." Kara promised. And she would. She didn't want to make a fool of herself, especially not on her first day here. She would sip it slowly to see how well it settled and if it affected her at all.

"How are the women treated in your world? Are they subdued to men?" Hippolyta asked.

Kara almost choked.

"You certainly don't beat around the bush, do you?"

She heard Diana snicker next to her but was happy to answer the queen's questions. Many others followed, some even from the other people sitting at the table, to whom she was introduced to during dinner. Somehow, she found herself to be the center of attention again, but this time, it didn't really bother her at all, Diana's close presence acting like some sort of security blanket. It was a comforting feeling.

##

"I won't ask you if you enjoyed dinner, because I can tell that you did." Diana said, stopping in front of Kara's room. "I believe you even enjoyed talking to us."

Kara laughed quietly at that and pushed a stray of blonde hair behind an ear, slightly embarrassed.

"I did. It's not that I haven't met independent women before, and Rao knows I'm constantly surrounded by them, but it's refreshing to be allowed to experience what a society full of strong, confident women is like." Kara smiled at her. "Thank you for allowing me to experience that."

"You're welcome here anytime you feel like, Kara."

"Oh, and the food was great too, by the way."

Diana playfully rolled her eyes. Kara wasn't kidding when she said she ate a lot. She had a feeling she even ate more than Nesba. That would be an interesting event to watch.

"You know, I think I might even write an article about this."

"I can get you something to write if you want to take notes."

Kara looked around, to make sure no one was watching them, and leaned in closer to the tall princess.

"I'm a reporter. I never leave home without a pen and my notepad," she whispered conspiratorially in her ear.

Diana gave her an indulgent smile. Kara was so much more relaxed now and it made her feel better.

"Good to know but do let me know if you need anything."

"I will. So, at what time do you usually wake up?"

Diana gave her an evil grin.

"First light."

Kara frowned. _First li— oh_!

Her face scrunched in barely disguised appall.

"Dawn?"

Diana nodded, amused.

"But don't worry about it, you're on vacation. You can wake up whenever you feel like."

"No, no, I'm here for the full experience. Wake me up when you do," Kara said, finding her resolve. She would not laze around in bed – much.

"Kara—"

"Please?" Kara started to pout.

Diana sighed and shook her head, trying not to smile at the adorable pout. Somehow, she had a feeling that pout was one of Kara Danvers' best and most effective weapons, and she was sure she wouldn't be immune to it for long.

"If that's your wish, then I will wake you up tomorrow."

"_When_ you wake up, Diana." Kara pointed a long finger at her, warning flashing in her blue eyes. "I have a cunning older sister. I had to learn how to pay attention to what she wasn't saying."

Diana barked out a laugh at that.

"Point taken." Shifting closer, Diana pulled her into a hug, telling herself that she was only indulging in Kara's need for touch.

"Hey, it's another hug!" Kara exclaimed, teasingly, hugging her back.

"Just because I know you like them. I'm a good host."

Diana pulled away just slightly, and kissed her on the cheek, on the same spot as always.

"Sleep tight, Kara," she whispered softly, still holding her in her arms. "I'm very glad that you decided to come here."

"Me too," Kara whispered back.

Diana pulled away and quickly vanished behind the closed doors of her bedroom, before she gave into her cravings and kissed the beautiful Kryptonian right there. She was dying to kiss her, their short encounter from two months before only making it worse, but she would make no move unless she was sure Kara was ready. Though, for a moment, she thought she saw Kara lean into her, just before she pulled away.

She ran her fingers through her dark hair, shaking her head with a self-deprecating smile on her face.

What in Hades name was she doing?

##

Kara slumped heavily against the soft mattress of her gigantic bed, both hands covering her face in embarrassment. She had almost, almost kissed Diana.

A frustrated groan escaped her lips. She wanted it, she was now sure of it. She wanted to kiss her and find out what she tasted like.

"Sweet Rao…"

Forcing herself up, she quickly changed into her pajamas and snuggled under clean, floral smelling sheets and warm furs. She wasn't sure she would be able to sleep, with all the foreign sounds around her and her erratic thoughts assaulting her overtired mind, but she decided to focus on the faint sound of waves gently breaking nearby, and found herself relaxing further and further, until she felt herself drift, thoughts of Diana's warm breath against her skin blurring in her mind.

What was she thinking?

###

* * *

**Note:** This is my new series, but I have to admit, I'm really enjoying writing Kara and Diana.

So, what do you think? Ask me questions, share your insights, your ideas. I want to hear from you :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Women of Steel Series**

Sequel to **The Rescue**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** TV/Comics/Books characters do not belong to me. I write for fun and the only thing I get from this is lots of more fun. There might be some TV/Comics/Books Canon, but it's mostly for background's sake. There might also be characters that are not TV/Comics/Books related – those are mine.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Diana slammed heavily onto the concrete ground, lightning crackling over the metal pieces of the tank Ares threw at her, as they wrapped tighter and tighter around her body, painfully crushing it and slowly forcing the air out of her lungs.

She tried to break her metal binds, managing to get one arm free, but the blue lightning crackling across it came from the God of War and pinned her even further - she couldn't break free, no matter how hard she tried.

But the feeling of having her life slowly squeezed out of her wasn't as overwhelming as the sense of desperation growing inside her heart.

Trapped and gasping for air, Diana turned her head, seeing men running and hiding, and fighting all over the battlefield - massive destruction around them. She gasped louder as the metal tightened harder.

Ares hovered over her, his cruel eyes shining with the arrogance of victory.

"It is futile to imagine you can win. Give up, Diana."

The sound of an airplane caught her attention and she looked up into the sky, watching an aircraft rising into it.

"Steve…"

The sense of urgency overpowering her senses to the point she couldn't think clearly anymore. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Steve…"

Her eyes filled with dread as she watched the plane rising, higher and higher, until, suddenly, it exploded in a massive glowing ball of fire and gas, thundering up in the dark sky.

"Nooooooooooo!"

A wrenching scream ripped from her throat, as the horrible reality of what just happened before her eyes slammed merciless into her mind.

Frantically struggling with the metal binds restricting her, she tore them apart in a raging explosion of grief and sheer power, causing the mighty God of War to stumble back.

Overtaken by anger, Diana stormed against the enemy, fiercely fighting them off and taking them down, one by one, never realizing when her scenario changed to a similar, but quieter one; one that was just as dark and as devastated by battle and destruction as the enemy camp she was just at.

Looking up a slope, she noticed two bodies, red and blue catching her eye, and she knew whose lifeless body was up there, waiting for her to bring it down; to bring it back to his family.

Her heart still heavy with the shock and pain of watching Steve die again, Diana started to climb up the slope and walked hesitantly towards the slain body of Superman, her friend.

But her steps faltered, and her knees caved, and she fell hard onto the rocky floor, her eyes wide with terror and disbelief as she recognized the battered body in front of her.

Her chest started heaving, gasping for breath again; a moan of anguish escaping as she sat up abruptly, clutching the sheets around her in a white knuckled fist.

Still breathing hard, her hands and arms shaking, Diana looked around, realizing she was in her bedroom, in her home – safe.

Falling back onto the mattress, she covered her eyes with her arms, a lone tear escaping undeterred.

**##**

Diana knocked on Kara's heavy door a little harder. She was knocking for the third time without getting any response from the woman inside. Kara had super hearing; she knew this. She should've answered the first time she knocked on her door.

Flattening her hand against the sturdy door, Diana drummed her long fingers, frowning in deep thought. She didn't want to invade Kara's privacy, but she was beginning to worry. She expected that the magic in the island would affect Kara to some degree, but maybe it was affecting her more than she thought. What if it was making her sick? Or messing with her powers?

It didn't help that her very recent nightmare had rattled her to the core, and she just wanted to make sure Kara was all right.

Pursing her lips, she knocked once more before pressing down the iron knob. Peeking inside the softly lit room before letting herself in, she quietly made her way to the large bed, watching for any sign that her friend might not be feeling well, that something was wrong.

Stopping close to Kara's bed, Diana stood quietly, with arms loosely crossed over her chest, a soft smile unhurriedly gracing her lips. Kara was curled in a ball, all snuggled in her furs, only her closed eyes and forehead visible. The Kryptonian was deeply asleep, it seemed.

Shaking her head, Diana wondered if Kara ever slept this soundly at home. She had a feeling the answer would be no, that the Kryptonian didn't usually get enough sleep, her day job and obligations as Supergirl seeing to that; that and the self-inflicted pressure. She would have to ask her about that.

Reluctantly, Diana decided it was time to wake up the sleeping Kryptonian and sat down on the bed, close to her, gently touching her fur covered shoulder. Kara was beautiful, and asleep, looked so much younger than she really was, and she almost couldn't resist the overwhelming urge to kiss her awake.

There was something about this woman that just pulled every string of her soul and she was not quite sure how to handle it, because it was so different from everything she ever felt about anyone before; so different from what she felt for Steve - her dear Steve.

When Kara didn't stir, Diana's fingers shifted, slowly making their way to the golden locks and burying themselves in its softness. Carefully combing the golden tresses, blunt nails lightly scratched the scalp underneath and Diana watched entranced as the blonde finally stirred, sleepy blue eyes cracking open, just to close again, a deep breath escaping almost inaudibly.

Sleepy eyes blinked open once more, a small smile shaping pouty lips.

"Good morning," Diana said, her voice soft.

She was rewarded with mumbled words that she was sure meant 'good morning' as well. Diana smiled, charmed. How cute could one person be so early in the morning?

"Did you sleep all right?" She asked, never stopping her gentle caress. It was obvious that the blonde was enjoying the attention and she didn't want to break contact just yet.

Kara nodded, sleepily.

"Best sleep I've had in years…" Kara finally mumbled; her voice still heavy with sleep.

Diana swallowed faintly: gods, she really wanted to kiss her.

"I'm glad."

She reluctantly removed her hand from the golden locks and watched closely as Kara shifted from her comfy position and started to stretch.

Oh, she definitely wanted to kiss her – badly.

"I'm headed for the bathing pools now. Want to join me?"

Kara grunted her agreement as several pops sounded in the quiet room. The Kryptonian widened her eyes, amazed.

"That never happened before!"

Diana chuckled and rose from her spot on the bed. Maybe going to the bathing pools with Kara wasn't such a good idea after all.

"I'll wait for you outside."

Before Kara could reply, Diana left the chamber, leaving her alone with her sleepy thoughts.

Watching the heavy doors close behind the Amazon Princess, she yawned lazily. She was on vacation and could sleep in for a few more hours. Why was she getting up at the crack of dawn? Why?

Kara peered outside and groaned pitifully: it was still dark. Oh, that's right, she was here for the full experience – her words.

"Sometimes, Kara, sometimes…"

Grumbling softly, she finally sat on the bed, immediately pulling the fur around her shoulders. It was cold.

"Your fault…" she mumbled, dragging herself out of bed.

She was sleepy and cold, and a little hungry, but Diana was waiting outside for her and she wouldn't keep her waiting.

##

Diana forced herself to suppress an amused smile as a still very sleepy Kryptonian emerged from her room, groggily clutching a change of clothes to her chest with both arms. Goosebumps covered her arms and she was shivering slightly, her lower lip poking out in an attempt at being grumpy.

"You know, you really don't have to get up this early." Diana sauntered towards her and pulled a cloak around the broad shoulders, tying it securely as she inched closer. "It's a chilly morning."

Kara blinked sleepily at her.

"Thank you…"

Diana smiled and held out her hand, in silent invitation, and Kara took it without hesitation, trusting her friend to guide her through a maze of well-lit corridors to what looked like a cave system.

Somewhere along the way, she felt Kara's fingers intertwine with her own, and she replied in kind with a gentle squeeze, not daring to look at the blonde trailing alongside her. The sense of security that came from such a simple gesture was something close to foreign and almost overwhelming, and she was sure her confusion was showing in her face.

The sound of running water quickly reached their ears and it wasn't long before they walked inside a dim lit cave, the air heavy with the scent of minerals and something sweet.

Kara came to a sudden halt, letting go of her hand, a loud gasp of surprise making Diana chuckle. The cave was large enough to hold a fair number of people and had several scattered natural pools, some smaller, some larger, all full of steaming bright water, provided by a half-hidden waterfall in the back of the cave.

All around the cool granite chamber, numerous clear glass vases were strategically dispersed around, with what looked like the same glowing water of the pools and providing much needed light.

"Oh, my Rao…" Kara looked around, delighted, and now very much awake. "This is… This is beautiful!"

Diana gave her an indulgent smile. She was hoping Kara would like this.

"These are hot springs, right?" the Kryptonian asked as she started walking around, inspecting everything. "Are those lamps? Why is the water glowing? Is all this natural or was it built? Or is it all magical? Is it? Magical, I mean? Is it safe for me to go in there?"

Starting to undress, Diana shook her head, amused, Kara's barreling questions bringing back long forgotten memories of when similar questions were asked in this very place, a very long time ago.

A pang of nostalgia flared in her heart, her eyes misting with unexpected sadness, and she was glad for the dim light and Kara's inquisitive nature, that kept her distracted enough while exploring her surroundings.

Halfway through removing her sleeping tunic though, she noticed the silence around her. She was so lost in her melancholic thoughts, she never realized Kara had stopped talking until the silence became deafening.

Diana turned her head around and spotted the Kryptonian by one of the far end lamps, with her back half turned and looking very embarrassed, her eyes cast down.

She winced internally. How could she forget that Kara was shy, that the women outside of Themyscira were very self-conscious about their bodies?

"I'm sorry, Kara, I'm being a terrible host. Please, go ahead first," Diana said, deliberately turning her back on the blonde, to give her some privacy.

"It's all right," Kara said softly.

"No, it's not all right," Diana answered, hearing the rustle of shedding clothes and feeling very tempted to turn around, fleeting images of Kara's perfectly built torso and perky breasts burning in her mind. "Just because I'm used to bathe with other women, doesn't mean that you are. I should have been more careful about that. I am sorry. I can return later, if you prefer."

"No! That won't be necessary. I— thank you for being so considerate," Kara finally said, padding quietly to the pools. Testing the water with her foot, she groaned in pleasure, and carefully made her way inside the hot pool. "Oooo, this feels so good…"

Diana grinned and took that as a sign that Kara was already safe from her prying eyes and finished undressing.

Just because she was being mindful of Kara's modesty, didn't mean that she would have to transform into a Hestian virgin herself. Besides, she did love tweaking the blonde and she wanted to see her reaction.

Completely naked, the Amazon Princess sauntered casually inside the pool, causing Kara to nearly choke, the Kryptonian quickly turning bright red. Kara tried to keep her gaze averted from the lithe figure, but it was nearly impossible.

Diana was fully aware of her physical attributes, of what it tended to do to both men and women, and while she was usually more reserved than this, she was enjoying immensely the frustration she could see in Kara's darkening blue eyes.

It didn't help at all that the blonde seemed to finally realize she was naked inside a glowing hot pool, with another naked woman.

Kara visibly swallowed, sinking in the hot water until only her head was visible, her eyes fixed on some point to her right.

"What is it that you wanted to know?" Diana asked.

Being careful about maintaining a respectful distance from the blonde, which wasn't much considering the pool wasn't very large, she made herself comfortable.

Kara cleared her throat, finally peering up at her companion.

"The pools. Why do they glow?"

"Ah! Well, when Hera, the Queen of the Gods, created Paradise Islands for Amazons, the goddesses bestowed the island and the Amazons with gifts, such as the hot pools and its healing waters," Diana started, closing her eyes, while resting her head on the pool's rim, finally allowing herself to relax. "Aphrodite, however, decided that the pools could have an… extra purpose, and gifted the water with glowing light. It not only allows us to use it for domestic purposes, but also for more… enticing endeavors."

Kara frowned.

"Enticing?"

Diana smiled devilishly and answered without opening her eyes.

"She _is_ the goddess of love." She heard Kara's heartbeat skip several beats. "The glowing helps set a mood. We paint the glass vases in different colors to decorate. It's really beautiful and some of our artisans are very skillful and creative with their shapes."

"I— hum…" Kara looked at the glowing water suspiciously, apprehension coloring her voice. "Does the water do… something? I mean, besides healing."

Diana laughed softly and opened eyes full of mirth.

"It does." She waited a beat, gleefully seeing the expected concern in Kara's widening eyes. "It keeps you clean."

Silence.

"It— I—" Kara spluttered and threw a handful of water at the laughing goddess. "That's not funny!"

Diana laughed harder. When had it been the last time she had started her day laughing?

"I'm sorry, but I have to disagree. The look on your face was absolutely priceless. I wish I had a camera now."

"Amazons don't have cameras," Kara grumbled, trying to look upset.

Diana chuckled, amused.

"This Amazon does and it's a very good one, but lucky for you, it's not here."

Kara gave her a dirty look and Diana grinned, not fazed at all.

Kara cleared her throat.

"So, are all Amazons warriors?"

Diana nodded, carefully reaching behind Kara to get to the fresh scented soap, usually stored there. Of course, she could've asked Kara for it, but she wanted to be closer to her and feel her warmth – and tweak her a little more.

She heard Kara's heart skip a beat and her sudden intake of breath.

"Please, help yourself," Diana said in a low, raspy tone, while sliding slowly back to her previous spot, her hand brushing Kara's naked shoulder. "There are different scented soaps there. I'm sure you'll find one to your liking."

Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing slightly ragged, and Diana wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull her close, and press against her body.

Sweet Aphrodite, what was she thinking?

Kara nodded, taking her time inspecting the assortment of soaps behind her and choosing one with a citrus, minty scent, obviously trying to regain her composure.

"To answer your question correctly, all Amazons are warriors, or weapon wielders, but only some are warriors for a living. We have many artisans, teachers, inventors and scientists, just like in the World of Man." She paused for a moment. "All of this that you see was not built by the gods, but by the Amazons that still live here. The gods provided us with gifts and tools, but we built it from scratch. Well," a mischievous grin, "my Amazon sisters did. I came much later."

"Well, from what I've seen so far, they did an amazing job."

"Yes, they did. We're touring the city today. It's not big so we can easily explore it on foot."

Kara smiled.

"I can't wait to know more about your home."

Diana gave her that impish little smile she seemed to have only for her.

"After breakfast, because right now, I can hear the creature that dwells in your stomach demanding food at once. Once more, I fear for my life!"

More water was thrown her way, this time, in the form of a mini tsunami.

Diana cackled; her tormenting nightmare completely gone from her mind.

##

Diana had her infinite patience seriously challenged sometime later, when breakfast in the communal room took longer than expected, mostly because many of the mingling Amazons thought it would be nice of them to welcome the newcomer and badger her with questions.

And Kara being the first unknown woman on the island in centuries didn't help either, with some of them getting a little too close to the bubbly blonde for Diana's comfort.

The Amazon finally managed to pull her friend away from her curious sisters, quickly detouring to the stables. This was the first time she was going to spend time alone with Kara ever since they met, well over a year, and maybe it was the unsettling nightmare she had that morning, but she was feeling rather selfish and unwilling to share Kara with anyone else. Not unless she really had to.

She could analyze the meaning of her actions later.

"I thought you said we didn't need horses to tour the city," Kara said, marveling at the beautiful animals inside.

"Change of plans. I'm going to take you outside the city today. It's going to be a hot day and I thought maybe I could show you some of our temples and smaller villages that surround the city. It's always cooler away from the coast." Diana walked inside the stable with a definite stomp in her gait. "And I know a great place where we can stop for lunch. I think you'll love the view."

She opened a stall door, where a beautiful golden-brown mare waited patiently.

"This is your ride. Meet Argo."

Diana scratched the mare's long nose and kissed it lovingly. The mare replied in kind and bumped her chest gently, nickering softly, bringing a smile to her lips.

"I remember you told me you have never been on a horse before, so I picked Argo for you. She is very gentle and calm, and I think you two will get along perfectly." Diana turned her head just in time to catch the longing glimpse in Kara's bright blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

Kara produced her sunny smile immediately.

"Nothing! That is a beautiful creature, but I am a little apprehensive, nonetheless. It's not that I think I will get hurt or anything, more like I could hurt it. I'm rather heavy."

"You're not that heavy and I should know. I've carried you before, remember?" Diana scratched the mare's long neck, her eyebrows rising meaningfully. "What is really bothering you, Kara? Please, tell me."

Kara sighed, defeated.

"It's nothing, really." But Diana's penetrating gaze told her she was not off the hook. "I— It's the horse's name."

Diana frowned.

"Argo?"

Kara nodded.

"It's the name of the city where I lived in Krypton." Kara answered, raising her hand so the horse could smell it.

The mare apparently liked her scent because she bumped her head against it, demanding immediate attention.

"She likes you." Diana smiled at her, watching as Kara hesitantly scratched Argo's nose. "I can get you another horse if—"

"No! No, Diana, it's perfectly all right." Kara gave her a genuine smile. "I found out two years ago that Argo survived the destruction of Krypton. Several Kryptonians still live there, including my mother. Apparently, my father built a protective shield around the city and it was strong enough to keep it in one piece, even with the planet's explosion."

"Ah! That's good news then. So, why are you sad?"

Kara chuckled softly, apparently resigning herself to the fact that Diana wouldn't just let this go.

"It's just a reminder of how far I am from home, but… Earth is also my home, and I have a mother there also and a sister, and friends…" Kara shrugged her shoulders, her smile never wavering. "It gets confusing sometimes."

Diana nodded, brushing her fingers over Kara's

"I understand, Kara, more than you know."

Kara shyly looked down at their still touching fingers.

"I know."

Diana frowned, wanting to say more, wanting to know more, but knowing not to push it yet.

"Here."

Diana took her hand and placed an apple in it.

Kara frowned, confused.

"But I just had breakfast."

Diana chuckled.

"It's for Argo. Horses can sense fear and unease, so use this to bond with her while I saddle up my horse." Diana touched her shoulder, gently. "I'll be right back."

Kara watched her leave and focused on the gentle looking mare, now bumping her hand again.

"So, Argo, I'm Kara Zor-El. I'm from Krypton and I've never been on a horse before, so you have to be extra gentle with me and very patient, because I'm a bit clumsy when I'm relaxed, all right? And your Princess does make me feel more relaxed than I should."

Argo nickered at her, trying to get to the tasty looking apple in the woman's hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I can see we already have something in common."

Kara used her laser vision to cut the apple in quarter edges and rewarded her new friend with it. She spied inside the bucket on the outer side and spotted several more apples and carrots.

Quickly snatching several and hiding them in the saddle pockets, Kara whispered in the mare's ear:

"Just remember I have the goodies, so no funny business, ok?"

The mare nickered and bumped her chest again, her tongue wrapping around Kara's wrist in a slimy, horsy kiss.

"I can see that you two are bonding already. Argo doesn't kiss just anyone."

Kara looked up from her now sticky wrist and gave the Amazon Princess a proud smile, a black stallion standing behind her.

"Wow, that's a beautiful horse."

Diana smiled brightly.

"This is Chiron, Argo's brother." Diana passed her the reigns to Chiron. "Take him outside, while I finish up saddling Argo for you."

Kara curiously peered up at the tall animal and led him outside the stable. She had a feeling today was going to be a fun day, and she desperately needed fun.

Diana was soon outside with Argo and by her side, giving her a few tips about horse riding, before helping her get up on Argo, while keeping a steady hand on her leg.

"Are you all right up there?"

Kara nodded, holding the reigns just like Diana had instructed.

"Are you sure I'm not hurting her?" Kara absentmindedly patted the golden-brown mare's long neck.

"I'm sure," Diana said as she expertly climbed up on her own mount. "If she thinks you're too heavy, she'll just throw you off."

Kara gaped in mock offense and stared at her gentle mare.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you, Argo?" she leaned a little forward, watching as Diana strolled away, laughing. "Remember, I have the goodies."

Argo nickered her agreement and Kara grinned.

"Good girl. Come on, let's catch up before she calls us slow pokes and then I might have to prove I'm faster than she is."

##

They rode across the coastline of Western Themyscira, passing by small, picturesque villages and minor temples. It seemed everywhere they stopped, every one of her Amazonian sisters became enchanted with the sweet blonde, and Diana felt her heart swell with contentment at the permanent smile on Kara's pouty lips.

Here she didn't have to be Supergirl, the Last Daughter of Krypton, defender of Earth; here she could be herself, the shy, goofy, sweet visitor from afar; here she could just be Kara.

As the morning went on, Diana explained to an avidly listening Kara about the history of Themyscira and the Amazons, and how the island was divided into five territories, with tribes from several parts of the ancient world, not just ancient Greece. Four of those territories had a Regent that represented their tribes at the Queen's Senate. It was a clever way to manage and oversee a large territory, that included the tens of surrounding smaller islands, many of them uninhabited.

They were discussing about the magic on the island and how it might affect Kara's powers, when they decided to stop for lunch at a beautiful hill, from where they could admire the ocean below and the island's sharp white cliffs, that defined its prominent coastline.

Diana had made sure they had enough food packed to feed a hungry Kryptonian for a day, and she chose a nice spot under a lone tree for their lunch. It was a favorite spot of hers, and she often came here to read or just enjoy her surroundings in peace.

A bird chirped close by and Diana smiled, satisfied. She had never brought anyone up here before.

"Well, we already know how it's affecting me, sort of," Kara said, chewing on her third large piece of bread with roasted meat. "I mean, I can now feel temperature changes and, apparently, it knocks me out to sleep. I'm cool with that, as long as it doesn't affect my flight ability."

Diana scratched her head and gave her a contrite look, taking a sip of water from her skin.

"About that…"

Kara glanced up sharply at her, the food in her hand suddenly forgotten.

"What? What's wrong? I haven't tried flight yet. I—"

"—It's forbidden to fly on the islands. Only the gods are allowed to."

Kara blinked at her, trying to gauge whether Diana was teasing her again.

"You're joking, right?"

Diana shook her head.

"Sadly, no. The gods deemed a long time ago that humans are unworthy of flight."

Kara stared at her, crestfallen.

"But I'm not human, I'm an alien. Maybe that rule doesn't apply to me."

"Kara…"

But Kara was already getting up on her feet, half crouching to shoot up into the sky. The air around Diana shifted as Kara took off and, for a few seconds, she thought Kara might be the exception to the rule, but all the Kryptonian managed was an impressive long jump, quickly landing on her feet with a heavy thud, that slightly shook the ground beneath them.

Kara scowled at Diana, unhappy. She tried to float but nothing happened. Clearly upset, she slumped heavily on the floor, crossing her legs, her lower lip poking out, always the telltale of her famous pout.

The Kryptonian stared at her, a genuine worried look on her face.

"I can't even float! What am I supposed to do if I get tired or lazy?"

Diana covered her eyes with her hand, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"I'm serious, Diana! Floating is an essential part of my life. I get lazy!"

Diana couldn't help herself and started laughing out loud while Kara kept glaring at her, not amused. Turning her back on the Amazon, Kara crossed her arms over her chest, clearly sulking.

Diana moved closer, knowing Kara wasn't really mad at her, and rested her head on her shoulder, quietly inhaling the lingering scent of the citrus minty soap Kara had used that morning.

"I've never seen a grown-up woman pout like that. It's very cute though."

Kara gave her a dirty look and pushed her away from her, causing the goddess to fall on her back on the linen blanket, arms wrapped around her stomach from laughing hard.

"You can always hop." Diana suggested, still laughing.

"Hop?" Kara repeats, incredulous.

Diana nodded happily and abruptly hopped out of her comfy spot, landing neatly on the unsuspecting Kryptonian, knocking her on her back.

Kara let out a yelp and looked up at the grinning, and now very close face of the Amazon Princess.

"You know, before I mastered flight, I had to master long jump and this the gods allow. Maybe you should give it a try before you discard it, because I saw your jump and you're as good and as gracious as a mountain goat."

Kara's eyes grew round with disbelief and she spluttered.

"Are you calling me a goat?"

"Well, if you are one, you're the most beautiful goat I've ever seen," Diana answered blithely, enjoying the blush that crept up Kara's face, all the way up from her neck. "Amazons observe mountain goats since long, to learn and master their jumping skills. It's an essential part of our training, so you should take it as a compliment."

Kara gave her a long, distrustful look before letting out a sound that almost resembled a goat.

Diana cackled, and Kara finally relented, joining in the laughter.

Settling down with her head resting on the steely, yet surprisingly soft stomach, Diana closed her eyes, listening to the erratic heartbeat of her Kryptonian pillow, a content smile shaping her lips.

Her smile grew as she felt long fingers gently entangling with her hair, messing up her braid, and she snuggled closer, relishing the gentle touch.

"You're messing up my hair," she complained, her voice soft.

"Serves you right for making fun of me."

Diana chuckled, feeling a light tug on a strand of hair for good measure. Taunt muscles contracted under her touch, her sensitive fingers drawing lines on the flat surface. She relaxed when Kara didn't pull away, seemingly comfortable with her touch.

"Will you tell me about him?" Diana asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Kara's body tensed.

"Who?"

"The one that still makes you sad."

She heard more than felt Kara's heart hammering in her chest, the fingers still entangled in her hair faltering.

Diana moved and shifted her weight so that she was now facing the blonde woman, her head supported on her hand.

"It bothers me to see that lingering sadness in your eyes. It's been there since the day we met, and I want to make it go away." Diana touched her cheek, lightly outlining imaginary lines. "Please, let me help take it away."

Completely caught off guard, Kara opened her mouth a few times to speak, but nothing came out, the unexpected question and the warm, reassuring touch on her skin making it difficult to concentrate.

"I— He left Earth over a year ago, shortly before we met." Kara's voice was so soft, Diana was sure if she didn't have enhanced hearing, she would have missed it. "He had to, to survive. The air in Earth's atmosphere became lethal to him and his kind."

Kara averted her eyes, staring out at the endless blue ocean instead, as if trying to gather her thoughts.

"We… we didn't get along at first. Our home planets were sworn enemies and… they were both destroyed and we were the last of our peoples, or so we thought, so we decided to call it a truce and became friends, and…" Kara stopped, losing herself in bittersweet memories for a moment. "I thought I could mentor him. He had powers but had trouble controlling them and… we became closer, and… we kissed. He kissed me."

Diana's fingers never stopped their gentle tracing.

"He was a… a womanizer, a teaser; arrogant and pretentious, but underneath all that was a decent person, and that's the person I fell in love with and I thought… I truly believed for a while that I could be happy, that I deserved to. With him, I didn't have to think about how much pressure I need to put into a hug or a handshake, I didn't need to worry about rough play or if I would break his nose when I kissed him. I—I didn't have to think; I didn't have to control every little movement of my body." Kara's voice broke slightly and when she finally looked back at the quiet woman by her side, found nothing but compassion and understanding in those ageless brown eyes. "With him I could be Kara Zor-El; I could just be."

"It still hurts you."

It wasn't a question.

Kara blinked, pouty lips trembling ever so slightly.

"I… I'm not sure if it still hurts or if I just miss the idea of having everything that I ever wished for, if only for a while."

Diana nodded and sighed.

"I understand."

And she did. She understood Kara's need to have a normal life, to just be herself, to have a family. She understood that.

"Do you think you'll ever see him again?"

Kara shrugged one shoulder; her crinkle now more pronounced.

"He returned a while ago, from the future - married."

Diana's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Married?"

"Well, on Earth it had only been seven months since he had left, so yeah, I was shocked and more than a little angry, but in the future, seven years had passed and… I understand. He had to move on."

Diana eyed her carefully, gauging her every reaction. Kara's face was so expressive, so revealing, if you paid close attention to it, which she always did.

"And have _you_?"

Kara opened her mouth but sighed instead.

"I haven't been with anyone since, if that's what you're asking. It just gets too… complicated and I…" Kara lifted her hand as if it could explain what she couldn't put into words, but it just dropped in frustration, her eyes misting.

"I know." Diana touched her forehead with Kara's.

She did know.

"I know."

Moving her head just so, Diana pressed her lips on Kara's forehead, gently brushing her way down, taking her time kissing each trembling eyelid.

The sound of Kara's erratic heartbeat distracted her long enough for the Kryptonian's breathing to grow heavier, her lips still tracing down, ghosting over freckled cheeks. Kara's heavy breath was warm against her chin and neck, long fingers wrapping around her arm.

Painstakingly slow, her fingers dropped from the warm cheeks, trailing down the length of her neck and chest, grazing firm breasts, all the way down the long torso, coming to rest on her hip. Slender fingers found the hem of the soft shirt, hesitantly sneaking under to find warm skin, taunt muscles trembling.

Fingers tightened around her bicep, Kara's body burrowing closer to hers. Diana felt the grip on her back shift to a gentle, insisting touch, leaving fire in its awake, her own breathing becoming slightly ragged.

Touching their noses, just a breath away from the sultry, parted lips, Diana stopped, biting her own lip in anticipation.

"You can let go around me, Kara. I want to know all of you. Will you let me?"

Feeling Kara's grip tighten around her body, Diana lowered her lips, the sound of thundering heartbeat invading her senses for a blurring moment, her mind feebly wondering whether it was Kara's or her own.

##

* * *

**Note: **I know it took me forever to update, but work has been... very demanding lately. But here it is, finally, and I hope you enjoy.

I'm also currently working on Leap of Faith chp2 and a brand new fic ;)

So, what do you think? Ask me questions, share your insights, your ideas. I want to hear from you :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Women of Steel Series**

Sequel to The Rescue

* * *

**Disclaimer:** TV/Comics/Books characters do not belong to me. I write for fun and the only thing I get from this is lots of more fun. There might be some TV/Comics/Books Canon, but it's mostly for background's sake. There might also be characters that are not TV/Comics/Books related – those are mine.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

A loud crack followed the muffled sound of rustling and neighing, abruptly breaking what would have been a very sweet moment. Diana raised her head sharply, Kara's warm breath still lingering against her lips. Half lifting on her elbow from her comfortable position almost on top of Kara, her heart still resounded loudly in her ears.

Focusing in the direction of the sound, Diana started to get up to investigate, but Kara stopped her, tightening the hold around her waist. Shaking her head, Kara squinted her eyes and quickly searched the area with her infrared vision.

"I don't see anyone," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Animals?"

Kara nodded.

"Yes, but they seem quiet and alert."

"Stay here."

Diana finally moved away from her comfy spot, forcing her still racing heart to slow down, sure that Kara could hear it, just like she could hear hers. She knew perfectly well what was causing it to almost jump out of her chest, and if almost kissing Kara was that overwhelming, she suspected once it finally happened, she would instantly combust, and that was dangerous and uncharted territory.

"Wait." Kara started to get up.

"No, stay there, I'm just checking on the horses."

Diana quickly made her way to the horses, feeling Kara's eyes on her back.

"Hey, sweeties. What's wrong? What did you see?"

Diana checked both animals for possible injuries but found nothing. Maybe it was just an animal that was snooping around, but these were highly trained battle horses, they didn't usually react to harmless animals hiding in the bushes, and neither did she.

"Found anything?"

Kara's low voice sounded right behind her.

"No. Whatever it was, it's gone," Diana said, sweeping the area around them, before turning around to face the Kryptonian. "Are you all right?"

Kara lowered her eyes, focusing on her fidgeting fingers, and nodded.

"I will be," she mumbled, "and you?"

Diana smiled, her eyes softening at the shy admission. Placing a finger on her chin, she gently forced her to look up.

"I will be too." Diana shifted, drawing closer, fingers caressing her flawless skin. "I meant what I said. Will you?"

The blonde's hand hesitantly touched the fabric of Diana's garment, slender fingers pressing against its surface.

"Yes…"

Diana wrapped her arms around the younger woman and rested her head against Kara's, holding her close.

"Thank you."

Kara snuggled immediately, hiding her face in her neck, a shuddering breath escaping her lips. Quivering fingers closed in a tight fist around the leather wrap on her back, used for securing the Amazon's training suit in place.

A little voice in the back of her mind kept insisting it was not yet time, that she should go slow; that Kara was different, even if it was obvious what they were both craving.

"Come on, let's finish our lunch."

The older woman placed a kiss on her forehead and grasped her hand, leading her back to the blanket.

Looking behind her shoulder to their mounts, Diana whispered 'guard' and watched as both horses strolled lazily around, away from each other, covertly patrolling the area.

Assured that the horses would alert if anything dangerous came their way, Diana resumed her comfy spot, once more resting her head on the hard stomach. Nuzzling the fabric covered surface with her nose, her eyes closed in contentment as exploring fingers entangled with her hair.

The sweet melodious singing of nearby birds and the peaceful sound of the gentle summer breeze, rustling through the trees, soon had Kara falling into a light slumber, her fingers stilling and resting protectively on silky, dark strands.

Diana smiled as the sounds around them slowly faded away.

##

"You fell asleep."

Diana snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"No, I didn't."

Kara smirked and pushed herself up on the mare, settling comfortably on the saddle, the reins securely wrapped on her right hand.

"Yes, you did."

After riding all morning and mounting and dismounting, Kara quickly got the hang of it and already settled comfortable and secure on the saddle, almost as if she had been riding all her life.

"I was just resting my eyes."

Kara laughed easily.

"The mighty Amazon Princess, Diana of Themyscira, also known as Wonder Woman, had a nap after lunch and abused her innocent guest, using her as a pillow! It's going down in the annals of Amazonian history as its most sordid episode!"

Diana gave her a sideways glance but smiled.

"It's not like you complained anyway."

Kara smirked.

"You were keeping me warm. Now that I can feel the change in temperature, you're quite handy to keep around."

Diana shook her head, not offended at all.

"Funny Kryptonian…"

Before Kara could come up with a smart reply, the sounds of metal clashing against metal, horses heavy galloping, and battle cries quickly reached their ears.

Kara frowned and looked up at her friend, alarmed, but Diana had a secret little smile on her lips.

"Let me show you where I spent most of my time growing up." Diana's smile grew. "Well, I still spend a lot of time here."

"In battle?"

They turned around a bend and followed up a slight slope to the edge of a cliff, from where they had a clear view to the plateaus below.

"Training range." Diana corrected, looking down to where dozens of armed Amazons scattered through several different plateaus, training in distinct exercises, from sword practice, to archery, to battle formation on horseback, to hand-to-hand combat, this one clearly catching Kara's attention.

"That's… Wow!" Kara was in awe. "Wow! Their fighting is so fluid, so beautiful and yet, so… deadly and precise."

Diana grinned.

"Would you like to give it a try?"

Kara nodded eagerly but stopped herself in time.

"I— I would, but…"

"But?" Diana raised an eyebrow.

Kara turned to her friend, her crinkle in place.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, Diana. I mean, there's no Kryptonite here to tone down my powers and I might not be able to control my reactions and end up hurting someone. I—"

Diana stopped her ranting by placing a hand on her arm, unconsciously stroking her thumb in a soothing motion.

"How do you think I train, Kara? I may not be made of steel, but I am a goddess. My punch probably hurts as much as yours."

Kara frowned.

"Hum…"

"Kara, Amazons are not your typical Human. We're stronger than men, more resilient, more skilled and experienced in combat," she looked at her sisters, training below. Catching the eye of one of them, she motioned her over, "and though some of our fighting techniques may be obsolete for modern warfare, in hand-to-hand combat we excel like no other."

Kara nodded, somehow mollified.

"All right, but Diana, have they ever fought a Kryptonian before? It really worries me that I might hurt someone."

"Sometimes, the goddesses Artemis and Athena enjoy training with us, and I can assure you, they don't hold back just because they might cause us injuries." Diana watched as a tall, bulky dark-skinned warrior made her way to the cliff, purposely walking towards them. "And neither do I."

"I thought the gods were dead."

Diana winked at her.

"They were, but we brought them back. Some of them anyway." Diana chuckled at Kara's confused expression. "Long story; I'll explain later."

Diana dismounted her horse to greet her Amazon sister and Kara followed suit.

"Nesba, thank you for coming up." Diana greeted the tall Amazon with a clasp of arms.

"Princess," Nesba greeted her with a fist over her heart, in sign of respect, and then took her arm.

Diana barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes at the sudden formality.

"This is Kara Danvers, my friend that arrived yesterday."

Kara gave the surly woman a sunny smile and extended her arm in greeting. The warrior covertly looked her up and down and took her arm, her face impassive.

"Welcome, Kara Danvers."

"Thank you." Kara kept smiling, obviously pleased about something.

"My friend wishes to learn hand-to-hand combat while staying with us, and I trust her training with no one else."

Nesba nodded, showing no signs that the compliment was acknowledged.

"She's not an… average woman." Diana went on, giving Kara a sideways glance. "She's like an Amazon, but just as strong as I am."

"Maybe stronger," Kara quipped in, her blue eyes round and innocent.

"The version of Superman of this Earth is pretty much my equal in terms of strength," Diana said with a smirk.

Kara smiled sweetly at her and crossed her arms, hip canting to one side.

"All right, but just fair warning: I beat the crap out of Superman last time we had a face off. He was mind controlled and not pulling any punches and believed me to be his mortal enemy." A pause for effect. "And I wiped the floor with him."

Diana raised a perfect eyebrow at that, finding Kara's sweet attempt at being cocky quite adorable. From what she'd gathered since they became friends, Kara was indeed no force to trifle with, but was she as strong as her cousin?

"We'll have to see about that, Supergirl." Diana winked and returned her attention back to Nesba. "As you can see, Kara here is not made of glass, so no need to go soft on her. Can you show her around and bring her back to the palace after?" Diana looked at Kara. "Is that all right?"

"Yes, that would be great, thank you." Kara gave her a thankful smile. "What about Argo?"

"I'll take her back and make sure she's taken care of, don't worry about it. Meet you in the baths in a candle mark." Diana gave her a sweet smile. "You're going to need it."

Before Kara could reply, Diana mounted on her horse and Nesba was turning her back on her and walking away.

"This way, Kara Danvers. We have one candle mark."

Kara looked behind her shoulder at the retreating warrior and then back at the grinning Diana.

"Hope you like it."

Diana waved at her and pulled her horse away.

Kara opened her mouth to speak, but it was too late, and she had no choice but to follow the bulky woman.

##

Diana was leaning against the cool, rocky entrance to the palace's hot pools, her arms crossed over her chest and a warm smile on her lips as she watched a very dirty and disheveled Kryptonian making her way to the pools, a huge smile lighting up her face. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle brighter than the Sun and Diana found herself completely mesmerized by it.

"I can see you enjoyed yourself."

Kara gave her a sunny smile.

"I did!" Kara bit her lip, her eyes shining with excitement. "I'm so going to get Alex by surprise in our next training session."

Diana chuckled and made her way inside, immensely pleased to see the glee in Kara's eyes at the possibility of having the upper hand on her far more combat experienced sister.

"Are you reassured now that Amazons can handle you just fine?"

Kara was quiet for a few seconds.

"I still had to tone down my strength, Diana. I didn't go full out," Kara admitted. "Nesba is very strong, yes, but I was still wary of letting go."

Diana nodded in understanding and stopped in front of a beautiful and colorful decorated wooden panel.

"For you."

Kara stared at the wooden screen, that would provide her with her much-desired privacy to dress and undress and blinked in surprise at her friend.

"That's… That's very sweet, Diana," Kara mumbled, touched by Diana's thoughtfulness, her eyes misting briefly.

"I want you to feel comfortable and welcome here," Diana said, sincerely.

Kara ambled slowly to Diana and leaned over just enough so she could reach her cheek, pressing her lips in the exact spot Diana always enjoyed kissing her.

"You're very sweet," she mumbled against the soft skin, brushing her fingertips over the suddenly warm cheeks.

Diana swallowed hard, not expecting the surge of emotion that came from feeling Kara's lips so close to her own; not expecting the table to be turned on her with such innocence.

"You're welcome," Diana mumbled back, her hand brushing Kara's arm.

Kara gave her a shy smile and walked away, taking refuge behind the screen.

Diana cleared her throat, forcing herself not to stare at the wooden screen. Her traitorous enhanced vision could not be trusted this close to Kara.

"I— Hum… You don't have to worry about going full out while training, Kara. We have a solution for that," she said, changing the subject to safer ground. "Remember, they have to face me and the goddesses."

"Oh?"

"We have ambrosia juice."

"Ambrosia juice? That sounds… hum…" Kara cleared her throat, stepping out from behind the screen with only a linen towel to barely cover her long, athletic body. "What is ambrosia juice?"

Diana nearly swallowed her tongue at the expanse of skin in plain view but forced herself to look elsewhere, until she heard Kara settle in the hot pool with an audible groan of pleasure.

Diana closed her eyes. Why was she torturing herself like this?

"It's hum… It's the nectar of the gods. They allow us to use it for extra strength when training, that's why Amazons can go full out. Later I'll talk to Nesba about it."

"Oh! That would be great. Thank you!" Kara said, quickly averting her eyes as Diana joined her inside the pool.

"How did you like your introduction to our fighting technique?"

Kara smiled taking hold of one of the sea sponges around and lading it with her chosen soap.

"Very much so. It's different fighting here, because with Alex, at the training room, my powers are weakened by the kryptonite sensors and it always makes me uncomfortable. It dulls my senses and it's kinda painful, almost like a dull throbbing that's always there and tempers with my reactions."

Diana frowned.

"Why does your sister insist in putting you through it then? I've seen what Kryptonite does to Kryptonians."

Kara looked away guilty and Diana sighed heavily.

"You never told her, have you?"

"She would stop training with me, Diana, and I would never learn how to defend myself when I'm powerless. I would never improve my fighting technique and it makes a huge difference!"

Diana gave her a disapproving look.

"I'm sure there's a less painful way for you to train with your sister."

Kara gave her a contrite look.

"Maybe I can talk to Lena about it, I mean, she's a brilliant scientist and inventor. Maybe she can come up with something."

Lena.

Mm.

Diana picked up her own soap and started to slowly scrub her body, her good humor suddenly gone.

"How is she? Still mad at you because you didn't tell her you're Supergirl?"

Kara shrugged, not looking at her.

"It's better now. We've been talking and taking things slow, so…" Kara focused on her bath for a moment. "I was really afraid of losing her. I still am."

Diana nodded, understanding that this was still a sore subject to Kara. Lena Luthor, Kara's best friend, had inadvertently found her real identity because, apparently, her poor excuse for a boyfriend couldn't hold his liquor and was having a manly crisis.

The CEO later admitted that she always suspected Kara was Supergirl but was waiting for her friend to come clean and tell her the truth. The whole thing got out of hand when Lena finally realized she was the only one of Kara's friends that didn't know the truth about her identity, also courtesy of the said boyfriend.

She still remembered how distraught Kara sounded on the phone, blaming herself for losing her best friend because she was trying to protect her, to keep her safe; how guilty she felt when Lena broke up with Jimmy or James, or whatever is name was, and he refused to talk to her because she had ruined his life.

It still burned in her mind how badly she wanted to go to Kara, to hold her close while she cried, to take her pain away; how badly she wanted to smack this Jimmy or James person into oblivion; how badly she wanted to shake Lena Luthor out of her selfish stupor, but having Doomsday play havoc on Earth prevented her from giving in to her heart's desires, and that still weighed heavily on her heart.

"She's your best friend, you care for her. It's only natural."

"I do," Kara said softly, looking like she wanted to say more, but clearly deciding against it. "Does hum… Does Nesba ever smile?"

Diana chuckled, accepting the change of subject.

"I've only ever seen her smile once, and that was when she finally defeated in hand-to-hand combat our fiercest and finest warrior, my aunt Antiope, and that was centuries ago."

"Ah! Figures that would make her smile." Kara smiled. "When will I meet her? Your aunt I mean?"

Diana lowered her eyes, not expecting the question.

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible," she said softly. "She passed away over a century ago, when the Germans invaded."

Kara instinctively scooted closer to her, seemingly forgetting that they were both naked inside the pool, and took hold of her hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Want to talk about it?"

Diana stared at their entangled hands, feeling the warmth and the care that spread from Kara, the unexpected comfort grounding her.

"She led the cavalry attack on the beach and killed many of them and then… she took a bullet that was meant for me," her voice came out almost a whisper. "She saw what those strange weapons did to so many of our sisters and I… I keep wondering if she knew I'm not immune to it or if she was just afraid something would happen to me because I am half-human."

"She loved you and she protected you, like you would her, if you had the chance," Kara covered their fingers with her free hand. "You've never talked to anyone about this, have you? You still carry the guilt in your heart."

Diana kept staring at their hands, confused about the warmth spreading in her chest, despite the sadness and hurt this subject always brought.

"How do you know that?" she rasped out.

Kara smiled sadly at the bent head.

"I've lived with the guilt of being the sole survivor of my dead planet, the Last Daughter of Krypton. Trust me when I tell you I know exactly what that feels like." She inched closer and kissed the bent head. "I also know how much talking about it can help. I'm here for you, Diana, if you let me."

Diana closed her eyes, not expecting to talk about this after so long. It should be easier now, but it still wasn't, and it still hurt.

"Can we…?"

Kara gave her an understanding smile and squeezed her fingers before pulling away, sliding back to her spot.

"You know, I realized today I don't have anything appropriate for Amazon training. Maybe I can borrow something from you?"

Diana gave her a grateful smile, glad for the semi-darkness of the pools.

"I think I can find something for you."

"Great! I do feel a bit out of place with my World of Man clothes."

Diana chuckled, allowing Kara to distract her, something she was coming to realize the blonde was very good at.

"Don't worry about it. You'll blend in soon enough."

Kara grinned happily at her.

##

At the communal room,

Kara's stomach growled something fierce as they walked inside, and Diana snickered.

"We're almost there. I'll make sure you have the biggest tray available."

"Ha-ha, very funny, Amazon," Kara grumbled, looking away to hide her blush.

Diana grinned as she kept navigating her way through the crowded tables, Kara following closely behind, her contagious sunny smile drawing similar responses from her too often surly sisters.

Keeping her smile in place, Kara drew closer to Diana when the tall Amazon stopped in front of a smaller table, with several Amazons sitting around, Nesba included.

"It's very kind of you to grace us with your presence this evening, Princess."

Diana rolled her eyes at the mischievously looking Amazon.

"You're most welcome, Io." Diana gave her a sweet smile and pulled out a chair for Kara and one for herself.

The brown-haired woman chuckled, focusing her attention on Kara.

"So, Kara, mysterious friend of Diana that we never heard of before, I was wondering if you could help us settle a friendly competition."

Kara blinked at the short haired woman and then at Diana, obviously confused, but Diana just shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure," she said, keeping her smile in place. "If I can help, let me know how."

"Great!" Io beamed at her. "We noticed yesterday that you eat like a true Amazon. Maybe more than any Amazon!"

Kara turned bright red, her blue eyes standing out vividly. Her hand flew to adjust the glasses that weren't there, and she opened her mouth several times, but nothing came out.

"Io…" Diana growled, her face darkening dangerously as her head tilted slightly to the side, never a good sign. Her hand immediately sought out Kara's under the table for reassurance. "What do you think you're doing?"

Io's brown eyes widened, clearly surprised at her friend's reaction. She raised both hands, soothingly.

"I promise I mean no disrespect. It's all right if your friend doesn't agree with the competition, but just hear me out. Please."

Diana gently squeezed the tense fingers intertwined with her own, her eyes focused on Kara's, everyone else seemingly forgotten. She would not have Kara feel uncomfortable in Themyscira and certainly not over some silly competition.

"It's up to you, Kara."

She knew Kara had a complex about her eating needs. No human could ever understand it and she was mostly teased or chided about it, but Amazons were different, and they ate a lot, for regular Human standards, of course.

Kara cleared her throat, a tentative smile shaping her lips.

"I guess it doesn't hurt to know what it's about."

"Great!" Io rubbed her hands wickedly before Diana could say anything. "We want you to beat Nesba in a food contest!"

"Food contest?" Kara squeaked, daring to look at the gruff instructor.

Nesba was staring at her, with her arms crossed over her chest, her face impassive.

"We have them all the time," Diana explained, never letting go of her hand. It felt… different. "Like I said before, Kara, we eat a lot here, so there is no need to feel embarrassed. It's a big contest that we hold every year, around Fall Equinox, with a prize for the winner."

Io agreed with a nod.

"That's right and Nesba here has been forbidden to compete because she always wins, and people stopped competing against her because there was no point to it." Io looked at her dour looking friend. "And that's not fair for her either, but it seems we finally found a worthy opponent. What do you say?"

Diana gave her what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

"You can say no, if you want to, but I would really love to watch you beat her. She's been winning for far too long and we all need to watch her lose that tittle."

Diana pretended not to see the dirty look Nesba was throwing her way, focusing instead in Kara's softening eyes. She could tell Kara was dying to say yes. The blonde loved eating and this friendly competition was probably a dream come true and a long-denied pleasure.

"Not even I can beat her and trust me, I've tried over and over again."

"Well, I could give it a try."

Cheers erupted around the table and soon Amazons from all over the room were gathering around them, chatting excitedly. Coins started passing hands quicker than Kara's stunned eyes could catch and the table was quickly full of obnoxious amounts of food.

Kara scratched her forehead, bewildered.

"What are they doing?"

"Betting." Diana removed a small leather pouch from the belt around her white tunic and handed over several coins to Io. "Amazons love contests and parties, but more than that, they love betting." She shrugged her shoulders with a grin. "Consider it to be a sort of national hobby."

Kara groaned and covered her eyes with her free hand.

"Feels like I'm right at home! Alex and the gang are always betting on something, especially if I'm involved."

Diana laughed softly.

"You're not betting on me, are you?"

"Of course, I am."

Another groan.

"Diana, I'm not sure I can win this!"

Diana squeezed her hand again, waiting until Kara finally peeked at her from between her fingers.

"There is no doubt in my mind." A warm smile. "And if you don't win, it doesn't matter, as long as you have fun."

Kara nodded, eyeing the pile of food in front of her hungrily.

"So… What's the final prize?"

"Ah! For this one on one contest, usually the biggest mug of ale in the room."

Kara nodded absentmindedly and Diana realized that maybe a mug of Themyscira's finest ale wasn't tantalizing enough for a Kryptonian, so she leaned in and whispered softly in her ear.

Kara blinked, a deep breath escaping her lips. Without looking at Diana, she pulled her hand free and leaned forward on the table, locking eyes with Nesba, her face set and intent.

"You should raise your bet."

Diana grinned, reaching for her poach.

##

Silence.

Utter, shocked silence.

Both women had been given the same amount of food and had to eat as much as possible in three quarter candle mark.

When the loud bang from the signaling drum sounded on the crowded room, Nesba slumped back on her chair, shaking her head, her trays still containing a considerable amount of food. Kara, however, smirked as she finished chewing, her trays pretty much empty.

Silently, Kara looked around the table, her eyes settling on Io's shocked face.

"Is there dessert?"

It cracked them up and loud laughter filled the room but was soon quenched as Nesba suddenly rose from her seat, her chair falling to the ground with a thud. Her eyes squinted dangerously, and she walked straight at Kara.

Kara slowly rose, Diana right behind her.

"Nesba…" Diana growled, glaring at her friend.

She tried to step in front of Kara, but the Kryptonian stopped her, securely holding her forearm behind her back.

Kara squared her shoulders and schooled her features, no longer the sweet and shy visitor from the World the Man, but now every little bit the powerful defender of Earth.

The dark-skinned woman stopped in front of Supergirl and stared at her for the longest time, unimpressed; the silence around them was deafening.

Unexpectedly, the grumpy woman clapped Kara on her shoulder and started laughing, almost causing her to react.

"About time I have a worthy opponent! Three hundred years without being able to compete is a long time. You owe me a rematch! I was unprepared!"

Kara beamed, relieved, and presented her arm in greeting.

"You got it."

Nesba gripped her arm, grinning, and cheers erupted around them.

Diana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, feeling Kara's fingers relax around her forearm. She felt Kara's arm tense when Nesba clapped her shoulder; felt that powerful hand clench in a vice grip around her arm, in a barely contained attempt not to act on her instincts and deck Nesba.

"What is it that you promised your guest, Princess?"

The amused voice pulled Diana out of her reverie and she looked over her shoulder at her long-time friend, seeing the small leather pouch dangling from Io's hand. Grinning, she held out her hand, her eyes catching on the hefty pouch on her friend's belt.

"I see where you choose to place your bet."

Io smirked and patted her own pouch, dropping the heavy pouch on her friend's outstretched hand, while raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I've never seen you bet so many drachmas at once. You had to you be very sure of her ability to devour those trays. Either that, or that was one Hades of an incentive, one that I have a feeling you're not going to share."

Diana winked at her friend but refused to give away her promise to Kara.

A loud bang made her turn around, in time to see a grinning Nesba slam a large mug of ale on the wooden table.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!"

Kara's shining eyes found Diana's, a smile slowing forming for the Amazon alone.

"Will you make sure I won't make a fool of myself if this goes up to my head?"

Diana smiled tenderly at her, the chanting around them rising. Kara's slight wince at the loud noise didn't seem to dampen her mood and she was sure the woman was adjusting her sensitive hearing.

"Always."

Kara grinned and happily downed her drink.

The cheering grew louder and louder until there was nothing left on the mug and everyone was clapping her back and congratulating her and, somehow, a refill was placed in her hands quicker than she could get rid of her empty mug.

Kara tried to refuse, but to no avail, and she gamely shrugged her shoulders in defeat, raising her mug to Diana in salute, her face glowing with delight.

Diana raised her own mug in acknowledgment and watched from her seat as Kara was engulfed by her sisters.

Seeing the Kryptonian this relaxed and happy, filled her soul with warmth and such an intense feeling of want and exhilaration and anxiety, and she couldn't quite explain any of it.

It was both wonderful and scary, and so, so very confusing.

##

Everyone wanted a moment with Kara, many still congratulating her and asking her questions about herself, her work and the World of Man, and Kara… Kara was swooning. Diana was fairly sure if magic wasn't tempering with her powers, Kara would be floating right now without even noticing it. That would certainly cause sensation.

Biting her lip, Diana slowly shook her head. She couldn't wait to see Kara float. It was silly, really. She had seen plenty of Superheroes float or hoover, even Superman, but Kara… Kara was different, because she knew floating was mostly an extension of Kara's mood and she wanted to know all of her.

It didn't take long, however, for Diana to spot one of her sisters a little too close and too friendly to Kara. The woman was taller than her friend, well built, with dark blue eyes and white blonde hair, intricate braids, carefully arranged, adorning her head.

She was talking to Kara, apparently relating something by the animated movements of her hands. The tall woman leaned closer, shamelessly invading Kara's personal space, but Kara nodded her head politely and took a step back, clearly keeping her distance.

It was so very easy for Diana to read Kara's body language, how her shoulders tensed and her back straightened almost imperceptibly, and her pouty lips thinned, the contagious mirth disappearing from her eyes, replaced by a warning glint.

Without looking down, Diana settled her mug on the table and made her way to Kara, her eyes narrowing when she noticed the tall warrior invading Kara's personal space once more, this time daring to touch her arm.

Kara's eyes clouded, her smile slowly fading.

"Imke." Diana's raspy voice sounded low and intimidating.

Without taking her eyes away from the Amazon in front of her, Diana wrapped long, strong fingers around the woman's thick wrist, clenching until she watched with blatant satisfaction the flinch of pain in the stormy blue eyes, effectively forcing the warrior to relinquish her hold on Kara's arm.

"I didn't know you were back."

Dropping her arm to her side, Imke raised an amused eyebrow, challenge dangerously shining in her eyes. Bowing her head slightly in forced deference, the warrior stood her ground, silently daring the Amazon Princess to make a move.

"I'm about to be accepted in the Queen's Senate as a representative of the Northern Territory. I'll be here for a long time, Diana." The woman's voice was amused and provocative, a cunning smile gracing her full lips.

Diana spared her a cold stare.

"Is Hilda short on skilled senators?"

Imke's face darkened, the provocative smile gone instantly at the obvious insult. The warrior straightened to her full height, making the most of her impressive, intimidating build, her body taut.

Diana's smile sweetened and relaxed. She would not start a fight with Imke in the communal room. One, her mother would have her hide; two, the aggravating woman was now a senator. It would not look good for the Heir to the throne of Themyscira to brawl with her senators, no matter how nasty and despicable they were.

"I can't wait to hear all about Hilda's new… proposals."

Imke shifted, not caring to hide when she centered her balance, fire burning in her eyes as her hands curled in white knuckled fits, but an arm dropped around her shoulders and she was pulled away in what seemed like friendly conversation.

Diana watched, relieved, as Io forcibly dragged the annoying woman through the crowd and away from them, stopping close to the door. Imke viciously freed herself from Io's grip on her, never noticing the Themyscirian warriors, Shima and Mala, watching her closely from just a few feet away.

Imke pointed a finger at her long-time friend, but Io didn't seem fazed at whatever threat Imke was throwing her way. Instead, she laughed and told her something that infuriated the woman even more, but before she could act, Shima and Mala were looming on both sides of her, ready to escort her out of the building, by force if necessary. Imke gave them a dirty look and stomped out, but not before a slow, leery smile shaped her lips as she looked back at Kara.

Diana felt her hackles rise and she almost, almost jumped over at the door just to wipe that disgusting smile of the warrior's face. Imke was no match for her and she knew it.

The warm, reassuring touch on her back derailed her thoughts completely and she blinked, her magically anger gone.

"Zeus have mercy on your mother if the likes of her has a seat at the senate."

Nesba's comment had the desired effect and laughter erupted around them.

"My mother is going to need more than mercy if that's true," Diana admitted, feeling slightly worried that she may have caused her mother trouble.

Imke would not let this go and she would have to talk to her mother about this soon. Why was she agreeing with this anyway?

The touch on her back became insistent and she turned around, suddenly feeling very guilty about stepping in. Kara was more than capable of taking care of herself and Imke wouldn't stand a chance against her, even if the aggravating woman was oblivious to it. That made her feel a little better and almost sorry she had intervened. Certainly, the Queen would not fault Kara from defending herself. Would she?

"I may have overstepped, Kara. I'm sorry. I—"

Kara shook her head and gave her a grateful smile.

"I'm glad you did. With two mugs of that devil's ale, I was about to punch a hole in the ground with her. That was quite rude."

Diana laughed and slipped an arm around Kara shoulders, pulling her closer, relieved that she was not mad at her.

"That, I would pay your weight in gold to see!" her eyes were shining with mirth, her aggravation all forgotten. "And here we say Hades instead of hell."

Kara grinned and leaned against the taller woman.

"I hope you have a good stash because I'm rather heavy and I'm not sure your mother would be happy with me causing a diplomatic incident, with her being a senator and all that."

"The Queen would build a statue in your honor just for that," Io said, patting her friend's shoulder, her sharp eyes carefully taking in the scene before her.

Diana chuckled.

"What did you tell her?"

Io grinned.

"The truth, that you would break both her hands if she didn't keep them to herself."

"Oh, gods…" Diana groaned, wincing. "If my mother hears about this…"

Io snorted.

"Imke will keep her mouth shut. Her massive pride was already kicked in the groin. She doesn't need to stomp on it by letting the Queen and her Regent know she's afraid of you."

Diana chuckled at that.

"Thank you."

Io winked at her.

"I see you two tomorrow."

"Time to call it a night?" Diana looked down at the blonde head now resting on her shoulder.

"Yeah… I'm feeling kinda tired." Kara grimaced slightly. "And sore."

"And tipsy?"

Kara shook her head.

"No, just… relaxed, and before you ask, I do know the difference. Trust me, alien rum is pretty potent stuff. You don't forget about it easily."

Diana laughed, guessing Kara probably didn't need much to get drunk.

"Come one, let's go to bed, mighty Food Champion."

Kara snorted but didn't refute the title.

##

Late night,

A lone figure lurked silently in the shadows, patiently waiting for the sentries to go about their rounds. When the warriors finally stepped away from view, the lone figure quietly ran towards the outer wall and jumped off it, shooting a grappling arrow in mid-flight to the western wall, and safely swinging down the line attached to it to the ground below.

Quickly hiding away the bow and rope, the lone figure moved silently against the white city walls, making the most of the moonless sky, until a path that lead into the surrounding forest barely became visible in the darkness.

Waiting quietly by the wall, the lone figure listened carefully for the sounds of sentries upwards, and when she was sure no one was close, she sprinted into the dark forest, blindly making her way through the trees, not stopping until she found herself in front of a large boulder, covered with moss. A low whistle sounded, breaking the eerie silence of the darkened forest and a barely outlined form emerged from behind the boulder.

Meeting halfway, a piece of parchment passed hands.

##

* * *

**Note: **Once again, thank you Shadow777997 and Enigmea for checking this out for me.

So, what do you think? Ask me questions, share your insights, your ideas. I want to hear from you :)


	4. Chapter 4

Women of Steel Series

Sequel to The Rescue

* * *

Disclaimer: TV/Comics/Books characters do not belong to me. I write for fun and the only thing I get from this is lots of more fun. There might be some TV/Comics/Books Canon, but it's mostly for background's sake. There might also be characters that are not TV/Comics/Books related – those are mine.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

A blonde head rose sharply at the sound of loud knocking, a string of profanities escaping full lips.

"Hold that thought…" Soft lips ghosted over porcelain skin.

Not bothering to cover her nakedness, the blonde woman stomped towards the bedroom door, yanking it open.

"I thought I said I didn't—"

A piece of parchment held in front of her stopped her tirade. Glaring, the woman grabbed it brusquely and read the note, a nasty smile slowly shaping her lips.

Moving to a nearby desk, the woman scribbled something down and folded the parchment, giving it back to the messenger.

Closing the door, the blonde leaned against it, hungrily watching the naked woman in her bed, a predatory glint in her eyes.

"Where were we?"

###

A few days after Kara's arrival in Themyscira, they already had an established routine. Every day, Diana woke up just before first light and Kara… Kara didn't. Every morning, she found Kara deeply asleep, trusting Diana to wake her up at the ungodly hour so she would join her for breakfast and then head out for her morning training.

Diana had found one of her old training suits, from when she was a lot younger and just as tall as the blonde, one that fit Kara to perfection, clinging in all the right places. It didn't leave much to the imagination and she quickly noticed the long, lustful stares of her Sisters whenever Kara was around, but the blonde seemed oblivious to it all.

Letting herself in, Diana placed a large wrapped package by the basin, before walking towards the bed to start her morning ritual of waking up the sleeping woman, wondering if Kara would like her surprise. She truly hoped she would. She had been very careful with her specifications about Kara's new garments.

Sitting down on the edge of the soft mattress, Diana smiled down at the blonde, still sleeping on her belly, the same position she had fallen asleep the night before.

Her smile widened slightly when her fingers buried in the thick golden tresses, falling in disarray over naked, exposed shoulders, as memories of her whispered promise came to mind.

"_If you win, I'll give you a backrub until you fall asleep every night."_

The little sound that left Kara's lips upon hearing those words was still very fresh in her mind. It wasn't the first time she gave Kara a backrub, but now it felt different, so different.

_Closing the door quietly, Diana's attentive eyes were irresistibly drawn to the perfectly shaped body resting on the bed. Kara was lying down on her belly, naked from the waist up, with her eyes firmly closed, her whole posture painfully tense to Diana's sharp eyes._

_Sighing inwardly, she quietly made her way to the bed, slowly sitting by Kara's side. Removing the lid of the jar containing the juniper scented oil, Diana poured some on her palm, slowly rubbing her hands together until it felt warm._

_She knew Kara wanted it; wanted the kiss and the touches, and whatever else came from that. She wanted it all but was so afraid of it. If she was honest with herself, which she always was, it scared her too - so very much._

_Tenderly, Diana touched the soft, warm skin, marveling at how good it felt tracing her fingertips on the smooth, flawless surface. A soft sound escaped Kara's lips, goosebumps erupting on her arms. Diana smiled, carefully applying more pressure on the sore muscles._

"_Did you have a good day?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper._

_Kara smiled, letting out a content sigh._

"_I did," she answered, her voice just as soft as Diana's._

"_Enjoyed your food contest?"_

_Kara chuckled, groaning almost at the same time as Diana's fingers pressed deeper into the sore and abused muscles._

"_Very much so. Can't wait for the rematch."_

_Diana chuckled, amused._

"_Guess I'll have to come up with another incentive since this one is no longer tantalizing."_

_Kara slowly opened her eyes, turning her head so she could look at Diana, her eyes open and trusting._

"_I'm sure you'll think of something."_

_And there it was, that pang again, that wild beat in her chest that only ever happened when Kara looked at her like that._

_Swallowing, Diana leaned in slightly and kissed her forehead._

"_I hope so." Diana shifted and climbed on top of Kara, carefully settling on her legs. Hearing Kara's sudden intake of breath, a little smile escaped, glad it wasn't just her. "Now that you're warmed up, let's relax these sore muscles and put you to sleep."_

_Kara let out a loud groan as Diana's fingers pressed hard on her abused muscles, her eyes rolling slightly._

"_Rao, __you're soooooo good at this…"_

"_So you told me a year ago." Diana smiled down at her. _

"_Has it been a year since we first met?" Kara groaned._

"_A little over a year." Diana corrected, never stopping. "Best rescue mission I ever had."_

_Kara cracked her eyes open again._

"_Was it?"_

"_Yes. I met you. That makes everything worthwhile."_

_The predictable blush made itself known, but Kara smiled, closing her eyes once more._

"_The feeling is mutual."_

_Diana bit her lower lip gently, smiling._

"_I'm glad."_

_There were no more words after that, both women feeling content with the comfortable silence between them, occasionally interrupted by Kara's delighted groans. It didn't take long, however, for Kara to drift off to sleep. A full day of activities with two huge mugs of ale at dinner and the magic of the island messing with her powers, Kara Danvers was exhausted._

_Diana didn't stop her massage until she was sure Kara was deeply asleep, and even after that, she kept touching her skin, drawing mindless patterns while she watched her sleep._

_She really didn't want to go back to her room. She just wanted to stay there and watch the Kryptonian while she slept._

_It was so peaceful._

"Wake up, sleepy head." Diana called out softly, her fingers still entangled in the blonde hair.

Kara exhaled deeply, shifting to her side so she could curl around the Princess. Nuzzling Diana's bare thigh with her nose, Kara grumbled incoherently and settled, apparently falling back to sleep.

Diana let out a nervous chuckle, pretending not to notice the goosebumps on her leg or the sudden skip of her heart.

Kara frowned and cracked one eye open, a very sleepy blue orb slowly rotating up.

"What's wrong?"

The sound of that hoarse voice, still so full of sleep, didn't help matters at all, but Diana forced herself to calm down and control her erratic heartbeat. That was happening a lot around Kara and she had to learn to control it.

"Nothing's wrong," she answered, smiling down at her. "I think you're going to miss sleeping in Themyscira."

Kara groaned pitifully and snuggled closer, pulling the fur over her head.

"I might need to return frequently."

Diana grinned.

"Anytime you feel like, Kara. This is your room for as long as you want it and you are always welcome here."

"Not sure your mother will agree after three weeks of running through your food supplies." came the muffled voice.

Diana laughed. Of course, Kara's concern would be about food.

"I'm sure we'll have plenty left and my mother loves you, and you know it. You dazzle her with your tales of your Earth and the World of Man." _And that incredible sweet smile of yours._

It was true. They had been spending some time with the Queen in the afternoon and sometimes after dinner, and Diana could tell her mother was always genuinely pleased whenever she was with Kara. It seemed the Kryptonian had charmed her mother out of her boots and she wouldn't be surprised if by the end of her vacation, Kara was appointed as an honorary Amazon.

Kara peeked out from under the fur, giving her a hopeful glance.

"I could come here to sleep when things get too intense back home?"

Diana's eyes sobered instantly.

"Always. You have the portal's code. You don't need to ask for permission. Just come here, but Kara," Diana gently pulled the fur down so she could touch her face and make sure Kara was paying attention. She needed Kara to understand she was very serious about this, "I want you to call me when it gets too intense. I want to be here for you, even if you don't feel like talking. Please?"

Kara blinked.

"What if you're on a hot date?" she whispered, her eyes growing round.

A slow smile came to her lips and Diana shifted so she could kiss her forehead, feeling Kara's hand wrap around her wrist, her hot breath warming her bare leg.

"No hot date is more important than you, Kara Danvers," she said, her smile growing when she heard Kara's heart skip a few beats, her cheeks warming against her leg.

Nuzzling the citrus scented hair, Diana dropped another kiss, this time on her closed eyes before pulling away. If she lingered any longer, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from giving into her cravings.

"I left you something by the basin." Diana stopped at the door and glanced back, reading the longing in those amazing blue eyes. If Kara wanted that kiss, and she was sure she did, she would have to be brave enough to ask for it. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

Diana was about to walk out the door when she poked her head back in, giving Kara a meaningful look.

"No falling asleep, Supergirl, or I'll have Nesba fetch you this time."

The Amazon dodged a flying pillow that would have hit her with full Kryptonian force right on the face, if she wasn't Diana of Themyscira and as fast as the Flash.

Kara huffed at Diana's narrow escape, the Princess' muffled laughter reaching her sensitive ears.

"Guess she won't let me forget that…"

It wasn't her fault that Diana had left her half asleep, snuggled in the warm furs, when it was still dark outside and chilly, and silent, so blissfully silent.

Looking around, Kara spotted her shirt and clumsily pulled it over her head. She felt relaxed, her nightly backrubs and long soaks in the hot pools seeing to that.

It felt so good after a long day of intense Amazon training and their tours around the city and its surroundings, and… It was just wonderful to feel the strong, gentle hands on her skin, to have Diana close and all to herself. Well, closer than they usually were.

Leaving her warm nest, Kara yawned lazily and stretched up, standing on the tips of her toes. She hadn't felt that need in over fifteen years and it was so good to just… feel normal again.

Sleepily scratching her head, she made her way to the basin to wash her face. How they always managed to keep the water in the canter lukewarm was beyond her. There was no fire pit and the surface beneath it was cool to the touch.

"Magic…" she mumbled, splashing her face with warm water. "Has to be magic…"

Kara took a linen towel from the rack beneath the basin and found a large wrapped package there, with a note attached to it. Toweling her face absentmindedly, Kara read the note and opened the package, a wondrous smile coming unbidden to her face as she inspected the contents.

"You sweet Amazon Princess…"

##

Diana was sitting at one of the tables, closer to where food was being placed by several of her Sisters working in the kitchen.

They always had a large assortment of fruits, cheese, dry and cured meats and fresh bread available for all those working at the palace, and she wanted to make sure Kara was close to it.

And of course, everyone that worked in the kitchen loved Kara and now, a basket of food was delivered at the training range to the Little Sister every day, full of snacks and goodies, and no one dared mock her for it. All it took was a warning glare from Nesba or herself.

Biting down on a piece of fruit on her hand, Diana heard a heavy thud, quickly followed by another. Raising her head to see what the commotion was all about, she witnessed one of her sisters crash nose first into a marble pillar, blood dripping immediately.

She winced in sympathy, wondering what could possibly have distracted the woman so badly. Another tripped over a table and Diana stood up from her seat, alarmed.

"What in Hades…"

Following the gaze of several of her stunned sisters, Diana nearly choked on the bit of fruit she was still chewing on.

Slowly walking in her direction, and looking a little uncertain, was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. Kara was dressed in a deep red leather set, a curious mix of her aunt's favorite battle suit and her mother's trademark leathers, and with her hair down and arranged with several intricate braids, the Kryptonian was simply breathtaking.

"Great Hera give me strength…" she mumbled, her mind barely registering another thud.

"Hi…" Kara gave her a small smile, shyly touching her brand-new set of leathers. "This… This was such a nice surprise. Thank you."

Diana gave her a weak smile.

"I'm glad you like it."

Kara touched the engraved pattern on her chest, her eyes glistening with unspoken emotion.

"I love it…" Kara stepped closer. "This was so thoughtful of you. Thank you."

Diana shrugged one shoulder, feeling warmth on her cheeks. Engraved on the leather set was an eagle, the banner of her House, and on the Eagle's chest, she had commissioned the symbol of the House of El.

"This means a lot, Diana. Please, don't shrug it off as if it's nothing." Kara touched her hand, closing her fingers around it.

"I wanted you to feel welcome here."

Kara's bright blue eyes shone with something Diana couldn't quite place, but it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, and she wanted to feel it again.

"I do." Kara smiled. "You make sure of that, every day."

Diana smiled back, feeling slightly embarrassed. She had never felt embarrassed before. It was a curious feeling.

"I'm glad."

Kara looked down at herself and gave her a shy smile.

"Do I look ok?"

"You look just fine, Kara, don't worry about it. Go eat before you keel over."

Kara gave her a bright smile, gently squeezing her hand before zeroing on the breakfast table.

"You're just likely to cause more accidents in one morning than in the last 3000 years…" Diana muttered to herself, watching bemused as another Amazon tripped over herself and crashed onto a nearby chair. "I should send a note to the healers…"

Another thud was heard close by, and Diana just rolled her eyes. Maybe she should start organizing tours to the outside world. It was obvious her Sisters needed to meet new people. Not that she could blame them – Kara was sweet and so very beautiful.

##

Diana strolled inside the small open tent, perfectly located on top of a small ridge, overlooking the training range, and dropped gracefully on one of the comfortable looking cushions, settling next to Io.

From there, they could oversee all the large plateau and it was understandable why it was a preferred spot to anyone who wanted to watch the warriors on their daily practice.

Setting her sword by her side, Diana stretched lazily, her eyes finding the red clad figure facing off Nesba with uncanny accuracy.

"Where have you been?" Io munched on a piece of fruit.

"I needed to talk to mother about Imkeh." Diana grabbed a handful of grapes from a nearby basket. "I have a bad feeling about her return to Themyscira."

Her attention never waning from the two women in the center of the plateau, Diana winced at Nesba's flawless move. Taking full advantage of Kara's opening, the burly woman grabbed her outstretched wrist with one hand and pulled, expertly using the blonde's belt as leverage to throw her over her head and onto the dirt floor.

Kara fell hard on her back, a small cloud of dirt and dust rising from around her, but she had to give her credit. Despite being tossed around like a sack of potatoes all day, the Kryptonian was still quick to get up and act like nothing happened, always ready to start over.

"Did you tell Kara about the ambrosia juice?"

Diana frowned.

"I did. Why?"

"Because she's still holding back." Io pointed at Kara's perfect defense to Nesba's uppercut. "I mean, she's good and fast to defend, but it's like she's afraid of attacking."

Diana sighed.

"You know, ambrosia juice gives Amazons more strength, but it's still not enough to defeat a god. They still hold back to train with us. In her world, there aren't many that can equal her strength and she's very wary of that." Diana winced as Nesba's fist skipped past Kara's defenses and hit her jaw with devastating force, throwing the Kryptonian back several feet. "I'll talk to her again."

They watched as Kara slowly lifted her head, the back of her hand cleaning a fresh trail of blood from her lips. Kara stared at her bloodied hand for a while, breathing hard. Looking up, she called out to Nesba.

The dark-skinned woman nodded and motioned her closer, talking to her and demonstrating with her hands and legs, occasionally grabbing Kara's arm or wrist to make a point.

Io frowned.

"What did she say to Nesba?" she asked, knowing Diana could hear from that far if she was paying attention.

"Again," Diana said softly, a little proud smile playing her on her lips.

"She's stubborn, that's for sure. Perfect for you."

Diana frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Io shrugged, not looking back at her friend.

"Just an observation," she said, selecting another piece of fruit. "How did it go with your mother?"

Diana stared at her for the longest time but decided to let it go. It wasn't the first time she had a feeling Io was insinuating something about her and Kara, and there was nothing to insinuate. They were friends and nothing more.

Just friends.

"She said she had no choice." Diana popped a grape into her mouth.

_Diana opened the door to her mother's room, knowing she would find her sitting outside in the beautiful garden, harp music softly playing from close by._

_Quietly as not to interrupt her mother's deep thoughts, Diana sat down by her side and closed her eyes, enjoying the peaceful sounds around them._

"_Something you need, daughter?" the smooth voice barely disturbed the peacefulness around them._

"_Can't a daughter just visit her mother?" Diana asked, keeping the same tone of voice, her eyes still closed._

"_You only come find me this early when you want to talk about something."_

_There was no accusation in her mother's voice, only gentle affection._

_Diana smiled; her mother knew her too well._

"_Well?"_

_A sigh._

"_Imkeh."_

_She was met with silence but waited patiently. She knew her mother just as well._

"_She had most of votes of the Northern Council. It would look suspicious not to accept the result of free voting."_

"_Free voting… Are you sure about that?"_

"_I have no reason to suspect any foul play, Diana." another pause. "Our spies assure me there was a voting and this was the final result."_

_Diana finally opened her eyes and turned around to face her mother, a serious look on her dark eyes._

"_If Goran is sending her hound dog to Themyscira, surely she's up to something."_

_Hippolyta smiled tenderly at her only child._

"_My dear daughter, Goran is always up to something."_

_Diana shook her head, unhappy._

"_Please, be careful."_

_Hippolyta patted her hand affectionately._

"_I always am."_

_They remained silent for a while longer._

"_Is that all you have to tell your mother?"_

_Diana rolled her eyes. Of course, her mother would know about her confrontation with Imkeh. She always knew._

"_She was being disrespectful to my guest."_

_The Queen nodded, as if that explained everything._

"_She's sweet. I like her very much."_

"_She is," she said softly, a genuine smile on her lips._

_Hippolyta chuckled quietly, but said nothing, so they just sat there for a while longer, enjoying each other's company._

"You know, it might help if she sees you train as well. I mean, you're stronger than she is. It—"

"—I'm not sure that I am." Diana interrupted, a thoughtful look on her face. "I knew another of her people, and I've seen how powerful they really are. I'm not sure I ever want to find out who's stronger."

Io gave her a wary look.

"But you're right. Maybe it would help if she could see me train as well." Diana bit her lip and flinched. "Yeah, she's going to need to soak at the pools for at least one candle mark today… It's a good thing she's made of steel."

Io stared at her.

"Steel?"

"It's complicated."

"All right… So, want to tell me what happened this morning at breakfast?"

"Nothing happened."

Diana kept focused on the women below, but she could feel Io's intense stare.

"So, no Amazons crashed against pillars and tables today? I heard the healer's temple was unusually busy this morning. Kayo must have thought we were under attack."

Diana finally relented and chuckled.

"It was funny, I have to admit. It was like they never saw a beautiful woman before."

Io sniggered.

"Well, to be fair, Diana, we haven't been around different women for a very long time. Except you."

"True. We should do something about that. I think it's time."

"You mean, go to the outside world?"

Diana shrugged.

"That or allow females from outside to visit, to learn from us and to teach us as well. We have so much to give, but there's also so much we need to learn, to update."

"Maybe…"

"Just something to think about."

"Not sure your mother will approve."

"We'll see."

Io was silent for a while.

"She is beautiful."

Diana frowned.

"My mother?"

Io laughed out loud.

"She is, but I was talking about Kara. I can see why so many of our Sisters are so taken with her. She's quite easy on the eye and she's funny and sweet, and smart…" Io gave her friend a sideways glance. "Do you know if she has anyone back where she comes from?"

Diana turned around to face her friend, crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes sobering. She wasn't expecting that question. Not from Io.

"Why? Are you interested in her as well?"

Io smirked.

"Nope, nothing like that. I mean, she is beautiful, but I see her only as a friend, almost like a little sister. I'm just curious."

Diana visibly relaxed at that.

"I don't think she has any love interest right now."

"Right…"

Diana gave her a suspicious look, but returned her attention to the training below, watching Kara's every move. She was itching to go there and instruct the Kryptonian personally, but Nesba would have her hide if she interfered. That didn't mean, however, that she couldn't whisper a few tips. She was sure the Kara could hear her from this far, if she could get her attention.

##

"Uh oh."

Diana turned around at the sound of her friend, following her wide eyes.

Nesba was marching up their way, a stern expression on her face.

"Huh…"

They both sat up straight at the same time, not sure of what they had done wrong.

"I've noticed that you two ladies have been watching your Sisters practice for the last few days but have been skipping yourselves." Nesba started as she came within hearing range.

"Well, we—"

"—have been slouching." Nesba interrupted Io smoothly, stopping in front of them with both fists on her hips.

"You're right, we have, but—"

Nesba raised a dark eyebrow at her Princess, daring her to keep talking.

Diana closed her mouth with an audible click.

"Good. Get ready. You start in a quarter candle mark with the next group. This one needs a break."

Nesba turned around to leave but stopped and glanced over her shoulder at Diana.

"Make sure you show Little Sister that it's all right that she lets go. She knows how to fight, but she keeps holding back because she's afraid of hurting her opponent."

Diana nodded and Nesba left, satisfied.

"Gods, she's still damn bossy after all this time…" Io grumbled, getting up from her comfy spot.

"And we're still afraid of her." Diana chuckled, following her.

Io winced at her friend's choice of words.

"_Afraid_ is a strong word, Diana. I would call it… healthy respect."

Diana laughed and clasped her friend's shoulder.

"Is that how they call it now?"

Io gave her a dirty look, grumbling under her breath.

##

They walked side by side to the training range, until they crossed paths with the group leaving.

Spotting Kara, Diana made a slight detour, critically assessing the blonde's injuries when she was close enough to check on every detail. Kara was covered in dirt, blood and scratches, small cuts covering her arms and exposed knuckles and thighs. A deep laceration above her eyebrow still bled profusely and the cut on her upper lip looked painful.

Unable to stop herself, Diana brushed her fingers over her belly, feeling the taut muscles shift under her touch.

"Are you all right?"

Kara gave her a small smile - she looked exhausted.

"It looks worse than it is, really."

Diana laughed quietly.

"Spoken like a true Amazon."

Kara grinned but grimaced almost immediately, the movement pulling painfully at the cut on her lip. Instinctively, she covered her mouth with her hand, exposing her scraped and reddish knuckles to Diana's watchful eyes.

"Ow?"

Diana sighed. She wanted nothing more than to take the Kryptonian away and take care of her, even though she knew most of it would be healed before the day ended.

"You should go to the healer's temple to check on those cuts."

Kara blinked at her, disappointment showing in her always expressive blue eyes, her hand falling to her side.

"Tired of playing healer with me?"

Diana stepped closer, leaving hardly any space between them. Taking Kara's hands, she gently brushed her lips over the scraped knuckles, careful not to hurt her any further. She could feel the eyes of half the range burning on them, but she really didn't care. All that mattered was the woman before her.

"Better?"

Kara swallowed and nodded, her eyes intent on her own hands.

Diana cupped her cheek, gently cleaning the still flowing blood with her thumb.

"I wish I could take you away from here and take care of you, but Nesba just ordered me and Io to start training. She thinks we're slouching and being a bad example to our Sisters, and I really don't recommend getting on her bad side."

Kara chuckled at that, faintly leaning against Diana's warm touch.

"Can I watch?"

"Sure, if you promise to have that taken care of soon."

"I will."

She opened her mouth but before she could say a word, Kara's unexpectedly hardening eyes told her they were not alone anymore, just before a smooth, silky voice sounded from too close.

"Good morning, Princess."

Diana pursed her lips, her eyes never leaving Kara's, silently asking her to let her handle it. Brushing her hand down Kara's face and neck, she finally turned around to face the Northerner warrior.

"Imkeh. It was a good morning."

Imkeh gave her an amused smile, focusing her attention on Kara instead.

"Hello, Kara. I have to say, it's been interesting to watch you practice with my Sisters."

This close to Kara, Diana could feel her whole body tense up.

"You've been watching me?"

Imkeh nodded, slowly circling around Diana, only to stop in front of Kara, completely ignoring the dark-haired woman.

"Sometimes. My new duties as Senator don't always allow for me to wander around freely." The tall blonde smiled charmingly at her. "I can't help but have the feeling that we started off on the wrong foot the other day. I've spent so long without seeing anyone new on this island that I forgot my manners."

"I'm sure you have."

"You seem to be having… trouble with offensive techniques. I can help you with that, if you want to. After all, I am Paradise Island's Hand to Hand Champion, and we all know that Northern Amazons are the best warriors."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm quite happy with my instructor."

Imkeh nodded with a smile.

"Of course, Nesba is very good, just… not the best and you should learn from a true master."

Diana shifted so her body was partially hiding Kara's, feeling the need to shield her from the irritating woman. Usually, she was the first one to avoid any sort of physical confrontation, but the urge to smack the warrior was starting to become overwhelming.

"Is that all? No senate matters to attend to?"

"Not today, no." Imkeh looked around and smiled, realizing they were now the center of attention. "How about we make things a little more interesting for your guest, Princess? A melee. You and me, no weapons."

"No."

Diana wrapped her fingers around Kara's wrist and walked away, pulling the blonde behind her.

"Why not?" Imkeh called out. "It's just a demonstration and it can help your friend see how we truly fight."

Clenching her jaw, Diana kept walking, Kara hot on her heels.

"Or are you afraid I'm going to make you look bad in front of your sweetheart?"

Diana stopped abruptly at the quiet words, knowing they had been spoken for her ears only; knowing Kara heard them too.

Turning around, Diana let go of Kara's wrist and started walking towards the smirking Amazon, murderous intent in her eyes.

"Diana…" Kara hurried after her. Holding her hand, she tugged just enough to get the taller woman's attention back. "She's taunting you. You don't have to—"

"—This may be my only chance of wiping that smile off her face without starting a diplomatic incident or giving my mother a coronary." Diana gave her a reassuring smile. "Please, tell Nesba we're having a short melee before training starts, and please, have some water and food before you pass out."

Kara's fingers touched her chest, just above her heart, her eyes pleading.

"Please, be careful. She's up to something."

Diana's eyes softened, the feeling bubbling in her heart desperate to come out, but her courage failed her. It's not like she knew what it was she was feeling anyway; what it was that she wanted to say.

Taking the blonde's hand to her lips, Diana kissed it gently.

"I will."

Diana gave it one final squeeze before walking to face off her Amazon Sister, feeling those intense blue eyes burn on her back.

##

Imkeh's smile grew when Diana came to a stop in front of her, amused at the casual, self-assured stance.

"So, I'm curious Princess, did you accept this little challenge to defend your honor or to impress your girlfriend?"

Diana narrowed her eyes but kept quiet.

Imkeh chuckled, seemingly amused.

"No? All right, but I'm guessing you want her to be your girlfriend, don't you?"

Diana remained quiet, taking the time to carefully assess her opponent, watching her every move as the woman tried to rattle her.

"Sensitive subject?" Imkeh pressed on. "You know, I have to hand it to you, she is beautiful." Imkeh went on, flexing her powerful hands and well-defined muscles as they circled each other, her cocky smile never leaving her lips.

It was an intimidation quirk of hers, Diana knew. They had never fought before, but she had seen her fight. Imkeh was slightly taller than herself and far more muscular and heavier, but that was no issue for Diana. After fighting off the opponents that she had since leaving Themyscira over a hundred years before, Imkeh did not intimidate her at all.

"I might ask her to have dinner with me in my quarters, but I'm wondering if you'll let her."

"That's her decision to make, not mine, though why she would want to spend any time with you is beyond me."

Diana knew what she was doing, and she would not fall for her trap, no matter how badly she wanted to wipe that smug smirk off her face. She was dying to for centuries. The warrior had always been obnoxious and abusive towards her, and she never liked her.

Imkeh touched her heart, in mock offence.

"Hurts."

Suddenly thrusting herself, Imkeh crashed against her with such brute force that she knocked them both down. Diana saw it coming though, and took full advantage of their momentum, rolling with it and kicking Imkeh of herself with both feet.

Quickly moving to a standing position, Diana raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I am not an inexperienced young warrior anymore, Imkeh. Please, remember that before you hurt yourself."

Imkeh narrowed her eyes, sneering at the Princess.

"Oh, I will." She purred, her head tilting slightly to the side as she found a different angle to launch her next attack.

##

Nesba and Io flanked an anxious looking Kara, a half-eaten slice of bread forgotten in her hand.

"Don't worry, Kara, she's no match for Diana. No one here is." Io kept her eyes on her friend, her arms crossed over her chest.

They watched for a while as the women grappled, fighting for dominance. So far, they were very evenly matched, but they also knew that Diana was not going full out - she wouldn't, not unless she had no choice.

"If they keep this up, you're going to have to call it a draw. This is supposed to be just a demonstration anyway," Io said.

Nesba nodded. Glancing at Kara, the dark-skinned woman poked her with her elbow.

"Eat."

Kara nodded, distractedly. Without taking her eyes off the fight, she slowly raised the bread to her mouth, nibbling on it.

There was a churning in her gut, a feeling burning deep inside. She could hear Imkeh's mocking words to Diana, taunting her, goading her. Diana seemed immune to it all, but her gut kept churning and she wondered just how far Imkeh could push her friend before she would snap.

##

"It seems like I finally found a match." Imkeh remarked, almost off-handedly, dodging what would have been a very painful jab.

"Glad you think so."

Diana kept her eyes trained on her opponent. Imkeh wasn't one to play by the rules and she was expecting that much. Any distraction was sure to end in pain, and Imkeh was hitting hard, far harder than any of her Sisters ever had, and she knew the Northerner was not that strong, with or without ambrosia juice.

"Antiope trained me for a while, you know, long before you were even born. She was the only Amazon I could never defeat."

Diana pursed her lips, throwing a left jab with lightning speed. Slipping past the woman's defenses, her fist connected with the woman's mouth with stunning force, instantly drawing blood.

A satisfied little smile graced her lips.

"Funny you should say that. Nesba has defeated her before. And so have I."

Imkeh fell backwards with a heavy thud. Touching her cracked lip with the tips of her fingers, she quickly jumped up to her feet, chuckling.

"I see she taught you well. Pity it wasn't enough to stop her from getting herself killed on your behalf." Imkeh circled the Princess once more. "I heard you got… distracted."

Diana narrowed her eyes. The woman was getting on her nerves and she was done playing her game.

"Shut up and fight."

A nasty smile came to Imkeh's lips.

"Truth hurts, Princess?"

Finding a rare opening in Diana's defenses, Imkeh feinted to the left. As Diana started to defend, Imkeh moved in the opposite direction, from a lower position, connecting her closed fist with Diana's jaw. Diana hit the ground hard, a heavy grunt escaping her lips.

Imkeh grinned, shaking her hand to take out the sting of the hit.

"Great Ares, that felt good…"

Not giving Diana the chance to get up, Imkeh dropped heavily against her, her elbow hitting the fallen woman with devastating force on the ribs.

##

Kara's frown deepened, the slice of bread falling off her suddenly nerveless fingers.

##

Diana closed her eyes and groaned, the excruciating pain on her side making it hard to breathe, but she wouldn't allow it to slow her down. Elbowing the woman viciously on the face, she forced Imkeh off herself, and stumbled to her feet, pressing her hand hard against her side. She suspected her ribs might be cracked.

Why was Imkeh punching so hard? Not even ambrosia powered Amazons like that. It was almost like fighting Kal-El. And why wouldn't she shut up about Antiope?

"We lost our greatest General because of you, Princess. It's your fault she's dead." Imkeh taunted, the mocking smile tainted with fresh blood.

Diana breathed hard, angrily cleaning up the blood trickling down her chin.

_It's my fault._

"Shut up!" Why wouldn't she shut up? Why?

Imkeh advanced on her, and before Diana could move out of the way, the warrior expertly swept her legs from under her.

Diana fell on her back with a low moan, all the air leaving her lungs, her ribs sending shockwaves of pain to her brain.

Turning quickly on her side, Imkeh climbed on top of Diana, pinning her to the ground with her heavier weight before she could react, deadly fists connecting with her face in a barrel of rapid punches.

It would have knocked out cold anyone else, but Diana was not just else. Flexing and twisting her upper body, Diana forcibly tossed Imkeh off herself.

"Her blood is on your hands, _Princess_. Our champion is dead because YOU chose to protect that disgusting creature instead of fighting like a true Amazon!" Imkeh spat, scrambling to her feet. "But then again, you're not really one of us, are you?"

Spitting blood, Diana clumsily turned on her side, a pained groan escaping. She had to get up fast. She had to get up and fight, but she deserved this, didn't she? It was her fault, wasn't it?

A savage booted foot connected with her unprotected side, throwing her down on the ground again.

_It's your fault, all your fault._

The angry words sounded loud in her head, accusing and bitter and far more devastating than Imkeh's fists. It was her fault. It was all her fault.

A fist connected with her torso before she could even think about defending herself, the agonizing pain almost causing her to pass out.

_It's your fault I'm dead, Diana. Your fault!_

##

Io's eyes widened in shock at the scene before them.

"What's going on?"

Kara clenched her fists angrily. She could hear every word Imkeh was uttering to torment Diana and she would not have it any longer.

"She's not playing fair!" Kara growled, fearlessly marching into the training range, a flicker of bright red momentarily tainting her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Io tried to stop her and grabbed her arm, but Kara freed herself with an angry jerk.

"Why aren't you stopping this?" Kara pointed her finger at the fighting women, hissing in barely contained anger.

"Because it's a melee! It has rules. We're not…"

"Forget your stupid rules! That's not a melee, that's an unfair fight and if you don't stop it, I will!"

"Unfair? What the…"

##

"And to think you might rule over us one day. May Zeus have mercy on us."

Punch.

"Your weakness shames her name!"

Punch.

Diana raised her arms in a weak attempt to protect herself, the haunting words burning like hot steel inside her head. Her mind feebly tried to tell her that it was Imkeh, that she was playing with her emotions; that she could stop her, but all she could hear was her aunt's angry voice cutting deep into her soul.

_You still expect a battle to be fair, Diana. A battle will never be fair!_ _You are weak!_

"Weak! You don't even put up a fight!"

Imkeh caught her wrists and pinned them down to the ground with bruising force, her head descending with stunning speed against Diana's forehead.

_Weak!_

Diana let out a painful grunt, the pain leaving her momentarily dazed, black dots dancing behind her eyelids – she was no longer able to put up a fight. She didn't want to. She deserved what she was getting. Her aunt was dead because of her. Her dear Antiope, her hero, her teacher was dead because of her. Her Sisters lost their mightiest warrior because of her stupidity.

_My fault… _

"Weak!"

Punch.

"You shame her name!"

Punch.

_My fault…_

"It's your fault!"

Punch.

_My fault…_

##

Strong hands wrapped with a vice like grip around Imkeh's neck, almost choking her, and pulled hard, her fists suddenly hitting thin air.

"What…"

Effortlessly, Imkeh's body was yanked up from the barely conscious Amazon beneath her and tossed unceremoniously several feet away with resounding force.

##

Kara knelt by Diana's mauled body, tears clouding her eyes.

"Diana?" she whispered; her voice too constricted. Trying to touch her quickly bruising and bleeding face, she stopped herself, afraid of causing more pain.

She knew exactly what that felt like, when everyone thought it was nothing more than a scrape, a mindless thing to someone who was made of steel under a yellow Sun, but it hurt like hell when they patched it up, and it would still sting and throb when she was home alone, lying on her couch, staring up at the ceiling because moving hurt too much. Not every injury healed in seconds. Some took hours to heal and she had to handle it quietly because she was Supergirl, a superhero, and superheroes felt no pain.

Diana moaned at the sound of her voice, trying to open her eyes, but couldn't.

"Shhh… don't move. You're hurt."

"Great Hera…"

Io's hissed words sounded from behind Kara.

"We have to take her to the healer now!"

Io nodded and motioned to one of her stunned Sisters.

"Give me a hand here. Quickly!"

Io and the Amazon carefully lifted the bleeding Princess to her feet, Diana's head falling forward as they slipped her arms around their shoulders to hold her upright.

"I'm going with you." Kara said, her eyes fixed on the Amazon clumsily getting up on the other side of the range.

"No."

Kara frowned and turned around at the sound of Nesba's voice.

"Finish this." The instructor touched her arm. "I know you can, Kara."

Kara breathed heavily, her eyes stormy and troubled.

"She's a very skilled fighter, Kara, but you have the surprise factor in your favor: she doesn't know how strong, how fast and how skilled you really are. Used that against her."

Kara nodded.

"Use every advantage that you have, but always fight with honor, even if she doesn't." Nesba lifted her chin with the tip of her finger. "May Athena guide you. Go."

Kara nodded and walked away.

"Kara," Nesba called out.

Kara looked back over her shoulder.

"Don't hold back."

Kara's eyes shifted to the unconscious woman being carried away, grim determination setting on her shoulders.

"I won't."

##

Nesba grabbed one of the Amazons closest to her by the arm, to get her attention.

"Go to the healer's temple and send for Kayo. Tell her Princess Diana is hurt and we're bringing her in."

"All right."

Nesba pulled the shorter woman closer.

"Then make haste for the Queen. She needs to know that her Senator has a very dishonorable way of fighting."

The woman nodded and sprinted out of the training range.

"Lenee!"

A fierce redhead rushed to Nesba's side.

"Call on your guards. Keep an eye on Imkeh's entourage. They won't play fair either. If any of you suspect the slightest foul play from them, bring them down."

"Yes, commander!"

The woman bowed her head slightly, a fist close to her heart.

Nesba rested her right hand on the dagger dangling from her belt, watching Imkeh's every move like a hawk. She would put an end to this if she had to.

##

Halfway to the temple, Diana stirred, mumbling incoherently.

"Take it easy, my friend, we're taking you to the healer," Io said, a worried frown on her face. She had never seen her friend this badly wounded.

"Imkeh…" the barely conscious woman mumbled, feebly trying to disentangle herself from the arms around her. "I have to—"

"You're not going back, Diana."

"Imkeh…" Diana forced her good eye open, the other one badly swollen. "Io—"

Io forced them to stop so she could take a good look at her friend. Diana was bloodied and bruised, her always immaculate braid ruined, strings of dark hair sticking to the blood on her face and neck. The Queen would have a Centaur if she ever saw her daughter like this.

"Don't worry about that harpy, Diana. Kara is handling her."

"Kara…" the words left Diana's cracked lips almost reverently. "No…"

Diana pushed her friends aside with a force she didn't seem to possess now, and stumbled forward, falling hard on her knees. Wrapping her hands around her torso to stop the agonizing pain threatening to knock her out, Diana gritted her teeth to stop herself from crying out.

_Kara… no, no. You can't fight her. No…_

Strong hands fell on her shoulders, holding her steady, familiar voices mumbling words she couldn't quite grasp.

"Kara…"

Diana pushed herself up with savage determination. She had to get to Kara. She had to save her. She had to!

The Amazon Princess never even noticed when her legs gave out, tumbling forward as darkness wrapped swiftly around her frantic mind.

"Kara…"

##

Kara caught up with the enraged woman halfway, throwing her hand out to block the fist about to connect with her face, satisfaction filling her soul when the woman grimaced in pain.

The warrior, however, was moving too fast and slammed savagely against her, knocking them both down.

They wrestled for a moment until Imkeh managed to pin her down, but Kara twisted and threw her off with a grunt.

Both hurried to their feet and Imkeh attacked swiftly, with both fists coiled and ready to lash out a devastating blow to Kara's chest.

Kara let her get close, waiting until the last possible moment to step aside and punch her hard on the side of her face, knocking her down on her knees.

Clutching hard on the woman's intricate braids, Kara forced her head up, connecting a knee with her jaw. Imkeh's head jerked back with the force of impact.

Imkeh grunted and rolled onto her side, clumsily placing her knees down on the dirt floor. Spitting blood again, she looked around for something, anything she could use against the blonde. Her eyes fell on a close by rock and Imkeh wrapped her fingers around it, waiting for Kara to make her move.

The moment Kara's hands gripped her shoulders, Imkeh twisted her upper body. Letting out a throaty cry, she swung with all her strength, crashing the rock hard against the blonde's temple.

Kara staggered with a grunt of pain, half falling on one knee, barely keeping herself from tumbling forward. Hesitantly, her fingers went to her head, touching hot blood.

Stunned with the broken pieces of rock and dust falling from her hand, Imkeh stared at the dazed woman in disbelief.

"What are you?"

Kara's hand was trembling visibly at the sight of her own blood, dark memories of a similar injury from not that long ago suddenly flooding in. The rock had hit just above her previous eyebrow laceration, exactly on the same spot Reign hit her with the piece of metal and concrete. Her eyes blurred and her thoughts fogged for a scary moment. It was like she was back there again, about to face her worst enemy - her executioner.

A solid fist connected with her head, blurring everything, and she went down, disorientation settling in.

She could hear voices calling out her name, but it was all so far away, and darkness threatened to overwhelm her once more, just like before.

"Did you really think you had a chance against me, little girl? Especially after I just beat the crap out of our mighty Princess?"

The mocking words cut through the dense fog in her mind like a razor-sharp knife, forcing her to remember that this was not Reign, that she was not fighting a World Killer; that this woman had just hurt Diana - badly.

Kara raised her arm just in time to block another devastating punch from Imkeh. Just because Amazons in Themyscira could make her bleed, didn't mean they could break her; just because this Amazon was punching harder than any other, didn't mean she would win.

Raising her fist, Kara hit the surprised Amazon remorseless, sending her crashing far away from her.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, Kara staggered to her feet. With eyes fixed on the fallen woman, Kara jumped up, her fist closing in midflight.

Closing in on the now wide-eyed Amazon, Kara let out a guttural cry, her knee slamming violently against the Amazon's chest, just as her fist smashed hard against the ground, close enough to scrape the warrior's face, bits of debris hitting both.

Imkeh choked convulsively, the air savagely forced out of her lungs.

Kara inched closer to the heaving woman.

"I would stay down if I were you," she snarled. "I won't be so kind next time."

The warrior was panting hard, the pressure on her chest making it very hard to fill her lungs with much needed air. Despite her predicament, her dark blue eyes glinted with scorn.

"G—good to know our beloved Princess has a Champion."

Kara pressed her knee down harder, causing the woman to gasp loudly. Clutching her jaw, Kara forced her to look up at her, her eyes hard and intent.

She didn't speak. She just stared down at the warrior, allowing her the time to understand the power it took to punch her so hard she was thrown across the field; the power it took to press her down so effortlessly, all it took was a little more pressure and she would be crushed; allowing the anger bubbling inside her to show in her eyes.

Imkeh's contempt dropped from her eyes and lips, the flicker of fear slowly settling in the Amazon's eyes.

Kara smiled sweetly and patted her cheek.

"Good, you heard me."

Kara let go of her brusquely, walking away without giving her a second thought, while trying to force down her anger. She had been very close to cause permanent damage on Imkeh because she almost couldn't keep her temper in check, and that was unacceptable.

She was so focused on getting her anger under control, she never heard the rustle behind her, never sensed the movement so close to her.

A loud crack sounding from behind made her jump a little. Turning around sharply, her confused eyes fell on the slumped body of Imkeh, a sharp dagger dangling loosely from her fingers.

###

tbc

* * *

**Note:** Once again, thank you Enigmea for checking this out for me.

So, what do you think? Ask me questions, share your insights, your ideas. I want to hear from you :)


	5. Teaser

**Women of Steel Series**

* * *

Disclaimer: TV/Comics/Books characters do not belong to me. I write for fun and the only thing I get from this is lots of more fun. There might be some TV/Comics/Books Canon, but it's mostly for background's sake. There might also be characters that are not TV/Comics/Books related – those are mine.

* * *

**TEASER**

Footsteps echoed inside the cold stone chamber. A few torches provided little light to the large, naturally oval shaped space. A long black marble altar stood in the middle of it, with two slowly burning lamps set on each end, and in its center, a bronze burner released the cleansing scent of fresh sage.

In front of the altar, lying on the gravel floor, was a sacred tapestry carpet, richly adorned with intricate patterns of black and bright red. On top of it, red and black crystals of several shapes and sizes were strategically placed. Kneeling on it, with the marble altar behind, was a woman wearing a simple red linen shift, tied at the front. It matched her red flaming curls. Her eyes, however, remained closed.

The heavy footsteps stopped in front of the carpet. Only the woman inside was allowed to touch it. She was its keeper until her last breath, and any disregard of this rule would lead to nothing but a painful and gruesome death.

"_Kneel before me," _the disembodied voice of the woman resonated inside the chamber, sounding soft and so very tired.

A rustle on the gravel was heard and the woman on the carpet exhaled deeply, her hands resting on top of her covered thighs.

Eyelids opened to reveal white eyes, no trace left of their original color.

"_Finally, players are on the move. We must prepare the temple. Gather everything that is needed."_

"As you wish."

"_Bring the Sun spirit to me until the next full moon."_

"But that's less than a fortnight from now. How will I-"

"_Find a way!"_ The voice suddenly sounded shrieking and menacing, blood red flashing in her eyes, the white no longer visible. _"If you're not up to the task, I will find another!"_

"I will do as you ask of me. I will not fail you."

"_Good."_ The disembodied voice sounded soft and tired again, the woman's eyes becoming white once more. _"I must possess it until the next full moon. I will wait no longer."_

"You shall have it until then, I give you my word."

"_Let's hope your word is good, because if not, I will take your life and your soul as payment." _The woman exhaled once more. _"Leave at once."_

"As you command."

The red-haired woman exhaled and fell forward on the carpet, throwing her hands out just in time to brace herself and avoid falling face first. No one would come to her aid while she was on the sacred carpet. No one could.

"Are you all right?"

Exhausted green eyes looked up to find concerned grey ones, her breathing heavy.

"You have your orders." The woman straightened slowly, standing once more on her knees, her posture regal.

"Answer me."

"I'm fine. Go now."

"But-"

"The news from our spies were very welcome." The woman untied the red shift, leaving it open and exposing perfect porcelain skin. "I now must do what was asked of me and provide satisfaction. Go."

Grey eyes stared at her intently, threatening to rebel.

"Go…" she whispered. "Please…"

Without a word, the grey eyed woman left the cold room, her stomping reverberating loudly on the cave. In her wake, one by one, the torches were put out by an eerie cold wind, until only the twin lamps at the altar were left to provide dim light.

Her breathing quickened as dark, formless smoke emerged from the center of the sacred carpet. There was no form to it, nothing to hold onto, just a growing column of black smoke that sinuously wrapped around her body, but the voice, the voice was already inside her head, lustful and demanding, and now, for the first time, it demanded her.

The red linen shift fell from her shoulders, pooling behind her legs as the last light extinguished inside the oval shaped chamber, and there was nothing left but darkness, herself, and a growing column of dark smoke.

###

tbc

* * *

**Notes:**

So, what do you think? Ask me questions, share your insights, your ideas. I want to hear from you :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Women of Steel Series**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** see chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"What happened?"

Confused, Kara watched the dark-skinned instructor standing menacingly over the fallen woman. Nesba gave Kara an imperturbable look, her right hand clenched in a tight fist.

"She was about to attack you with a dagger."

"Oh!"

"There is no honor in how she fights. That is not the Amazon way."

Kara stared at the gruff instructor. She wasn't worried about Imkeh coming at her with a knife, but Nesba didn't know their weapons were useless against her, so the instructor had leaped in her defense, protecting her as one of their own.

Impulsively, Kara hugged Nesba. She knew Amazons were not the huggy, touchy kind of women. They were warriors, many of them anyway, and Diana warned her about this right from the beginning, but she was a touchy person and they would just have to deal with it.

Nesba tensed, her eyes widening in surprise at the sudden intimate contact.

"I hope you won't get in trouble because of this."

Nesba relaxed and grinned rakishly, awkwardly hugging her back.

"If I do, it's worth it, Little Sister. There's no excuse for what she did, and the truth is, I've been dying to wipe that sneer off her face for centuries."

Kara chuckled and pulled away. She didn't want to overwhelm the gruff instructor. One step at a time.

"Thank you."

Nesba gave her a proud smile.

"That was a damn good fight, Little Sister. You have a mean right hook."

Kara beamed.

"Thanks."

Nesba nodded, looking around with her hands on her hips. Spotting Imkeh's warriors sprinting towards them, she exhaled.

"Go find Diana. I've got this."

"Are you sure? I—"

"I am. Besides, that's a nasty cut you have there and I don't want to be on the receiving end of her Highness' wrath if you're not properly taken care of. Go."

Bowing her slightly, with a closed fist over her chest, Kara acquiesced.

"Yes, commander."

Nesba narrowed her dark eyes at the sprinting blonde, a tolerant little smile on her lips.

"Funny, Kara, very funny."

##

Kara rushed to the healer's temple, frustration written all over her face. It seemed word had spread quickly, far quicker than she anticipated, and now, apparently, she was the hero of the day after coming out in the Princess' defense. Everyone wanted to congratulate her for her bravery and honor, and for showing 'that good for nothing harpy' what being an Amazon was all about. She had a feeling Imkeh wasn't very popular in Themyscira.

To her surprise, her gaping and still bleeding wounds seemed to act as some sort of merit medal. Any other day, she would bask on the attention, on the newfound respect she could see in the eyes of these veteran warriors, but now, all she cared about was finding Diana.

It took her longer than she wanted too, but she finally made it to the healing temple, spotting Io sitting outside, by the large marble columns.

"Io!"

The short-haired Amazon turned around and sucked in a breath.

"Ares hairy balls, Kara, what the Hades did she do to you?"

Kara's eyebrows shot up at the curse. She was still getting used to the Amazon's creative cussing, but Io always seemed to come up with the best ones. Funny, she had never heard Diana cuss before.

Io grabbed her wrist, pulling the exhausted Kryptonian behind her.

"Is this the part where I tell you that she looks a lot worse than I do?"

Io raised an eyebrow and smirked at the round, innocent sapphire eyes staring back at her.

"Tell me, Little Sister, does that sweet, innocent look of yours actually work in the World of Man?"

Kara grinned.

"Quite a lot. It's very effective."

Io shook her head in disbelief.

"Are you taking me to her?"

"No. You need to see a healer yourself, Kara."

Kara stopped, forcing Io to an abrupt halt.

The weapons master gave her a questioning look.

"I want to see her first."

"Kara—"

"Please?"

Io sighed, her shoulders sagging in defeat, and started walking in the opposite direction, Kara hot on her heels.

They soon found themselves in front of wide wooden doors, walking inside a large and well-lit room, with several empty gurneys perfectly arranged by the big windows, and the healing pools in the back.

"Io, I thought I told you not to— Oh!"

"Kayo, I—"

"What's happening today?"

Kara stood still as a strawberry blonde with ethereal aqua eyes, dressed in a typical long tunic, stopped in front of her. Glaring at her wounds disapprovingly, the strawberry blonde shook her head, incredulous.

"Let's get you patched up." The woman sighed tiredly, retreating to a large cabinet to her right and selecting several items from it.

"I want to see Diana first."

"You cannot. Princess Diana is undergoing treatment," the woman replied softly, without looking up from her task. "She will not be disturbed."

"But I want to see her! I won't—"

"—I said 'no'."

"Can I see her after we're done? I—"

"—You can sit there." A long finger pointed in the direction of the empty gurneys, the strange woman never once looking up from her task.

Kara stared at her indignantly. Silently asking Io for support, the short-haired Amazon just shrugged, making her way to one of the nearby chairs.

"She's bossy like my sister…" Kara grumbled under her breath. Sitting on one of the gurneys, she crossed her arms over her chest, sulking.

Io scratched her nose to hide her smile and silently pointed to the pool at the far end of the room, where two Amazons, dressed in similar green tunics, seemed to be tending to someone.

Kara squinted her eyes just slightly and focused on where Io was pointing to. She could see right through the bodies of the Amazons slowly and deliberately moving in the pool, while tending to the third body inside, seemingly afloat. Focusing on the unconscious woman, Kara scanned her quickly, finding two cracked ribs and internal bleeding, both mending and healing at a steady pace.

She had never seen that before, the body mending itself like that. It was fascinating. Humans usually took a lot longer to heal, and she wondered if it was Diana's healing ability or the healing water of the pools. Maybe both.

She was so focused on Diana's healing process, that she never even noticed when the healer moved, suddenly standing right in front of her, holding a large jade patterned crystal, shaped like a wizard's wand.

Kara flinched at the sight of the green crystal wand, instinctively bringing her arms closer to her chest. She knew it wasn't kryptonite - she wasn't feeling the searing pain that always came from it, but it was just as green and just as creepy.

Kara forced herself to focus on the woman. She was beautiful, just around Lena's height and well-built as her sister, and looking just as young as she did, but Kara suspected she was probably older than Diana by a few millennia, like most Amazons.

"I can see your sister is a wise woman."

The words came out of nowhere and smacked her right between the eyes. Kara blushed furiously and opened her mouth several times, but nothing came out.

"I'm guessing you're Diana's friend from the Patriarch's World," she said, using her crystal wand to run it over Kara's body, almost like a scanner.

Her voice was soft and pleasing, and unwavering.

Kara nodded and mumbled an apology, hearing Io snicker from close by.

"Didn't she tell you we have exceptional hearing?" The woman kept staring at her, a small frown forming. She moved to a nearby table, meticulously wrapping the wand on a piece of white cloth and storing it inside a dark leather case.

Kara cleared her throat, still mortified. How did she always end up getting herself in this kind of predicament?

"She did. I— hum… I'm not used to being around people who can hear as well as you do. I forgot. I'm sorry."

The woman nodded, accepting her justification and apology.

Dabbing a piece of clean cloth in a bright yellow liquid, the woman slowly raised her hand to Kara's face.

"This might sting a bit, but I have to clean your cuts before I decide whether or not you need stitches."

"All right, but I'm sure that won't be necessary. I heal faster than any of you."

The woman raised a pale eyebrow and looked back at Io for confirmation.

"Very well," she said after Io's confirmation, "but I still need to clean and dress them."

Kara gave her a smile, hoping to mend fences with the woman. Those serious, scrutinizing eyes were creeping her out. It was like she was about to get scolded at any moment.

"What's that?" Kara pointed to the leather case with the wand.

"It's a healer's crystal," she answered as if it was obvious.

When no more information was given, Kara refrained from exhaling in frustration. The woman before her wasn't making it any easier.

"Ok… And what does it do?"

"It checks your insides and tells me if there's any damage to your body. Now hold still."

Kara sighed. Maybe she couldn't mend fences with the woman after all. Not without Diana's help.

The strange woman had a surprisingly gentle touch though, and Kara mused if she would be willing to travel back with her, just to teach the DEO's doctors how to clean and dress superhero's wounds with minimum pain.

Alex would have a fit.

"What happened?" The healer asked softly, working meticulously on the cut on her temple. "I've never seen Diana this badly hurt."

Kara had her eyes closed, the bright yellow, sharp scented liquid making her eyes water, something that had never happened before.

Her jaw clenched, anger bubbling deep inside once more.

"Imkeh played dirty."

"Imkeh…" the woman whispered out the name, almost a hiss. "What did she do?"

Kara sighed.

"She said some pretty awful things to Diana and she just… froze."

The healer threw the blood-soaked cloth into a nearby bucket, picking up a clean one from the small pile of supplies by her side.

"Was it about Antiope?"

Kara opened her eyes, watching her closely. The woman's demeanor was calm and serene, but there was a fire in her light-colored eyes that was akin to the one in her heart. This was a friend of Diana.

"Yes."

The healer refocused on cleaning her cuts.

"Diana never allowed herself to mourn Antiope. She's the only one that believes it's her fault she died."

"Imkeh seems to believe it too."

"No, she doesn't. She couldn't care less. She envies Diana and took the chance to use something as painful as this against her. I just don't understand how she was able to leave her like this. Diana is far stronger than she is."

Kara frowned.

"She was punching harder than any other Amazon I've trained with. Harder even than the ones that drank the ambrosia juice to train with me. Could she have doubled the dose?"

The woman's hands stilled abruptly, her expression sobering.

"Taking a double dose of ambrosia juice will grant you a few days at the healer's temple with high fevers and uncontrollable body fluids. No Amazon would subject herself to that unless it was a matter of life or death."

Kara made a face at the healer's description.

"Well, when Diana comes around, you can ask her about it, but I definitely noticed the difference."

"I shall."

"How is she?"

"Very banged up. Was she not an Amazon, she would have a long recovery ahead of her, if she made it at all."

Kara shared a worried look with Io.

"She has two cracked ribs and internal bleeding, and many cuts and bruises, but it's all healing nicely now. She just needs to soak in the pool for a few more candle marks and rest. She'll be as good as new in a day or so."

Kara sighed, relieved. All she had to do now was wait for Diana to wake up and be released by the healer, so she could take her to her room and make sure she stayed there and rested. Maybe she could have someone bring them some food. She didn't want to leave her alone, not after all she had to endure with Imkeh.

"All done."

Kara gave her a thankful smile.

"Thanks. I'm Kara, by the way." Kara raised her arm, offering their traditional greeting.

"Kayo," the woman replied, taking her arm amiably, only to remove it quickly, almost as if she'd been stung by a bee.

Kayo's aqua eyes glowed bright amber for a fleeting moment, incomprehensible words tumbling out of her barely moving lips.

"Kayo?" Kara tried to touch her arm, to make sure the woman was all right, but the healer shunned from it. "What happened? Are you all right?"

Kayo seemed bewildered, her eyes looking down at her arm, confused, but she nodded before Kara could say anything.

"Yes, just… It was a busy morning. You may check on Diana for a moment, but I must ask you to leave soon. I suggest you take the time to rest as well."

Without giving the Kryptonian a chance to reply, Kayo left hurriedly, lost in her own thoughts.

Kara opened her mouth to speak but dismissed it quickly. The healer probably was just as tired as she claimed, except that didn't quite explain her glowing eyes. It really wasn't important right now.

"Are you going back to the palace to rest after you check on her?" Io asked, jumping off from her perch.

Kara shook her head, walking purposefully towards the pool.

"No. I'm going back to the training range."

"I doubt Nesba will let you back in today."

Kara pursed her lips and stopped.

"Then I'll just sit there and watch."

Io gave her an understanding smile.

"Want to have your first sword practice?"

Kara's eyes shone with barely contained excitement.

"Yes!"

"All right, I'll wait for you there. Don't take long."

"I won't."

Reaching the pool, Kara shyly greeted the women eyeing her curiously. Peering inside, her eyes almost bugged out at the sight before her, her face and neck heating up considerably. Inside the pool, Diana was kept afloat in the healing water with the help of the healers, stark naked. Despite all the visible injuries and aggression her body had sustained, Diana of Themyscira was stunning, and she was having a very hard time averting her eyes and controlling her breathing.

Diana's upper body was covered in bruises, large and small. The largest of them all, a swelling dark purple bruise, covered most of her abdomen, up to her breasts, with the smallest of them scattered over her chest, neck and face.

Her face was severely bruised and swollen, and many small lacerations spread over the smooth surface. One in particular caught her attention, a deep gaping cut on her swollen cheek, liberally coated with the same green ointment that adorned most of her upper body.

Hot tears blurred her eyes at the sight of the brutal damage inflicted on the Amazon Princess. Swallowing the lump on her throat, Kara knelt behind Diana's head, the only part of her she could touch without having to jump inside the pool. Reaching out, the Kryptonian touched her forehead, as gently as she could. She didn't want to cause her any more pain or disturb her even, but she needed to touch her, to feel her skin. It soothed her soul.

But the spark of anger reignited in her heart once more. She wanted to go back there and knock the obnoxious Amazon into oblivion. She should have done that. She shoul—"

"Kara…"

The whisper broke through her self-recrimination and caught her attention.

"I'm here," Kara smiled, forcing the anger to subside. Now was not the time - Diana needed her.

Diana's good eye cracked open, slowly focusing on her, her breathing slightly uneven.

Gentle fingers touched the side of her face, faltering when Diana leaned against it, her good eye closing briefly.

"Don't fight her…" she begged. "Please…"

"It's all right, sweetie. Don't worry about it."

"Please…" Diana frowned, trying to refocus on her with her barely open eye.

"Shh… I won't." Kara closed her eyes, brushing her lips over the Amazon's forehead as tears spilled, unchecked. "I won't."

Diana frowned, becoming somewhat agitated.

"You're crying… What—"

"Shhh… I'm just glad you're all right." She knew better than to lie to Diana. The woman always seemed to be able to see right through her. "I was so worried…"

Her fingers kept their shooting caress and Diana subsided, closing her eye again. Her breathing was still uneven, and Kara was unsure whether she was conscious or not.

"Kara…"

"Mm?"

Diana scowled.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Are you ever going to kiss me?"

Kara stopped breathing for a moment, her mind suddenly blank. Blue eyes flickered helplessly to the two Amazons covertly hiding their knowing smiles. She was going to die of embarrassment right there.

"Huh… Maybe, b—but not now."

"Why not?" Diana opened her eye again, still scowling.

Kara choked. Why was she asking her this now and in front of strange people, no less?

_Rao, kill me now._

"You're hurt and…" another glance at the women tending to Diana. "Well, there's people here. Ok?"

"Ok…"

"Thank you."

"You're beautiful…"

Kara groaned and dropped her head, feeling a little exasperated. She thought she heard a snicker.

"Diana, please…"

"Ok…"

"Troublemaker."

Diana tried to smile but it didn't quite come out.

Kara dropped another kiss on her forehead, lingering just a little longer than she was supposed to. The need to hold her close was starting to become too much to handle and she needed to leave now, or she would jump in that pool and scare the living days out of the healers. Surely Kayo would not appreciate that, and Diana didn't need any more aggravation.

"You need rest."

Diana tried to raise her hand but didn't seem to have the strength to. Kara reached out and took her wet hand, bringing it up to her lips.

"You need to stay still, Diana."

Diana intertwined their fingers and closed her eye again.

"Stay… Please…"

"I will." Kara kissed her knuckles, holding her hand close to her lips.

Kara stayed until Diana quieted down and her breathing relaxed into a deep slumber. Before one of the healers found the nerve to start asking questions, she quickly slipped away, but not before dropping a final kiss to Diana's forehead.

She was not ready to answer those questions.

##

Sword practice with Io was… awesome!

Kara liked hand to hand combat a lot, but she had to admit, the moment she touched a sword, it was like she was born to wield it. Sometimes, when Alex wasn't at the DEO and no one was around, she would go to the armory and watch Alex's Kryptonite sword from its led protective case. She was a huge fan of katanas herself, but that was one of those dirty little secrets she had never shared with anyone before, not even Alex, but perhaps it was time she did. Maybe she could talk to Diana about it. Maybe their smiths could forge a sword like katana for her, one that she could keep here, for when she visited. It's not like it would be useful in National City.

Yeah, that could work.

Her first session started with a training sword, made of hardwood, but Io had let her try out her own sword, forged out of Amazon steel, to feel the weight of it; to understand the power surge that came from wielding it.

"_You're a natural swordswoman, Little Sister. I'm impressed!" Io grinned. "It's almost like you were born an Amazon."_

_Kara beamed. It was the first time someone told her she was a natural at something._

With a little spring in her step, Kara rushed to the healing temple. The constant worry for her friend, however, had her distracted quite a few times, until Io had to call her on it.

"_Kara, you need to focus on this. I know you're worried about her, but swords are not toys. The tiniest distraction can have dire consequences, for you or your opponent."_

"_Sorry…"_

"_Maybe we should call it a day. You've had—"_

"—_No! I can do it. I can do this." Kara picked up a wooden sword and positioned herself just like Io taught her. "Again."_

_Io nodded, obviously pleased with her answer._

_She was Supergirl and Supergirl would never quit._

She couldn't wait to tell Diana, but her happy little smile fell from her lips the moment she stepped inside the healing room and found it empty.

"Where is everyone?" She looked around, surprised.

"Princess Diana has left."

Kara turned sharply around at the sound of the healer's soft voice.

"Left? To her room?"

Aqua eyes regarded her for a long moment, as if evaluating whether to answer.

"No. She left against my orders. She's not yet fully healed, but she woke up and decided to leave."

"Stubborn thing…" Kara grumbled under her breath. "Ok, she's probably in her room. I—"

"—She doesn't want to see anyone."

"Oh… All right then, I'll just…" Kara stared down at her hands, her lower lip poking out just so. "I'll go wash up for dinner, I guess. Thanks."

Kayo sighed and stepped forward, stopping in front of her. Without touching her, the healer carefully examined her healing wounds, her sharp eyes taking in every single detail.

"Remarkable. They're almost gone, and you didn't even have to use the healing waters."

"Yeah, I heal pretty fast."

"But you're not an Amazon, are you?"

"No." Kara scratched her head. She was tired of this conversation, her good humor all gone. She just wanted to find Diana. "It's complicated. I'm sure Diana can fill you in later."

"Of course."

"I'm… I'm going now."

Kayo just stood there, silently watching her - it was unnerving. Now all she had to do was find Diana, but if she wasn't in her room, where would she be? Maybe with the Queen or—

"You'll find her at her hiding place. She likes to go there to watch the sunset."

Kara turned around and smiled brightly at her.

"I can show you the way."

"I know where it is. Thanks!"

Kara rushed out without looking back, knowing the strange woman was standing there, watching her run out the door.

##

Dismounting Argo, Kara silently removed a blue blanket from her saddle bag, her eyes focused on the lone woman sitting in front of the tree where they had napped just a few days before.

"Guard," she whispered, patting her mare affectionately on the neck.

The golden-brown mare bumped her chest.

"Goodies later, when we get back, I promise." Kara kissed her nose.

Argo nickered and trotted to where Chiron was munching on grass.

Kara stood there for a moment, holding the folded blanket close to her chest, while observing the dark-haired woman in front of the tree. Her hair was loose and still wet from the pools and her head was slumped on her drawn up knees, her arms wrapped tightly around them. She seemed to be miles away, but Kara knew she was aware of her presence.

She really didn't know what to do. Maybe she should just leave her alone. Diana had come all the way up here to be away from everyone, to be alone. She had no right to interfere, but her instinct was telling her something entirely different, and she always listened to her instinct, even when it got her in trouble, which tended to happen a lot.

Summoning her courage, Kara adjusted the blanket under her arm and strolled quietly to the tree, casually sitting behind Diana. Reverently placing the folded blanket beside her, Kara bit her lip, gingerly stroking the Amazon's back with her hand and feeling the strong muscles tense under her touch.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but I wasn't allowed to stay," Kara whispered, daring to move closer. Boldly resting her chin on Diana's shoulder, Kara nuzzled the bruised cheek, feeling the shuddering breath that escaped the older woman lips, "but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Diana's shoulders shook with silent sobs, her face still buried in her arms and hidden from Kara.

Kissing the dark head, Kara wrapped her arms around the distraught woman, drawing her closer to herself.

Leaning against the tree, Kara pulled Diana with her, gently scooping her onto her lap, while fetching the blanket from her side.

Diana curled in her arms, cuddling immediately when the blanket fell over them. Hiding her face on Kara's chest, she held onto her like her life depended on it, silent sobs rocking her still injured body.

Kara had no idea how long they stayed like that, but it was long enough for the sun to disappear behind the horizon and the first stars to shine up on the darkening sky; long enough for Diana's tears to dry, her battered body still shaking with shuddering breaths.

Absentmindedly, Kara traced random patterns on her back, focusing only on her slowly relaxing breathing and the way her body sagged in her arms. Her breath caught in her throat when Diana finally looked up at her, her beautiful face still covered in fading bruises and cuts, her dark eyes so full of pain, it made her heart clench.

Dear Rao, she just wanted to take her mind off everything and make all that pain go away. And maybe kiss her too.

She wanted to kiss her.

Now.

"You fought her."

Kara nodded, biting her lip, more to stop herself from doing something stupid than anything else. Now was not the time. Diana was an emotional wreck and she needed her to be supportive and nothing more.

"I did and I won."

"But she hurt you…" Puffy dark eyes sparked with anger.

Kara shook her head and gave her a reassuring smile, touching their foreheads.

"She looks a lot worse?"

A chuckle escaped and Diana snuggled closer.

"Swear?"

"That she looks worse? I do. Better?"

Diana nodded, pulling the blanket closer to her chin and Kara kept her soothing touches on her back, every now and then placing a kiss on the dark head.

"Was this the first time you cried for your aunt?"

A hesitant nod was her answer.

Kara sighed, she suspected as much.

"Diana, you must allow yourself to mourn her. It's part of the healing process. I know it hurts like hell, but it helps, I swear it does. Not allowing yourself to go through that process, is like having a gaping wound that never heals."

"Maybe I deserve to have a gaping wound that never heals," Diana rasped out. "Antiope died because of me, because I wasn't paying attention; because I got careless. Imkeh is right."

"So, you let her beat the crap out of you as punishment…" Kara closed her eyes as the truth of what had happened on that melee finally became clear. "You know, I don't believe that for a second. That she died because you got careless on the battlefield. I may have never fought a war, Diana, but I've fought battles before, and they were frantic and confusing and…" a sigh. "Even with superpowers, we can't see everything, we can't be everywhere; we can't save everyone.

Your aunt _chose_ to save you. She chose. You can't possibly be responsible for that. Everyone tells me that she loved you so very much, Diana, like a daughter. They tell me that she always believed that you were destined for greatness, destined to be a hero, a savior. I think when she chose to step in front of you, she knew she was saving tomorrow. Honor her by accepting her sacrifice to the greater good; honor her as a fierce woman who had the freedom to make a choice - honor that freedom."

Kara had to stop for a moment, feeling Diana's hot tears on her neck once more, her own tears blurring her vision. Her words of comfort were meant as much for Diana as for herself. She believed those words now, she only needed to hear herself say them out loud to make them real.

"Stop punishing yourself for something you had no control over."

"I know…" Diana whispered brokenly. "It's just-"

"-hard to accept that it was always about their choices."

Diana raised her head, her eyes red and puffy from crying, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"You do understand…"

"I do, more than you think." Kara's hand found her way to Diana's bruised face, gently cleaning away the tears. "I'll always be here for you. Please, don't shut me out."

Diana closed her eyes, eagerly basking in the gentle touch.

"Never..."

"Good." Kara looked up at the darkening sky and sighed. She didn't want to move, didn't want to make Diana move from her safe cocoon either, especially because she caught the barely disguised flinches every time the warrior moved. She was still hurting, and Kara was not happy with this. "We should go. It's getting late and—"

A loud, fierce growl interrupted her.

"Uh oh!" Diana raised her head in alarm and Kara groaned, mortified. "Must feed Beastie at once!"

"It has a name now?" Kara whined, covering her eyes with her free hand.

Diana chuckled, amused.

"If it has a mind of its own, then it must be named."

A dramatic sight escaped the blonde's lips.

"I will never live this down, will I?"

Diana impulsively kissed her cheek.

"Not with me, my sweet Kara, but I promise it's our secret," she whispered, her lips still brushing the warm cheek.

Kara let out an unsteady breath, removing her hand from her eyes and letting it rest on the woman's chest.

"I like that," she admitted, peering at the Princess.

"What?"

"Having secrets with you."

Diana's delighted smile filled her heart with such awe, she thought it was going to burst.

"The feeling is mutual…" Diana whispered. "C'mon, Supergirl, let's get you fed."

Diana tried to leave her cocoon, but Kara held her down easily.

"Not so fast, Princess."

Diana raised an eyebrow at the title.

"Don't think I didn't see you flinch. I know you're still hurting."

"I'm fine, Kara. I can get up on my own."

"I know you can, but I'm getting up now and I'm still holding you, so deal with it." Kara kissed her cheek. "I promise I won't tell anyone. It's our secret."

Diana stared at her, her eyes sobering, but the smile was threatening to come out, and she just gave up, resting her head on the Kryptonian's shoulder, chuckling.

"It's a good thing we like having secrets with each other."

Kara smiled and in one fluid motion, got up to her feet with Diana secure in her arms, feeling the warrior relax against her.

"I believe we need a bath first. A quick one," Kara said, knowing how dirty she really was.

"Yeah… That's highly recommended." Diana sighed, unfazed that Kara was carrying her. "And these leathers need a good washing too." Diana looked down at herself, realizing she was wrapped in a fleece blanket, something that didn't exist anywhere in Paradise Islands. "Why is there a fleece blanket in Themyscira?"

Kara cleared her throat.

"I hum… I always travel with blankie?"

"Blankie?" Diana raised both eyebrows.

Kara closed her eyes, feeling her cheeks burn.

"It's hum… It gives me comfort and reminds me of home."

"Oh! And you thought it was a good idea to bring it up here?"

Kara nodded, keeping her eyes fixed on her path.

"I thought it could bring you comfort."

Diana's eyes softened.

"You're something else, Kara Danvers."

Kara looked down, feeling self-conscious. She could feel Diana's strong and slightly unsteady heartbeat, almost like it was beating inside her own chest, but that was ok - it matched her own. How peculiar.

"So are you."

Kara stopped in front of Chiron, Diana's horse, and lifted her up to the saddle.

Diana yelped, not expecting that.

"Kara, what—"

"There." Kara made sure the Amazon was secure and comfy on top of her horse.

"I want to make sure you don't hurt yourself getting up on Chiron."

Diana looked down at her, an unreadable look in her eyes.

"I made it out here on my own just fine, Kara."

"I know you did." Kara patted her leg before climbing up on Argo. "Just humor me, please."

Diana sighed but said nothing, nudging Chiron with her leg to get moving.

"Diana," Kara called out, bringing Argo closer.

Diana looked at her questioningly.

"Promise me you won't let her do that to you again."

Diana averted her eyes, caught off guard by the request.

"Please?"

Diana sighed and nodded, still not looking up at her.

"I promise."

"Good, because if she does, this time I'm not going to play nice. _That_ is a promise."

Diana blinked at the fierce blue eyes staring back at her.

##

Bathing was far quicker and quieter than usual, and Kara could tell that Diana was drawing back into herself again. Maybe the Amazon was apprehensive about showing up at the communal room after that afternoon's events.

She tried to suggest that perhaps they should both stay in their rooms and rest. It had been a very long and tiring day for them both, and Kara could just make a quick run down to the kitchen to grab some food and they could have a quiet night, but Diana was having none of it.

_Kara was waiting outside her room, distractedly smoothing her new attire, another gift from Diana. A few days before, she had noticed some Amazons wearing soft linen pants, sleeveless loose shirts and short indoor boots. It looked so comfortable and Kara, who was a confessed slave to comfort, asked Diana where she could find something like that. Diana gave her that mysterious little smile of hers, and when she got back to her room that day, two pairs of pants and shirts, and a pair of indoor boots that fit her perfectly were displayed on top of her bed._

"_That looks really good on you."_

_Kara looked up, surprised, and nearly swallowed her tongue. Diana was standing in front of her, wearing a similar outfit in black, with her hair loose, and looking so very beautiful to her._

_Kara cleared her throat, feeling a little hot. Damn, she looked so good in black._

"_You look really nice too."_

"_Thanks." Diana gave her a knowing smile. "Shall we?"_

"_You know, we can just have dinner here tonight, if you want to. I can go to the kitchen and—" _

"—_If I stay here tonight, many may consider that I'm hiding and it's important that I show up with my head held high, bruised or not," she said, her voice unusually quiet and subdued._

"_But Diana—"_

"_I fear what this might do to my mother's position. Her only daughter and heir to the throne is beaten to a pulp in a melee gone wrong, because she couldn't take the pressure of what was being said." Diana shook her head, clearly still angry with herself. "Just because we apparently have utopic lives, doesn't mean that there isn't any discontentment, that there isn't conflict. Some have their eyes set on that throne for a very long time now."_

_Kara frowned._

"_Did my actions made it worse? I worry that I might have overstepped and—"_

"—_Quite the opposite. You defended me, Kara. If anything, it showed my Sisters that even those from the World of Man are on our side." Diana gave her a shy smile. "Had it been anyone else, I might be a little angry, but it was you." Diana brought her hand to her lips, kissing her knuckles. "My hero."_

_Kara averted her eyes, feeling more self-conscious than ever. She was used to being called a hero all the time. So, what was different this time?_

"_We're going, all right?"_

_Kara sighed and scratched behind her ear._

"_Actually, Io said you might say that, and she asked me to tell you, you can be brave and honorable any other time, except today. No one is expecting anything else of you, so we have other plans."_

_Diana merely raised an eyebrow._

Kara led Diana through a well-lit path, down to the beach, where a few fires could be seen, far apart from each other to make it look like private gatherings.

Always mindful of Diana's still tender side and healing injuries, she kept a leisurely pace, despite her growing hunger.

"I have no idea where I'm taking you," Kara admitted. "I'm just following directions."

Diana chuckled.

"It's all right, I know where we're going. Sometimes we do this, instead of staying inside. We come here and cook our own dinner, just like when we're out hunting. It's far less rowdy than the communal room and more private."

"That sounds really nice." Kara stopped abruptly, turning around and resting a hand on her chest. "Promise me you'll tell me when it gets too much for you."

Diana gave her a warm smile, taking her hand from her chest and placing a gentle kiss on it.

"I promise."

Leading the way once more, Kara smiled, satisfied, more so because Diana refused to let go of her hand. It was such a warm and fuzzy feeling.

Quickly reaching out the rustic looking gathering, Kara realized they probably did that more than a few times. In the center of it, there was a large fire pit, where something was roasting on iron skewers. Whatever it was, it smelled fantastic, and her stomach chose that moment to complain angrily. Around it, she could see several bedrolls spread out in a cozy circle, and surrounding the bedrolls, logs covered with colorful wool blankets had been arranged to provide backrest.

It was a very nice and relaxing set up and she was sure it was about to become a favorite of hers.

"Remember, you promised," Kara mumbled, just before they were within hearing range.

"Yes, dear."

"About time you two showed up." Mala quipped before Kara had a chance to say anything.

Diana smiled down at her friends, spying the bedrolls spread on the white sand. There was only one bedroll available, clearly spread out for them, but with it being on the ground and Diana's still healing side, it would be tricky for her to sit down.

Kara watched her intently. She would not interfere if Diana didn't want her too, but Rao, she craved to just take her in her arms and lower her down to the bedroll, making sure that she was sitting comfortably. Diana looked her way, a resigned, helpless little smile on her lips.

"Help me down?"

Kara beamed, feeling happy beyond measure.

"Sure!" Taking her arm, Kara carefully helped her sit down, mindful to position herself in front of Diana and protect her from spying eyes. She didn't want anyone seeing the barely hidden flinches of pain as she sat down, even if it was just her oldest and closest friends.

If anyone was surprised by the Princess' request, no one said a word.

"You two are disgusting."

Diana lifted a perfect eyebrow at her short haired friend, stiffly leaning back against the log.

"And why is that, Io?"

"It would take us half a fortnight to heal from something like that, and you two are practically healed in less than a day. Disgusting."

Diana shrugged at her old friend.

"My mom always said that envy is not a nice trait, Io," Kara said, looking over at the assortment of food stacked on the large green leaves by the fire. Some of those leaves were being removed from the embers, after being used as wrapping material to cook whatever was inside. Her mouth watered at the thought of it.

"Funny…"

Diana chuckled, amused at the enormous plate Kara was assembling.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Diana shook her head.

"Not hungry. Go ahead, I know you're starving."

Kara gave her a displeased glare.

"So, who's going to tell me about Kara's prowess in defending my honor."

Kara almost choked on a piece of chicken.

"There's nothing to tell, Diana."

"Of course there is. They all saw it but me." Io smiled sweetly at the blonde glaring at her. "And because I wasn't around, I'm very curious too. Nesba, want to start? It seems we have different angles from the many Amazons that were around. This could take a while."

Kara groaned pathetically and Diana patted her linen covered leg, casually leaving her hand there, her thumb drawing gentle touches every now and then.

"Gladly. Little Sister finally showed us today what she's made of and what happens when she stops holding back." Nesba gave her a meaningful glare.

Half listening to the Amazon's tale of the melee, Kara grumbled under her breath about stories being grossly exaggerated and focused on her food instead. Of course, she could hear everything that was being said, and despite that there were a few things that were highly embellished in her opinion, she found herself engrossed in her new mission: making sure Diana ate. It didn't help either that the warm hand on her knee was distracting her to no end.

Selecting little pieces of meat and chicken from her own plate, Kara started feeding the dark-haired woman, holding out the small pieces of food in front of her.

At first, Diana refused, but Kara had no qualms about using her pout as her ultimate weapon of bribery, watching with satisfaction as the warrior silently admitted defeat and snatched the pieces of food, slowly chewing on them.

"Hail the Princess' Champion!"

Kara raised her head sharply at that. Nesba was holding her mug up and the rest of the group followed, Diana included, her dark eyes shining with undisguised pride.

"What? No, no, no. I—"

"Hail!"

"Oh, sweet Rao, kill me now." Kara covered her face with her hands, feeling the heat escaping from her flushed cheeks, and so very glad the light emanating from the fire probably wasn't enough to expose her flaming face.

"I hope he doesn't even try," Diana said, softly. "I'm too fond of you."

"I hope not too. I don't want to be in Rao's Light anytime soon."

Diana grinned.

"Champion, eh?"

Kara froze with a piece of bread halfway to her mouth.

"I think the gods just provided us a mighty fighter, Princess." Io had that spark in her eyes that meant nothing but trouble. "And she did it all by herself. We don't even need to convince anyone!"

Diana laughed quietly, shaking her head at her friend's glee.

"What is she talking about?" Kara asked, eying Io with suspicion.

"I'll tell you later."

Kara handed her more food, not missing the affection pouring from those dark eyes.

Whispering loud enough for everyone around the fire to hear, Kara shot Io a glare.

"I don't like it when she has that glint in her eyes. It never bodes well for me."

Everyone laughed.

"I do have one question for you, Io. It's been bothering since early."

"And what's that, Champion?" Io crossed her arms over her chest, a smug smile on her lips.

Kara smirked, watching from the corner of the eye as Diana sipped her drink, blue eyes shining with mischief.

"I'm curious about how you know Ares has hairy balls."

Booming laughter erupted from around the fire and Diana spit her drink across the embers, laughing helplessly.

Io gaped at the Kryptonian.

"Innocent my ass…"

Kara grinned, her mind zoning out for a moment when the warrior dropped her head on her shoulder, still chuckling. She had that feeling again in her stomach, like butterflies dancing a wild version of the cha cha cha, and it was making her lose focus on the conversation around her.

Forcing herself to pay attention on what was being said, she heard Nesba's wild theory about Ares hairy balls and laughed, only slightly blushing. Io and Mala quickly joined the discussion and all sense of propriety was gone after that, but that was okay. All that mattered was that Diana was laughing and relaxing after such a hard day for her, even adding her two cents to the discussion, which was completely out of hand by now.

She knew Diana was not yet all right, the emotional turmoil of having to deal with her aunt's death for the first time in a century still weighing heavy on her soul, but she would be. She would make sure of that.

##

A long while later and after many outlandish tales, they were still laughing. It almost felt like it was game night.

Kara was only half listening now, Diana's warmth and a full belly relaxing her to the point that she started to feel drowsy. The Amazon was resting her head on her shoulder and using her as her own private backrest. That was okay, she didn't mind that - at all.

Her arm was carefully wrapped around the warrior's waist, keeping her so close, she could feel her body shake with laughter. It worried her that her hand was resting on top of the bruise she knew was still tender, but Diana insisted on keeping it there, even covering her hand with her own to make a point.

"_Your hand is keeping it warm and making it all better, I promise."_

After that, Kara relented, defeated. It's not like she wasn't enjoying herself anyway.

She felt Diana shift in her embrace and looked down at her.

Diana smiled.

"Time to go, Supergirl?"

"Tired?" Kara smiled. "It is getting late."

Diana nodded. "That, and I have a surprise for you."

Kara perked up visibly at the whispered words. Not that she was bored or anything, she just couldn't laugh anymore, and she was exhausted. It was her own fault. She started it, but sure enough the Amazons around her had taken it to a whole new level, and she now had enough dirty jokes to entertain Alex on game night. That, and cause massive heart attacks all around because she was sure not one of them ever heard a dirty joke from her.

Oliver was probably the only one that has ever had, the one she had learned from Cisco shortly after they met. It cracked him up and apparently served as some sort of rite of passage, as the surly man began to relax more around her after that.

"_Didn't think you had it in you, Supergirl."_

"_I'm full of surprises, don't forget that." She raised her beer at him._

_Oliver Queen chuckled and raised his bottle as well._

"_Welcome to the club."_

_Kara grinned and took a sip._

"A surprise? Yeah, it sure is late. We should go. Now."

Diana laughed quietly.

##

On their way back to the palace, she tried to get Diana to tell her about her surprise, but the woman wouldn't give her a measly hint, and that was all right. She was glad that Diana seemed so much more relaxed than earlier. She knew the taller woman was still worried about that day's events, and how it could affect her mother.

She was also sure that her feelings for Imkeh were far from friendly and compassionate. The spark of anger that flared in her eyes when Nesba told them Imkeh had chosen the cowardly way out, trying to assault Kara with a dagger after the melee was over, was enough to chill her to the core.

"Will you tell me now?" Kara asked again when Diana opened the door to her room and led her to the balcony, her arm resting on her shoulders.

"Just a little longer. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." Diana kissed her cheek and left.

Kara sighed. She was a reporter and reporters did not handle curiosity well. It was part of the job description.

Looking around, she noticed Diana's balcony was exactly like her own. There was a small, richly decorated fire pit on the far end and several large cushions scattered around, with soft wool blankets neatly folded in an open cabinet. A set of cushions was placed by the closest wall to the fire pit, and serving as a table, was a low stool with a book on top of it.

Kara guessed that was probably Diana's favorite spot, so she decided to make herself comfortable there, throwing a blanket over her covered legs. It was a chilly night and she was glad she was wearing her linen pants.

It wasn't until she picked up the book to see what it was about, that she realized that soft music was coming from somewhere close by. It sounded like harp and flute, and it brought a smile to her face. Maybe that was her surprise. She certainly had never heard it before, and it was such a soothing sound.

With the book all forgotten on her lap, Kara closed her eyes, focusing on the soft, melodious sounds from below. She was exhausted and sore, and after such a relaxing dinner, the soft music and the warmth from the blanket and nearby fire pit, she felt herself slip away into blissful sleep, but her sharp hearing picked on familiar footsteps and a sweet scent. Delicately sniffing the air, her eyes opened wide in disbelief.

"Why do I smell hot chocolate?" she whispered to herself.

"That's because I have some for you."

Kara looked up at the sound of the soft, raspy voice to see Diana standing in front of her with a steaming mug on each hand, and such a beautiful smile, she almost forgot that even superpowered Kryptonians under a yellow Sun still needed air to survive.

Trying to keep her breathing under control, Kara accepted her mug and closed her eyes, smelling the sweet liquid inside with undeniable pleasure.

Diana chuckled, sitting by her side.

"Surprise?"

"Where did you get this?" Kara asked, marveled. "There isn't even chocolate in Themyscira! I've checked!"

Diana smirked, eyeing her from over the rim of her mug.

"An Amazon never tells, Supergirl."

Kara shot her a mock glare and sniffed her cup again.

"Oh, my sweet Rao, it's from Noonan's!"

Diana raised an eyebrow.

"You can guess by smell alone?"

"I know my stuff, Princess." Kara grinned smugly, pointing an accusing finger at the warrior. "You asked Alex!"

Diana laughed, throwing her head back.

"You did, didn't you?" Kara scooted closer, her eyes shining with unrestrained curiosity. "Tell me."

Diana nodded, still laughing.

"Ah! I knew it!" Bringing the cup to her lips, Kara reverently sipped her favorite beverage in the whole world, enjoying the simple pleasure.

"Happy?"

The Kryptonian opened her eyes at the sound of the soft voice, both hands holding the cup close to her lips.

"Very." Drinking from it again, Kara almost moaned with pleasure. "This is sooo good," she mumbled. "Rao, I could kiss you right now…"

The words slipped out before she could stop them, and suddenly it was as if her mind could only register the sound of Diana's skipping heartbeat, all other sounds magically blocked.

A gentle touch on her cheek forced her to look at the warrior, only to see those intense dark eyes staring back at her.

"What's stopping you?" Came that soft voice again, a thumb gently caressing her cheek. "There's no one here."

Kara's heartbeat thundered in her ears.

"You remember…"

Diana's eyes gentled.

"I do."

Kara would never be able to say which one of them moved first, maybe they shifted closer to each other at the same time. It wasn't important anyway because now, their lips were a breath away and she was going to kiss her.

She was going to kiss Diana.

The fingers caressing her skin stopped, tenderly cupping her face instead, holding it in place.

"Kara…"

Without thought, Kara closed the distance between them, but their lips barely had the chance to touch. A loud clear of throat forced them to pull away from each other, and Diana grumbled in a language Kara had never heard of before.

"Mother." Diana's voice was full of annoyance and frustration.

Hastily drinking from her hot cup, Kara almost choked, feeling her cheeks burn like never before. She had almost been caught kissing Diana by the Queen! Her mind squeaked, mortified.

As if she hadn't just interrupted their kiss, the Queen strolled lazily towards them, stopping in front of her daughter. Gently taking her chin up, she inspected every inch of her daughter's face. Apparently satisfied that the bruising was healing nicely, the Queen moved to Kara's side, checking her fading wounds as well, before leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"Thank you for defending my stubborn daughter. I feel so much better knowing she has a Champion worthy of her."

"Mother…" Diana growled warningly, but the Queen seemed unfazed.

"Thank you…" Kara mumbled, still embarrassed at being caught almost kissing the Princess by her own mother.

Hippolyta smiled down at her and peered at her cup.

"And what is that?"

"Oh, it's hum… It's hot chocolate. It's from my world and it's sweet." Kara hurried to explain. "Would you like to try it?"

Hippolyta took the offered cup and sipped hesitantly, her eyebrows rising in surprise.

"This is the Gods' nectar!"

Kara chuckled at the Queen's reaction.

"You can have this one if you want to."

Hippolyta gave her an approving smile and found herself a cushion.

"Share?" Diana whispered, holding up her cup.

Kara accepted with a smile.

"Why is it, daughter, that you never gave me this to try before?"

Diana rolled her eyes.

"Because, mother, you said you wanted no influence from the outside world in Themyscira."

"You never told me the outside world had the Gods' own nectar!"

Diana let her hands drop in defeat.

"My apologies, mother. I shall correct my mistake."

"Good and make it fast. Now, tell me about this infamous melee that I've been hearing so much about." Hippolyta smirked. "I heard Kara jumped on Imkeh like a she-bear defending her cub."

Diana pinched the bridge of her nose and Kara groaned, knowing the Queen would not relent until she knew every single detail, exaggerated or not.

##

Her mother's chuckle made her stop in mid-sentence.

"Why are you laughing?" She was telling her mother about Kara's fierce defense of her, expertly skipping over the details of her own fight.

"It seems your Champion is exhausted, but Gods forbid she drops that cup."

Diana smiled affectionately at the sleeping Kryptonian. Kara was leaning against the cushions, half-sitting and fast asleep, the mug of hot chocolate held tightly with both hands against her chest.

"Never come between a Kryptonian and their food. I learned that the hard way."

"I can see that. Perhaps you should take her to bed. The poor thing will not sleep half-sitting." Hippolyta gracefully rose from her cushion and kissed her daughter's head lovingly. "Come see me tomorrow. Don't think I didn't notice you never told me what happened between you and Imkeh."

Diana sighed. Of course, her mother would notice that.

"I hope this doesn't cause you trouble, mother."

Hippolyta smiled down at her only child, gently touching her cheek.

"You worry too much, daughter. We'll talk about this tomorrow, but Diana, be very careful with Imkeh. She will not forget this."

"Neither will I."

Hippolyta nodded and left, happily taking the mug with the delicious liquid with her.

Waiting until her mother was gone, Diana gently pried the mug from Kara's fingers, causing the blonde to stir.

"What…"

"Shh… You fell asleep."

"Oh… Sorry, I didn't mean to." Kara rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"You're exhausted." Diana pushed a strand of blonde hair behind one ear. "You should go back to sleep."

"So are you."

"I am."

Kara looked down at her hands.

"I should go…"

Diana pursed her lips, thinking furiously. She didn't want her to go. She didn't want to be alone tonight.

"Is it too much if I ask you to stay?" She whispered, lowering her eyes. "I—I don't—"

Kara slumped her head on Diana's shoulder.

"I'm so glad you asked because I was about to beg you to let me stay. I'm too lazy to go back." Kara huffed audibly. "And I can't float."

Diana chuckled, kissing her head lovingly. This woman was adorable and was doing things to her heart that she didn't quite know how to handle.

"I see I will have to talk to the Gods about this."

"Will you?" Kara peeked up at her hopefully.

"Yes. I'm looking forward to holding your hand and drag you around when you're lazily floating. Like a colorful balloon."

Kara chuckled.

"You're making fun of me."

"Just a little, but you have to admit it will be fun to watch the look on Io's face." Diana scratched her back lightly, feeling Kara sag heavily against her. She was about to fall asleep. "Want your backrub? You must be very sore from today's intensive workout."

Kara shook her head, seemingly content to stay exactly like she was.

"No, you're hurt, but… Can we stay like this? I'm comfy."

Diana leaned back, making herself comfortable against the soft cushions, Kara still wrapped in her arms.

"How's that?"

Kara cuddled closer, adjusting so that her head rested on Diana's shoulder, her hand clasping the dark fabric of her shirt, just above her heart.

"Almost perfect…"

Diana looked down at the half-asleep Kryptonian, powerless to hide the affection she felt for this wonderful person.

"What's missing?"

"Blankie…" Kara slurred.

Mentally patting herself on the back, Diana reached out and pulled out the soft blue blanket that she had made sure to fetch from Kara's room earlier, throwing it over them.

"Better?"

Kara mumbled something incoherently, placing a soft kiss on her neck before drifting off to sleep.

Diana pulled her closer, staring up at the starry sky, a troubled look on her face. _What are you doing to me, my sweet Kara? Aphrodite give me strength._

She thought she heard a faint chuckle, the stars seemingly shining brighter than just moments before. Surely her mind was playing tricks on her. She was exhausted. Maybe she should just stop worrying so much and allow herself to rest properly.

Tomorrow would be a new day, and probably a very long one.

Taking a deep, relaxing breath, Diana closed her eyes, allowing the melodious sound from below, and the sweet scent and warmth of Kara to lull her to sleep.

Her mind sighed happily: Kara smelled of hot chocolate and fresh mint and it was exhilarating.

##

Themyscira's Palace,

Senators' wing

"Leave!" The voice roared angrily.

Insulted, the healer threw the ointment jar at the bed, muttering about rude warriors and bad manners and closing the heavy door with a bang in her wake.

A grunt of pain escaped through bruised lips as Imkeh forced herself to sit in bed. Every inch of her body hurt. It was like she had been trampled by a Centaur. Her head was pounding, and it hurt to breathe – it was like her lungs were set on fire every time she inhaled, and her ribcage was shattered in little pieces of sharp bone that pierced her skin like tiny needles.

She was lucky it was only cracked; she was aware of that. Even her jaw, that was still painfully sore, had survived the blonde harpy's devastating punch.

Who was this woman? She needed to know more about her and fast.

Hissing at the sharp pain searing through her upper body, Imkeh slowly moved out of bed, forcing herself to stagger to the mirror by the basin. She wanted to see the damage her body had sustained, needed to let it sink in and fester her soul.

Gritting her teeth, the Amazon stood naked in front of the mirror, staring at the damage, her eyes full of hate and contempt. This was the first time since becoming an Amazon that she had been this badly beaten, and her soul craved revenge.

Closing both hands in white knuckled fists at the effort it took to keep herself upright, her eyes focused on the large, dark bruise that covered her breastbone and most of her chest.

"I'm going to make you wish you never set foot here," she rasped out heavily, glancing down at the red crystal in her right hand, "and there's nothing you, or anyone can do to stop me."

###

tbc

* * *

**Notes: **This was part of the previous chapter (not teaser), but it got too long and I had to do something about it.

So, what do you think? Ask me questions, share your insights, your ideas. I want to hear from you :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Women of Steel Series**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** see chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Kara cracked her eyes open, exhaling deeply before she closed them again. She was nice and warm and so, so comfy wrapped in her nice smelling Amazon cocoon. The sun was just starting to come up on the horizon, feeble rays of light painting faint streaks of deep orange and yellow on the still darkened sky. Cuddling just a little closer, Kara inhaled the faint scent of clean leather and sun kissed skin she was coming to associate with Diana, a little content smile lingering on her lips as she fell back to sleep._

Lost deep in thought, Kara only realized where she was when the familiar sounds of clashing swords and whacking wood reached her sensitive ears, just before she rounded the corner of the large wooden building that looked like a giant, colorful barn to her, but instead of farming gear and animals, it was full of practical equipment for sword and boxing training.

Spying Nesba, staring at a set of punching bags and looking immensely pleased, Kara made a beeline for her instructor, absentmindedly acknowledging the friendly greetings of the Amazons lingering around, her mind once again slipping back to Diana and her sleepy warmth.

_Groggily coming to her senses, Kara nestled closer in her cozy cocoon, her hand sliding over a smooth, warm surface. A moan sounded almost imperceptibly, hard muscles contracting under the feather like touch._

"_Kara…"_

_Kara's eyes flew open and her hand stilled, now very wide awake, her heart pounding loudly in her ears, but the smooth surface arched against her touch, wanting more._

"_Kara…" The warm surface she was resting on stirred and shifted. "Your heart…"_

"_It's nothing, go back to sleep," Kara whispered softly, lying perfectly still in Diana's arms. She was painfully aware of where her hand was resting, of what her fingers were grazing, and she just wanted Diana to fall back to sleep so she could remove her hand and…_

_A strong hand covered her own under the blanket, gently pulling it against the breast it was touching, and holding it there._

"_Stay…"_

_A shiver went down her spine at the sound of that sleepy voice, so close to her ear. She could feel the blush slowly creep up on her. She wasn't used to this closeness, to this intimacy that came so naturally to them. She had never experienced this before, not even with Mon-el._

"_Please…"_

_Kara swallowed, but snuggle closer, shifting so that her head rested under the older woman's chin, smiling a little when Diana nuzzled her head, kissing it sleepily._

"_Rest…" She whispered._

_The Princess hummed deep in her throat, her breathing slowly deepening as she fell back to sleep. _

_Kara waited until she was sure the Amazon was indeed asleep, carefully removing her hand from under her shirt. Extracting herself from her comfy nest, the Kryptonian made sure Diana was comfortable and warm before checking her internal injuries, glad that her ribs were almost completely healed._

_Kissing her head, Kara left hastily before she changed her mind and decided to play hooky for the day. Nesba would surely give her a very hard time if she skipped practice, and Io… She felt a shiver go down her spine: Io would not let this go. Ever._

"Morning, Little Sister." Nesba gave her a critical look, seemingly satisfied that her charge seemed to be in one piece. "How's Diana?"

"Sleeping, but the bruising and swelling is mostly gone. Kayo is there to check on her."

"Good. She better not even think about setting foot here today to practice or I'll kick her royal behind."

Kara chuckled. "You and me both."

Nesba grinned and stepped away, revealing a brand new, sturdy looking leather bag.

"Oooooo, I like that."

The Amazon had promised her a new, Kara resistant punching bag and she couldn't wait to try it out, since she had already pretty much decimated the first three.

She liked punching things - a lot. It helped ease the rage and the anger she still felt deep in her soul, the piercing pain of abandonment she hadn't quite yet resolved.

"I was hoping you would." Nesba patted her shoulder. "Go change into that." The burly woman pointed to a neatly folded set of clothes. "Those are easier for practice. Less restrictive."

Kara nodded and walked away with her new clothes. The need to punch things, to release that pent-up rage was just another of her dirty little secrets, one she would never tell Kal-el or anyone else, for that matter. Well, maybe Alex or Lena, or Diana. Yeah, she could tell Diana. She would understand, wouldn't she?

##

Diana woke up with a start, sitting abruptly on her makeshift cushion bed, her breathing heavy and labored. A groan left her lips as sore muscles pulled on her still tender side, her hand wrapping around the sensitive spot for support.

"You shouldn't move so fast. You're not completely healed yet."

Still disoriented, Diana turned her head at the sound of the familiar voice.

"What are you doing here so early?" She croaked, her voice still heavy with sleep, while carefully adjusting herself on the cushions.

Kayo raised her green crystal wand and stared at her, her aqua eyes watching her intently.

"What does it look like, Princess?"

Diana rolled her eyes at her friend. It seemed that, after Kara's arrival, her friends were keen on reminding her of her title, something that certainly never happened before, not unless they wanted to mock her, of course.

"I'm fine." Diana frowned and looked around, still feeling rattled from the nightmare she couldn't remember anymore. Funny how those memories seem to elude her so quickly, yet the anxiety and the feeling of helplessness always remained.

Had she dreamed about talking to Kara earlier?

"That's for me to decide, not you." Kayo wrapped her wand in its protective cloth. "And before you ask, she left for practice already."

Diana sigh, unhappy. She wanted to have Kara around when she woke up. She wanted to know what it felt like to wake up with her. Every day.

"She did say something about some new punching bags Nesba made for her." Her eyes caught on a tray of food on the low stool by the cushions. "You shouldn't have bothered with that. I'll be down for breakfast in a while. I'm not really hungry anyway."

Kayo blinked; her face expressionless.

"I didn't. Your friend arranged for that. The guard told me she dropped this off a while ago."

"Oh!" Diana wasn't expecting that, a smile coming to her lips unbidden. Picking up on the tray to her lap, she started munching on the fruit first. It seemed she was hungry after all. Was the fruit sweeter than usual? It sure tasted fantastic.

Kayo eyed her curiously. "You just said you weren't hungry."

Diana nodded, swallowing hastily before answering. "True, but Kara is going to give me trouble if I don't eat breakfast, so…"

Breakfast in bed and snuggled in Kara's blankie… Trouble indeed.

"Want to tell me what happened yesterday?" Kayo asked softly.

Diana's smile faltered, Imkeh's taunting words still sounding loud and bitter in her head. Taking her time in surveying her selection of food, Diana finally chose a piece of hard cheese.

"I should be asking you that."

Kayo eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Nothing happened other that I had an unusually busy day."

Diana kept on munching, still giving her selection of food her utmost attention.

"So, your eyes didn't turn gold when you touched Kara's arm and had a vision?"

Kayo's eyes widened in shock.

##

Punch, punch, elbow.

"Again!"

Punch, punch, elbow.

"Harder! Again!"

Punch, punch, elbow.

"Always have your guard up, Kara. You never know when your opponent is going to strike, when she's stronger than you."

Kara could feel drops of sweat falling down her forehead, stinging her eyes; her heart was racing in her chest and her breathing was labored and heavy, and she was thirsty, so thirsty.

"Again! High knee to the side!"

Kara adjusted her footing and repeated the sequence, raising her knee and connecting it hard with the punching bag. If this was a real opponent, it would probably have a broken jaw and several broken ribs by now. She repeated the sequence several more times until Nesba told her to stop.

"All right, let's take a break." Nesba handed her a full skin with a satisfied smile. "You're improving a lot, Kara, and fast."

Kara grinned tiredly and uncapped her skin, drinking half of the blissfully fresh water in one take.

Nesba chuckled and threw a linen towel her way. She was soaked, her training loose shirt now clinging to her body.

She had been mauling Nesba's new bag with little mercy for over a candle mark, and she could tell the instructor was pretty happy with her invention: solid core of Amazon Steel, sheep wool as first soft layer, chainmail from the same steel as second layer and last, demon hide, tanned a very long time ago. _That_ creeped her out. She had no idea demons had really existed and the thought of it was sure to give her nightmares. She still believed Nesba was pranking her.

But she was very happy with Nesba's invention too. It allowed her to release more of her strength and she could almost go full out. Almost. She was still holding back, still afraid to cause damage, memories of her first months with the Danvers still very fresh in her eidetic mind.

"Now, I want you to go through all the sequences by yourself until I tell you to stop," Nesba said, taking the skin from her and checking the wrappings on her hands, to make sure they were still tight. "And I want you to stop holding back; stop worrying about what's going to happen to this bag. I've got two more ready and my healer's kit is right over there."

Kara chuckled at that. Of course, Nesba would be prepared. Looking down at her wrapped hands, she could see her bruised and scraped knuckles and it fueled her almost as much as her rage did. She had never been hurt while practicing with Alex, but here, every day she had bruises and scrapes, and blood. It was painful and every night she went to bed sore, but it was real, and it made her feel normal.

Nesba looked around, her brown eyes catching on something to her right. A wicked smile transformed her face.

"Go."

Kara found her footing, her face intent, and started her well memorized sequence of punches and kicks, delivering solid blows to the punching bag and then starting over again, quickly changing sequences at Nesba's clipped orders.

"You're still holding back, Kara." Nesba looked behind her shoulder before whispering in Kara's ear: "Imagine that bag is Imkeh and she's pounding on Diana again." Nesba peered at the tensing jaw, satisfied. "She's going to beat her until she's nothing but a pile of swamp goo. She's hurting her. Are you going to let her?"

Kara let Nesba's words sink in, fester her soul. She knew what she was doing, but her feelings for Imkeh weren't nice ones and for the first time in her life, she didn't care. All she cared about was letting her anger loose and kick the bitch until she stopped moving.

Nesba stepped away, watching as Kara clenched her fists and unleashed Hades on the unsuspecting punching bag, relentlessly delivering a barrel of rapid punches and perfectly executed kicks, not stopping until she was breathing hard, blood trailing down from her knuckles; the punching bag no longer fit for training. The core was considerably bent, and the demon hide was ripped in pieces, with chunks of chainmail and wool sticking out of it.

"Good job, Champion, very good job," Nesba mumbled, inspecting the bag with a proud smile.

There was silence all around them, deafening silence, as every Amazon training in that building stopped to watch the devastation of the hapless bag.

Kara was still breathing hard, drenched in sweat and staring at the destroyed bag, uncomprehending.

Nesba once more looked to her right and grinned, winking.

A low chanting sounded from around them and Kara quickly realized what it was they were saying: Champion.

Kara stared helplessly at Nesba, embarrassed.

"Nesba, I—"

"Let them. They're honoring you, Little Sister." Nesba motioned to her right with her head. "And letting them know our Princess has a worthy Champion."

Kara looked over her shoulder, to where Nesba was pointing, and saw three blonde women, two of them as bulky as Nesba, glaring back at them. She remembered them from the day before, at the practice range.

"Who are they?"

"Imkeh's harpies," Nesba replied with a grin.

Kara covered her eyes with her bloodied hand. "You're as much of a troublemaker as Io!"

Nesba chuckled, guiding her by the elbow to a close by bench.

"Let me check those cuts before I send you to Io or Diana decides to visit, and sees you like this."

Kara allowed the burly Amazon to tend to her scrapes and bruises, keeping a careful eye on the three women shooting daggers at her. Deciding to cause a bit of trouble herself, Kara gave them a little wave, a slow, sweet smile shaping her lips.

The women scowled and left hastily.

Nesba patted her shoulder. "Now, who's the troublemaker?"

Kara stared at her; big, round, innocent eyes full of surprise. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Nesba smirked.

##

"How do you know that?"

Diana smirked, finally glancing at her friend while setting her tray aside. She had a feeling she was about to lose her appetite.

"Kara only looks like she's oblivious," she said, popping a grape into her mouth. "She told me yesterday, on our way back from dinner."

_Diana looked down at the beautiful face so close to hers, easily detecting what she liked to call the Worry Crinkle. _

"_What's wrong?"_

_Kara's frown deepened. "What do you mean?"_

"_You're worried about something."_

_Kara nibbled on her lower lip. "How do you always know when something's bothering me?"_

_Diana smiled at the softly spoken words, almost like she was afraid to ask. "Crinkle."_

_Kara sighed, touching the mark on her forehead with her fingers. "Crinkle."_

"_Not there." Diana stopped walking, standing in front of her. _

"_No?" _

_Diana shook her head slowly, never looking away from the Kryptonian's beautiful eyes._

"_No." She shifted closer, tenderly touching the corner of Kara's eye. "Here."_

"_Oh…" Kara swallowed._

"_It's almost imperceptible, and you do a very good job of hiding it, but not from me." Hearing Kara's heartbeat quicken, Diana pressed her lips to her forehead, slowly bringing them down until they brushed over the imperceptible crinkle, only she could see. Gods in Olympus, how she wanted to kiss her._

"_Will you tell me what's bothering you?" She asked, gently pulling the Kryptonian into a tight hug._

_She felt Kara melt in her arms, returning the hug carefully as not to hurt her. Diana kissed the blonde head resting on her shoulder, a soft sigh of relief escaping those lips. _

"_It's… It's probably nothing."_

"_Tell me."_

_A sigh. "It's Kayo."_

_Diana frowned and shifted so she could take a better look at Kara. "Kayo?"_

_Kara nodded, her hand moving up to adjust her glasses, but found nothing there, dropping her hand awkwardly._

"_She hum… We touched our arms in greeting and… When that happened, she pulled her hand away immediately and her eyes changed. I mean, their color changed. It became amber and she mumbled something I couldn't understand."_

_Diana frowned. "Did she say anything?"_

"_I asked if she was all right, but she said she was just tired." Kara gave her a pointed look. "I may not know much about magic, Diana, but I'm an alien and I've been dealing with other aliens most of my life. Your eyes don't turn amber just because you're tired. She had a vision or a feeling or something like that, didn't she?"_

"_I think so, yes." Diana nodded, her face sobering. "I'll talk to her about it, don't worry."_

_Kara nibbled on her lip again. Apparently, she had replaced one quirk for another._

"_If it's something about me, Diana, which I'm sure it is, I want to know, no matter how bad."_

"_I know." Diana kissed her forehead once more. "I won't hide it from you, I promise."_

_Kara smiled, thankful._

"Well?"

Kayo looked down at her hands. "I had a glimpse of a vision."

Diana frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I just said: a glimpse. It wasn't something I can make sense of, at least not yet," Kayo admitted.

Diana nodded, knowing her friend wasn't lying, knowing having this gift wasn't always linear and easy to interpret.

"What did you glimpse?"

Kayo was silent for a moment. "I saw Kara, holding a katana dripping with black blood, clashing with a sword of black flames."

Diana stopped eating. "Black blood?"

Kayo nodded once. "Demon blood."

_Demon blood?_ "And the flames?"

Kayo shook her head.

Diana looked around, to make sure they were indeed alone. "Did you tell my mother about this?"

"Not yet."

"You should, and fast." Diana put back the tray on the stool, her appetite now gone. "Was that all?"

Kayo shook her head, resigned. "The night she arrived in Themyscira, I dreamt of a tree, burning from the inside."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing good, but…"

Diana stared at her expectantly, and when nothing came, she insisted, frustrated. "But? Kayo, you know you can't lie to me. Just tell me."

"_But_ I need to retreat to Athena's temple and connect with the goddess. What I glimpse wasn't enough for me to make sense of it."

"But?" Diana insisted. She knew Kayo wasn't telling her everything.

"I…" A sigh. "I have a bad feeling. Something is about to happen, and Kara is somehow involved in whatever it is."

"You need to tell my mother about this. If we're having trouble soon, she needs to know."

Kayo silently agreed. "I had no idea she was paying that much attention…"

Diana smiled. "She's far more perceptive than people give her credit for. She pays attention to everything around her."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Diana gave her a meaningful look. "You should. She has a way of paying attention to the finest details and make sense of them when you least expect it."

Kayo blinked. "Noted."

The healer moved from her comfy spot close to her longtime friend, making sure to grab the food tray and put it back on Diana's lap.

"I would advise you to stay here for the rest of the day and rest, but I know you will not heed to me, so I'm forbidding you to have any form of battle or exercise for the day." Kayo gave her a stern look, her aqua eyes always sober. "Don't bother arguing. I have already sent word to Nesba and I'm sure she'll oblige. As a last resort, I will talk to your friend about this. I'm sure she can make you behave."

Diana rolled her eyes. It's not like she was planning to practice today. She was still sore and had a feeling Kara would not let her get away with it.

"Don't worry, I'll behave."

"Good. Now eat and get some rest." Kayo turned to leave but stopped at the terrace's entrance. "She seems like a lovely woman and she's very protective of you. You should keep her close."

Diana gapped slightly at her always sober friend, but Kayo vanished behind the thick curtains before she could ask anything. It's not like she didn't want to keep Kara around, she just didn't know how long she could keep her close. Kara's vacation would soon be over, and she would have to go back to her world and… She shook her head, trying to get rid of the depressing feeling quickly settling in. She would deal with that when the time came, but now, she just wanted to enjoy whatever time she had left with the beautiful Kryptonian.

However, she had more pressing matters to handle, like visit her mother and explain herself. Surely, her mother was not happy with the previous day's events.

She munched on her breakfast distractedly, Kayo's words and remnants of her dream changing her mind: first she would find Kara and thank her for breakfast, and then she would visit her mother. She just needed to see Kara for a moment.

"I'm losing my mind…" She grumbled to herself, her eyes closing in exasperation. This constant need to be close to Kara was starting to play havoc in her mind and she was doing nothing to stop it.

##

Diana found herself a comfortable spot from where she could watch Kara practice with Io, unseen; she didn't want to distract the Kryptonian.

Kara was improving immensely, and fast. Not that she was yet able to fight off Io, no, but she already showed an instinct of offence and defense that most swordswomen took several seasons to develop.

She settled there for a while, watching the lesson with a smile on her face. Kara still had a long way to go; she had the instinct and the strength, but Io had the skill and experience. Natural or not, she would not master the art of sword fight without intensive training. Maybe that was a way to bring her back to Themyscira more often. Yeah, that could work. She could visit on weekends. Maybe.

She was glad to notice Io had kept the wooden swords for practice. She wasn't sure if their steel could hurt Kara. Her guess was that, probably, only the Gods' steel would affect the Kryptonian. She had already tried that test on Kal-el and only her sword had been able to draw blood out of him, but it was hard to tell with the magic of the island tempering with Kara's powers in unpredictable ways. She would have to talk to her about this. And Io too.

She noticed Io stepping up the game, coming at Kara with far more speed and strength than before, forcing the Kryptonian back several feet with the ferocity of her attack. Diana could tell from the wicked little smile on her friend's lips, that she was looking forward to defeat Kara - again.

Diana narrowed her eyes. "Not nice, Io," she grumbled. "Not nice at all."

Despite Amazon's enhanced hearing, Io couldn't hear her from this far unless she yelled, but she knew Kara could, so she called out to her until she was sure she had the Kryptonian's attention.

Making sure no one was around to catch her on her little cheating, Diana spoke softly to Kara, instructing her throughout Io's attack, telling her when to use Io's momentum against her and when to parry and twist her sword to quickly disarm the Amazon, throwing her sword a few feet away from them, and then use her newly acquired skills from hand to hand combat to quickly drop to a crouch and sweep the surprised instructor off her feet, while still spinning. Effectively dumping her on the hard ground, Kara pressed the tip of her sword to the fallen woman's throat before she had the chance of getting up.

She heard Kara's sharp command of yielding and Io's amused laughter. The Amazon's Weapons Master raised both hands in surrender, and Kara grinned, lowering her left arm to help her up; her wooden sword resting by her side.

Diana left her hidden spot and made her way to her two friends, unable to keep herself from smiling.

"That was quite the performance. Very well done, Kara."

"You've been holding out on me, Little Sister," Io said, dusting herself off. "I'll have to be more careful next time."

"You should never underestimate your opponent, right?" Kara gave Diana a conspiratorial smile. "Besides, my sister is very good with a sword. I watch her while she practices."

Diana chuckled.

Io gave her a suspicious look but focused on her friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Great."

"Are you here to practice?"

Before Diana could reply, Kara answered for her, giving her a pointed look. "No, she is not. She should be back in her room, resting. Healer's orders."

Io chuckled at the look on Diana's face. "No practice for you then, Princess. Let's take a break, Kara. I'm thirsty."

They watched her leave, and when she was sure Io was far enough, Kara cleared her throat.

"Thanks for helping me with that. I think she would've kicked my butt again if you hadn't."

Diana chuckled, amused. "Anytime."

"How are you really feeling? The truth, please. I know your ribs aren't completely healed yet, and there's still some lingering bruising."

Diana smiled and lowered her head, defeated. "It's still sore and I would prefer to take it easy today."

Kara smiled. "Thank you, for telling me."

"Always."

"We can take it easy after lunch. Just laze around in the room, read a book or something."

"Sure." Diana smiled, remnants of their brief interaction early that morning, before she was fully awake, making her crave that closeness again. "Thank you for taking such good care of me. You're very good at it and I lo- I really like it."

Kara looked down, staring at her feet embarrassed.

"I wish you would have woken me up before you left," Diana whispered, moving closer, until there was hardly any space between them.

"You needed rest."

"True, but I was so disappointed when you weren't there." Diana brushed her fingers over Kara's forearm, goosebumps erupting over the soft skin.

"Why?" Kara whispered, looking up at Diana.

"Because I want to know what it feels like…" Diana kept her gentle touch on her arm, shyly looking up at the Kryptonian, suddenly unsure if she should tell her how she felt. "…to wake up with you, sweet Kara." Still tracing Kara's forearm with her fingertips, Diana slid down her hand until their fingers touched and intertwined.

A dry crack sounded from below and Diana looked down, a little startled to see Kara's wooden sword cracked to splinters, the muscles on the Kryptonian's arm taut. Exhaling softly, Diana smiled.

"I have to go now. I must talk to my mother, but we can meet for lunch after. Does that sound good?"

Kara nodded, her eyes closed and her breathing still slightly labored. Diana could see the Kryptonian was trying very hard to keep her breathing and heart rate under control, without much success.

"I'll see you later, my sweet Kara," Diana whispered, squeezing the hand she was holding before leaving.

Glancing to the side, Diana caught Io rolling her eyes and grumbling. The words 'I won't get anything done now' reached her ears and made her chuckle. She didn't need to look back to know that Kara's bright blue eyes were now carved on herself. That was all right. She wanted Kara's full attention on her.

##

Diana knocked on the heavy door and let herself in without waiting for an answer. It did not surprise her to find her mother buried in parchment work. Paradise Island and its surrounding smaller islands was an extensive territory to rule and oversee, even with their territory management system. She did not envy her mother's work and duties, and often dreaded the day she would have to take over.

"Good morning, mother."

Hippolyta looked up from a large roll of parchment, where she was dutifully scribbling little notes on the sides and smiled at her only child. Her favorite cloak was carelessly thrown over her comfortable chair, and her golden tiara was set to the side on the large wooden desk.

"Good morning, daughter."

The Queen's smile grew wider as Diana lovingly kissed the top of her head. Hippolyta touched her daughter's face with tender fingers, examining every inch intently. When she was satisfied that all the bruising was gone, she nodded approvingly.

Diana shook her head and showed her mother a package of hot chocolate, raising an eyebrow. Hippolyta grinned, leaning back on her chair with her fingers intertwined, while watching her daughter heat up water and prepare the delicious beverage.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine."

"Mm, still sore then."

Diana smirked without looking at her mother. "Are you an oracle now?"

"A mother always knows."

Diana rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her task.

"Does Kara know that you're taking away her precious nectar to bribe your mother?"

Diana chuckled, handing her mother the hot cup. "I'm sure she doesn't mind sharing with you. She does like you a lot."

Hippolyta sniffed the delicious scent, pleased.

"The feeling is mutual." A mischievous spark glinted in her ageless blue eyes. "Did I interrupt something last night?"

Diana finished preparing her own cup of hot chocolate, wondering if she could trick Kara into kissing her if she knew her lips tasted of her favorite beverage.

"You know you did." Diana let herself drop on the chair in front of her mother's desk, looking anything but amused.

"Well, I'm sure you too have been practicing enough." Hippolyta raised a questioning eyebrow at her daughter, expectantly.

"We haven't kissed yet, if that's what you're asking. Yesterday would've been our first kiss."

Hippolyta didn't seem surprised with this.

"What are you waiting for, Diana? Just kiss the girl before she gets tired of waiting." Hippolyta smirked. "Or before someone else beats you to it."

Diana looked up from her cup, surprised.

"Don't give me that look, Diana. She's beautiful, smart and fierce, not to mention the first female newcomer this island has seen in centuries. Your sisters are not blind or made of stone for that matter."

Diana sipped on her cup, slowly. "What about you?"

Hippolyta chuckled at her daughter's barely disguised jealousy.

"She's a lovely woman, Diana, but I would never do that to you. Besides, I see the way she looks at you. I would be wasting my time." Hippolyta was quiet for a moment, just watching her. "What are you afraid of?"

Diana opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out, her eyes focused on the cup resting on her lap.

"She needs to want it too, mother," she finally answered, her voice quiet. "She's being as careful about this as I am. She's been hurt before and I don't think either of us wants to lose what we have now, and…" She let out a loud sigh, frustrated. "I don't know."

"I see," Hippolyta said, softening her voice, "but what if you're missing out on something better, something you both want just because you're afraid to make a move. You're an Amazon, Diana, and Amazons never back down. Don't let her get away, child. You'll be making a big mistake if you do."

Diana blinked at her mother, unsure on how to respond.

"Now that we have that covered, let's talk about what happened yesterday."

Diana swallowed, once more focusing on her cup, ashamed.

"I apologize, mother. It was not my intention to make things harder for you. It was just a silly melee that got out of hand and I should have never agreed to it."

"You didn't. I believe most of the senate was satisfied that Imkeh had her behind kicked." Hippolyta smiled at the shock on her daughter's face. "I think even some of the northerner senators were pleased, not that they will ever admit it, but I could see some felt… vindicated."

"I'm guessing she doesn't have many friends, then."

Hippolyta agreed with a nod. "What she has, however, is Goran's protection and Imkeh is fiercely loyal to her, which is understandable; Goran did save her life from a shipwreck all those centuries ago." A tired sigh left the Queen's lips. "Sometimes, I wonder if someone else had found Imkeh or if I had insisted that she was brought down to Themyscira, if she wouldn't turn out to be different."

"Maybe she would, but Imkeh has a conflicting personality. I really don't believe she would act any differently."

"Perhaps, but what concerns me the most right now, Diana, is why did you let her do it. Why did you let her beat you up like that?"

Diana lowered her eyes, unable to face her mother. It shamed her still that she was the reason why her mother's sister, her best friend was dead. Rustling sounded from close by, followed by soft footsteps, and then there was a hand taking the cup away from her and tugging on her hand.

"Sit with me."

Diana complied, letting her mother take her by the hand to the cushioned couch. Hippolyta sat first, patting the spot next to her for Diana to take, never letting go of her hand.

"Diana, I want you to pay attention to what your mother has to tell you, all right?" Diana nodded, keeping her head down. "It was not your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Not even the men that came here that day were really to blame. No one can escape fate," Hippolyta started out softly, trying to look at her daughter's face, but Diana kept her head down. "Please, look at me."

Diana swallowed but kept her head down, her lips pressed in a thin line. She could feel her throat constricting and the tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to cry again, not in front of her mother. What would she think of her?

"I'm sorry…" she finally uttered, brokenly.

Hippolyta cupped her chin and gently forced her to look up.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Diana. If there's anyone here to blame, it's me, for not listening to Antiope and I'll regret that for the rest of my life. I'm sorry for being so scared of losing you, that I completely disregarded the true purpose of Amazons, and yours. I'm sorry I was so overprotective of you, I felt like I had to lie to keep you close." Hippolyta's eyes filled with unshed tears. "I'm sorry I didn't prepare you better to fulfill your destiny. Can you ever forgive me?"

"It wasn't your fault, mother. I—"

"—Maybe not all of it, no. After you left, I…" Hippolyta hesitated.

"Mother, you don't have to say anything. I understand," Diana said, turning pleading eyes on her mother. She hated seeing her like this. She was the one that was supposed to apologize not her mother.

"But I do." Hippolyta smiled sadly. "I do. Please, let me."

Diana sighed and relented; if her mother needed to talk, she would let her.

Hippolyta cupped her other hand, taking a deep breath, as if trying to find courage for what she was about to say.

"It hasn't been that long since you've returned to us, Diana, and we never really talked about this, and we should." Hippolyta waited until she was sure she had Diana's full attention. "After you left, Kayo came to me. She told me that about a fortnight before Men's invasion, she had a dream of men in strange clothes and weapons, jumping off boats on the shores of Themyscira. She told Antiope about this and your aunt took precautions. That's why we were so quick to act."

Hippolyta had to stop for a moment, her eyes tearing once more, and Diana squeezed her hand in silent support, her own eyes still full of tears.

"In her dream, she saw Antiope fall in battle. Your aunt knew she would die if she went to that beach that day. She knew and she made Kayo keep quiet about it, she didn't even tell poor Menalippe." A single tear rolled down her face, her voice cracking. "It was never your fault, my sweet child."

Diana closed her eyes, tears falling freely. "She knew?" She managed to get out.

Hippolyta nodded, pulling her into her arms.

"She did." Hippolyta kissed her sobbing daughter's head. "I know, Diana, that Antiope is so, so very proud of you, of the wonderful woman you became and the fierce warrior and Amazon that you are, as I am. I am so proud of you, my child."

For the second time in less than a day, Diana cried unrestrained. A hundred years without shedding a single tear and now… Now she couldn't seem to stop herself and all she wanted, all she craved, was Kara's comforting arms and sweet calming voice.

"So very proud…" Hippolyta whispered, pulling her closer, her own tears falling.

##

Diana completely lost track of time after her meltdown. Now, she rested her head on her mother's lap, enjoying the soothing feeling of having her long hair combed with her fingers, just like before. When had it been the last time they had done this? Her childhood? Teen years? It didn't matter, it was too long ago.

Surely there was something in the warrior's code about not crying on your mother's lap like a child, but she really didn't care. The day before, Kara held her while she cried for the first time in years, and now her mother. She should feel bad, but instead, she felt relieved and cared for.

"I like it when you wear your hair down like this. It looks very good on you."

"Thank you," Diana rasped, her voice still rough from crying.

"Does Kara like your hair down too?

The Princess blushed, carefully pushing herself to a sitting position, Kara's sweet words ringing inside her mind.

_Diana had just finished getting dressed after their bath and was working on fixing her hair on her trademark sharp ponytail, when a warm hand wrapped around hers, slowly unraveling the leather lace._

_Long fingers combed her hair, nails lightly scratching her scalp as Kara's warm body pressed gently against hers from behind._

"_Can you wear it down tonight?" Strong arms wrapped around her middle, careful about her injury._

"_Why?" Diana closed her eyes, leaning in to touch her cheek with Kara's. She would stay like this forever if she could._

"_Because it looks really good on you." Kara whispered, hiding her face in the curve of her neck._

_Diana smiled at the shy admission. "Anything for you, sweet Kara."_

Hippolyta chuckled. "I see. Well, she has good taste. Did she comfort you yesterday?"

The Princess looked down at her hands. "We talked and… She made me see that I can't blame myself for something I had no control over."

"Her list of good traits just keeps growing. Don't let that woman slip through your fingers, Diana."

Diana rolled her eyes at her mother's antics. "You know, I came here to apologize for what happened yesterday and I—" A sigh. "I was expecting a scolding, not…" She gestured with her hands between them.

Hippolyta raised an eyebrow. "Love and cuddling from your mother?"

Diana laughed easily. "Something like that, yes."

She was feeling so much better, lighter. She had no illusions about her guilty conscience, it wouldn't go away overnight after one hundred years, but she would get there, she was now sure of it. Plus, she was sure Kara would be there for her every step of the way.

Hippolyta patted her knee and rose from her seat.

"Let me switch to Queen mode, then." Hippolyta walked to stand behind her desk, leaning over it with both hands, a no-nonsense expression on her face. "Diana of Themyscira, if I ever catch you tussling with my Senators again, so help me Gods, I'll have you on manure duty for a year!"

Diana raised an eyebrow at her mother's suddenly louder voice, laughing quietly when Hippolyta winked and motioned to the door with her head. Of course.

"Are we clear?"

"Yes, mother."

"Good!"

Diana walked around the large desk, kissing her mother's cheek before leaving.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime, daughter. Don't forget to look contrite when you leave and say hello to Kara for me."

Diana winked at her mother and left the room, her smile instantly falling from her lips when she opened the door and stepped outside.

##

Diana grinned as loud laughter from Paete's tavern reached her sensitive ears, even from this far. Kara was either having a blast or cursing her sisters for being so rowdy and loud. She was closing in on the tavern when someone called out her name. Turning around, she noticed the Weapon's Master jogging her way.

"I thought you were there already."

"I had to stay behind to finish something. They better have saved me a seat." Io batted her eyes at her longtime friend. "I'm sure yours is guaranteed already."

Diana grinned, not fazed at all. "It sounds rowdy in there. Paete is going to kick us out again. I think she enjoys doing it."

Io rolled her eyes. "She won't kick us out with Kara in there, especially if she's praising her stew, which I'm certain she is. She has all the palace cooks swooning over her!" Io shook her head. "I swear she could charm demon snakes from the Underworld with that smile of hers."

Diana laughed; her good mood fully restored after her conversation with her mother. If anyone could, it would be Kara.

"Though I'm not sure how she's faring in there." Io went on.

Diana frowned, stopping in front of the wide porch of the tavern. Several Amazons sat outside on the scattered tables, enjoying their meals, many waving hellos to their Princess.

"What do you mean?" Diana waved back, smiling.

"Last I saw them, Nesba was teaching her how to cuss in different languages, Amazon style. Never saw someone turn that many shades of red before."

Diana winced. _My_ _poor Kryptonian._ "Let's go rescue her, then."

Io covered her hand before she could turn the knob of the tavern's door, stopping her.

"I'm going to bite the arrowhead and ask what in Hades did you tell Kara this morning."

Diana blinked at her friend, caught off guard by the blunt question. Not that Io wasn't usually blunt, but that seemed a bit too much, even for her.

"That's private." She knew a voice sounded much harsher than she intended when her friend raised both hands in an appeasing gesture. She didn't mean to sound so defensive; she was all right with her friend's innuendos about her and Kara, but to pry into their privacy was something she would not allow anyone.

"I don't mean to pry, but whatever you told her distracted her to no end. I haven't had that many damaged weapons in one training session since you mother stopped you from participating in Athena's games, and you refused to name a champion."

"Oh!" Diana chuckled at the memory, scratching the bridge of her nose, a quirk she knew she picked up from Kara. "Sorry about that."

"We even tried the blunt iron swords, but she pretty much damaged two of them beyond repair. Only the regular swords survived - barely."

_Regular swords? _Diana's eyes sobered instantly. "Did you—"

"—I had her test the edge on her finger before we started. There was no cut and you know I keep those swords razor sharp." Io patted her friend's arm. "I remember your instructions about her, my friend."

Diana sighed, thankful that her friend had paid attention.

"_She'll want to learn about swordplay, Io, and I trust you will make a skillful swordswoman out of her, but she's not like Amazons, so there are a few things that you have to take into consideration before you start teaching her."_

_Io raised an eyebrow at her friend, her arms crossed over her chest. "Never had an apprentice with instructions before."_

_Diana smiled. "Not instructions, precautions. She's… very dear to me, Io, and I want her to have a wonderful experience here in Themyscira. She needs that."_

"_All right, then. Let's hear it."_

"Thank you."

"So… Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope."

Io smirked, opening the tavern door for her. "I figured you wouldn't, but it was worth the try. Just please be careful about what you tell her before practice. It's a good thing those swords can't hurt her, and I have such good reflexes."

Diana grinned at her friend. "Point taken."

Io bowed and motioned her friend inside.

##

Hippolyta drummed her long fingers on top of her desk, distractedly looking outside.

"Are you going to talk about it?"

Hippolyta raised her head at the sound of the softly spoken words, surprised to see General Philippus in her working room.

The Queen sighed and leaned back on her comfy chair. Philippus was one of her oldest friends, her most trusted councilor and General, and sometimes, occasional lover. Well, lately, more than sometimes. She was still not sure about them, about what this newfound intimacy between them meant after all this time, and she was not in a hurry to find out either.

"Imkeh," she said simply.

Philippus sat on the edge of her desk, facing her. "Have you thought about it? Fairly?"

Hippolyta gave her a guilty smile, lowering her eyes.

_Hippolyta stormed inside the room where she knew her daughter was being taken care of, the words from Nesba's messenger still ringing loud in her head._

_Stopping in front of her head healer, Hippolyta glared at her._

"_Where is she?"_

_Kayo pointed to the pool where two healers tended to the Princess. "She's all right, Hippolyta. She's—"_

"_Leave. I wish to stay alone with my daughter."_

"_Hippolyta—"_

"_Now." _

_Kayo sighed and ordered her healers to wait outside until the Queen called them back._

"_You too," Hippolyta mumbled, after the healers left._

_Philippus took her hand and silently led her to the pool where Diana floated, naked, unconscious and bruised._

"_I'm not leaving, so don't bother sending me away."_

_Hippolyta stared at her daughter's abused body for a long moment, a choking sound escaping her lips. She knew the hold she had on her friend's hand had to be painful, and was probably bruising, but Philippus would not complain. She never did. _

_Her mind blanked for a moment, uncomprehending. How could anyone do this to her child? To her only child, her greatest love?_

"_Bring her to me." _

"_Hippolyta…"_

"_Now! I will rip her heart out with my bare hands for hurting my child!" Hippolyta yanked her hand free and marched for the door, but Philippus stood in her way, her dark eyes full of compassion and understanding; always so full of understanding. "Get out of my way, Philippus!"_

"_No."_

"_Philippus…" Hippolyta growled, her eyes shining with undisguised anger._

"_She's not a child anymore, Hippolyta. She's a grown woman, Amazon's most fierce warrior. She knows the risks and so do you." Philippus moved closer to her, daring to touch her face. "Do you really think this is what Diana wants you to do? She's old enough to handle her own problems. Let her."_

"_She's wounded! Look at her!" Hippolyta pointed to the pool behind her, angry tears falling from her eyes. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew she was being irrational, but Diana was her only child; her only child that had been away for almost a hundred years and had just returned to her! She was her daughter and she would protect her no matter the consequences. "Did you take a good look at her? Did you see what that beast did to my daughter? Did you?"_

_Philippus nodded, never stopping her gentle touch. _

"_I did and I want to run my sword through her dark heart, but this is not the way, Lyta, and you know it." Another step, and the General grew bolder and wrapped her muscled arms around her enraged Queen. "You know I love her as my own, Lyta. I was there with you when she was born and took her first breath; I was there with you when she stumbled and balanced on her own and took her first step." Philippus touched her hair soothingly. "I was there when she first called you mama. She never liked calling you mother, did you know that? She thinks it's too formal."_

_Hippolyta shook her head and held onto the taller woman, desperately digging her hands on her leather protected back, hot tears falling silently._

"_I was there the night she left for the World of Man, and I held you in my arms until you cried yourself to exhaustion." The soft voice went on, calming her like only she knew how. Strong arms pulled her closer, leaving no space between. There was no mistaking the intimacy of this embrace. "I've always been there for you both, and I'll always be. Do you believe me?"_

_Hippolyta nodded, her breathing ragged._

"_Good, so, please, listen to your friend of old and councilor, all right?" Another nod. "You do have to take action, but not just with Imkeh; Diana was a part of this too. Listen to them both first and then decide what to do. Sounds good?"_

_Hippolyta exhaled, nodding once more. She couldn't bring herself to speak just yet. She knew her voice would fail her._

"I have. Thank you, for stopping me."

Philippus hesitated a second before reaching out to take her Queen's hand in her own. "I'm glad I was there."

"So am I," Hippolyta admitted, gently squeezing the dark-skinned hand. "I—I already talked to Diana. Imkeh taunted her with Antiope and Diana… Diana still feels guilty about her death."

"Did you tell her?"

"I did. I should have told her before. I—" Hippolyta sighed. "She carried this horrible guilt all this time because I didn't think of telling her before she left. I was too concerned about losing my daughter to the undeserving humans, and yet… she still protects them, still champions for them - still believes in the goodness in them. And still she finds it in her heart to forgive me."

"She has her mother's compassion, even if her mother sometimes forgets about it."

Hippolyta smiled at her friend, admiring the soft planes of her face and her flawless dark skin.

"Send for Imkeh, I wish to talk to her. And Benaril too, I want a Northern Senator present."

Philippus straightened and made for the door, but Hippolyta held her hand, tugging slightly.

"Will you be here too?"

Philippus smiled at her Queen. "Always."

##

Kara's eyes found her the moment she stepped inside the tavern, her bright smile making her momentarily forget how to breathe. How was that possible?

Making a beeline for the empty seat next to Kara, Diana grinned at her beet red friend. "Need rescue?"

Kara covered her eyes with her hand, laughing gently. "They're very… creative. Alex is going to absolutely love them if they ever meet."

"You miss your sister, don't you?" Diana asked, keeping her voice to almost a whisper.

"I do." Kara smiled sadly, looking down at her hands. "Even when she went to college, we talked every day."

"Kara, you can call her whenever you feel like, you know that. And she can visit too." Diana was aghast. Had she not made clear to Kara that her sister was welcome here to? "You can use my computer whenever you feel like. I—"

Kara stopped her rambling with a finger on her lips, her eyes gentling.

"I know, but I need this time away from National City and everyone there. I know she's all right. Brainy would've called me otherwise."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Liar."

Diana looked down to her side, smiling. Of course, Kara would know. Somehow, she always did, but before she could say anything, a large, steaming mug of stew was placed in front of her.

"Hello, Princess!"

Diana looked up to see the tavern's owner giving her an adoring smile.

"Hello, Paete. I hope we're not being too loud."

"No more than usual, Princess." Paete smiled at Kara, giving her a refilled mug.

Kara grinned at the woman. "Thanks, Paete! This is so good."

Paete patted her hand, happy. "Let me know if you want another refill, Little Sister."

"Looks like you made a new friend," Diana said, tasting her delicious stew. It always tasted wonderful, but after a hundred years away from it, it tasted heavenly.

"She's very nice and this stew is to die for," Kara said, not wasting any time in tasting her food.

"That it is."

Diana enjoyed her meal in silence for a while, half listening to the ongoing lesson in cussing and Kara's choked laughter and groans, the warm, muscled leg that was touching hers making it hard to concentrate on anything else. They were so close, and Kara was always so warm, and all she wanted was for Kara to wrap her arms around her and hold her close. Was she getting crazy? Probably.

She was so lost in her own musings, that she never heard her name being called out until the room was completely silent, and Kara's hand found its way to her knee. Confused, she looked up, only to see Imkeh standing right in front of her.

The Senator was a sight. The left side of her face was mostly a huge dark purple bruise; her lips had cuts and her nose was clearly swollen. She was sure the woman had more bruises scattered and probably some cracked bones - her rigid stance had nothing natural to it.

"I'm so glad to see you're all right, Princess. You had me worried for a moment. I was afraid I was too rough on you." Imkeh gave her a worried look, her voice sounding slightly nasal.

Diana clenched her jaw tightly. She wanted nothing more than to punch the aggravating woman and take back her honor. She would not trick her again with her filthy words, but her thoughts derailed when Kara's warm fingers started moving in a soothing caress.

"As you can see, Imkeh, I'm perfectly fine. You, on the other hand…" Diana raised an eyebrow at her.

Imkeh smiled as best as her bruised and cut lips allowed her. "True, but not all Amazons were gifted with such speedy healing." Shifting her attention to Kara, she kept smiling, her eyes shining with malice. "Even Little Sister is like you - different from us."

Diana felt Kara's hand stop, the Kryptonian's face hardening perceptibly.

"Tell me, Little Sister, are all women from your world this strong, or is it just you?"

"First of all, Senator, you don't get to call me that. Second, you couldn't handle the women from my world if you tried. My sister alone could kill you with her pinky finger before you could blink your eyes."

Imkeh raised both hands in mock defense, giving Diana a sardonic smile. "Feisty, ain't she? All right then, and how should I call you?"

"Champion," Io quipped in before anyone had the chance to reply. "Your melee yesterday proved to be quite helpful in finally finding our beloved Princess' Champion. And one with a devastating punch, as I'm sure your jaw remembers."

A round of loud laughter met her words and even Diana chuckled. She would have to buy her friend a large mug of ale later.

Imkeh shot Io a murderous look but dismissed her quickly. "How about round two, Princess? I won't ever want to be accused of not being fair. Two out of three? Besides, I didn't really have the chance to show you all I learned from Antiope."

Diana felt the pang of guilt and sadness deep in her soul at the sound of her aunt's name, and she just wanted to jump over the table and beat the tall Amazon until she stopped talking; until she stopped making her hurt, but the hand on her knee returned to its soothing motion and, somehow, it grounded her, her focus on her hurtful thoughts waning dangerously.

"Then I would be the one accused of not being fair to you. It's obvious to everyone that you're still convalescing. What would that tell our sisters about me? But I do appreciate your thoughtfulness. Some other time, perhaps."

Imkeh clenched her jaw, clearly displeased. "That's very honorable of you, Princess."

Surprising everyone, Diana smiled at the bruised Amazon. "Thank you. My mother taught me well. Perhaps you should take the afternoon from your affairs and rest in your quarters. I'm sure mother will not fault you."

"Is that an order, Princess?" Imkeh smirked.

"A strong suggestion," Diana replied, a no-nonsense look on her face.

"I see."

Having no choice but to obey, Imkeh bowed her head slightly and turned to leave just as two royal guards walked inside the tavern.

"Senator Imkeh?"

Imkeh glared at the heavily armored women. "What?"

"The Queen has requested your presence," one of the guards replied, resting one hand on the hilt of her sword. She was obviously prepared to use force if she had to. "Immediately."

"Of course, whatever the Queen needs. Am I the only one summoned to her Majesty's presence?"

"Yes."

Imkeh turned around to face the still silent room. "It's good to be the Princess."

Diana sighed, watching her leave.

"No, it's not," she said as the door closed behind the last guard. "My mother promised to have me on manure duty should I ever tussle with her Senators again."

Everyone laughed, quickly dismissing the whole scene and going back to their meals.

"Again," Io said with a devious smile.

"Again?" Kara's eyes sparked with curiosity.

"It's a long story." Diana shot Io a glare.

"I have time."

"Diana…" Nesba growled warningly.

A resigned sigh left her lips: Kara would not let this go. "I'll tell you later."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Kara beamed. "Can't you ship her ass back to the bear cave where she came from?"

"I wish I could." Diana gave her an affectionate smile. "Thank you from stopping me from decking her."

Kara grinned.

"Hey, Kara, tell us about your sister, the Pinky Killer," Io asked, her eyes full of mischief.

Kara almost spit her food out of her mouth, and she stared helplessly at Diana, who was trying very hard to keep a straight face.

Paete dropped a fresh mug of ale in front of Kara, winking at the blonde.

"On the house, Champion."

Kara groaned. "That's Hades ale! It goes straight to my head!"

Paete smiled warmly at the blonde. "I'm sure the Princess won't let that happen. Enjoy."

"Don't worry, Champion, I'll carry you back to the palace if you can't walk."

"Funny Amazon," Kara grumbled, taking a sip from her ale.

"Pinky Killer, Little Sister. We're waiting."

Kara shot Io a dirty look.

##

A messenger delivered a sealed parchment to the Queen and left, quietly closing the doors to the working chamber.

"Trouble?" Philippus asked, watching her Queen closely, as the blonde woman stared curiously at the sealed parchment.

"It's from the city's northern outpost." Hippolyta broke the seal and read its contents, faintly hearing Philippus quiet footsteps. Pursing her lips, she dropped the parchment on the desk. "Great, just what I needed."

"What?" Philippus frowned.

Hippolyta slumped heavily on her chair and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Goran is passed the northern outpost and should arrive later tonight."

Philippus grimaced. "Goran? What does she want now?"

"Please, send for Diana. I need to tell her."

Philippus raised an eyebrow. "She's not going to be happy."

"She'll deal with it."

"What about Imkeh? You just sent for her."

"She can wait. I—"

Distant laughter, coming from the garden outside, interrupted the Queen. They looked at each other, surprised. No one ever spent time in that garden, except for the women that tended to it, all Amazons being mindful of their Queen's privacy. In perfect sync with each other, both women moved into the large terrace that overlooked the colorful garden.

Stopping on the edge of the staircase that led down to the garden, Hippolyta smiled warmly at the beautiful scene that greeted her. Strolling along the leafy pathway, surrounded on both sides by tall trees and colorful flowers, her daughter had an arm wrapped around Kara's waist, holding her close as they walked leisurely, a red cloth package dangling from her other hand. Kara was talking animatedly, with one hand on Diana's shoulder and the other one waving as a way of exemplifying what she was recounting. Whatever it was, it was making Diana cackle.

"They make a striking couple."

Hippolyta nodded, her eyes locked on the young couple.

"They do. I've never seen her this happy and carefree before, Philippus." Hippolyta glanced at her longtime friend. "Let me go talk to them. See that Imkeh doesn't leave."

Philippus nodded once, watching her Queen take the stairs that led down to the garden.

##

Imkeh stood in front of the Queen's working room doors, waiting to be sent in. She wasn't worried about what the Queen would do to her, because, whatever punishment she would have to endure, so would Diana. She was calling her in just for show. It was a power display and nothing else.

The tall Amazon exhaled impatiently, covertly looking at each guard on both sides of the door. She could take them both in the blink of an eye if she wanted to. They were standing there, looking so sure of themselves, they had no idea she could slit their throats faster than Hermes could move. What was taking so long, anyway? She was standing there for almost a quarter candle mark. Hippolyta was doing it on purpose. _Harpy!_

She didn't like her, but she had to admit the woman's bravery and skill in the battlefield was legendary, and she was sure to make a worthy opponent when the time would come to eradicate her and her bloodline for good, but for now, she had to wait.

"Well? I've been standing here for over a quarter candle mark."

The guards remained undisturbed.

"If she doesn't send me in now, I'm leaving, and she can—"

The sharp tip of a sword pressing against her jugular interrupted her speech.

"Do not be disrespectful of our Queen, Senator." Philippus stood in front of the open doors, her voice low and quiet.

Imkeh's eyes flickered to the sword pressing on her throat. "Is this really necessary?" She glared at the dark skinned General with disdain.

Philippus stepped forward, pressing down on the sharp blade until it was lowered, its tip stained with a drop of blood.

"Understand that the Royal Guards do not take disrespect of our Queen lightly."

"I wasn't—"

"Stay here and wait. The Queen will see you in a moment." Philippus turned her back on her. "And clean yourself up. There's blood on your neck."

Imkeh clenched her jaw, her lips set in a thin line. Glaring at Altir, the guard that had threatened her with the sword just moments before, Imkeh cleaned her neck with her hand.

Altir kept staring ahead, her stance relaxed and unfocused.

##

Diana was still laughing hard at Kara's silly story when she spotted her mother headed their way. Gods, it felt so good to laugh. Not that she didn't laugh frequently but it was different now - Kara made everything different.

"I can see you two are having fun." Hippolyta smiled at them.

"Hippolyta!" Kara grinned and let go of Diana to hug the Queen.

"Hello, Kara." Hippolyta winked at her daughter over Kara's shoulder, pulling back slightly. "What are you two doing here?"

Diana lifted her red cloth bag. "Kara insisted you should have Paete's stew since I told her it's your favorite."

"Thank you, Kara, that's very sweet of you." Hippolyta happily snatched the cloth bag.

Kara cleared her throat, trying to hide her blush as she retreated to Diana's side.

"How did it go with Imkeh?" Diana asked, resting her arm on Kara's shoulder and pulling her closer, her breathing faltering for a moment when Kara wrapped her arm around her waist. Not good, not good at all. That kept happening no matter how hard she tried to control it.

"She's waiting outside for me to call her," Hippolyta said, giving her an unrepentant look.

"Mother…" Diana warned softly. Her mother should be fair about this.

"Maybe we should take you down to the tavern to have a proper lunch while she rots outside."

Diana looked down at Kara, surprised. "Kara—"

"She hurt you," Kara interrupted staring up at her, her eyes fiery. Her hand flattened over Diana's middle, protectively. "I don't take that lightly."

Hippolyta gave her child a meaningful look. "I second that. I may be Queen, but I am also your mother and she's very lucky all she's getting from this is a verbal admonishing."

Diana sighed. It was a strange feeling to have people feeling so protective of her. She had gone without it for the longest time and now…

"Besides, I won't take long, so don't worry about it." Her mother suddenly gave her that look that meant nothing but trouble, and her body tensed in anticipation. "Do you have any plans for the following days?"

"Not really, no, why?"

"I have a message for Orin, and I'd like you to deliver it."

Diana frowned. "Orin?"

Hippolyta smiled at Kara. "Does a visit to Centaur territory sound good to you?"

"Centaurs?" Kara repeated slowly, staring at the Queen with wide eyes. "Like, half horse and half human Centaur?"

Diana chuckled, amused at the blonde's reaction. "It's the only kind we know."

"B—but they exist?"

"They do here."

Kara looked up at her, touching her chest with her free hand, her eyes pleading. "Can we please visit them?"

Diana's heart fluttered, her eyes falling to the pouty lips. This close, all she had to do was lean down and… _Great Hera, give me strength._

"Sure." Her voice cracked. "Orin is a good friend of mine and I haven't seen him since I left for the World of Man."

Kara's confused eyes shifted from Diana's face to Hippolyta's. "Wait, him? But I thought no males were allowed on the island."

"They're not, except for Centaurs. They were granted asylum after they helped revive the gods."

"Oh!" Kara seemed to think about that for a moment. "That was nice of them."

"It was. They came back different this time. I mean, they still plan and plot, and think of themselves first, but their perspective on humanity changed for the better, I think. They are more protective of it."

"That is good to know." Kara smiled at her. "So, when do we leave?"

"Today," Hippolyta answered for her daughter. "It's important. Can you go to the kitchen and ask for travel rations? Tell them it's for a short trip to the Centaurs. Diana will take care of the rest and you can meet at the stables in a candle mark."

"I'll take care of that in a jiffy." Kara kissed Diana's cheek and sprinted out in a flurry of movement.

"Definitely Kal's cousin," Diana grumbled, covering her eyes with her hand. "What's going on, mother? I'm sure you have runners that can do that for you."

"Goran arrives tonight."

Diana cursed under her breath. "Goran? Why is she here?"

"Kara, I'm guessing."

Diana's body stiffened, suddenly standing taller; her good humor gone. "Kara? I don't understand."

Hippolyta sighed and started walking, fully expecting Diana to follow. "The night Kara arrived, an Amazon from the North escaped the city after dark, and the following night, when you almost had your face down with Imkeh, another Amazon left in the middle of the night. They both used the western wall to escape, which is the fastest route to the forest."

"And you didn't stop them?"

"They've been doing it for several seasons, Diana, thinking they're being so clever by sending messages to Goran without our knowledge. Both I and Philippus agreed it was in our favor not to act on it until we must, but now…" Hippolyta stopped, her eyes lacking any trace of humor. "If Goran decided to come down now, she's up to something and Kara is probably part of her twisted plans, and I don't want Goran anywhere near that sweet girl, or you, for that matter."

"You should've told me about this sooner, mother. If there's any threat on Kara's behalf, I—"

"We don't know yet for sure, Diana." Hippolyta touched her arm and squeezed gently. "But I'd rather be safe than sorry." A faint smile graced her lips, her blue eyes glinting with mischief. "Make the most of your time alone with her."

Diana groaned, shaking her head as she turned to leave, her chest clenching with apprehension.

_Goran… _A mental sigh. _That can't be good._

##

Hippolyta watched closely as Imkeh made her way inside, Altir walking behind her. Her guard's undisguised loyalty brought a smile to her face.

"That will be all, Altir. Thank you."

The woman bowed her head, her fist touching her heart before she left.

Hippolyta quietly regarded the woman before her, taking in all the bruises and still swollen nose and lips. That made her feel a little better.

The most recent addition to her senate stood tall in front of her, apparently unwilling to bow to her Queen. Benaril, senior Senator from the North, approached Imkeh from behind and spoke quietly in the harsh tones of the language of their forgotten homeland.

Of course, she understood every single word of it and both women knew it, but still she allowed Benaril to advise the woman on how to address her Queen. Once the Senator stepped away, Imkeh reluctantly bowed her head to her Queen.

"Do you know why I sent for you?"

"I do."

Hippolyta heard Philippus shift next to her. This was going to be interesting. Even Goran knew her place, when in the presence of her Queen, but Imkeh was having none of it. She could have her sent to the dungeons for not addressing her properly.

"And what do you have to say for yourself?"

Imkeh feigned innocence. "It was a melee, your Majesty, nothing else. A melee that was interrupted by your guest, who attacked me, and for that reason, I demand retribution."

Hippolyta gazed at her; her face expressionless.

"If I may intervene, your Majesty," said Yaeko, the other Senator in the room. Upon Hippolyta's nod, she went on. "Little Sister acted fairly, Senator Imkeh. She defended her friend when she was down already, and you couldn't seem to be able to control yourself and fight honorably."

"It was a melee. It's the Princess who's sup—"

"It was a skirmish between two grown women acting like children." Hippolyta interrupted, smoothly rising from her chair. "It only makes your case worse, because, according to witnesses, it was supposed to be a demonstration to Kara, and now I wonder if my guest does not think we're nothing more than uncivilized beasts."

Walking around her desk, Hippolyta stopped in front of Imkeh, facing the taller woman with a steady gaze.

"Should either of you ever do it again, I'll have you both on manure duty for a year."

She could see the hate on the woman's dark blue eyes, and it made her smile. She wanted her to make a move, anything that would justify her pulling out her sword and stab it deep in her chest. She would pay for what she had done to Diana, melee or not.

"You wouldn't dare…" Imkeh growled, her eyes flashing angrily.

"My Queen, perhaps Senator Imkeh would like to spend a few days in our dungeons to learn her place," Philippus growled from behind her.

"Your Majesty, please forgive Senator Imkeh. She's clearly still not well after yesterday's melee. It seems your guest has a devastating punch and the Senator is still finding her bearings." Benaril shot Imkeh a hard look. "In fact, she should be in her quarters, lying down."

Hippolyta raised a perfect eyebrow at her, a challenging smile on her lips. "Well?"

Imkeh flattened her nostrils. "Benaril is right, your Majesty, I'm not thinking clearly. I apologize."

Hippolyta sighed and returned to her desk, unhappy that she didn't get to at least sent Imkeh to the dungeons.

"Go to your quarters and stay there until you're healed."

Imkeh bowed her head and turned to leave.

"Imkeh," Hippolyta called out and waited for the woman to look at her. "I will not be so forgiving next time."

"Of course," Imkeh replied, leaving.

"You should have sentenced her to dungeon time," Philippus said when they were left alone.

Hippolyta dropped on her chair. "And later I would have Goran whining all night long about the injustice and then she would bring it to the Senate, and we would spend the day there. Not worth the trouble. She will slip again, don't worry."

Philippus grumbled, unhappy.

##

Outside the stables, Diana dutifully wrapped a red leather belt around Kara's waist, over her brand-new red leathers, the second set she had commissioned for the Kryptonian. It wasn't much different from the blue set, only it had a second layer around the shoulders and abdomen area for extra protection. Like her previous set, the crest of her House was engraved on the leathers, mingled with Kara's own crest.

Giving the belt a final tug, Diana gave her an appreciative smile.

"Red looks very good on you."

"Thanks." Kara admired her belt. "But why do I need a belt?"

Diana quirked a grin and presented her with a wrapped package. "With Io's compliments."

Curious, Kara unwrapped the cloth and gasped in awe, as her eyes fell on a beautiful set of steel sais, with engraved silver handles.

"Rao, these are beautiful…"

"Costume made for you," Diana explained softly, watching with an indulgent smile as Kara admired her new possession. "Do you like it?"

"I do, but…" Kara touched the cold, sharp steel with her finger.

"But?" Diana insisted, touching the blonde's arm; she just couldn't help herself.

"I don't know how to use them," Kara admitted, transfixed with the beautiful blades, "so maybe I shouldn't take them with me."

"Kara, no Amazon warrior ever leaves without weapons."

Kara smiled sadly. "I'm neither, Diana, remember?"

Diana took the sharp blades from the blonde's grasp and carefully strapped them together on the two diagonal leather holsters, that had been specifically added to her belt.

"Kara Danvers, you are a true Amazon warrior, even if you haven't yet developed the skills, but I know you will."

Kara looked up at her, her eyes earnest. "Will you teach me later?"

Diana's heart fluttered, again, and she reached out, pushing an unruly strand of light hair behind a shapely ear, nodding with a lopsided smile.

"I'll teach you anything you want. Besides, this is the perfect excuse for you to come here more often."

Kara inched closer, never taking her eyes off Diana's. "Do I need an excuse to come back?"

Diana pulled her into her arms and Kara rested her head on her shoulder.

"I hope not, Kara." Diana held her close for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of listening to their heartbeats syncing to a peaceful rhythm. Dear Gods, what was happening to them? "Come on, Champion, we still have a long ride until our camping spot."

Diana started to pull away, but Kara held her close.

"What's going on, Diana?"

Diana frowned. "What do you mean?" But as the words left her lips, she already knew the answer.

"I felt you tense when your mother said she had a message for Orin, and she pretty much sent me off on that errand to the kitchen, so she could talk to you in private."

Diana's eyes softened: not oblivious at all.

"It's Goran. She arrives tonight."

Kara pulled away slightly, looking up at her, confused. "Who is she?"

"Regent of the Northern Tribes."

"Ok… And why do we have to leave?"

Diana sighed, resting her head on Kara's forehead, her hands cupping her face tenderly.

"Because, she's up to something. Northern spies have been sent out of Themyscira in the middle of the night when you arrived. It could be nothing, but neither me nor my mother wants to risk your safety."

"Oh…" Kara was quiet for a while. "But why would she want anything with me? She doesn't even know who I am."

"I don't know, Kara, I just… It makes me feel better if you're out of her reach. Please?"

Kara nodded. "All right, but we're still visiting the Centaurs, right?"

Diana chuckled and kissed her forehead, relieved. "We are."

Kara beamed. "This is going to be so cool!"

Diana laughed.

##

Hippolyta watched as Goran, Regent of the Northern Territory stopped in front of the main entrance to the palace and dismounted her horse, followed by her personal guard. Night was falling quickly, but the last rays of sun still lingered around the large square, painting the proud warrior in shades of dark and soft twilight colors.

"I am honored, my Queen. I didn't think I would see you today, much less have you here to greet me." Goran bowed her head, bringing her fist to her heart, as did her warriors.

Hippolyta slowly walked to where Goran stood, sticking out her arm in greeting.

"You don't usually wander to Themyscira unannounced. I was curious."

The woman's grey eyes shone with a predatory glint. Like most northerners, her hair was light blonde and arranged with intricate braids, and her fair skin was liberally covered with freckles. Smaller than Kara, she was, however, a deadly warrior and a fierce and cunning opponent, one that had conspired to remove her from the throne on several occasions.

"I won't stay long, don't worry. I'm just here to check on my Senators. Coming unannounced keeps them on their toes." Goran accepted the greeting. "Besides, Hippolyta, it wasn't very nice of you to have a guest from the World of Man and keep her to yourself. It's been a very long time since we've had someone new to talk to."

Hippolyta felt her hackles rise dangerously. She was right, then; Kara was the reason Goran was in Themyscira. She should have intercepted those messengers.

"I'm sorry if you came from so far for nothing. She is not here."

Goran's face darkened. "That is a shame. And when will she return to Paradise Island? I was really looking forward to meet her."

Hippolyta debated with herself briefly, knowing she shouldn't outright lie to Goran. It was too risky.

"She's just out with Diana, visiting the territories, so they might take long. Who knows if they decide to stop by Varys on the way?"

Goran relaxed visibly, smiling. "We both know Diana won't ever go to Varys out of her own free will."

Hippolyta gave her a cold smile. "My daughter might surprise you, Goran."

Goran grinned. "She might." Raising her hand, the Regent signaled her warriors to follow her. "Have a wonderful night, my Queen."

"Is it just me or she was very relieved that Kara is still on the island?" Philippus asked when the northerner was out of earshot.

"No, she's up to something all right." Hippolyta headed back inside with powerful strides. "Scatter your spies. I want answers. Now."

Philippus bowed and left.

##

Imkeh was pacing back and forth in her room for several candle marks now. Some of the furniture was tossed around and broken in a fit of rage after her return from the Queen's reprimand.

Gods, how she wanted her blood!

And that worthless Benaril… Goran should send for her. No wonder they could never get anything done. She'd been watching her since her arrival in Themyscira. The older Senator was in the city for too long and she seriously doubted her loyalty remained with Goran.

To make things worse, Benaril had escorted her back to her quarters and informed her that Goran was expected today, and she would report her, and have her sent back to Varys - she was worthless to them.

She had almost, almost strangled the woman right there. Fortunately, she was able to control her reaction. There was no way she could explain Benaril's death to the Queen or Goran.

"You should really keep that temper of yours in check, Imkeh."

Imkeh spun around at the sound of the familiar voice, suddenly rooted to the floor.

"Goran…" She whispered, her heart jumping. Ares, what was wrong with her? She didn't even hear her come in.

The Regent quirked an eyebrow. "I can see you've missed me, Sister."

"I—" But the arms that wrapped around her shoulders squashed any worries that she might have. "I did."

Goran chuckled and patted her back, stepping away to take a good look at her.

"Diana always had a powerful punch."

"You know what happened…"

"I know everything that happens in this city, Imkeh, you know that." Goran dropped on her bed with a groan. "Had to ride all night and day to get here today… Besides, Benaril filled me in when I arrived. She was waiting for me outside the city gates."

Imkeh clenched her fists. "You should rethink her permanence here, Goran."

"Benaril is loyal to the North. She's here because she's not hot tempered," Goran gave her a disapproving look, "and is good at pretending she agrees with the Queen on certain matters. Don't worry about it." Goran sighed. "Let me see."

Imkeh hesitated for a moment, but removed her leathers anyway, remembering when those exact words were once softly spoken to her on a stormy night.

_Imkeh fearfully shied away from the heavily armed women. There was no hope for her, not anymore._

"_Why is that man dead?" The blonde woman that seemed to be the leader asked, but she couldn't understand the language, so she just shook her head._

_The woman tried again, grabbing her arm forcibly._

_Imkeh gritted her teeth. "I don't understand! Let go of me! I was just defending myself!"_

_The women around her stopped abruptly and stared at her, clearly caught off guard._

"_You're from the Norse Lands…" The blonde woman spoke softly in the harsh and welcome sounds of her own language._

_It was her turn to stare, confused. She nodded rapidly._

"_Where from?"_

"_Fishing village, northern Norway."_

"_Norway?" The woman repeated confused and she nodded. "Never mind… You can explain later. What happened to him? He looks like he was pummeled to death."_

_Imkeh swallowed nervously. "I killed him…"_

_The woman frowned looking around for weapons but found nothing. "With what?" _

"_My fists…"_

_The woman blinked, clearly surprised. "Let me see."_

_Imkeh slowly lifted her scraped and bruised fists, trembling just slightly. The woman grabbed one of her hands and examined it carefully, nodding her approval with a smile. It was the first real smile she had seen in months. _

"_You're strong and we like strong women here in Paradise Island. I'm Goran. What's your name?"_

"_Imkeh," she replied quietly._

_Goran rose from her crouching position, bringing her up with her by the arm. _

"_Come, Imkeh from Norway. Tonight, you'll have a warm meal and sleep in a nice, warm bed. We can talk tomorrow and you can tell me why you killed him."_

_Imkeh nodded, still confused. Weren't they going to turn her in to the town's constable? The women around them helped her jump to their boat, giving her a wool blanket that she wrapped around her cold shoulders. It felt so good._

"_You are safe here. No man will ever bother you again," Goran said as her warriors sank the small boat Imkeh had been rescued from, the dead man sinking with it to the bottom of the ocean._

_Silently, Imkeh watched the boat's rapid descent into the dark waters, taking with it the last remnants of her pathetic and miserable life. _

Goran's eyebrows raised in surprise at the sight of the bruise on her warrior's chest, a low whistle escaping her lips. "That is a very nasty bruise. I'm guessing you're very lucky to be alive."

Imkeh was about to protest that she was a lot tougher than that, but Goran's intense stare stopped her.

"Lay down."

The order was uttered almost as a whisper and she obeyed without thought. She always did.

"_Queen Hippolyta has granted you the chance to stay here with us, Imkeh, to become an Amazon," Goran told her one day after practice. _

_She'd been in this strange island of women only for two months or so. They had cared for her, tended to her wounds and welcomed her without asking for anything in return, and now she was learning from them. She liked it here and she didn't want to go back under any circumstances._

"_I'd like that. There's nothing else for me to go back to."_

_Goran smiled at her, pleased. "I was hoping that was your answer, but…" Goran stopped walking, gazing silently at the endless horizon. "Should you choose to stay here with me, Imkeh, there is one thing I require of you."_

"_Anything."_

_Goran turned so she could face her, her grey eyes glinting. "Unconditional loyalty, to me only. Can you do that?"_

_Imkeh breathed. Goran was her savior. She had taken her under her wing and now she was offering her a fresh new start in life. Her loyalty was hers from the moment she hauled her off that gods forsaken boat._

"_Yes."_

"_Good."_

_Goran pulled out a dagger from her leather belt and gave it to Imkeh, handle first._

"_You aren't allowed to carry a weapon until you become an Amazon, but I want you to have this, for protection. Keep it close and hidden."_

_Goran clasped her shoulder, looking up at her with a pleased smile._

"_You're one of mine now. Whatever wrong is done to you, is done to me. Welcome to the Northern Tribes, Sister."_

_Imkeh grinned._

"I can see Diana has grown quite strong."

"That was her outsider harpy's doing. Their precious Princess was out cold." Imkeh winced when Goran spread the cold ointment on her chest, her fingers gentle, as always.

"Mm… Good to know she's strong."

Imkeh huffed, glaring at the nightstand. "That was supposed to have helped me. I even tried a second time, today. It did nothing!"

Goran quietly finished spreading the sharp scented ointment, taking her time. When she was satisfied, she reached over to the nightstand, taking the tear red crystal from it.

"From what I was told, it did work, but you became impatient, as always."

"I didn't—"

"Enough, Imkeh. You could've gotten yourself in a lot of trouble, and the rest of us too." Goran unsheathed Imkeh's dagger from her boot, the one she had given her such a long time ago, placing the sharp, cold blade on her exposed belly. "Fortunately for us, it was useful." Leaning in, Goran kissed her gently on the lips. "I need to see it… All of it."

Imkeh nodded, warily closing her eyes. She hated this part. It was painful and uncomfortable, and it made her feel vulnerable like nothing ever had, but Goran needed her to, and she would not let her down. Ever.

Goran took the blonde's right hand, quickly slipping the sharp blade over the open palm, blood trickling from the wound. Guiding the bleeding hand over to the dark crystal bowl that was removed from her bag, she watched it fill with the flowing liquid for a moment. Dipping her fingers in the thick fluid, Goran drew a rune on Imkeh's forehead, slow and precise, mumbling under her breath. Three more runes were drawn on Imkeh's battered chest as the Regent whispered ancient harsh words.

Placing the red crystal over the rune on the blonde's forehead, it glowed bright instantly, dark lines swirling inside it.

Imkeh gasped loudly, her eyes opening suddenly, no longer dark blue but instead a deep red, swirling with dark, odd patterns that moved in perfect sync with the crystal's.

Goran watched as the drawn runes on Imkeh's chest became dark red, one by one, the woman's back arching at the power that surged through her.

Placing her hand on the first rune of the warrior's exposed chest, Goran looked inside the cup. "Show me how strong this woman is."

The runes glowed, and the thick red fluid inside the crystal bowl suddenly became as clear as water.

##

The sun was just starting its daily descent when they stopped for camping, close to the edge of a ridge that overlooked a wide, green valley.

Quickly assembling camp and starting a fire, Diana prepared dinner, promising Kara she would teach her how to set camp the following day. Now, she just wanted her to relax as she watched the sunset from their chosen perch. They had wasted a little more time than she wanted, with their impromptu sais lesson when they stopped to rest. Kara quickly caught on the moves and then one lesson led to another and another, and it almost ruined her surprise.

"Diana, I can help, you know? It's faster if there's two doing this and you can enjoy the sunset with me."

Diana glanced up at Kara, grinning at the famous pout while hanging up the pot full of Paete's stew on the skewer, over the embers.

"No need to worry. All done."

Diana grabbed one of the light camping blankets and slumped next to Kara.

"You could've let me help." Kara was still pouting.

"I know, but I wanted to do this for you today. Please, don't be mad. Besides, I didn't want you to miss the show."

Kara sighed, cuddling when Diana pulled her closer, wrapping the blanket around them.

"I'm sure there are other sunsets I can see with you."

Diana chuckled. "True, but this one is special."

"Why?"

Diana kissed the side of her head. "It's a surprise, just keep your eyes on the horizon."

"Fine, don't tell me." Kara rested her head on the Amazon's shoulder, closely watching the descending bright orb on the horizon.

The sun made its slow descent over the far mountains, painting the clear sky in beautiful shades of orange and bright pink, the valley below growing darker.

Kara was about to open her mouth when something caught her eye, surging as if in slow motion from between the mountains, where the sunlight was still bright and yellow.

"Diana…"

"Mm?" Diana rested her head against Kara's, waiting.

"That's…" Kara squinted her eyes, gasping. "Oh, my Rao, that's a flying horse!"

Diana laughed quietly. "No, that's more than one and they are called Pegasus, the mounts of the Gods."

Kara stared wide eyed as more of the magnificent creatures surged from behind the mountain range in a 'V' formation, a big silly smile lighting her face.

"Every day, they leave in the afternoon to teach their youngsters, and return home at sunset. Below is the Valley of Pegasus."

"Rao… That is so beautiful…" Shifting in Diana's arms, Kara looked up at the older woman, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Thank you…"

Diana brushed her fingers over Kara's face, her heart hammering in her chest. Dropping her eyes to the pouty lips, Diana let her hand slowly slide over Kara's chin, her thumb gently touching her lower lip. Entranced, she watched as Kara parted her lips, her chin lifting ever so slightly.

"You're wrong…" Diana's heart was starting to pound in her ears, making it very hard to concentrate. "It's you who is beautiful. So beautiful…"

Kara's hand found its way to her cheek, her head shifting at the same time. She could hear the wild beating of the blonde's heart, just as loud as her own.

"Kara, pl—"

Delicately as a feather, soft lips touched her own, lingering long enough for Diana to taste the fading sweetness of nut bread and apples; to sense the slight trembling of those wonderful lips; to feel the warmth of her breath caressing her skin.

Sliding her hand to the back of Kara's head, Diana slowly deepened the contact, her free hand running down the Kryptonian's back and pulling her closer, until there was no more space between them. Diana leaned back on the grass, bringing Kara's body along to rest on top of hers, her arms holding her close.

Holding Kara this close, feeling her warmth and her trembling body, and hearing that soft moan as her tongue slipped out to taste and part those sweet lips, and to finally savor her delicious mouth… It was exhilarating, like nothing she ever felt before, and in that moment, she knew with terrifying clarity, she would never feel like that again with anyone else but Kara Danvers.

###TBC

* * *

**Notes: **

Thank you Cheshire37 for joining me in the madness of brainstorming. We survived...

This is my longest chp so far, in any of my stories, and I could have made 2 chps out of this one, but you guys have been wonderful and I didn't want to prolong the torture anymore ;)

So, what do you think? Ask me questions, share your insights, your ideas. I want to hear from you :)


	8. Teaser2

**Women of Steel Series**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** see chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

Goran quietly strolled to Imkeh's desk, her bag hanging loosely from her hand. Removing a parchment roll from inside the bag, it was followed by a richly decorated case with gold and silver runes. Glancing over to the bed, the Regent watched her fierce warrior for a moment.

Imkeh was still under the power of the crystal, her eyes wide open and her mouth parted. The runes still glowed fiery red and the crystal pulsed with the erratic beating of her heart. Dark magic never gave anything for free - it always claimed something back. Always.

This particular crystal, however, had a craving for mentally torturing its subjects. She could release her if she wanted. The crystal had taken its share already, but she needed to take care of this first, without Imkeh's interference.

Unrolling some of the parchment, Goran opened the case and removed a brown feather with a sharp tip, dipping it in the red blood ink.

She would have to be quick about it. There was only so long she could keep Imkeh under the crystal's power before it became… damaging.

##

The cold stone chamber remained silent as its only occupant stood behind the dark marble altar, a roll of parchment stretched on the cold stone. She'd been staring at it for countless candle marks, waiting for the blank parchment to show her what she was waiting for. She was on the verge of giving up when the first set of precisely drawn characters colored the empty space.

A slow smile transformed her face and she let out a breath of relief. Good, very good. Goran was already in Themyscira and the Princess and the outsider were away, visiting the Centaurs. Perfect. This was just perfect.

Looking up, the witch focused her attention on the woman standing by the chamber's entrance, staring ahead blankly. Wearing nothing more than a simple white shift, her hair was shaved, and her head and eyes were painted in deep red.

"Mora, send her in," she ordered.

Full dark eyes shifted to focus on the woman behind the altar.

"Yes, Mistress." Mora bowed her head and quietly left the chamber.

Alone once more, she moved to her empty carpet and knelt, folding her hands over her knees, waiting.

A dark-haired Amazon walked inside the semi dark chamber and knelt in front of the carpet, bowing.

"Do you have it?"

The Amazon nodded and removed a package from her travelling bag. Her hair was windblown and messy, and her face and arms where covered with dirt from traveling nonstop from Themyscira.

The woman took the package and placed it on the carpet, unwrapping it. Inside, several bloodied rags were neatly folded.

"Are you sure it's hers?"

The Amazon nodded. "I followed her after her fight with Imkeh. She went to the healing temple."

The woman made an unpleasant face at the sound of Imkeh's name. She did not like her and never understood why Goran kept her around. She had almost ruined everything with her need to prove herself better than the Princess. Reckless harpy.

"This could belong to anyone." The woman discarded the rags angrily, her deep green eyes flashing.

"It's hers. I was watching her with the weird healer. She used a different bucket for her bandages."

"Kayo…" The woman whispered, frowning. "Did Kayo perform any spell on the outsider?"

The Amazon shook her head. "No, she just used the wand to check on her, but she did have a strange reaction when she touched her arm."

The woman raised an eyebrow at that. "What strange reaction?"

"She pulled back her arm as if she'd been stung."

The green-eyed woman pursed her lips: Kayo had seen something. Unlike herself, that had to learn how to use magic and excel in it, Kayo of Themyscira was born with the gift of magic and foresight. If Kayo had seen or sensed something about the outsider, then she had to move faster than anticipated. She couldn't take the risk of the Queen's prized Oracle interfering, not when they were so close. Her meddling had ruined her plans too many times.

The witch reached behind her back and grabbed a small clear bottle, passing it to the surprised Amazon.

"Drink this."

"Why?"

The woman glared. "Because you touched these, and I need to clear your energy from it."

"But—"

"Drink it or this is completely useless!"

Hesitant, the Amazon uncapped the bottle and smelled its contents. Taking a small sip, she frowned.

"It's water."

"Now!"

The Amazon pulled her head back and drank it all in one gulp.

The woman sighed, bored. "We're done here. Leave."

The Amazon nodded and started to rise, but her legs felt wobbly all of a sudden, and she stumbled forward.

"Careful, fool, if you fall inside the carpet not even I can help you."

"I—" The woman tried to rise again, but to no avail. "W—what was in that drink?"

Her aids came up from behind the dizzy woman and helped her, holding her still and upright.

"Why is it so hot in here?" The Amazon managed to get out, her breathing ragged.

The red-haired woman slowly rose to her feet and walked back to stand behind the black marble altar.

"Clean her up. Use rosemary and Persian salt and be quick about it."

"Yes, Mistress."

"C-clean…" The Amazon whispered, trying to make sense of what was going on. She tried to escape the strong hands that held her but couldn't manage more than to make herself dizzier.

"And gag her up. She's giving me a headache."

"Yes, Mistress."

The aids dragged the barely conscious Amazon out of the chamber, as she leaned over the altar to scribble over the piece of parchment.

##

Goran was drumming her fingers impatiently on Imkeh's desk, when she noticed the runes on her parchment.

'Be prepared."

Smiling, Goran scribbled on the parchment and rolled it up quickly, putting everything back in her bag.

Taking her healer's case out, she moved to Imkeh's side to take care of the cut on her hand. Once it was done, Goran placed her hand back on the rune over the woman's chest, whispering ancient words and watching as the runes stopped glowing, one by one, until even the crystal returned to its original color.

Imkeh moaned loudly, closing her eyes. That was all right. It gave her time to put everything away. Imkeh was always very… mellow after these experiences and would surely want something more than just companionship.

That made her smile. After such long and hard days, it would be nice to share a bed with someone, and Imkeh was always so eager to please her.

##

Soon, the aids came back inside the cold chamber, the Amazon secure between them, naked and still dripping from her cleansing bath.

"Leave her by the carpet."

The aids obeyed and returned to their posts, by the chamber's entrance, quietly waiting to be summoned by their Mistress once more.

The green-eyed woman took the Amazon by the hand and guided her to stand on the carpet, the woman's vacant eyes assuring her she would pose no trouble. Forcing her to lie down, the witch made sure the dark-haired woman would remain still. Taking a pouch from the altar, the witch made a perfect white circle around the woman, drawing several runes inside it. Then, she placed dark crystals on top of the runes and red quarter candles around it, lighting them up.

Kneeling by the woman's side, the witch closed her eyes, uttering words memorized long ago. When she opened them again, her eyes were white, and she was no longer in command.

"What they neglected to tell you, my child, was that we have one last mission for you." Came the disembodied, tired sounding voice.

Covering her eyes with a piece of pristine white cloth, the witch used a bit more of salt and drew the death rune over it.

"Your sacrifice will be rewarded, my child." Taking the dagger resting at her side, she forced the sharp blade into the woman's gut, hearing her grunt of pain.

A cup was placed at the woman's bleeding side, slowly filling with hot blood.

The witch remained serene, watching patiently as the blood flowed into the cup.

"A life for a life."

### TBC

* * *

**Notes:**

So, what do you think? Ask me questions, share your insights, your ideas. I want to hear from you :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Women of Steel Series**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** see chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_Diana pulled slightly away after what seemed like forever, her lips still attached to the Kryptonian's._

"_Finally," She whispered, her hands still holding Kara's head._

_A nervous chuckle escaped the blonde's lips as she rested her head on the Amazon's forehead. _

"_Was it worth the wait?" She asked shyly, her breathing slightly ragged._

"_Very…"_

_Diana claimed her lips once more, languidly deepening the kiss with burning passion. _

_Kara felt her body react to Diana's knowing touch, a moan escaping without permission when nimble fingers lazily brushed over the side of her breast. _

_Slowly breaking the kiss, Diana shifted so she could look at her, her deep dark brown eyes shining with undisguised emotion._

"_I would have waited until the end of the time if that's how long you needed to feel comfortable." Diana's thumb traced the planes of her face, goosebumps erupting. "But I'm very glad I didn't have to wait that long."_

_She could feel the Amazon's erratic heart, almost as if it was beating inside her own chest. Funny how it always seemed to match her own lately._

"_I'm glad too," She whispered, knowing her own eyes showed just as much emotion._

_Diana smiled and pulled her closer. Kara snuggled immediately, resting her head just under the older woman's chin. Lying on top of the warrior, and feeling safer than ever before, Kara closed her eyes, taking a moment to savor their newfound intimacy and the wonderful feeling that came from it._

"_What does it feel like?" Diana's soft voice interrupted the moment, her hand gently drawing soothing motions on her back._

"_What feels what?" She asked already knowing what Diana wanted to know, but she enjoyed this little game they played, and she suspected Diana knew this._

"_To kiss a woman."_

_Kara smiled, keeping her eyes on the fast darkening sky. She really enjoyed this time of the day, when the light started to fade to give way to the darkness of the night, and the first stars popped out while the sky was still painted in fading bright colors. _

"_I can't answer that yet," she replied softly._

_Diana's soothing caresses on her back faltered for a moment. "Why not?"_

"_I don't have enough data for an honest answer. I need to kiss more."_

_The body she was resting on tensed and she frowned, suddenly fearful she might have said the wrong thing._

"_Kiss more?"_

_Kara nodded, still frowning. Didn't Diana want to kiss more? Was she reading this all wrong?_

"_As in kissing other women?"_

_Oh! Kara blinked, relief washing over her. "Does it bother you if I want to kiss other women?" She asked quietly._

_Diana swallowed audibly, her voice no more than a faint whisper. "Yes… Do you?" The Princess' heart started beating so fast she could almost feel it inside her chest._

"_No. Do you?"_

_Diana relaxed visibly, exhaling softly. "No."_

_Kara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Good."_

"_Glad we made that clear."_

"_Me too," Kara admitted shyly. "Kissing you makes me feel floaty."_

_Diana's heart fluttered and she smiled. _

"_Likewise."_

Watching the sunset color the valley below, Kara was all snuggled in her warm cloak, a sleepy little smile coming to her lips when she felt strong arms hugging her from behind - it felt wonderful and so, so right. Diana kissed her temple, tilting her head so it would rest on hers.

"This is beautiful," Kara whispered, almost as if she was afraid the sound of her voice was going to disturb the peacefulness of the moment.

"It is," Diana replied just as quietly.

_Diana kissed her head. "We should go back to camp before the food burns and I'm left with a hungry Kryptonian to feed."_

_Kara lifted her head, staring at her wide eyed. "Burnt food? No dinner?"_

_Diana nodded, chuckling._

"_Gimme a sec."_

_Kara extracted herself from her comfy spot on top of the Amazon Princess and sprinted to camp, at Kryptonian speed, to remove the pot from the embers, setting it down on the rocks of the makeshift pit to keep it warm._

_By the time she returned, only a few seconds later, Diana was cackling on the blanket covered grass._

_Kara huffed, snuggling back down on what was becoming a favorite spot._

"_I'm comfy here and I get grumpy when I'm hungry."_

_Diana couldn't stop laughing and Kara grinned. She loved to make the Amazon laugh. It was such a beautiful sound._

Kara slowly turned around in her arms and smiled up at the Princess.

"Hi again."

Diana smiled tenderly and cupped her face, kissing her softly and lingering just a little longer.

"Hi." She whispered, her lips still touching Kara's and stealing a quick peck before pulling away.

Kara rested her head on her shoulder, stifling a yawn. "Are we ready to go?"

"We are." Diana rubbed her back gently, seemingly unwilling to move and break contact.

Kara didn't want to move either. That was all right, they weren't in a hurry anyway. Diana had mentioned that maybe instead of going straight to the village, they could go through the off road, the one that led to the ravines where the Centaurs set their traps for the wild rabbits that dwelled in that area. If they were lucky, maybe they had a school with them. That would be such a nice way to be introduced to the Centaurs. She just knew she was going to fall in love with the Centaur children.

"Do you think we can visit the Pegasus today?"

"Yeah, our detour will take us right through the valley, late morning or early afternoon, depending on whether we meet the Centaurs at the ravines or not. The village is close by from there."

She smiled, satisfied. She was looking forward to meeting the magnificent creatures, and maybe she could ride one too. That would be awesome! She would have to ask Diana about it.

"Did you know Centaurs make the best nut bread in all of Paradise Island?"

Kara looked up at her, her eyes round and glinting with glee. "Better than Tilda's?"

Diana lowered her head and touched her lips. "Much… Just don't tell her that."

Kara chuckled. She loved that Diana seemed to enjoy kissing just as much as she did. "Can we get some today?"

Diana raised an eyebrow at her. "What happened to the extra dose Tilda gave you?"

Kara blinked, innocently. "It's in my bag, but if we're having some more later, than I don't need to save it."

Diana laughed. "I have a feeling that you love nut bread."

"Oh, I do! Very much."

"More than pot stickers?"

"Careful there. That's heresy, Princess."

Diana grinned, shaking her head. Kara looked up at her, feeling an overwhelming need to kiss the beautiful Amazon. The fact that the early morning light was painting Diana in beautiful shades and colors had absolutely nothing to do with it. But instead of fighting it like so many times before, this time Kara gave in to it and pressed her lips on the slightly taller woman's, savoring the wonderful sense of peace that wrapped around her soul like a security blanket whenever she was with Diana.

She should think about that and she was honest enough with herself to admit that she was avoiding that particular issue for a while now. Whatever was happening between them, was growing deeper and changing fast, and soon they would have to talk about it, but neither seemed willing to start that conversation, even if it was getting harder not to. But right now, Diana was kissing her back and numbing her brain, so she just let it be. Again.

##

The witch kept her eyes on the far wall, staring at nothing, her focus only on the slow erratic sound of the dying woman's breath.

"Mistress," Mora whispered, her full dark eyes settling on the kneeling woman, "dawn is breaking."

The red-haired woman removed the half full cup of blood, dipping her fingers in it, and used the warm fluid to paint several symbols on the woman's exposed chest. The last symbol was drawn over the warrior's sternum and covered with salt. Taking the rags with the Sun Spirit's blood, she placed them on top of the salt covered rune.

"Einn önd til einn önd."

Yanking the dagger free from her victim's gut, the witch ignored the faint gasp of pain, pressing the long, sharp blade deep into the woman's sternum, over the rags, pinning her to the hard ground, until only the hilt was visible.

The woman trembled, a trickle of blood escaping from her lips with her dying breath.

"Einn önd til einn önd." The disembodied voice repeated once more, blood quickly soaking the bloodied rags. "Kannask hennar. Kannask bat."

One by one, the runes lit up, now shining fiery red, the candles blowing out in synch with the lighting runes. Carefully rising to her feet, the witch left the rug, still mumbling the sacred words under her breath.

The fiery red of the runes quickly started to pour out of the symbols as hot lava, expanding over the woman's chest. As the last candle extinguished, the white circle of salt gave way to black flames, the dark crystals suddenly glowing bright purple. Dark flames advanced quickly to engulf the dead warrior's body, her chest now completely covered in the glowing fluid, no sign of the rags or dagger.

The black flames mingled with the fiery fluid, and a beam of dark and red energy shot up to the ceiling, shattering the glowing crystals inside the rug, shards flying everywhere.

The witch quickly turned around, covering her head and neck with her arms to protect herself from the sharp flying fragments.

A screeching wail echoed stridently inside the stony chamber, forcing them to cover their ears. The energy beam kept rising for a moment more and the piercing wail grew louder, until it suddenly collapsed over the dead body, reversing its direction onto the ground like a maelstrom, and sucking everything within the rug.

It lasted but a moment, and silence was all that was left after the twirling beam sucked everything but the rug and vanished.

Tired green eyes looked around the cave, noticing one of her aids down on the cold floor, gurgling on her own blood, a sharp piece of dark crystal stuck in her throat.

Sighing, she walked to the dying woman, noticing Mora remained impassive by the entrance, awaiting orders. No longer human, they were flesh and blood specters whose only purpose was to obey her every command without hesitation or remorse and protect her until their dying breath.

Looking down at the dying creature, the witch watched her struggle for breath for a moment.

"Kill her and dispose of the body without trace."

"Yes, Mistress."

Mora snapped the dying aid's neck with efficient ease, ending her life in an instant, and dragged the body out of the chamber.

The red-haired woman looked down at herself and realized her tunic was splattered with blood. She hated when that happened.

"And Mora," She called out softly.

"Yes, Mistress?" The aid stopped.

"Have someone prepare my bath. I need to cleanse."

"Yes, Mistress."

The woman looked around her semi-dark chamber and smiled, satisfied. Not much longer now.

##

Kayo blinked sleepily. She'd been distractedly sorting out dry herbs for most of the night. Constant nightmares, whispering voices and tossing and turning kept her from sound sleep, so she decided she'd be better off at the temple, doing something useful. At least the voices had stopped. Not that she could make sense of what they were whispering, but it was maddening. She hated when that happened.

It didn't, however, stop the churning in her gut. Something was about to happen, she knew. The last time she felt like this, men with strange weapons and clothes invaded the pristine beach of western Themyscira, slaying several of her sisters and their greatest commander, Antiope. That day had changed everything for them, and she still wished she had been there, to fight alongside her best friend. And now… Now, everything was about to change for the Amazons again, she knew.

"Morning greetings, Kayo," came the soft voice from behind her.

Kayo almost jumped at the sound of her longtime assistant, now standing beside her. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even hear her come in.

"Morning."

The smaller woman gave her a warm smile and selected a basket full of dry herbs to work on. "Have you been here all night?"

Kayo gave her a sideways glance, never stopping her work. It seemed all her healers tended to care about her welfare, and Berry usually was the most vocal one, especially after Diana's departure to the World of Man so long ago. Apparently, they all thought she spent too much time alone, and made sure to linger around the temple longer than necessary.

It should make her uncomfortable, but strangely enough, it never did.

"Most of it, yes."

"Nightmare?"

Kayo shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

Berry nodded and looked outside the window. "First light is about to break." She looked back at the healer. "I'm making some ginger tea for me. Do you want some?"

Kayo nodded. Berry was always too kind to her. She was about to thank the woman for always being so thoughtful, when her surroundings changed dramatically, Berry nowhere to be seen.

The first thing she noticed was the intense fog surrounding her. She could hardly see a foot in any direction, but the sounds of battle, of clashing swords; the agonizing screams of pain and battle cries; the stench of both fresh and decaying blood, and putrid flesh were unmistakable. She was in the middle of some unknown battlefield, and she could see nothing.

Turning around herself, she realized the fog started to lift, just enough to allow her to catch on moving shadows here and there, some clashing in battle, others falling and not getting up.

She knew it was a vision, so she didn't bother trying to find a weapon to defend herself. She knew by now she should just watch and get as much information as possible.

A heavy crash sounded from behind her and she turned around quickly to see a kneeling woman, a deep dent on the ground around her. The dark clad woman slowly rose to her feet, clenching a dirty and bloodied hand around the hilt of a blood dripping Katana.

Turning her head so she could look at her from behind her shoulder, the woman gave her a sad smile, lines of exhaustion marking her blood splattered face. It was Kara.

Raising her katana up to her chest in a clear attacking pose, Kara whispered something she couldn't quite catch, her eyes glowing bright blue. Taking a deep, steadying breath, the blonde nodded a little to herself, as if committing to something, and stared up ahead again, before charging fearlessly into the ongoing battle behind the veil of fog.

Forgetting for a moment that she was having a vision, Kayo frowned and reached out her hand to try and stop Kara, but the scenario changed dramatically again.

She was no longer in the middle of battle, but in a beautiful patio, richly decorated with marble statues of Greek gods and surrounded by tall trees, and colorful vegetation. It was a place she knew well, but it was eerily silent and empty, and the colors in the sky were all wrong. It was sunset time, but the sun was so much larger than usual, looking more like a fireball about to hit than the faithful star of planet Earth.

Unlike the battlefield, here there was only the fading sound of running water and the cool breeze rustling through tree leaves and vegetation, and the crackling of burning wood.

_Burning wood?_

Looking to her right, where she knew she would find the revered tree of the Amazons, a timeless maple of deep red wood with orange and red foliage, she focused on it for a moment. Nothing seemed to be wrong with the tree, but the crackling still reached her ears as all other sounds seemed to fade, and it sounded like it was coming from the sacred tree.

Slowly, she made her way over the arched bridge, with its deep red rails, to the small green islet where the tree stood tall and undisturbed for five thousand years, slowly walking around it. A bright, flaming gap in the tree's sturdy trunk caught her attention and she gaped. There were no visible flames, yet the tree was burning, bright orange embers glowing from inside the gap.

The wind surged stronger, blowing her hair away from her face, almost in a gentle caress, and she looked up to the sky. The setting sun was rapidly becoming dark, covered by a circular shadow until all there was left was a half-moon shaped section, shining fiery red.

Taking a step back in shock, Kayo found herself surrounded again by the thick fog and whispering voices.

A hand on her shoulder almost made her jump out of her skin and she swallowed a yelp.

"Your eyes were glowing, and you were mumbling," Berry said softly, concerned.

Kayo frowned. "Mumbling?"

Berry nodded. "In old Norse."

Kayo stepped forward and grabbed her assistant's shoulders, urgency in her voice. "What was I saying?"

"Einn önd til einn önd."

Kayo paled and gasped softly, her hands dropping as if suddenly heavy. "A life for a life…" Taking a step back, Kayo mumbled the words again, focusing on some far point on the wall. "Was that all I said?"

"Yes, but you said it several times."

Kayo nodded absentmindedly. "I—I have to go."

Forgetting all about her herbs and tea, Kayo rushed out of the temple. She had to find Diana. Now.

##

"Don't be surprised by the Centaurs height. They are bigger than horses and humans, and they can be as tall as 8ft," Diana said, her voice low and pleasant.

"Oh! That is tall…" Kara mumbled, surprised.

They had been riding since dawn, with Diana providing helpful information about the Centaurs. That was a good thing, because she tended to make a fool of herself in meetings like this. She just couldn't help herself! As Supergirl, she had to keep her cool all the time, and it was hard for her, but as Kara… all bets were off! Not that being in Supergirl's suit helped her when she met Barry's friends and Oliver, not at all. She mentally berated herself. She was still hoping for the day she would be able to control that part of her.

She was very thankful Diana was taking the time to do this, but her mind kept slipping to the events of the previous day and early that morning.

_Kara woke up with a sudden sense of dread. It was almost as if she was feeling an erratic heartbeat inside her chest, but it wasn't her own. Sleepily opening her eyes, she noticed Diana sitting on her bedroll, staring down at her lap, her breathing rapid and uneven._

"_Diana?" Kara sat up immediately, gently touching the Amazon's back. "What's wrong?"_

_Diana shook her head, taking a deep breath, her long dark hair cascading in front of her face, hiding it from Kara's worried eyes._

"_I'm all right," she rasped._

_Kara pulled away from her warm fur and scooted closer to Diana, sitting in front of her so she could face her. Gently pushing a lock of dark hair behind the Princess' ear, Kara brushed her fingers over her cheek._

"_Liar."_

_Diana's lips trembled in an attempt to smile, but it never really came out._

"_Want to talk about it?"_

_Diana shook her head, still not making eye contact. "I… I'm sorry I woke you up."_

_Kara noticed how the Amazon's fists clenched around the fur covering her legs, the veins on her forearms standing out visibly; how she avoided her eyes, still using her hair to hide most of her face; how her lower lip trembled slightly. Diana wouldn't tell her what was bothering her, wouldn't tell her what her dream was about, not today._

_That was all right. She didn't have to talk about it if she didn't want to. Without a word, Kara pulled Diana's fur away and shifted so she could lie down and hold her close._

"_Kara—"_

"_Shhh… Don't argue, please. You need to rest." Kara kissed her head, feeling Diana cuddled against her, the Amazon's long fingers clenching over the strap of her leathers in a white knuckled grip. "Let me guard your dreams tonight."_

_Diana didn't reply, but she heard the shuddering breath as the Princess hid her face on the curve of her neck. Kara pulled the fur over them, making sure that the Princess was covered and comfortable._

"_Rest," she whispered, covering the warrior's hand with her own._

_Diana didn't relent on her hold, not even when she finally fell asleep almost on top of the Kryptonian, but Kara didn't mind that. It was kinda sweet and very humbling that this powerful warrior allowed her to give her comfort._

"Chiron was the biggest Centaur ever, but he was touched by the gods and…"

_Kara looked up at the still dark and starry sky, judging the position of the moon as Nesba had taught her: day was about to break. She smiled a little, gently rubbing her hands on the strong back of the woman lying almost on top of her. She hadn't slept after Diana's nightmare. She wanted to stay awake to comfort her while she slept, so she spent the rest of the night whispering comforting words and quietly singing old Kryptonian lullabies. Diana slept soundly after that and she was happy. She could live without a few hours of sleep. Rao knew she skipped it regularly._

_Kara kissed the dark head resting on her chest, whispering soft words until Diana started to shift and stir, and lips brushed over her neck, slowly climbing up until it found her own lips and touched them in the gentlest of kisses._

"_Good morning, my sweet Kara," Diana whispered, her lips still touching Kara's. "You sing beautifully…"_

_Kara blushed but before she could say anything, those lips pressed against hers again, deepening the kiss until Kara moaned deep in her throat._

"_Thank you…" Diana nibbled her lip._

_Kara let out a ragged breath. It was just one kiss, why was she feeling so out of sorts?_

"… and they are very skillful artisans and hunters. Not farmers though. Because they are centrally located, they trade with all territories. Well, with almost all territories. Sometimes they cut off communication with the North and mother has to intervene. The North is…"

"_Did you sleep ok?" She managed to get out._

"_I did." _

_Her train of thought derailed completely when Diana's lips trailed from her jawline and found her earlobe, gently biting it._

"_It's wonderful to wake up in your arms," The raspy voice whispered in ear. "It feels safe…" Teeth brushed her lobe, hot air on her ear as the Princess hesitated. "Feels right…" _

"_Oh, Rao…" Kara moaned involuntarily, her fingers entwining in dark tresses._

"_Can we do it again?"_

"_Do what?" She was trying to keep up with the conversation, but Diana's lips on her ear were doing things to her and she couldn't focus._

"_Sleep together." Diana pulled away just enough, cupping her chin, her brown eyes almost black in the low light. _

"… and they jump like frogs to catch flies with their tongues in midair, to snack while they're trotting."

Kara nodded absentmindedly.

_Kara nodded. She couldn't trust her voice._

"_Is it too much? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Diana's thumb caressed her cheek. "I don't want to scare you away."_

_Kara touched her face…_

"What?" Kara's mind did a double take when it finally registered the words. "They do what?"

Diana threw her head back, laughing out loud, her arms wrapped around her middle and Kara groaned, pitifully hiding her blushing face in her hands.

"Arrggg! That's not fair!" Her voice sounded muffled from behind her hands.

"Oh, yes, it is!" Diana said, still laughing. "You keep zoning out on me."

"It's your fault!"

Diana pulled her horse closer to Kara's, still chuckling.

"Was I being that boring?"

Kara shook her head, her face still hiding behind her hands.

"Why is it my fault then?" She asked softly, gently prying Kara's hands away from her face.

Kara gave her a wary sideways look, her face still beet red. "I can't stop thinking about this morning…"

"Oh…" Diana's laughter quieted down and she frowned, worry written in her eyes. "Did I— Am I pushing you, Kara?"

"No. I—"

"The truth, Kara, please."

Kara sighed. She could read the apprehension in those always so confident dark brown eyes and it changed something inside her, something she couldn't quite grasp yet.

"I am telling the truth. I wouldn't lie to you and I know I couldn't if I tried." Kara gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile, stroking her hand with her thumb. "It's hum… It's your kiss… I—I can't stop thinking about it. It's making me want to smile all the time."

"Oh!" Diana's eyes gentled, relieved. "That makes two of us then."

"Really?"

Diana nodded. "Really. It's a good thing I've been babbling about Centaurs or I'd be zoning out like you."

Kara chuckled, bringing Diana's hands to her lips. "That makes me feel better."

Diana leaned over so she could kiss her. "I'm glad."

Kara smiled into the kiss. She liked this feeling. It was so different from everything she'd experienced so far.

##

Kayo was frustrated. She'd been looking all over for the Princess, only to find out that she was visiting the Centaurs and wouldn't be back for a few days. She needed to talk to her, to tell her about the vision. Kara could be in danger.

She was so lost in her thoughts, briefly considering taking a horse and just ride out to the Centaurs, that she didn't notice Goran until it was too late, and she almost bumped against her.

"I see you still have your head up in the clouds, Kayo." Goran drawled, mockery dripping from her voice.

Kayo sighed. Just her luck. "Goran."

"You're not hiding away in your temple, with your herbs and parchments. I'm shocked."

"I'm sure you are, Goran. Is it that gloomy up North again? Needed some sunlight to improve your mood?"

Goran gave her a mysterious little smile, one that chilled her blood. "Exactly what I'm looking for, the Sun."

Kayo frowned. She opened her mouth, but the whispering voices sounded again inside her head, only this time, there was a distinct voice

'_Einn önd til einn önd,' Kara whispered. _

She knew she was mumbling, and by the look on Goran's face as she took a step back, her eyes were glowing again.

"I'm surprised, Goran. After dealing for so long with Erson, you should be used to seeing magic by now." Kayo remained serious, watching the Regent for a reaction.

Goran snarled, disdain evident in her entrancing grey eyes.

"Send her my regards, will you?"

Without waiting for an answer, Kayo turned on her heels and headed in the opposite direction. If Diana wasn't around, then she would have to talk to the Queen. And what in Hades was Goran doing here? That was not good. Not good at all.

##

A hare jumped out from behind the tree line, its little dark eyes wild as it ran as fast as it could, heading on collision course with their horses.

"What the…"

Diana followed the hare's path with her eyes, but a hissing sound caught her attention, and she watched with apprehension as an arrow followed the hare from the trees, but its trajectory was all wrong. Instead of chasing the hare steadily, it headed straight to Kara's unprotected chest.

Diana shifted quickly, leaning in towards Kara with her arm outstretched, but the blonde beat her to it, easily snatching the projectile from midair.

Kara smirked at the warrior, holding out the arrow for her. "I catch bullets, Princess. This is a lot easier to spot."

Diana chuckled and took the arrow from her, glancing ahead at the trees. It was a Centaur arrow, so she wasn't worried. They were probably close to a hunting party. As if on cue, the light sound of hooves hitting the ground reached their ears and a colt shot up from behind the trees, a bow firmly held in one hand.

The colt skidded to a halt when he noticed the two riders blocking his path. He blinked up at them.

"Diana…" Kara whispered excitedly, staring at the Centaur colt in front of her. Half human and half horse, the colt had a dark coat that covered most of his equine body and reached up to his belly. His hair was light brown and so were his eyes.

"Huh… Excuse me, did you see a hare passing by?"

Diana gave the Kryptonian an indulgent look but focused on the young Centaur instead.

"It went that way." Diana pointed behind her back with her thumb.

"Thanks!" The colt flipped his bow between his shoulders, preparing to gallop to where Diana had just pointed.

"Wait!"

The youngster looked up at her questioningly, his brown eyes flickering to the path the elusive hare had just escaped to.

"Are you here alone?"

The boy shook his head and pointed to the trees behind him. "My dad and the other instructors are by the ledge, checking the traps and there's a few of us there." He spared the path a resigned look. "That one got away from a trap and dad told me to bring it back."

Diana smiled at the boy and shared a knowing look with Kara. "Can you take us to them. I need to explain we were the reason you couldn't catch your prey."

The boy nodded immediately, clearly relieved, and galloped to the trees. "This way."

"He's so cute," Kara whispered, her eyes round with excitement. "And look how adorable he looks in his little leather vest!"

Diana scratched her nose to hide her smile. "Please, don't say that to the adults. They freak out and start neighing and going around in circles."

Kara stared at her. "Really? They do that?"

Diana lost her composure and laughed. "No. I'm joking."

"Diana!" Kara whined, crossing her arms over her chest, pouting.

"No, no, not the pout!" Diana covered her eyes, still laughing.

"You'll be sleeping with the horses tonight…" Kara grumbled.

Diana tried to force the smile off her face. "I'll be good, I promise."

Kara gave her a suspicious look. "We'll see about that."

Diana grinned, focusing on the path ahead. Even with trained horses, moving between such close-range trees was always tricky.

She was in a good mood this morning, despite her horrible nightmare; despite the sense of dread she still felt from it. Waking up in Kara's arms had been wonderful. It was like she was wrapped in a security blanket where no harm could ever befall her.

"Diana!"

Diana looked up ahead and waved at the galloping Centaur. "Don't dismount just yet, Kara. Let me introduce you first."

Kara nodded dumbly, staring at the huge dark Centaur, that easily topped them both, even on horseback.

"Hello, Kang." Diana stretched out her arm in greeting, which the large Centaur took, pulling her closer to kiss her cheek.

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you come up from behind those trees!" Kang's dark purple eyes shone with happiness. "When your mother sent word that you were back on the island, I went to Themyscira, but you had left again!"

Diana grinned. "I've been in and out. It's good to see you."

The tall Centaur grinned at his longtime friend and scratched his short beard. "I think you look prettier."

Diana nodded, serious. "I wonder what will Almy think about that."

Kang barked out a laugh, throwing his head back. "She can't wait to see you! Get ready to hear her rant about you taking so long to visit."

Diana chuckled.

"And who is this beautiful young woman? I don't think we've met before."

"This is Kara," Diana said, looking at the Kryptonian with affection. "She's a dear friend from the outside world."

Kara stretched out her arm in greeting and was surprised when she received the same greeting as Diana.

"Any dear friend of our Princess is a dear friend of mine." He grinned. "Welcome to the best part of Paradise Island!"

"Thank you." Kara smiled, glancing at Diana.

Diana shrugged her shoulders, but she was smiling.

"Come say hello to the others! You've met my son already, Thuly."

They dismounted their horses and followed Kang to where the other Centaurs eyed them curiously.

##

"You always knew how to pick them."

Diana frowned, tearing her eyes away from Kara and the Centaur children. They were close to the edge of the ravine, the children excitedly teaching Kara how to check the traps, while explaining why they placed them there, and Kara… Kara was having a blast and she had a feeling the kids would absolutely adore the sweet Kryptonian.

"What?"

"Women. You always knew how to pick them."

"I'm not—"

Kang smirked and crossed his arms over his leather clad chest. "Princess, the look that young woman over there gave me when I called you pretty, made me want to hide my skittish tail between my legs. If she was able to shoot fire from her eyes, I'd be dead by now."

Diana raised an eyebrow, pondering if she should tell him or not that Kara could in fact shoot fire from her eyes. Better not. Kara might have to demonstrate and that would scare him away, and then she wouldn't get to taste Almy's wonderful roast.

"Not to mention, you keep giving her Cupid eyes."

"Cupid eyes?" Oh, Hades demons in a handbasket, she hadn't heard that since she left for the World of Man!

Kang kept smirking at her. "Don't tell me y—"

Flocks of birds suddenly flew off the canopy of the trees around them, making a loud whistling noise that scared the Centaur children and their horses.

"What was that?" Diana looked down from the flying birds, keeping her eyes on Kara, while the blonde tried to reassure the children. The grimace on her face was enough to let her know the piercing noise was getting to the Kryptonian as well.

"I'm not s—" Kang frowned, looking around at the other Centaurs. "Can you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Diana gave him a quick glance, her focus still on Kara. She should go to her.

Chiron and Argo nickered nervously, their tails swishing rapidly as they reared slowly, closer to where Kara was.

"The ground is…" Kang hesitated, looking for the right word. "Vibrating."

"Vibrating?" Now Diana gave him her full attention.

A low rumbling hum reverberated from the ground just before it started to shake slowly, quickly increasing until it felt like it was melting from under their feet. Diana dropped to one knee at once. Experience from previous earthquakes in Gateway City taught her it was best to stay closer to the ground if she couldn't fly. The children screamed in panic, huddling around Kara, as the adult Centaurs struggled to keep their balance while trying to get to the children, their tails swishing wildly.

"No! Stay put!" She yelled at them.

"We have to get the children!" One of the Centaurs yelled back angrily, trying to walk on the rippling ground and almost losing his balance.

"If you try to move while the ground is shaking you might break a leg! Stay put! I will go to them!"

Looking over at Kara, she found the Kryptonian behind the terrified children, trying to keep them away from the ledge while speaking quietly to them.

"Kara, I'm jumping over to you," Diana said softly.

Kara glanced over her shoulder and nodded, but quickly looked away as movement to her right caught her attention, and they saw Thuly running away from the group, towards a prominent rocky wall by the edge of the ravine, trying to find protection under its pronounced, dome like ledge.

"Thuly!" Kang yelled at his son, galloping towards him.

"Kang, no!" Diana leaped to the side, landing unbalanced in front of the desperate Centaur, her arms outstretched to keep him from moving further. "Stay put! I'll get him!"

"Diana!" Kara called out, drawing her attention away from the skittish Centaur. "The rocks are sliding down! Get the children away from the edge!"

Diana looked behind her shoulder just as Kara jumped over to where Thuly was hiding.

"Ares balls! Stay here!" Diana glared at the tall Centaur before leaping over to the scared children.

Wrapping her arms under the belly of the closest one, she whispered 'hold on' before jumping over to where the adults were.

##

Kara landed clumsily, almost colliding with the wall, the rippling ground messing up her balance. Small rocks and debris fell over from above the rocky dome, hitting the unprotected back of the whimpering Centaur.

"Kara!" The Centaur cried out to her, trying to make himself smaller under the ledge, but he was too big for the tiny space.

"I'm going to get you to safety, Thuly." Kara smiled, stretching out her arms to him. "C'mon, take my hands."

The earth shook violently one last time before if stopped abruptly, only the low crying of the children disturbing the sudden silence around them.

Kara kept smiling at the frightened Centaur, willing him to come to her, but her head shot up at the sound of a sickly low crackling as the dome fractured with a snap from above them. The violence of the tremors cracked the rock and a sinuous fissure extended all the way down from the wall to the ravine's edge, where the two remaining children waited for Diana to rescue them.

A loud cracking sounded from under her feet and she watched in horror as the ground shook violently again, a large section of the fractured ledge displacing and sliding down the ravine at astonishing speed, taking the children with it.

"Shit…"

##

Diana grabbed the second Centaur and jumped again to where the others were standing, still looking skittish. She needed to be faster but landing on uneven ground that was still shaking violently, with a terrified young Centaur in her arms was not as easy as she previously thought.

A loud crack forced her to turn around sharply, only to see the mass of rock where the children fearfully waited for her, breaking and sliding down to the raging river below.

"No!" The Centaurs all screamed at once, some calling out their names while the rescued children cried out loud.

Without thought, Diana jumped over to the sliding bedrock, her arms outstretched to catch the two falling Centaurs. Grasping the flailing arms of the children in midair, the warrior landed hard on the ground, the impact forcing the air out of her lungs.

The Centaurs screamed in horror, dangling over the deep chasm from Diana's firm grip.

A blurry movement caught her attention from the corner of her eye, and she watched in shock as Kara and Thuly tumbled down into the chasm.

"Kara!"

The Kryptonian twisted half way down so that she would hit the raging river first, their eyes meeting and holding for a timeless moment, until Kara hit the foamy, white water and disappeared under it with Thuly, large chunks of rock, grass and hare traps following.

##

Kayo marched inside the Queen's working room as the doors behind her closed with a click.

"Kayo." Hippolyta raised a blonde eyebrow at her. "Did something happen?"

Kayo nodded, sitting on the comfy chair in front of the Queen's desk. "What is Goran doing here?"

The Queen sighed, apparently relieved. "Nothing good, as always. Is this why you're here?"

"That too. I think her presence here when we have a visitor from the outside world is not a coincidence, Hippolyta."

Hippolyta rubbed her eyes. "I know. I have my spies working on it, but I have nothing so far."

"Whatever she's up to, Kara has to be protected. If something happens to her, Diana might eradicate the Northern Territory from Paradise Island."

Hippolyta's blue eyes softened. "She is fond of Kara."

Kayo rolled her eyes, something she only ever did in the presence of Hippolyta or Diana. "I would say she's more than fond of Kara. She's in love with her and she refuses to see it."

Hippolyta smothered a smile. "It's a bit more complicated than that, Kayo."

A thundering rumble hummed from the walls and both women leaped from their seats, alert and ready to fight when the ground started to shake violently.

"What in the Gods' name…" Hippolyta held on to her desk for balance, looking at Kayo, stunned.

Whispering voices sounded once more in Kayo's head and this time she could feel her eyes changing color. Piercing screeching had her on her knees in an instant, her hands flying to her head to stop the harsh.

"_Kayo!"_

She felt hands on her shoulders, the ground still shaking violently and the shrieking sound still loud inside her head. She couldn't see anything, but the whispering and screeching were incessant, and she cried out, willing it to stop.

And then it did - it all stopped abruptly.

"_Kayo?"_

Panting, Kayo opened her still glowing eyes, trying to make sense of what her vision was trying to tell her, but everything was so blurry and confusing.

"_Are you all right?"_

It was the Queen's voice, but it sounded so far away, yet she knew the woman was holding her in her arms. She could hear other voices, muffled, and the Queen's voice again, issuing rapid orders.

"_Check every corner of the city!"_

No, not the city, no.

"_Send out owls to all territories, now!"_

The voices came back, whispering, insisting; demanding.

"Kayo!"

The Queen's voice was clear now and she could finally see her eyes. "I had a vision…"

"I can see that." Hippolyta helped her sit, her blue eyes dark with worry. "About what?"

"It was earlier." Kayo looked around dazedly, noticing they were alone again. Looking back at her Queen, she placed a firm hand on her arm. "Send someone to the Gates."

Hippolyta's face darkened. "The Gates?"

##

Diana stared at the river below, petrified, but the screaming of the dangling children and the fast approaching hooves forced her to focus on the problem at hand - the Centaur children were dangling over the chasm, secure only by her firm grip. Grunting, she hauled one of the Centaurs up high enough for Kang to grab him by the arms and pull him up. The other, a blonde filly with light coat and blue eyes, she grabbed with both hands and pulled her up without assistance, holding her close once she was safe and secure.

The scared little girl held on to her, hiccupping in her arms. Diana held her gently, whispering soft, comforting words to her.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"R—Rifa." The girl hiccupped, her face hidden on her shoulder.

"Rifa, you were very brave today, like a true Amazon." Diana smothered her blonde hair soothingly. "I know you're scared, but now I need you to let me go rescue Thuly, all right?"

The girl nodded but didn't let go and Diana closed her eyes. She wished she could take the time to comfort the young girl, but she needed to get to Kara and Thuly.

"Please, Rifa, they're in danger."

The young girl nodded again and let go of her, quickly making her way to her friends.

Diana moved quickly to her feet and stepped back, preparing to dive into the river below. She would find them!

##

Hitting the cold, hard water was a painful shock, something she had not anticipated, and it knocked the wind out of her. Debris fell on her and something heavy hit her head, and everything went black for a scary moment, deafening roaring in her ears.

She could feel herself fall deeper and deeper, her body slowly sinking in the ice-cold water. It almost felt like there was something pushing her down and she let herself go, her body limp and the roaring in her ears fading to peaceful silence, so peaceful…

Tiny fists pummeled her chest, hooves kicking and hitting her thighs and shins painfully. Dazed, Kara cracked her eyes open, seeing nothing but floating brown filaments and a trail of bubbles following the feeble light breaking from above, and fading at a steady pace.

Something was still kicking and squirming in her arms, and her eyes opened a trifle more, understanding slowly breaking through the fog in her brain. She was drowning.

A tiny hand touched her face and she looked down to see terrified brown eyes staring back at her. She was drowning and she was taking the young Centaur with her. It was almost as if she was hit with an adrenaline shot.

Wrapping her arms closer around the squirming child, Kara twisted, ignoring all the annoying pains in her body, and kicked up to the surface with all her strength.

##

"Wait! Wait! Look!" Kang, that was desperately watching the unruly river below, pointed down.

Diana spotted Kara and Thuly being dragged by the strong current, only their heads visible. Squinting her eyes, she magnified her vision. Thuly was holding on to Kara with both arms around her neck, his lips trembling from cold and his eyes wild with fear. Kara had her lips pursed, clearly focusing on trying to keep them afloat. Blood dripped from a cut on her forehead and she looked dazed.

"Kara is hurt! I have to pull them up!"

Kang nodded. "There's a meander downstream, where the river tends to slow. We can get them there!"

"Let's go then! Everyone else, get back to the village now. This place is not safe!"

Diana started running to where Kang had just pointed, not caring that the Centaur couldn't keep up with her speed.

She had to get Kara out of the cold water.

And Thuly too.

##

Hippolyta listened as the healer paced back and forth, explaining her visions and her experience with Kara at the healing temple. She knew the pacing helped Kayo make sense of her thoughts, of the veiled information the Oracle liked to throw her way, but nothing about what she was saying gave her any indication about the Gates.

"Kayo…" Hippolyta sighed, rubbing her eyes. "This could be anything and it could mean nothing. I—"

Kayo stopped her pacing at once. "The Oracle is trying to tell me something, Hippolyta. You know my visions are not random or meaningless."

Another sigh. She didn't want to aggravate the healer, but she had to get out there, now. She had no idea what was happening in her city, what damage it had sustained. Were there casualties? Gods, she hoped not. Her people needed her, needed her guidance.

"Kayo… That's not what I meant, but I'm sure we can talk about this later. Right now, I need to make sure that everyone is accounted for and that my people are safe." Hippolyta moved from where she was leaning on the desk. "You said to send someone to check on the gates. Why?"

"This earthquake was not random, Hippolyta. The magic that surrounds this island protects it from natural disasters. You know this. Last time we had one of these, the Gate was breached. And…"

"And?"

Kayo dropped her hands at her side. "There's something that's just… Call it a feeling."

"A feeling…" Hippolyta shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Is Kara the reason why this is happening?"

Gods in Olympus, she hoped not, but she needed to know. What would she tell Diana if the answer was yes? What would she do if she had to take action against Kara?

"I—I don't know, but I sense nothing but good in her."

Hippolyta let out a relieved breath. All right, so maybe things weren't that bad.

"But whatever that vision means, Kara's arrival in Paradise Island started something."

"All right, I'll have Philippus send someone up there now." And someone else to check on her daughter. She needed her to come back home. The people needed their Princess and she needed her daughter close, and if Goran gave Kara any trouble, she would just throw her in a dungeon and let Diana keep the key. "And I promise we will talk about your vision when Diana gets back. We'll try to help you make sense of it."

Kayo let out a relieved breath. "I'll be at the temple if you need me. I'm sure it will get busy soon."

"Thank you for letting me know, Kayo."

Kayo bowed her head and left, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Three thousand years of peace…

Grabbing her cloak from the floor, Hippolyta stormed out the door, immediately followed by her guards. Right now, she needed to find out what was happening in her city.

And to send for Philippus. They needed to check the Gates.

##

Kara's vision was still blurry, and her back was killing her, but she had to keep them afloat no matter how hard or how painful it was. Rao, this was hard. Holding on to the squirming and shivering Centaur while trying to keep her heavy body from sinking was difficult. She couldn't fly and she couldn't float, and her Kryptonian heavy body wasn't helping at all right now.

The noise of the raging water was making it difficult to concentrate, but somehow, she heard her name being called out, and looked up to see Diana running alongside the edge of the river cliff, trying to get her attention.

"Kara! The current slows at the meander downstream!"

Kara nodded, but she wasn't sure Diana could see it and she couldn't raise her arms to let her know, because she was holding on to the shivering Centaur to keep him steady. Instead, she focused her attention on keeping them afloat with the strength of her legs alone.

"Did you hear Diana? Just a little longer, Thuly."

"I'm scared," the boy admitted, his voice trembling.

"I know you are, but you are doing great, I promise." Kara twisted her body with a grunt. She needed to see what was up ahead. "And I need you to be brave for a little while longer, all right?"

It was useless to resist the strong current and it was just easier to go with it. The unruly waters dragged them forcibly, and it didn't take long for Kara to notice the stream flow was turning into a fast moving rapid around the sharp cliff walls ahead.

"This was supposed to be slowing down…" She grumbled under her breath, tightening her hold on the Centaur. "Thuly, I need to swim to those rocks up ahead and I need you to hold on to me, and don't let go for anything, deal?"

The Centaur nodded, trembling and scared.

"We just need to get over to those rocks so Diana can pull us up," Kara explained, adjusting so that Thuly was now behind her, his equine body settling sideways on her back.

Dear Rao, was the water getting colder? It sure seemed like it. Maybe she was in there longer than she thought. How long had she been underwater? Kara forced her cooling and numb limbs to react, her legs propelling them to the slippery and sharp looking rocks by the cliff wall.

##

Diana spotted Kara trying to swim towards the inner wall of the cliff and stopped at the edge of the ledge. Taking off the Lasso from the hook on her belt she watched Kara's painfully slow progression, waiting for the right moment. She would dive in that river if she had too.

Something dark and large caught her attention. Rapidly floating downstream, a fallen tree still with green foliage headed straight at Kara and the Centaur.

"Kara, watch out!"

##

Kara wrapped an arm around the wet, slippery rock, trying to keep herself upright, but the current was becoming incredibly strong. Either that or she was solar flaring.

"Are you all right back there, Thuly?"

"Y—yes. I—I'm c—cold."

"I know and so am I, sweetie, but Diana will pull us up in no time."

Kara heard her name and looked up to see Diana's worried face, pointing upstream. Looking behind her, Kara only had time to twist her body, so that she would take the full blunt force of the large log about to hit them, its twisted roots sticking out like dark, muddy flags.

It robbed the air out of her lungs and the world darkened for a frightening moment for the second time that day, and she went under once more. It was like being hit on the side with a sledgehammer made of Kryptonite.

The rapidly cooling stream dragged her down for a long moment, before she could get her bearings back and forced herself to surface again, taking a large gulp of air.

"T—Thuly? Are you all right?"

"I want my mommy…" The Centaur sobbed.

"I know, I know. Just a little longer." Kara wrapped her arms tighter around the Centaur. She hoped Diana had a backup plan because the cold was getting to her and her side was hurting like hell.

##

"Arggg!" Diana punched the ground with all her strength. A large piece of rock of the edge she was standing on cracked and tumbled down to the river with a huge splash. It was the second time she failed to get to Kara, and frustration was getting to her

"Diana!"

Diana tore her eyes away from the resurfacing blonde, relieved to see her, and glanced behind her, anger in her eyes. She had no more time to waste.

"It's not slowing here, Kang!"

"It should!"

"Where else can I catch them? Kara was just hit by a tree! I need to get to them fast!"

"Rýk…"

"What?"

"Rýk! She's doing this!" Kang looked desperate as his son was dragged away on the arms of the blonde outsider.

"You're not making any sense! Talk fast!"

"The river isn't usually like this. It's the water nymph, Rýk! She gets upset about everything and anything. The earthquake probably irked her."

"Nymph…" Diana exhaled, her lips tightening in barely controlled rage. A nymph was doing this? Kang's sudden hands on her shoulders almost cause her to react and deck him.

"You have to catch them, Diana, before they get to the waterfall. Please, save him! He's my only son!"

Diana stared at the desperate purple eyes of her longtime friend. "Waterf—"

Turning around, she took off faster than she had ever ran before.

##

The effort of keeping them both afloat and fight the strong, dangerously cooling current was starting to take its toll on her. She couldn't feel her fingers anymore. Panting, she activated her heat vision just a bit, without releasing energy beams; it always warmed her up some. She was glad that Thuly wasn't facing her. She didn't want to scare him. Rao, she wished she could just fly them away! Stupid god rules.

A roaring noise reached her ears and her heart started pounding in her chest, the sudden adrenaline rush bringing much needed heat to her freezing body.

"K—Kara? What's that n—noise?"

"I'm not sure, sweetie." But she did know. It was a waterfall. She had spent enough time floating under waterfalls when she needed to get a massage on her shoulders to release all the pent-up tension that tended to accumulate there, to know what that sounded like.

Judging the force of the current now and the louder roaring, she guessed they were a moment away from tumbling down the waterfall.

"Hold your breath when I tell you to!"

The Centaur whimpered.

"Thuly? I need to know you'll do as I say! I need you to trust me!"

The frightened Centaur nodded against her neck. He was too scared to look up.

"Kara!"

Kara looked sharply to her right, watching Diana running fast towards the edge of the cliff. It was a lower section, closer to the waterfall and a plan formed at once. She just hoped Diana would react fast enough.

Wasting no more time, because she had none to spare, Kara pushed the Centaur to her front, stoically ignoring the sharp pain that spread through her side from the sudden movement.

"Thuly, let go of me, now!"

Acting more as a reaction to her barked words than anything else, Thuly let go of her neck instantly, fear in his dark brown eyes.

"Diana!" Making one last effort, Kara twisted her body, hauling the colt up from the water and throwing him over the edge of the waterfall.

The Centaur screamed.

"Catch him!" She yelled just before she tumbled down, her voice muffled by thousands of gallons of cold, heavy water.

##

Hippolyta trotted around her city, her loyal guards following close by. So far so good. Reports kept coming in and there was only minor damage to some buildings and statues, and no serious injuries to report. She was very pleased with this.

If memory served her right, they should expect replicas soon, but she had a feeling they wouldn't have to worry about it this time. The island was protected by magic from such disasters, meaning nothing good would come out of this, but for now, at least here in Themyscira, her people were safe.

She hoped her daughter was too. She was sure if something was wrong with Diana, she would know. She had when Imkeh hit her. She had an uneasiness in her gut, and when she heard running footsteps down the corridor, she was already getting up from her chair, Diana's name on her lips. The poor warrior was left speechless when she opened the door and asked what was wrong with her daughter. She would have laughed at the look on her face if she wasn't desperate to know what was happening.

So far, everything was very much under control. Owls had been sent out to major towns to know how they were faring, and she was glad Nesba and Mala had insisted on checking on Diana and the Gates.

"Make sure the sentries have their eyes up on the sky, Philippus," Hippolyta said softly, her words meant to her General's ears only. "If the Gate is breached, the first wave will come from above. Send Io to recheck the arsenal and make sure all sentries have spare arrows, and enough Greek fire until we can resupply. Have people on standby to take nonwarriors to the palace for safety."

Philippus looked behind her shoulder to make sure no one was listening. "Do you really believe this has something to do with the Gates?"

Hippolyta sighed. Did she really believe that? Kayo's warnings were never in vain. "I'd rather be safe than sorry. Have the army prepare for battle."

"Yes, my Queen." Philippus pulled her horse away and trotted off.

Hippolyta looked up at the clear blue sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight, but it could be covered with dark, horrendous creatures very soon. Was this what Kayo's vision meant? Was that what Kara's arrival had triggered? Why?

She didn't like not having answers. Pulling on the reigns of her horse, she changed course. She wanted to check on the sentries herself.

##

Diana ran as fast as she could, quickly reaching out to the end of the ravine, the roaring noise from the falling water easily heard now. She could see Kara and Thuly about to be swept away, and she called out to her. She could throw her the Lasso and pulled them up, but it seemed like Kara had other plans.

"Diana!"

She watched, confused, as Thuly let go of Kara's neck and the blonde hauled him up, and threw him over the waterfall.

"Catch him!" Was all she heard before Kara disappeared in the mass of falling water.

"Kara…"

###

TBC

* * *

**Notes:**

Happy New Year!

I want to thank you for the wonderful reviews and support I've had from all of you in the past year. It means a lot and it makes me want to do better every time.  
You're all wonderful!

Einn önd til einn önd - a life for a life  
Kannask hennar. Kannask bat - Find her. Find it

So, what do you think? Ask me questions, share your insights, your ideas. I want to hear from you :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Women of Steel Series**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** see chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 10

Her body reacted automatically, snatching the coiled Lasso from her belt and expertly throwing it with a twist of her wrist. The golden rope enfolded the screaming Centaur's torso and she pulled on it quickly.

"Hang on to the rope!"

Shaking, Thuly grabbed the rope with both hands, sobbing with his eyes closed. Diana pulled him up quickly, looking down to try and find Kara, but there was no sign of the Kryptonian.

"You better not be hurt, Kara…" Diana grumbled, pulling the sobbing child to the safety of the ledge. Releasing him from the Lasso, Diana hugged him tightly. The boy's skin was ice cold and he couldn't stop shaking. "You're safe, Thuly, you're safe now."

Diana pulled him away tenderly, rubbing his cold arms briskly as she looked over his shoulder. "I can see your father from here, Thuly. He'll be here in a moment. Wait here for him, all right? I need to go help Kara."

The boy nodded, shivering, and Diana wasted no more time, plunging into the pool below.

She was going to get her Kara.

##

Kara tumbled down the long waterfall, crashing over sharp rocks on the way down, but she was ready for the impact this time. She wasn't ready, however, for the brutal force of the whirlpool of foamy wild water where she fell.

The turbulent water tossed and twisted her around like a ragdoll and she couldn't make sense of up and down. It felt like the murky water was purposely pressing on her chest, trying to force all the air out of her lungs, while forcing her down in a watery trap.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get out.

##

Diana plunged deep into the icy pool, the sudden coldness of the water numbing her senses for a moment. The Amazon frowned, confused; water was never this cold in Paradise Island. Was this the nymph's doing?

Shifting around until she found the turbulence where Kara had fallen into, Diana fearlessly swam towards it, but the water kept revolving violently, and she couldn't see through it. Closing her eyes, she focused on Kara's heartbeat instead, tuning out all other sounds, including the loud roaring that seemed more like an angry growl than anything else. She knew the water was angry, but right now she didn't care - she was going to get Kara back.

##

Desperate to try to find a way out of the swirl, Kara's ears suddenly picked on a familiar sound and focused on it until she was able to pinpoint its location. Not caring if she was going up or down, she used her powerful legs to propel herself towards it, ignoring the growing pressure in her chest and the powerful pull of the revolving water around her.

Faint golden waves floated in front of her, brushing over her arms and legs almost like a gentle caress, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. It was a beautiful and comforting sight, but Kara had dealt with enough aliens and futuristic technology to know not to let herself be deceived by its apparent harmfulness. Ignoring the beautiful waves with its feathery like touch, she kept swimming forward, powering her way through the engulfing water, but only to be met with a wall of solid ice blocking her path, the temperature around her dropping drastically. Looking around confused, she noticed the icy wall closing in on her from all sides. This was not good. Not good at all. Where was this coming from? Why was the water trapping her!

The pressure of the water was getting to her like nothing ever had, slowly suffocating her, and the anxiety building in her chest from those closing walls was not making things any easier.

Frowning, Kara closed her fists tightly and hammered the ice wall in front of her, ignoring the pain shooting from her side. She may not be able to fly on this island, but she could still pack a full Kryptonian punch, injured or not.

The wall shattered with what sounded almost like a grunt of pain, large chunks of ice floating around her from the hole she had just opened with her fists. Throwing another devastating punch at the ice, more pieces of dislodged ice blocks floated to her side, the opening now wide enough for her to swim through.

The wall of ice wasn't as thick as she thought but she could barely see through murky turbulence on the other side, but that familiar heartbeat was sounding from nearby and that's where she needed to go, before the pressure became too much.

Kara tried to push herself out of her ice cage, but the water around her legs and waist became thick and solid, and sticky, like gelatin, wrapping around her in such a powerful grip that she could hardly move.

The hole she had just punched on the ice wall closed as if nothing had happened, the walls shifting closer.

Her heart hammered wildly in her chest. The water was trapping her, and she couldn't move; she couldn't get out of that shrinking ice cage. The pressure pushed harder on her chest, almost like it was trying to rip it apart, and she knew she couldn't hold her breath for much longer - the pain was becoming unbearable.

The walls pressed closer until they were inches from her.

_Too close… It's too close! I can't… I need to get out!_

Her arms were caught in the gelatin-like substance and she couldn't move anymore. She couldn't think anymore. It was going to kill her. The water was going to kill her, and she would die alone, trapped and suffocating in that watery grave.

"Nooooo!" She screamed into the water, laser beams desperately shooting from her eyes as the air in her lungs finally escaped.

The heated beams carved their way through the sticky water, hitting the ice wall above her and melting a large section of it. The fluid around her gurgled painfully loud, tightening its hold on her.

"Diana!" Kara screamed into the water, her eyes closing dangerously as all air left her lungs, and the pressure and the ice-cold temperature became too much.

##

Diana's eyes opened instantly as her name traveled through the water and reached her ears.

_Kara!_

Tilting her head slightly to the side, Diana's eyes squinted disapprovingly. This nymph was getting on her nerves, not an easy task. Bracing herself, the warrior brought both her arms up, slamming her bracelets together. A burst of bright gold and orange released an energy field with enough concussion force to break through the murky turbulence, shattering the icy confinement with a muffled boom, shards and blocks of ice splattering everywhere.

A gurgling scream echoed from everywhere around her. It was almost like she was inside the reverberating sound, feeling its painful vibrations in every inch of her body. Diana shook her head to clear the awful vibration from her ears - it was muffling all the sounds around her.

"Kara!"

She knew it was useless to scream her name underwater, with the vibrations around them, but she just couldn't help herself. Swimming forward to where the ice had exploded everywhere, Diana finally spotted a floating arm. _Kara!_

Speeding up, Diana yanked Kara's wrist and thrust them both up with powerful kicks. Breaking the surface, Diana inhaled deeply, pulling Kara against her in a bruising embrace. Kara coughed and spluttered, spitting water from her mouth, desperately trying to get her breathing under control.

"Kara!"

Kara coughed again, shaking uncontrollably in her arms. She could feel the Kryptonian's erratic heartbeat pounding in her chest.

"The water… It was trying to kill me…" Kara gasped, clutching onto the Amazon for dear life. "I—It was trapping me…"

Diana breathed deeply, closing her eyes in utter relief at the sound of the blonde's hoarse voice. Covering Kara's head with her hand, Diana kissed her soggy hair. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Kara."

She knew about Kara's anxiety attacks and claustrophobia, and just the thought of this petulant nymph trying to trap her sweet Kara, made her blood boil like only one other ever had. "You're safe now. She won't hurt you anymore."

Kara sagged in her arms. It was like she had no more strength left. Holding her close, Diana swam to shore and helped the woman onto the grassy ground, but Kara was shaking so badly they both tumbled down, falling to their knees. Pulling the Kryptonian back into her arms, Diana held her tight, whispering soft words of reassurance until both their hearts slowed down and fell into what was becoming a familiar rhythm, beating in perfect sync with each other.

She didn't want to let go of her ever again.

"You scared me…" Her voice shook, but she didn't care. Diana pulled away enough so she could cup the shivering woman's face, searching the dazed blue eyes and gently cleaning away the trickle of blood falling from her forehead. Touching Kara's cold, trembling lips, Diana kissed her reverently. "You scared me…"

"I'm sorry…" Kara rasped in between kisses, her hands clenching and unclenching on Diana's wet leathers. "D—Didn't mean to…"

"No, no, you have nothing to apologize for, Kara." Diana dropped another kiss before pulling away to rub her arms, trying to warm her up. "You need to warm up. I'll gather some wood and you can start a fire with your heat vision, ok? It's faster."

Kara nodded, but dropped her head on the Amazon's shoulder, hiding her face from Diana's prying eyes. "Why was the water trying to trap me?" Her voice was shaky, and Diana wasn't sure if the younger woman wasn't muffling a sob.

Diana kissed the head resting on her shoulder, her dark eyes troubled. Why indeed. If Kara had nightmares from this, she was going to ship that nymph to the Nile – on a sample bottle!

"I'm sorry, sweetie… There's a nymph that dwells in this river and she's not very nice. I'm sorry she did that."

Kara sniffed, still shaking from the cold. "N—Nymph?"

"Yeah, we have elemental deities on the island. Most of them are nice, but this one…" Diana glared at the peaceful pool, displeased. "You need to warm up, Kara. Wait here."

Diana gently pulled the shaking Kryptonian away from her, noticing that her lips had a slight blue tinge to them. Kara's eyes changed from blue to the characteristic bright orange of her heat vision. "Kara?" Diana looked down at her, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"This always warms me up a bit," Kara whispered, lowering her eyes, embarrassed. "I know, I look like a freak when I do this."

Diana grasped her chin and kissed her gently, glad to feel Kara's lips were longer ice cold. "You always look beautiful to me, sweet Kara."

Kara blushed, making Diana grin. "I bet that blush is going to help you warm up too."

Kara groaned pitifully, but a piercing screech traveled through the forest behind them before she had the time to hide away her embarrassment, both snapping up their heads at the sound.

"What the…"

A closer noise caught Kara's attention. "Huh… Diana…"

Diana looked down at the Kryptonian, following her widening eyes, only to be faced with a huge wave rising from the pool, speeding their way.

Kara surged forward, knocking Diana down to the side, and blew her freeze breath over the wave, her eyes still glowing red. The wave stopped advancing a few feet away from them, now nothing more than a wall of clear ice.

A low growl echoed from the pool and tiny cracks scattered all over the solid ice wall.

"Kara!" Diana tackled the Kryptonian, protecting her with her own body as the wall shattered, shards of ice exploding everywhere with a blasting sound.

The growl became louder and the water in the pool revolved around itself in an unnatural twist, quickly rising from the surface while taking on a humanoid shape.

"Is that—"

The warrior shifted, leaning her head to the side in barely concealed exasperation. "The nymph, yes." Diana sighed but smiled down at her Kryptonian, gently rubbing her cheek with her thumb, glad to feel some warmth back on her skin. Her Kryptonian? Dear gods… "We're not having it easy today, are we?"

Kara smiled for the first time since leaving the cold pool. "We're superheroes, Wonder Woman, we never have it easy."

Diana chuckled and gave her a quick kiss, blithely ignoring the imminent threat.

"Demon!" The nymph's spat, diamond shaped eyes flashing angrily. "I will kill you, demon!" The deity gurgled, pointing a rippling finger at Kara.

"Rýk…" Diana growled warningly, quickly rising. "You might want to stop glowing your eyes, Kara. I don't think it's helping."

"Oh!" Kara's eyes returned to their normal color immediately.

The screeching ripped through the air again. "Kara, maybe you should—" Nervous neighing reached their ears. "The Pegasus…" Diana helped Kara up. "You have to go, now."

"No! I'm not leaving you to fight her alone!"

"The Pegasus are in trouble, Kara. Go help them. I'll be right there."

"But—"

"Kara, I can handle this." Diana's eyes softened. "I promise. Go."

"Demon!"

Kara looked like she was about to rebel, shooting the nymph an angry glare. "Fine." Kara grabbed Diana's hand, tugging on it. "Be careful."

Diana smiled and nodded, returning her attention to the angry looking nymph.

##

Kara sprinted almost at full Kryptonian speed towards the sounds of distress, the numbing coldness in her body preventing her from moving faster.

The screeching, neighing and wild flapping seemed louder now and she knew she was getting closer to whatever was happening to the Pegasus, but she was not prepared for the sight that greeted her when she stumbled from the last line of trees out into the idyllic green valley.

"No…" The strangled whisper left her lips at the Dantesque scene in front of her.

All over the green valley, the large majestic winged creatures stood protectively in front of their young, flapping their broad wings wildly, hooves hitting the grass in a clear sign of menace.

Several Pegasus were scattered all over the green grass, unmoving, small fires burning here and there, smoke everywhere.

The awful screeching came from somewhere above her, and Kara raised her hands to protect her ears from the hurtful sound. Peeking through squinted eyes, the Kryptonian looked at what was the most grotesque creature she had ever seen. All black and hoovering a few feet from the ground, it was staring down at a beautiful grey Pegasus, its long tail swishing. The horse's wings were spread wide and she could see smaller Pegasus hiding fearfully behind it.

Dropping her hands to her sides and balling them into fists, Kara's eyes instantly turned bright orange again.

##

"Demon!" The nymph screamed, moving rapidly over the water and grass to try and catch Kara, but Diana stood in her away, hands on her hips.

"I am Diana of Themyscira, daughter of Queen Hippolyta, and I command you to stop!"

The nymph stopped in her tracks, eyeing the amazon angrily. "Liar! The Princess lives here no more!"

The sound of roaring water grew louder, almost as if she was under a waterfall. The water of the pool darkened to a frightful stormy blue tinge as rapidly growing white waves crashed on the grassy shore, violently washing away all that was in its path.

"You don't frighten me, Rýk!" Diana stared at the deity rising as tall as the waterfall.

Rýk gurgled, her eyes flashing the color of a stormy ocean. "Die, demon!" The nymph moved, crashing down on Diana, a fierce rippling grin on her wavy face.

Diana squinted her eyes and smashed her bracelets together, the energy wave effectively deflecting the water's impact and forcing the nymph to crash against the outer wall of the pool.

Rýk gurgled furiously and threw herself at the Amazon, but Diana was ready for her and grabbed the Lasso from her waist, throwing it around the deity. The Lasso became golden when it encircled the watery form, forcing the nymph to shrink back to her regular size with a painful gurgle.

Now secure in the Lasso, away from her element and no more than four feet tall, Rýk, the nymph, posed no threat to Diana.

##

Forgetting about the coldness still clinging to her bones, Kara sprinted at full speed, jumping up and tackling the hideous dark creature from behind just as it was about to come down on the Pegasus.

They fell onto the ground, entangled, but Kara quickly rolled away from the creature, standing protectively in front of the Pegasus. Finally facing the creature, Kara's lips thinned. This was probably the demon that had upset the nymph.

"This is terrible…" She grumbled, staring at it.

The creature was taller than she was, probably around seven feet tall. Its skin was a shiny black, rugged crust, filled with fluid cracks of molten lava, dark smoke oozing from its shoulders. Instead of hands and feet, it had sharp, bony looking claws as bright as lava. The tail was as black as the rest of it, laded with sharp thorns and a nasty looking spike at the tip. With eyes as bright orange as her own and a half-moon of molten lava as a mark on its forehead, it was a terrifying sight.

The creature slowly stood up to its full height, shrieking angrily at her, its mouth opening to an unnatural width, lava spitting from it. The stench of sulfur and burnt rock emanating from it was overwhelming.

Kara covered her ears with her hands, her eyes closing in reflex at the ear-splitting sound. The creature lunged at her, sharp-looking claws fully extended with deadly intent.

##

"The Lasso of Hestia…" Rýk stared in disbelief at the golden rope wrapped around her lithe body, her voice no longer sounding like gurgling water. "How can this be? How do you have this?"

Diana almost rolled her eyes. "How do you think, Rýk? I'm Diana."

The nymph stared at the Amazon Princess, her blue crystalline eyes glinting with sudden satisfaction. "If you're the Queen's daughter, then it's your duty to hunt that demon and make it pay for what it did!"

Diana yanked on the Lasso, abruptly bringing the nymph closer, until their faces were mere inches away. "Kara is not a demon!" Diana growled indignantly. "Go back to your realm, nymph, before I change my mind."

The nymph's bluish pointy ears twitched, flattening against her dark blue hair. "But—"

"Nymph…"

"If you really are Diana of Themyscira, then you are bound by honor to help me!" The nymph shouted, getting angry again, her eyes flashing the color of a stormy ocean, but the Lasso prevented her from changing her shape. "That demon destroyed my home! It killed my friends! I demand justice!"

Diana frowned, tired of whatever game this nymph was playing, but she could see it in her eyes that she wasn't lying, that she truly believed Kara to be a demon, and she was right, as the Queen's daughter, she was bound by honor to help her, or find a way to. "What are you talking about?"

"Release me and I'll show you."

Diana glared at the nymph for a moment before removing the Lasso. "Give me any trouble and I'll send you back to Olympus before you can blink."

The pixie looking nymph glowered at the Amazon and stomped back to her pool, fully expecting Diana to follow her.

Diana looked over her shoulder, to the forest where Kara had disappeared, frowning at the cold shiver creeping up her spine. "Make it fast."

##

Kara heard the demon's movement and crouched when it came within her reach, suddenly surging up with a powerful jab to the chin that sent it reeling back several footsteps, hot lava spilling from its wide mouth and falling on the grass, starting another fire.

Kara jumped quickly, delivering another devastating punch to the demon's rugged head before she even touched the grass, quickly turning her head to the side to put the fire away with her freeze breath. The creature stumbled backward again, but this time recovered faster and lunged forward, its right orange claw changing into a sharp spike, very much like the one on the tip of its tail.

Kara gaped, barely deflecting the attack with her forearm. "Son of…" Instinctively unsheathing her sais, Kara slashed out viciously, catching the creature across the thigh, viscous lava spilling from the gap.

The creature screamed in pain and Kara dropped to her knees, gasping, her sais falling from her hands as she tried to protect her ears from the strident sound, her eyes squeezing shut.

The creature wasted no time and raised its arm up to strike down, taking full advantage of her distraction, but before it could impale Kara with it, grey hooves smashed hard against its chest, knocking it down.

Kara shook her head, trying to rid herself of the ringing still in her ears. Opening her eyes, Kara looked around and found the creature rising, the distinct marks of hooves visible with the molten lava oozing from around it. Never taking her eyes from the creature, Kara searched the grass with her hand until it touched the cold metal of her sais. Wrapping her hand around its handle, Kara engaged the creature in a fight, managing to get several cuts and kicks in, while skillfully dodging the sharp spikes.

Growling, the demon took a step back and unfolded large dark wings, flapping them quickly and taking off before Kara could get to it.

"Hey!"

##

Diana gaped at the destroyed cove, broken trees and stomped colorful flowers scattered everywhere. Taking a step forward, she found a few rabbits and birds lying on the grass, crushed and broken. Kneeling by their side, Diana closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to Gaia, asking the goddess to welcome these creatures back into her realm.

"Look what it did to my home! Look!"

Diana frowned. "What happened here?"

"The demon did! It came out of nowhere and destroyed everything it touched!"

Her gut churned, never a good sign.

"Where did it go?"

Loud shrieking came from somewhere in the forest and Diana turned her head towards the sound, realizing with uneasiness that it came from the same direction Kara had left.

The nymph point in the same direction. "That way. I'm sure the trail is easy to follow, daughter of Hippolyta."

"Kara…" Diana whispered before taking off from the cove.

##

Kara was miffed. It had wings? How? And it could fly?

"Oh, no, you're not getting away. Nope!"

Never taking her eyes off the hideous creature, Kara jumped up, thrusting herself as fast as she could. She couldn't fly, but she could jump high.

Quickly gaining speed, Kara surged from underneath the flying creature, catching it by surprise. The beast half turned to strike her, leaving its chest open and unprotected for a crucial moment. Seizing her chance, Kara raised her sais and struck with all her strength into the dark crusted chest, but instead of penetrating flesh, the blade disintegrated all the way to the hilt.

A clawed hand struck her viciously across the face, breaking skin and almost knocking her out. Dazed, Kara dropped heavily, free-falling onto the hard ground below.

Neighing broke through the fog in her head and Kara opened her eyes, spotting the grey Pegasus following her descent from close by. Was it there to help her?

Twisting in midair, Kara watched as the Pegasus swiftly adjusted its trajectory, catching her neatly on its back. Kara dropped onto the smooth warm back of the magnificent animal with a grunt of pain, cradling her bruised ribs with her hand. She would need to soak in the healing waters for hours after today's wild events!

Despite her predicament, Kara couldn't help the pang of excitement – she was flying again and on the back of a Pegasus! Alex was going to be so jealous! Remembering Diana's words, Kara leaned over and spoke softly to the winged horse, "I need you to take me back up, as close as you can."

Tilting to the side, the grey Pegasus turned back around, flapping its powerful wings to push them up and closer to the demon.

Hearing their approach, the demon turned around quickly and lunged at them.

Getting closer to the fast approaching demon, Kara shifted on the Pegasus' back, hazardously positioning herself in a crouch. Catapulting up and sideways, Kara somersaulted over the demon's head, snatching her second sais from her belt in mid-jump. Striking her arm out on the way down, she slashed mercilessly at the demon's dark wing, slicing deeply into the surprisingly soft skin.

The demon howled, swaying sideways.

Kara let herself fall, knowing the Pegasus would catch her again, but a clawed foot wrapped around her wrist and squeezed hard, trapping her, its tail swinging dangerously close. Caught in the demon's grasp, Kara tried to release herself from its hold, but dangling high above the ground with only one free hand and a very nasty tail trying to impale her was not making it easy.

The spike came at her again, but Kara reacted quickly, slashing out with a heavy grunt, the sharp blade severing it in a clean cut from the tail, just inches from her neck.

The demon let out a deafening screech, hot lava spilling from its mouth. Kara squeezed her eyes shut at the unbearable sound, crying out in pain when the hot fluid hit her thigh, burning her. Grunting, Kara twisted, pushing her body into a swinging motion in the demon's grasp and forcing it to stumble back and forth. Using her growing momentum, Kara twisted and uncoiled her legs upwards, hitting the demon full on the face with a powerful kick. The demon's head snapped back with the force of it, the claw breaking its hold on her wrist with her sudden upward movement.

Kara fell onto the waiting Pegasus's back, but the demon was hot on their tail again, this time trying to strike at the flying horse instead of Kara. The Pegasus maneuvered evasively, managing to avoid the demon's attacks, but a blast of hot lava hit its wing and neck, and the horse lurched abruptly to its side, dropping Kara.

Twisting just before hitting the ground, Kara fell heavily in her iconic landing pose, crouching with one hand down on the ground. Raising her head sharply, the alien slowly rose, a determined glint in her stormy blue eyes. The Pegasus was hurt because of her and this vile creature would not get away with it. She watched helplessly as the injured horse steered sideways and landed clumsily on the grass, falling on its side after a staggering moment.

Staring ahead, she watched the demon close in on her, its claw and hand spike extended all the way. It felt almost like watching a slow-motion scene from a movie. Kara brought her hands down in a thunderous clap, releasing a massive shockwave and brutally hitting the demon while it was still flying straight at her, leveling everything in that direction.

The demon shrieked, tumbling backward uncontrollably.

##

Diana was running at full speed, skillfully avoiding the trees and roots in her way. Kara was in danger and she had to get to her.

Her senses picked on a change in the air, but she was being thrown back by an invisible force before she could figure out what it was.

Grunting, Diana managed to skid to a halt, holding on to a thick root while keeping her head down to protect herself from the unknown shockwave.

"Kara!"

##

The demon growled, squinting his bright eyes in anger. Scrambling to its feet, it started running, taking up flight before it was fully standing. Even with one wing slashed, it could still fly, and fast.

Kara braced herself as it violently clashed against her, keeping it away from her by the wrists, but the demon was too strong and kept pushing her back, leaving visible track marks in her wake. Kara grunted with the effort, trying hard to stop it. Throwing her head back, the Kryptonian buttheaded the demon, finally stopping its momentum.

The demon dropped down to a standing position, staggering slightly, but still trying to hit her in any way possible, its wings and tail moving together in a not very coordinated attack. The tail caught her across the abdomen, slashing her leathers and drawing blood.

Kara cried out, looking down. She hated seeing her own blood. It meant she was vulnerable, and she didn't like that. And her leathers, her poor brand-new leathers!

Growling in frustration and anger, Kara shot her heat vision, hitting it on the chest. The demon yelped and they struggled, each trying to get the upper hand, but Kara was unstoppable now, delivering blow after blow, kick after kick, her newfound Amazonian skills making her fight relentlessly.

She was about to deliver another devastating blow to the stumbling creature when her vision blurred, and she swayed, stumbling back.

From the corner of her eye, she caught on a blurry motion headed for the demon, a familiar thumping ringing in her ears, but the sharp pain shooting up from her side had her look down instead. The demon's spike arm was drawing back from her abdomen, its tip tainted with blood - her blood.

A shocked gasp left her lips as the spike was drawn back and pushed forward against her unprotected abdomen - it was a killing blow, but Kara's hand wrapped around it in a death grip and held it before it could hurt her again.

The clawed hand came down on her throat, sharp claws ready to slice it open, but Kara's free arm shot up, wrapping in a vice grip around the demon's arm, and twisting it until it cracked.

Crying out with rage and pain, Kara shot the demon with her heat vision at the same time a sharp blade stuck out from its chest. The demon screeched and tumbled down, taking Kara with it, but strong arms stopped her fall.

"It's dead, Kara, you can stop now."

The familiar voice wrapped around her mind like a soothing balm and Kara returned her eyes to its regular color, breathing heavily.

"Gods in Olympus, Kara, you just fought a demon…" Diana pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

Kara rested her head on Diana's shoulder, sagging in her arms. Everything hurt and her side felt like it was on fire, but it all faded the moment those strong arms wrapped around her. How weird was that?

Diana kissed her head. "I need to take you to the village. You're bleeding."

Kara shook her head. She didn't want to move; she didn't think she could. "No, I need to find the Pegasus first. It's grey and it's hurt… Can you see it?"

"Kara—"

"It saved my life, Diana." Kara pulled away but swayed, her vision blurry again.

"Kara, you're bleeding! I need to take care of you first. I'll come ba—"

"Please?" Kara whispered, turning pleading blue eyes on the hapless Amazon. "It's injured and I think it's bad… It needs help."

Diana pursed her lips, unhappy, but relented and looked around for the injured Pegasus, seeing it close by, a grey colt nuzzling its head.

"Kara—"

"Please," Kara begged softly. "I just want to make sure that the Pegasus is all right."

Diana gave her a look full of compassion and Kara blinked, shaking her head. "I'm sorry…"

"No…" Kara looked around, trying to find it, but her eyes kept blurring. "No, no… Where is it? Please, take me to it."

Diana sighed and swept her in her arms. Kara groaned in pain, the movement pulling on her side, but rested her head on the Amazon's shoulder. She was starting to feel queasy and that was not good, because she was never queasy.

Diana carried her to where the fallen Pegasus was, several of the winged creatures gathering around their dying friend, in silent support.

Gently easing Kara down, Diana checked on the injured horse. Shaking her head, she looked up at the blonde, her eyes full of compassion and sadness. "There's nothing anyone can do, Kara. I'm sorry."

"But—" Kara touched the beautiful horse's head with trembling fingers, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry, the burns are too severe." Diana touched her arm in gentle support. "The only thing I can do is speed up her passing."

Hot tears fell from Kara's eyes. _Her passing?_ "K-kill her?"

Diana nodded once. "It's a merciful death. It will end her suffering."

Kara shifted so she could take the horse's head onto her lap, feeling her labored breathing hot against her bleeding wound. "I'm sorry… You got hurt because of me… I'm so sorry…"

"She tells me you stood between her and her family. You saved them and she chose to help you," Diana said softly. "She thanks you and begs you not to be sad."

Kara looked up at Diana, surprise in her eyes. "You can understand them?"

Diana nodded, a sad smile on her lips. "Always could." Unsheathing her long dagger from her boot, Diana tenderly touched the horse's neck. "Look away."

"No."

"Kara—"

"No!"

Diana nodded.

Focusing on the labored breathing and petting its head, Kara flinched when Diana's arm moved swiftly, her blade penetrating the neck with deadly precision.

The colt nuzzled his head against his mother's neck, trying to get her up, but to no avail – it wasn't breathing anymore.

Closing her eyes, Diana whispered a prayer, "Gaia is waiting to guide you back home. May your brave spirit find peace."

Kara's breath caught as she hugged the colt. "I'm sorry…" She whispered brokenly. "Your mother was very brave… She saved us…" The colt pulled away and licked her face, then slowly lied down beside his mother, resting his head on her back, his nostrils flaring in resignation. Kara had to look away, biting her lip to keep quiet.

Diana hugged her, kissing her head lovingly. "Come on, Kara, we need to leave. You need a healer."

Kara didn't resist her this time, she didn't have the energy left. Diana carefully picked her up and placed her on the back of a large black Pegasus, bridal style, quickly settling behind her.

Kara hid her face on Diana's chest, sobbing quietly as the Pegasus took off.

##

Diana stared outside the window with her arms crossed over her chest, a deep frown on her beautiful face. Kara was in and out of consciousness for several candle marks now, and the night was already falling in the small Centaur village. With Orin away at a close-by valley collecting herbs, his young apprentice had been the one to tend to her wounds, but Kara wasn't getting any better and she was one moment away from going there herself.

_Diana rushed inside the stable-like hut with a barely conscious Kryptonian in her arms, closely followed by Kang._

"_Where's Orin?" Kang asked the bewildered looking Centaur inside, urgency spilling from his voice._

"_He's out getting wild herbs. He won't be back until tomorrow." The tall female Centaur glanced at Diana and quickly cleared a table. "Put her here."_

_Diana eased Kara down on the high wooden table, finally taking sight of all the Kryptonian's injuries for the first time. Her right thigh had a nasty looking burn and both legs and arms were littered with cuts and bruises. There was a cut on her forehead and a gaping bruise on her cheek that would surely require stitches. The puncture on her abdomen, however, was the one that concerned her the most._

"_What happened to her? Was she hurt in the earthquake?"_

_Diana gave her a look that hid neither her exasperation nor pride. "She fought a nymph and a demon."_

_The Centaur blinked, staring at Kang for confirmation. "She what now?"_

_Diana touched Kara's cheek tenderly, ignoring the Centaur. "You need to send for Orin now."_

_The Centaur bristled and Kang cringed. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of her!"_

_Diana's head snapped up, a stern glint in her dark-brown eyes, but before she could reply, Kang placed a hand on her arm. "This is Sadras, Orin's oldest apprentice. She's been with him for over twenty seasons and will become a Centaur Healer soon."_

_Diana sighed and reluctantly nodded her agreement. She had no choice; Sadras would have to do until Orin arrived. "All right, let's get started then."_

"_Let's? I—"_

"_I'm not leaving her, so don't bother trying." Diana's voice left no room for arguments._

_Sadras glared, but Kang mouthed 'no', shaking his head for emphasis. "Fine. First, we need to remove her leathers. I need to check her for more injuries."_

_Diana nodded and gently lifted Kara by the shoulders into a half sitting position, while Sadras quickly worked on her leather laces. Kara stirred, moaning softly. "Diana…"_

"_Huh… I'm… I'm going to… hum… outside. Yes, outside!" Kang stuttered, making a hasty retreat._

_Sadras and Diana shared a knowing look. "I'm here, sweet Kara. We're going to take care of you."_

"_Hurts," she whispered, resting her head on her arm._

_Soothing her messy hair tenderly, Diana brushed her lips over her forehead, her heart clenching at the pain she could hear in that always sweet voice. Kara was bloodied, bruised and dirty but she still looked beautiful to her. "I know, but you'll feel better soon, ok? Just a little longer," she said quietly, her lips still touching her forehead._

_Kara didn't reply and they worked quickly on her leathers until she was left in only her undergarments. After a quick check, Sadras gave Kara a piece of root to chew on. "Chew on this. It helps numb the pain. I have to remove the thorn that's lodged in that wound and that is going to hurt, Sister."_

_Kara shook her head slowly, keeping her eyes closed._

"_Please?" Diana begged softly._

_Kara groaned. She could barely keep her eyes open but relented and chewed on the bitter root, almost spitting it out._

"_I'll make you hot chocolate after," Diana promised, smoothing her hair down._

"_You might want to hold her down," Sadras warned, placing a hand on the steely abdomen. "Ready?"_

"_Do it," Diana said, resting her forehead on Kara's and bracing herself. She had to hold her still or she would risk Kara injuring herself further, and Sadras._

_Kara gasped audibly the moment Sadras started working on the wound, her fingers closing in around the table's edge. Chunks of wood splintered everywhere, but the apprentice kept on working diligently as if nothing was happening. Diana had to admit she was impressed. Squeezing her eyes shut, Kara grunted, gritting her teeth to keep from screaming; the veins in her neck standing out with the effort of keeping still and quiet._

_By the time the healer was done, and the tiny thorn stuck inside the punctured flesh was removed, Kara was sweating profusely, tears running freely from her closed eyes._

"_All done," Sadras said, her voice low and quiet._

_Ignoring the throbbing in her forearms from where Kara had grabbed her to keep from hitting the healer, Diana kissed Kara's wet eyes, one by one, gently making her way down to her quivering lips. "It's over, sweet Kara, it's over."_

_Kara remained quiet, silent sobs still rocking her mauled body. Diana heard Sadras moving around the room, surely preparing to close the gaping wound, but she didn't pay attention to any of it. All her focus was on Kara and in finding a way to ease her pain, her discomfort. She hated feeling this helpless._

Her eyes drifted back to the makeshift cot and its single occupant. Kara's skin was clammy and her breathing erratic, and she would mumble uncomprehending words every now and then. The puncture wound on her side was still open, much to the young apprentice's frustration. After breaking two needles on the steely skin, she gave up, opting to dress the wound with a thick layer of healing ointment and a clean cloth.

Diana made a mental note to talk to Kayo about getting special healing tools for Kara. Maybe she should talk to Kal-el first. Surely there was something in his famous and unknown Fortress of Solitude that could be used in situations like these, but then again, she didn't think Superman was ever hurt while fully powered. She would try Kayo first.

Kang had sent a young warrior to bring back Orin the moment he left the healer's hut, so what was taking them so long? She should have gone in his place, but she couldn't bring herself to leave Kara.

Kara moaned and Diana rushed to her side, brushing her fingers on the cheek that wasn't injured. "I'm here, Kara."

Bloodshot blue eyes cracked open. _"I don't feel good…"_ She whispered in Kryptonese.

Diana quickly pulled the wooden bucket to Kara's side. "Your stomach again?" Kara had been throwing up a dark grey liquid whenever she was awake. It always left her gasping for air, her stomach still convulsing even when there was nothing left.

Kara nodded, scowling. Diana touched her sweaty face, cursing softly under her breath. It was no wonder she was slipping to Kryptonese; she was burning up. Gently pushing a wet blonde lock from the Kryptonian's forehead, Diana took a wet cloth from the table nearby, slowly wiping the sweaty brow with it.

"_I think…"_ Turning on her side without warning, Kara heaved her stomach contents into the bucket.

Diana held on her shoulders, holding her steady until she had nothing left. Kara groaned as Diana eased her back on the makeshift cot, wrapping her arms around her stomach. The Amazon quickly grabbed another cloth to clean her face and mouth, her heart clenching at the pain Kara was going through.

"I need you to drink more of this," Diana said, carefully lifting her head and pressing the cup to her lips.

But Kara shook her head _"No… Don't want to throw up no more."_

She knew Kara was feeling miserable, but she needed her to drink Sadra's concoction. It was supposed to help settle her stomach. "I know, sweetheart, but I need you to drink this. It will be good for you."

Kara shook her head, her lips moving quietly as she fell back into an uneasy sleep.

Diana sighed, setting the cup aside. That was another problem. The demon's spike was apparently poisonous because it was making Kara sick, but the young apprentice couldn't recognize the poison. She had never seen a demon before and whatever she was giving Kara didn't seem to be helping at all.

To make matters worse, the warriors sent to retrieve the demon's body couldn't find it. The foul creature had vanished in thin air without anyone noticing it was gone, and now she wasn't sure if she had killed it or not, even if her sword had ripped through its weird flesh right to the hilt.

"You always frown when you think too much."

Diana turned around at the sound of Orin's quiet voice, smiling in relief at the sight of her friend of old. "Orin, thank the Gods you're here."

The tall, white-haired Centaur smiled gently at the young Princess, pulling her into his still strong arms and kissing her cheeks. "Welcome home, my dear friend."

"I missed you…" She whispered. Orin was one of her oldest and dearest friends, and despite that they were close in age, the now Elder Centaur was the closest thing she had to a fatherly figure.

"I missed you too." He gave his mischievous little smile, the one that meant he knew something he wasn't supposed to. That always spelled trouble for her. "Now, let me _See_ your friend. I can tell how important she is to you; your spirit is practically glowing."

Diana blushed and cleared her throat, looking down at the very pale looking Kara. Of course, he would _See_ it. Great Hera… "She hum… fought a demon."

Orin raised a bushy eyebrow at her. "A demon? Was the Gate breached? We haven't had that kind of trouble in almost two millennia."

Diana shook her head. "I don't know. That earthquake this morning… I have a bad feeling about it."

Orin nodded. "Your feelings are usually right." Closing his translucent eyes, Orin took a deep breath and spread his large hands over Kara, keeping silent for a moment. When he opened his eyes, they were shining crystalline green. "Not just any demon, Diana. Your friend fought a Dekosh, a demon from the depths of Tartarus. Very ancient, very strong and very deadly. Most Amazons I know wouldn't hold against it."

"Dekosh… I've read about them."

"You have. They are described in the Demon Encyclopedia at the Learning Temple's library." His hands still hovered over Kara's practically naked body. "Ah!" Removing the fur that covered Kara, he stared intently at the cloth over her wound, his eyes glowing more intensely.

"What?" Diana frowned. Sadras had cleaned the wound thoroughly, she was certain of that. "Sadras removed the thorn, I saw it."

"She did, but the poison still lingers and what she's giving her is not enough to fight it." Orin gently lifted Kara from the table, cradling her against his cloth-covered chest. "I need a higher table to work on her." He winked at Diana.

"What's wrong with her?" Diana followed him closely.

"Dekosh are wicked demons. They are too strong, and they can fly and spit hot lava, and their severed limbs grow back after a few candle marks. Very hard to kill." Orin adjusted Kara on the hard table. "As if all of this wasn't enough, Tartarus gifted them with poisonous thorns that can paralyze its victims in moments." Orin removed the cloth covering the wound and used it to carefully clean the ointment around it. Stepping away, he grabbed a leather bag with his healing tools from a nearby cabinet. "Your friend here is somehow immune to the paralyzing poison but she's curiously allergic to it."

Diana blinked. Kara was allergic to the demon's poison?

"This demon's poison is a powerful one and not even gods are immune to it." Orin gave her a pointed look and removed a leather case from the bag. Opening it, he glanced inside the wide selection of herbs and roots. "But I'm guessing since her strength comes from the Sun and her body reacts differently in this realm, that it created a defense against it." He sighed heavily. "I'm going to prepare something for her to drink. I'll adapt the poison's remedy, but it will help. It will also taste horrible."

Diana frowned, taking Kara's hand. She would surely spit the damn thing. "Do you have honey, to disguise the taste? She'll drink it faster and probably won't spit it."

Orin nodded, his eyes shining. "Does she know how you feel about her?"

Diana opened her mouth, but nothing came out for a moment. "I don't know," she finally rasped, lowering her eyes. Was she that transparent? First her mother, then Kayo and now Orin… But Orin was a Centaur Healer, gifted with spiritual vision. Of course, he would know how she felt.

"You should tell her." His eyes gentled and he touched Kara's forehead, gently stroking it. "She's not unconscious."

Diana nodded, kissing Kara's hand lovingly, glad for the change of subject. "Can she hear us?"

Orin glanced at Kara, his crystalline eyes glinting. "She can now."

Diana looked down at Kara, finding pain-filled blue eyes looking back at her.

"_W—what's happening?"_

"_Orin is here and he's making something that tastes awful but that will help heal you,"_ Diana replied quietly in Kryptonese, smiling down at her.

Kara moaned weakly, her head lolling to one side. _"No more, please… My stomach hurts…"_

"_I know, sweetheart, but you need to drink it to feel better."_ Diana kissed her lips gently, ignoring Orin and his twinkling eyes. She didn't care. All she wanted was for Kara to feel better. "_I'm staying here with you, all right? I'm not leaving." Ever._

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

When Orin returned with a cup on his hand, Diana lifted Kara's head and helped her drink the hot liquid. Kara grimaced but drank most of it without complaint, settling back down with a grunt.

"Now what?" Diana asked, never taking her eyes off feverish Kryptonian.

Orin placed a large bucket down, close to the table, glancing her way. "We wait."

It didn't take long for the herbal mixture to take effect and Kara was forced to throw up again, a gooey, black substance with specs of yellow now filling the bottom of the bucket. Diana held her while she heaved, the blonde sagging in her arms when her stomach finally stopped convulsing, her breathing ragged and her skin hot and sweaty.

"That's a very nasty poison. I'm glad we got it out in time – it could have killed her." Orin peeked inside the bucket, grimacing at the black substance. "We must take her to the pool for the healing waters to complete the treatment. Sadras has already prepared a spot for you, since ours are deeper than yours, as I'm sure you remember."

Diana nodded and gently gathered Kara in her arms before Orin could beat her to it.

"Will she throw up again?"

"It's unlikely, but if it does happen, call me at once." Orin gave her a knowing smile. "She's going to be fine, Diana. I'm sure the worst is over."

##

Once they were left alone, Diana carefully stepped inside the outdoor natural pool, Kara secure in her arms. Finding a place where she could sit, she cradled the unconscious blonde against her chest, wincing in sympathy when the healing hot water touched the puncture wound and Kara whimpered.

"It's going to be all right, sweet Kara. Just a little longer…" Diana promised, kissing her forehead. "You were so brave today… I mean, you're always brave, but seeing you fearlessly fighting that demon like an Amazon… I'm so proud of you." Diana scooped a bit of hot water in her hand and gently poured it on Kara's stitched cheek, watching her closely for any reaction, but Kara's face remained impassive. Reassured she was not causing her any more pain, Diana kept dropping water on her cheek and forehead. "Nesba will be so proud when she hears about this and you're going to the envy of every Amazon in Themyscira. They haven't had a real challenge since the Germans came ashore." A chuckle escaped her lips. "I'm not sure Io will ever forgive you for this, though. She's never fought a demon before and she's dying to."

Looking up at the starry sky, Diana sighed, sending a silent prayer to the gods to keep Kara safe.

##

Diana smiled for the first time that evening as Kara finally opened her eyes, her skin no longer feeling hot and clammy.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Diana gentled her wet hair. They were soaking in the hot pool for at least two candle marks. Sadras and Orin had tried to convince her to leave the hot water for a bit, while one of them tended to Kara, but Diana refused. She would take care of her and be there when she opened her eyes. "How do you feel?"

Kara took a deep breath, opening her eyes a trifle more. "Like I fought something nasty and lost…" she rasped.

Diana grinned. "You did fight something nasty, but you won."

Kara closed her eyes, nuzzling Diana's shoulder. "Doesn't feel like it…"

"I bet." Diana rested her cheek on Kara's head. Closing her eyes, she smiled, allowing the emotion that surged whenever Kara did that to wash over her. Gods, she had it bad for Kara, didn't she? What would she do if Kara didn't feel the same? What—

"Diana…"

"Mm?" Diana kept her eyes closed.

"Your heart is beating fast. What's wrong?"

Diana cleared her throat. What would she tell her? That she was just figuring out that she was in love with her and was scared out of her mind that Kara didn't feel the same? "I was just remembering what happened, the nymph and the demon… You scared me today."

"Sorry… Didn't mean to…" Kara snuggled closer. "Did the nymph hurt you?" Her eyes opened suddenly. "Oh, my Rao, Thuly! Did—"

"He's fine, Kara, don't worry. I caught him in time." Lowering her head, Diana cupped her chin and touched their lips, kissing her. "He's fine…"

"Ok…" Kara mumbled, her eyes still closed. "And the nymph?"

"She was mad, but she didn't hurt me." Diana touched her lips again, this time deepening the kiss. Gods, she didn't seem to be able to stop herself. Kara moaned softly and Diana's hand slipped down the length of her neck, stopping over her heart. "What is it about you, Kara Danvers, that I can't seem to be able to stop myself?" Diana whispered over her lips. "Never could…"

"I don't know…" Kara's breathing was ragged. "But I'm glad I have it."

Diana chuckled and pecked her lips before pulling away. If she didn't, she wouldn't stop. "I'm glad too."

Kara smiled shyly and snuggled back on her spot. "Why was the nymph angry?"

"The demon was there first and pretty much destroyed her home, killing several animals that she considered to be friends."

"Oh… I would be angry too."

Diana nodded. "Yeah, but still there is no reason to do what she did. She almost killed you, Kara."

Kara shivered involuntarily in her arms. "Yeah… That wasn't funny."

"How do you feel?"

Kara was silent for a moment. "My side is still throbbing, but not bad otherwise."

"Good. Think you can eat something? You need to restore your energy." Diana looked over at the small basket with food Sadras had left for them.

Kara cringed, her hands touching her stomach protectively. "I don't think—"

"There's that nut bread I told you about."

Kara blinked. "Nut bread?"

Beastie chose that moment to growl and Diana grinned, relieved. If Kara was hungry, even if just a little, then Orin's herbs and the healing water were doing what they were supposed to. "Hi, Beastie. I missed you."

"Don't talk to it!" Kara whined, embarrassed. "I'll never get rid of it like that."

Diana laughed and snatched the basket closer. Kara tried to sit up, to help her, but Diana was having none of that, keeping the Kryptonian cradled in her arms while feeding her small chunks of the sweet bread with cheese, and mint tea mixed with honey.

Surprisingly, Kara ate almost half a loaf with some cheese and now was feeling drowsy. "How much longer do we have to stay here?"

"A little longer." Diana smiled down at her. "Don't worry, we don't get prune in these waters."

Kara smiled and closed her eyes, resting her head on her shoulder. "Good to know." She stifled a yawn. "Will you tell me a story?"

Diana's eyebrows rose, surprised. "A story? About what?"

Kara shrugged. "Maybe the one you promised me."

Diana frowned. "I promised you a story?"

Kara nodded. "About being grounded on manure duty for a year."

Diana smirked. She was going to kill Io, and Nesba was going to kill her if she couldn't find a way to distract Kara from that story, but a ghost of lips on her neck and a sleepy 'please' broke her resolve. Sweet Aphrodite, would she ever be able to deny this woman anything?

Hanging her head in mock defeat, she said, "Nesba must never know that you know."

Blue eyes suddenly alert, shone with undisguised curiosity. "I promise."

"On Rao's name?"

Kara nodded solemnly. "On Rao's name."

Diana sighed dramatically. She knew Kara would never tell Nesba about it, but she liked tweaking the blonde's curiosity. "It's Orin's fault, really. We're roughly the same age and we were down at the Learning Temple in Themyscira, when he came across this strange herbal mix and he told me about it, but never really explained what it was for. So, I asked Jani, the teacher, but she forbade me to try that mix and when I asked why, she said I didn't need to know."

Kara's eyes grew round. "Oh Rao, you tried it, didn't you?"

Diana smirked and nodded.

_Orin and Jani had warned her not to mix those herbs, but she wanted to know what would happen if she did. Why couldn't they tell her?_

_Making sure that she was alone in the learning room, Diana selected several glass containers with the herbs she needed and prepared the infusion, pouring it in her waterskin. Now, she needed a safe place to try that mix and for that she needed her friends. They could keep an eye on her while she tried the infusion on herself. She would find out what was all the fuss about this._

_But on her way to Io's shop, Diana hastily rounded a corner and bumped distractedly into her hand to hand instructor, Nesba, her waterskin falling on the paved ground together with Nesba's._

_Nesba gave her a dour look. "Watch where you're going, Princess. Warriors always have to pay attention to their surroundings, and…"_

_Diana rolled her eyes, her mind turning off the instructor's words. She would surely hear it all over again in the next class. Besides, she was too excited about her experiment to pay attention to any of it, so she just grabbed her waterskin and rushed to Io's shop, yelling an apology to the wind._

_Diana bolted inside Io's shop, excitedly telling them about her experiment and that she needed their help to keep an eye on her, and make sure she would get help if it turned out to be something dangerous._

_Io chuckled. "Jani is not going to be happy you disobeyed her, and neither will your mother, if this turns out to be something nasty."_

"_She won't tell me what it is. Not even Orin, and he always tells me everything!"_

"_Diana, perhaps there is a reason for that. What if we try to find out for you? I think it's safer," Mala said, frowning._

"_But I already have it here. It would be a shame to waste this opportunity."_

"_Diana… Wait!"_

_Diana drank the liquid inside the waterskin, ignoring Mala's warning, and waited. And waited and waited, and nothing happened._

_She sighed, disappointed. "What's the big deal with these herbs? Nothing happened! I—" A closer look at the waterskin on her hand and Diana almost stopped breathing. 'Nesba…" She managed to choke out, her eyes wide._

_"What's wrong? Are you feeling something?" Mala asked, worriedly touching her shoulder._

_"Nesba has my water!" Diana blurted out, terrified._

_Io stared at her, stunned. "Nesba? _The_ Nesba?" Diana nodded. "Oh boy… We have to find her fast!"_

_They rushed out of the shop and searched for the instructor everywhere, only to find her at the practice range, a crown of colorful flowers on her head, and a basket with fresh flowers dangling from her arm. Nesba was disturbing the flowers to her stunned warriors, hugging them tightly and kissing them on the cheek, and sometimes in the mouth, a big happy smile on her always dour face._

_Suddenly spotting Diana, she became ecstatic. Nesba ran towards her and hugged her tight, lifting her off her feet. "You are pure love, my Princess! The gods have blessed us! Now, let's go to Aphrodite's temple to pray for love and peace! Come, Sisters, come!"_

_Io's jaw dropped and Mala could only stare, uncomprehending. Diana gaped at the instructor, terrified._

_"Not sure how you're going to get away from this one, Love Princess, but damn, this is fun." Io chuckled._

_Diana turned around to face her friends. "I need to find the antidote!"_

_But Nesba took her by the hand and dragged her to Aphrodite's temple. Diana glanced back at her friends, her eyes begging for help._

_Io grinned and Mala sighed. "Stop giving her trouble. Let's go find Jani before the Queen finds out about this."_

_They left to find the teacher and tell her about Nesba's symptoms. Jani was furious told them they had to wait until the effects faded away. It could take several candle marks, depending on how much of the infusion Nesba had._

_Meanwhile, at the temple, there was only Nesba, Diana and the priestess of Aphrodite, and Nesba was singing at the top of her lungs praising love songs to the goddess of Love._

_The priestesses were appalled, and Diana was slumped in a corner, knowing she was grounded for life. There was no way she could get away from this one now._

_Io and Mala arrived at the temple sometime later, with Jani in tow, their faces grim at the loud and torturous singing._

_"I'm sure Aphrodite is escaping to the Underworld as we speak, never to be heard from again." Io snickered._

_Mala gave her a stern look, but she couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping as the always so serious instructor sang away and took one of the priestesses by the hand, to dance in the middle of the temple._

_"She's going to make me pay for this for the rest of my life, isn't she?" Diana whispered mournfully._

_Io scratched her head. "I think she might forgive you… In a few hundred years or so."_

_Diana groaned and hid her face in her hands. Her life was over!_

Kara was laughing helplessly, her hand cradling her side. "Oh, Rao, I can't laugh anymore."

Diana chuckled, touching her hand. "No more funny stories for you while you're hurt."

Kara nodded her agreement, still chuckling. "Did she ever forgive you?"

"Eventually, after she asked my mother for retribution. I had to practice with her in private every day, before first light and before I went on my final duty of the day – horse manure."

"That wasn't too bad…"

Diana smirked. "She made me sweat and bleed every day. She was relentless. The first day, when I got to the palace, I fell asleep sitting behind my door, without dinner or bathing. The second day, my mother made sure I had an escort with me to make sure I wouldn't fall asleep without food, but I fell asleep in the pool. After that, I had a guard with me at all times while bathing."

Kara blinked, stifling another yawn. "You were exhausted."

Diana nodded, gently scratching Kara's scalp. She knew it would make her fall asleep soon. "I was. It wasn't until years later that I found out Antiope suggested that punishment to Nesba, to make me train harder." Diana smiled down at her sleepy Kryptonian, feeling a pang of sadness at the memory of her aunt. "And I became a better warrior because of that."

"And more obedient?" Kara mumbled, touching her chest with her wet fingers.

Diana smiled. "That too. It wasn't easy growing up in a society full of women that were older than me for at least two millennia, and I was the only Amazon child ever born here. They were all wiser and more experienced than me and I got bored a lot." Diana kept her light scratching on Kara's head, watching as she slowly fell asleep on her. "Though I'm seriously considering removing Io from that wiser list. What do you think?"

Kara mumbled sleepily and Diana chuckled. "I think so too. She is wise but she likes having fun more, right?"

This time, Kara remained silent, her breathing even. "Sweet dreams, Kara."

Diana kissed her head, lingering a moment longer before returning her attention to the starry sky.

* * *

Notes:

Your reviews have been wonderful. Thank you!

So, what do you think? Ask me questions, share your insights, your ideas. I want to hear from you :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Women of Steel Series**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** see chapter 1

* * *

Chapter Eleven

A pained moan left her lips even before her eyes were open, a sharp pain shooting up from her side and leg when she tried to move, but a hand on her chest pressed her down, stopping her.

"Don't move so fast," came the soft, soothing voice. "You're hurt."

She felt the panic rise as maleficent fiery eyes flashed behind her eyelids, and her breath quickened. Strong arms pulled her close and her breathing slowed instantly, the terrifying eyes no longer there. Tender lips touched her forehead first and then her ear.

"You're safe. Rest now," She was helpless to comply with the whispered words.

When she opened her eyes again, Diana was sitting by her side, holding her hand over her lap. She was staring outside, at the still dark and starry sky, a vacant look on her eyes.

Noticing the dark bags under the Amazon's always vivid brown eyes, Kara squeezed the hand holding hers to get her attention, smiling sleepily when Diana looked back at her.

"Hey…"

Diana smiled, raising her hand to her lips to place a kiss there. "Hey. How do you feel?"

"Sore…" Kara grimaced when she tried to move.

"Stay still, Kara. You will hurt yourself." Diana admonished gently, her eyebrows drawing together in concern.

Kara huffed. She didn't like being injured and definitely didn't like being in pain. "Did you sleep at all?"

Diana let go of her hand so Kara could move better. Smoothing the golden tresses away from the Kryptonian's forehead, she smiled. "I can do without sleep for a night, Kara."

"I know you can, but you don't have to." Kara looked up at her, her voice husky from recent sleep. "But I worry." Shifting to the side, she pulled up her fur, meaning to have Diana snuggle with her so they could both sleep for a little longer, but the moment she lifted the fur, she felt something was different. Frowning, she looked down at herself, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "Why am I naked?"

Even in the dim light of the room they were in, Kara could see Diana's blush and it was adorable.

"W—we were at the pools and…" Diana stuttered uncharacteristically, scratching her ear. "I couldn't leave you with your wet undergarments, so I took them off to dry after Orin changed your bandage." Diana grabbed her hand again, suddenly worried. "Did I overstep, Kara? I'm sorry if I did. I just wanted to make you comfortable."

Just the thought of Diana seeing all of her naked, of those perfect fingers touching her skin was making her feel all sorts of warm and fuzzy, and it had nothing to do with shyness. "No…" She managed to get out, feeling the heat burn in her cheeks. Clearing her throat, Kara forced herself to look up at the Amazon Princess. "The hum… The offer still stands."

The sound of uneven breathing was suddenly loud as the older woman stared at her, trying to decide if she heard correctly. "Are you sure?" She finally rasped.

Kara nodded shyly, watching expectantly as Diana hesitated before slipping under the fur. The Princess, however, kept a respectful distance from her and didn't seem inclined to move.

Kara frowned. She could hear the loud thud of her heart and her erratic breathing. Maybe this was making her uncomfortable. Oh, Rao, she shouldn't have asked. What if she made a mistake and—

"Is it… Is it all right if I… touch you?"

The soft whisper forced her rambling thoughts to a halt. Daring to peek at the woman lying so close to her, Kara almost stopped breathing at the raw emotion she could see in those dark eyes staring back at her. Not trusting her voice, Kara nodded slowly. She was aware of the double meaning of Diana's request, but she trusted the Amazon not to push her on anything she was not ready for. She trusted her.

Painstakingly slow, warm fingers traced an imaginary line under her breasts, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Kara's breathing hitched, her body reacting instinctively to the feathery touch. Inching closer, Diana pressed her tunic covered body to Kara's, encircling her torso with her arm, long fingers brushing her bicep.

Kara pulled the woman closer, feeling Diana's body shudder when it came in full contact with hers. This was a new level of intimacy for them, one that was not just about physical attraction. It was about closeness and affection, and she liked this. She liked the way Diana made her feel with one simple touch, it made her feel like she was the most important person in the universe.

"Are you ok?" She whispered when Diana's fingers curled around her bicep in a tight grip.

Diana kissed her collarbone, her head resting on Kara's exposed shoulder. Releasing a long, shuddering breath, the older woman closed her eyes. "I should be asking you that…"

Kara smiled, feeling goosebumps erupt from the woman's warm breath on her skin. Yes, she liked this very much. "You were the one up all night, Diana."

"And you were the one injured," Diana replied, her voice sounding sleepy.

"I know." Kara kissed the dark head, smiling when Diana nuzzled her skin, seemingly content to stay right where she was. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"I… I love taking care of you," she mumbled.

Kara closed her eyes, the smile still on her lips. She loved it too. Very much. "Sleep."

"Sing to me…"

The voice was so soft, Kara was sure if it wasn't for her super hearing, she might have missed it. "Always." Tangling her fingers in the dark tresses, Kara soothingly dragged her nails over the woman's scalp, knowing it would put her to sleep.

Her mellow voice filled the room with the warm and sweet melody of the old Kryptonian song, the smile in her voice evident when she felt Diana relax in her arms, and her breathing even out. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep too, lulled by the comforting sense of belonging and peace she always had whenever she was in Diana's arms.

##

Hippolyta scanned the endless sky, searching for a sign, any sign of danger, but the blue sky remained spotless and idyllic.

"Is all this really necessary, my Queen?"

Hippolyta sighed, briefly closing her eyes. _Goran._ Now, what was she doing here? "It is."

"It was just an earthquake. If the Gates had been breached, the guards would have sent word."

Squaring her shoulders, the Queen of the Amazons slowly turned around, leaning with her elbows on the white stone wall behind her. "I'd rather be safe than sorry, Goran. Until I have word from the messengers sent up to the Gates, Themyscira stands on alert and every village and city on this island should too, as was decreed long ago. I will not risk the lives of my people."

Goran narrowed her eyes, ever so slightly, a sardonic smile shaping her lips. "Does that mean you don't trust the Northern Guard to their duty?"

She really was getting tired of dealing with her. Hippolyta regarded Goran's guards, standing behind their Regent, their eyes full of despising and barely veiled anger. "The protocol for a possible breach on the Gates mandates that messengers are sent to verify it. Should the foul creatures of the Underworld escape, the Guards stationed there could be their first casualties."

"Wise words, my Queen, but that's why there's an outpost camp on standby, or have you forgotten that?" Goran smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, her grey eyes shining with malice.

Hippolyta sighed inwardly, noticing how Philippus stiffen. Maybe she should just let her loyal General handle her. Philippus wouldn't mind. "_If_ they manage to escape to lighten the beacons, hence the necessity to send scouts right away." Hippolyta's face remained impassive. "Not that it matters. If the hordes of Hades escape, they'll be upon us before the messengers can even make it up there."

"All of these procedures, Regent, are on the scrolls that were sent to you upon the changing of the Gate's Guard to the North. Perhaps you should revisit those scrolls. Soon."

Hippolyta had to bite the inside of her cheeks not to laugh at the look of disgust on Goran's face as Philippus' commanding voice addressed her.

Goran's eye twitched. "It must have slipped my mind, General. It won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't, Goran. A Regent cannot afford to be this careless," Hippolyta said smoothly before Philippus had the chance to aggravate Goran even further. She nodded to one of the guards closest to Goran. "Mista will make sure you get a copy right away. You're dismissed."

With a cold smile that looked a lot like a sneer, Goran bowed to her Queen and left, followed by her personal guard and Mista.

Leaving her perch by the outer wall, Hippolyta strode silently inside the watchtower just a few feet away, knowing Philippus would follow her.

"She's up to something, Lyta," Philippus whispered once they were inside the small watchtower and alone.

Hippolyta looked around the small space. Carved out from solid rock, it was semicircular and large enough to accommodate up to four guards. Two bunk beds placed against the wall, on each side of the door, and in its center was a small table with chairs and two cabinets on each side, one for supplies and personal belongings and another for the armory. The semicircular opening on the wall, protected by a rollover wooden blinder to shield its occupants from the elements, allowed the sentinels a wide-open view of the land before them.

The Queen slowly made her way to the opening on the wall and stood there, quietly watching the peaceful landscape. "It's been a while since I've been up here." Turning around to face the woman standing by her side, Hippolyta smiled. "I know, but all we can do now is keep our eyes open and our ears sharp. She will slip." Hippolyta touched Philippus' chin tenderly and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Thank you for having my back."

"Always…" Philippus leaned in, pressing her lips harder, wanting more, but the Queen pulled away.

Still smiling, the blonde returned her attention to the quiet skies, her heart fluttering at the undisguised look of love on Philippus' dark eyes. "Stay…" She whispered without looking at her.

A kiss on the back of her head was her answer.

##

Kara was staring outside Orin's hut, watching as Diana animatedly explained something to Nesba and Mala, the Amazons gaping wide-eyed at their Princess. That had been a surprise. They were not expecting them, and Diana hurried to meet them outside, all color draining from her face the moment Orin announced them. Kara had wanted to go after her, but the old Centaur stopped her. He needed to check her wounds and there was no reason for concern.

Kara resigned herself. She needed Orin's clearance before they left, or Diana would leave her at the village and that was unacceptable. Kara turned her head away from Diana, her eyes following the elderly Centaur, a tiny smile on her lips. He was nice and funny and promised her a handful of stories about Diana when she was growing up, once he was done examining her, much to Diana's dismay. He had explained that he was going to 'see' her. His ability allowed him to see inside her just like he could see outside, and she thought it was a cool magical version of her Xray vision. Unable to talk to him while he 'saw' her, Kara relaxed and closed her eyes.

_Diana stubbornly jumped out of bed at the crack of dawn, effectively stopping Kara's grumpy complains with a tender morning kiss before she pulled back with a smile. Kara watched sleepily as the Amazon fetched her tunic and pants from her bag, and her boots, and then her undergarments. That made her blush. She completely forgot she was naked under that fur and she was going to need help getting dressed, if the ache on her side was any indication._

_Kara hissed in pain despite the Amazon's best efforts to be gentle as she helped her sit in bed. The fur slid, exposing her naked torso, but Kara didn't pay attention to any of that, focusing instead on her breathing, her eyes shut closed against the throbbing pain. Before she realized, she was dressed and held in Diana's arms until the pain subsided to a dull ache._

"_Better?" came the gentle whisper in her ear. Kara nodded, her head resting on Diana's shoulder. "Good. I'm going to take you to Orin, and while he checks on you, I'm going to ride up to the Gates. I'll be back before the end of the day."_

_Kara pulled away so she could look at her. "I'm sure it won't take long with Orin. If you can wait for a little bit, I—"_

_Diana shook her head. "You're not going, Kara. You're hurt and you need to rest."_

"_I'm fine. I'll be healed before the day ends for sure. What if there another one of those creatures out there?"_

"_Kara…"_

"_And we shouldn't waste time, Diana. You need to warn your mother. If you have to come back to get me, we'll waste needless time."_

"_Kara, no. You're not going with me."_

_But Kara simply stared at her, waiting and unrelenting. Diana sighed and touched their foreheads together. "How do you do that?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_Make me give in like this?"_

"_It's because you know I'm right, otherwise you wouldn't. Why are you being so stubborn about this? We're both superheroes, we get hurt all the time."_

_Diana swallowed, her eyes still closed. "You passed out in my arms on our way here…" Her hands moved to cup Kara's face. "You're supposed to be invincible, indestructible, but you were bleeding and unconscious in my arms. If Orin hadn't come back in time, you…" Diana couldn't finish her sentence._

"_But he did and that's all that matters." Kara pulled her closer into a tight hug, memories of Diana's battered and bruised body in that pool still vivid in her mind. "No one is indestructible, Diana, and you know this. You've seen me hurt before. That's how we met, remember?"_

_But it didn't make the Amazon smile like she expected. "We weren't friends then and you weren't dear to me…"_

_Kara nuzzled her cheek with her nose, her heart skipping a beat at the whispered words. "I'm dear to you?"_

_Diana hesitated before tipping her head to capture her lips. "Yes… Very…"_

_Kara exhaled against the taller woman's lips, knowing Diana was holding back, knowing she wasn't telling her everything, but also knowing now was not the time. "Please, don't leave me behind," she begged softly. "It's going to kill me if I can't go with you."_

_Diana sighed, defeated._

##

Discharged with fresh bandages and several healing supplies, Kara slowly limped her way outside Orin's cabin. She was still sore, and the puncture wound on her abdomen still sent jolts of pain every time she moved, but if she wanted Diana not to leave her behind, she would just have to suck it up and put on a bright smile. Of course, she had no illusions: Diana always knew when she was hiding something.

Diana turned around when Nesba grinned. Looking over her shoulder, she rolled her eyes, exasperated. Walking quickly to Kara's side, the tall Amazon encircled her waist, taking off some of the pressure of her leg. "Stubborn…" She grumbled, unhappy.

"Please, don't be mad," Kara begged softly, wrapping one arm around Diana's waist while her free hand touched the taut abdomen gently.

Diana sighed and stared right ahead. "I'm not mad, Kara, I'm worried about you. You should be resting."

"Like you rested after your melee?"

Diana rolled her eyes. "I did not fight a demon, Kara, nor was I injured by one!"

Kara scrunched her nose. "Could've fooled me, the way she was fighting you…"

"Kara…" Diana's raspy voice rumbled.

"I know." Kara relented. "I'm fine, I promise."

Diana tilted her head, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly. She could see right through her and she knew it. "Better than yesterday?" Kara tried again, a hopeful little smile on her lips.

Diana chuckled, shaking her head.

"A demon, Little Sister?" Nesba gripped her shoulder in greeting when they came within reach, clearly proud. "Io is never going to forgive you for this."

Kara laughed easily. "So I heard. Why are you guys here? Did something happen back in Themyscira? Is everyone all right?"

Nesba shook her head. "Mala and I were sent by the Queen to check on you and the Gates. We're heading there now."

Diana opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm still going," Kara said blithely without looking at her.

Diana's mouth closed with an audible click.

Both Amazons chuckled at their Princess' predicament.

"Good to know who's in charge," Nesba said, amused. Diana glared at the instructor and Kara smirked. "Don't worry, Princess, I'll keep an eye on Little Sister while you're intimidating the guards at the Gates."

Diana sighed, frustrated. "I can't win today…" She grumbled. "Let's go get the horses and get moving."

She started to walk away but Kara turned around in her arms, stopping her and placing both hands on her chest. Staring at the older woman intently, she waited. She knew Diana was not telling her everything.

Glancing over her shoulder to make sure her Sisters were out of ear range, Diana sighed, defeated. "I… I have a bad feeling about all this, Kara. I…" She sighed, lowering her eyes. "I know you can protect yourself and probably all of us, but…"

When no more words came, Kara touched her face gently, hoping to get Diana to look at her. "But?"

Diana shook her head and tried a smile. "Never mind, Kara. Let's go."

But Kara didn't budge, blue eyes searching her face. She may not have Diana's gift to see the truth, but she could tell when the older woman was hiding something from her. She could now, after a year of friendship and weekly video chats. "Tell me, please. You didn't earlier. Don't think I didn't notice."

Diana swallowed, still not looking at her. "It scared me, Kara, and I never get scared," she admitted in a fierce whisper, shaking her head. "It's unnerving and I… I want you safe and protected, Kara." Her lower lip trembled imperceptibly, "I… I'm overstepping again. I am sorry."

Diana tried to pull away, but Kara held her close, resting her head on a broad shoulder. Her mind was racing as fast as the Amazon's heart. "I'm sorry I scared you," she whispered. "And you're not overstepping. I like it that you care this much about me, it… It makes me feel safe."_ And wanted._

"Oh…"

She felt Diana's hand touch the back of her head, her lips brushing over her forehead. A happy little smile shaped her lips. She could stay like this forever.

##

Kara narrowed her eyes. She was spying on Diana over her saddle, watching as the taller woman made her way to Chiron, quickly stashing in her saddleback a large loaf of what she was sure was nut bread, carefully wrapped in cloth. She could smell it from where she was.

"If she thinks she's not going to share that nut bread, Argo," Kara patted her horse's neck and clicked her tongue, "she's sadly mistaken."

Argo turned its large head, and Kara swore he was rolling her eyes at her. "Don't give me that look. You'd be plotting too if it was apples." The horse's ears twitched at the sound of its favorite treat. "Ah! See?" Kara shook a finger at him. Argo snorted and looked away, swishing his tail dismissively. Kara frowned. "Rude…"

"Hello."

Kara turned around at the greeting, only to see Thuly and the Centaur children from the day before, all smiling shyly at her.

"Hey!" Limping her way to them, Kara smiled brightly. "Are you guys all right? Anyone hurt?"

There was a chorus of 'no' and shaking heads. Kara stopped close to Thuly and touched his cheek. "You were very brave yesterday, Thuly. Sorry I had to toss you over the waterfall. I know that was scary. It scared me too."

Thuly shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly and she could hear the children's whispered words. '_It's true!', 'She did throw him!' _That made her smile.

"Did you really fight the Nymph?" He asked suddenly. All the children stopped talking at once, staring at Kara in awe.

Kara scratched her reddening neck and nodded. As Supergirl, she was used to all the attention, but now she was just Kara, and Kara was never looked at in awe, more like in disgust or pity and there was usually a lot of eye-rolling involved. "I tried anyway, but it was Diana who defeated her."

"And you fought a demon," Diana's raspy voice sounded from behind her, the Amazon's hand touching her back.

Kara smiled, enjoying the wonder on the children's faces. "But you killed it," she whispered, glancing over her shoulder at the woman now standing beside her, her eyes shining adoringly. "You're my hero, Diana."

Diana lowered her eyes, awkwardly. "We need to talk about that," she mumbled.

Kara frowned, but a tug on her hand made her look away from those troubled brown eyes. Thuly was looking up at her, holding something behind his back.

"I made you a thank you gift."

Kara looked surprised. "You did? I mean, you didn't have to. I—"

Thuly brought his hidden hand forward and showed her a colorful necklace, made of strings of leather entwined like a loose braid and decorated with small pieces of colorful wood of all shapes, a single grey feather hanging from the middle.

"Oh…"

"The feather is from the Pegasus you protected. My father told me all about it when he brought it home yesterday," the young Centaur explained dutifully. "Pegasus' feathers are supposed to bring luck and protect against evil."

Kara's eyes misted and there was a sudden lump in her throat. The hand on her back slowly moved to her hip, grounding her. "It's beautiful…" She finally managed to choke out. Her hands were slightly shaking when she took the necklace from the Centaur, the unshed tears blurring her vision. Handing the necklace to Diana, she whispered, "Could you?"

Diana took the necklace from her trembling fingers and clasped it behind her neck. Kara swallowed and touched the feather reverently, allowing herself a tiny moment of sadness for the fallen Pegasus. Leaning down slightly, she pulled the unsuspecting child into a heartfelt hug. Her wound was burning from the sudden movement, but she didn't care, even if she had to bite her tongue until it bled to keep herself from gasping in pain.

"Kara…" Diana warned softly, holding her firmly around the waist.

"That's very sweet of you… Thank you…" she whispered in his ear, finally allowing the tears to fall.

"Please, don't tell them I cried yesterday at the river," he begged in a whisper.

Kara chuckled and let go of him, slowly straightening. The pain was almost too much to bear, but she took slow, even breaths until it subsided some, imperceptibly leaning against Diana for support. If she fainted from the pain, she would scare the children and Diana would leave her behind, and she would never hear the end of it.

"I won't," She rasped out, quickly cleaning her tears with her fingers. "I promise on…" She looked at Diana for help.

Diana's eyes softened. "On Zeus' thunderbolt."

"On Zeus' thunderbolt," she repeated with a watery smile.

Thuly grinned.

##

After the Centaurs said their goodbyes and Diana insisted on getting Kara up on Argo with a no-nonsense glare, they headed for the Gates of Doom, home to Hades, god of the Underworld, Nesba and Mala leading the way.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about the demon? Something happened?" Kara asked suddenly.

Diana sighed, letting the weight of her failure settle heavily on her shoulders. Straightening her back, she kept her eyes on the road ahead of them. "The demon is gone."

Kara frowned. "What do you mean, gone? Gone, like wild animals took the body away?" Her voice sounded disgusted.

Diana shook her head. "No animal would come near the carcass of a demon. Even Gaia is wary of accepting their decaying bodies." There was a pause. "The Centaurs went back to retrieve the demon and burn it. It's the safest way of disposing of them, but the body was gone, and they couldn't find it." Diana licked her lips. "There were no tracks, no clues. Even the Pegasus doesn't seem to know what happened to it."

Kara's frown deepened. "But you killed it, I saw it."

Diana's lips thinned. "Apparently not. There is only one way to kill that demon and I didn't do it properly."

"_Where is the demon? I'd like to see it," Orin was putting away his healing equipment while they both waited for the herbal mixture to take effect._

_Diana kept her eyes on the feverish Kryptonian, watching her carefully. She knew Kara would throw up any moment now and she wanted to be ready to help. "It's gone."_

_Orin glanced back at her over his shoulder, confusion in his translucent eyes. "Gone?"_

"_I thought I killed it, but I was wrong." Her voice sounded bitter even to her own ears. How had she missed it? She was sure her sword had run through his heart, all the way to the hilt. Even if it wouldn't kill it immediately, it was still a fatal wound. How had it survived?_

_Orin nodded, returning to his task. "And how did you kill it?"_

"_I stabbed him in the heart with my sword," Diana said softly, smoothing Kara's wet hair. The Kryptonian groaned, her lips quivering. Her eyes were closed, and her hands rested on her abdomen, long fingers clenching and unclenching. It wouldn't take much longer. "It was a fatal wound."_

_She heard Orin's hooves on the plank floor. "Not for a Dekosh, my friend."_

_Diana's head turned sharply. "What do you mean?"_

"_You need to cut off its head, otherwise it keeps coming back to life."_

_Diana's lips pressed in a thin line, but everything ceased to matter when she felt Kara's body stiffen by her side. The blonde gagged and turned on her side, heaving her stomach's contents with a grunt._

"You didn't know you had to cut off its head, Diana," Kara said, her voice soothing. "Did you know it was a Dekosh demon?"

Diana shook her head. "I should've remembered it, Kara. I learned about them when I was growing up and now, because of me, we may have a loose demon and I have no idea where it might be or what damage it's causing."

"Did you even know what that demon looked like, Diana?" Kara guided Argo closer, so she could touch her arm. "And how long ago was that anyway?"

"I don't forget things, Kara, no matter how long ago," Diana replied bitterly, a deep scowl on her beautiful face. But Kara's touch on her didn't relent. Instead, a thumb now smoothed over the fine hairs of her arm.

"I know you don't. I don't either, but sometimes when we're under stress, our brain shuts down important information. Don't be so hard on yourself, Diana," Kara sighed. "Talk to me, please."

Diana swallowed. "I know… I was taught from a young age that it's all right to make mistakes, it's all right not to know everything; it's all right to make amends, but out there… Out there I was alone for so long, Kara, and failure was not an option." Diana tried a smile. "I guess I lost sight of that part of myself and it's hard to reconnect with it again."

Kara smiled, her eyes full of understanding. "I know, but I'm here for you and we'll find this demon and we'll beat him, together."

This time, the smile was genuine. "I'd like that."

"We never fought together. I can't wait."

Diana smiled at the excitement she could hear in the Kryptonian's voice. "We need to get you a sword first. You did admirably with those sais, but that's not ideal when facing a demon."

Kara groaned, pouting gloomily. "My poor sais… One pretty much disintegrated and the other one… I just had them for a day!" Round blue eyes turned on her. "Can I get a katana? Please?" She frowned. "Do Amazons even know katanas? I could draw one to show Io, but the art of forging one is so unique and precise and…"

Diana smiled at the adorable blonde's antics, letting her ramble about the Japanese sword. She knew it was Kara's favorite, and despite that Amazons were not familiar with its design, she would find a way to have one forged for Kara, even if that meant taking Io to Japan to learn the proper technique. Feeling suddenly better, she let Kara's nerdy ramble drown away all the noise in her head and loosen the knots in her stomach. _Don't ever change, Kara, please._

##

Themyscira,

Goran slipped inside her room, shouting orders to her guards that she was not to be disturbed, not even by Imkeh. It had taken her too long to get rid of Mira and leave the library and now she had wasted precious time!

Making her way to her travel bag with a quick stride, the blonde Amazon removed her parchment from inside it and unwrapped it. It was blank, as always. Taking her feather and ink, she scribbled in precise runes.

'The Queen sent guards to check on the Gates. See to it at once.'

Goran drummed long, strong fingers on the wooden table, glaring as the inked runes disappeared from view, returning the parchment to its blank state. Putting it away before someone found it, The Regent made her way to the balcony, staring at the peaceful view in front of her without really paying attention. She was furious.

Things were not going as planned. There wasn't supposed to be an earthquake and guards were not supposed to go to the Gates! She needed to speed up things.

##

At the Gates,

Diana dismounted Chiron with a sense of unease, her eyes inevitably falling on the looming dark gates embedded on the mountainside. The area surrounding the black gates was wide and open, and barren and fetid. It was completely devoid of life and not even birds would fly over it - the legacy of the deadly power that lay beyond those gates. Amazons had long ago been tasked by the gods with guarding the gates and like her Sisters, she believed it to be a punishment from the gods for failing to spread their message of love and compassion to the World of Man so long ago.

After they parted ways and Kara and Nesba left to talk to the guards at the outpost camp, she made the short ride to the Gates with Mala. It was a quiet ride up to there, too quiet. The guards should have greeted them sooner and she was wondering worriedly if she would find anyone alive.

"Guards are headed this way," Mala warned quietly.

_Thank the gods._ Diana nodded, relieved that her Sisters were alive. Her sharp eyes quickly swept over the landscape around them; she wanted no surprises, especially with a demon on the loose.

"Princess," A short blonde gave her a crisp nod, her voice flat and uninterested. It didn't go unnoticed to Diana that the Amazon's hand curled firmly around the hilt of her sword, almost as if she was expecting trouble. Four Amazons stood behind the blonde Amazon, alert and ready, neither saluting their Princess.

"It seems, your Highness, that the Northern Guard has forgotten their manners when standing before their Princess," Mala's sarcastic voice floated from behind her.

Diana raised an eyebrow at the woman before her, waiting. She really didn't care about any such things and no one in Themyscira ever did that, except the Royal Guard and her friends when they were keen on annoying her, but the Northern Tribes had always made a point of showing their contempt towards her and her mother and because of that, she admitted to herself only that it was a guilty little pleasure of hers to remind them of her status with the Amazons.

The blonde woman's jaw clenched visibly. For a moment, Diana thought she was going to get gutsy and tell her how she really felt, but then the woman reluctantly brought a fist to her chest and bowed her head slightly, her Sisters following her lead.

"That wasn't so hard, was it, Inga?" Mala asked with a condescending smile, stopping by Diana's side, her muscular arms crossing over her chest.

Inga ignored her, keeping her hazel eyes focused solely on Diana. "Something you need, _Princess_?"

Diana tilted her head to the side, her brown eyes narrowing ever so slightly. She was not having a good day and she was not in the mood for the northerner's crass attitude. "As a matter of fact, Inga," Diana strolled lazily to where the northerner Amazon was, stopping a few inches from her. Bringing her hands up to her hips, Diana pinned her with steely eyes, her voice dropping dangerously, "there is."

Being much shorter than the tall Amazon, and this close, the blonde woman was forced to look up at her Princess, but Diana's face was unreadable. "And what is that?" She forced out, but Diana could hear the twinge of dread in her voice. _Good_.

"Were the gates breached?"

"No." The answer was too quick.

"Are you sure?" Diana insisted, studying her every reaction intently. It was an extraordinary gift she had. Even without the Lasso, she could always tell when someone was lying to her. It was almost like a tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach. It never failed.

"Yes. You can check for yourself… Princess." Inga half turned, pointing to the dark gates with a sardonic smile. "If you can brave the stench."

"You're lying!" Mala's cold brown eyes bored into hers. "You shouldn't have left the Lasso with Nesba, Diana. She's…"

"Not lying," Diana interrupted smoothly, noticing when the Amazon's eyes quickly closed in relief. "You seem to forget who I am, Inga. I don't need the Lasso to know if someone is lying to me." Diana inched closer and the smaller Amazon was forced to step back. "She's not lying, Mala, but she's not telling the whole truth either." Diana shot Inga a deadly glare and the Amazon swallowed. "If the gates were not breached, what happened then?"

But the Amazon remained silent.

Mala sighed dramatically making her way back to her horse. "Fine. I'll get the rope. We're taking you to Themyscira and you can explain to the Queen how a demon escaped, killed several Pegasus, hurt her honorable guest from the World of Man and all that with the Gates sealed and intact." Mala stopped and half turned, questioning in her brown eyes. "When was the last time your mother sent someone to Reform Island?"

Diana kept staring at the now worried looking Amazon, an amused half-smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Too long. I think she misses it."

"The Gates were not breached, but…" Inga looked behind at her companions, getting a nod in response.

"But…" Diana insisted. She wanted to leave this place, get Kara, and go back to Themyscira where she could make sure her stubborn Kryptonian would rest. Now.

Inga sighed. "There was a… crack."

"A crack?"

Inga nodded. "It's gone now. It's… a green fume came out of it. It was really thick and smelled of death and decay… But it evaporated in thin air and the crack closed before we could take a good look at it." Inga squirmed under the woman's scrutiny. "Nothing came out of those Gates, I swear it!"

"Show me,"

Inga stared at the Princess as if she had grown another head. "What? The crack? It's gone! It closed right after!"

Diana nodded and waved her hand in front of her, so the Amazon could lead the way. "I know, but I want to see it anyway."

The woman paled but had no choice. Stomping in front of the Princess, Inga covered her nose and mouth with her hand, her eyes watering as the fetid smell of decay increased. "Here," she pointed to a black stain on the ground, her voice sounding like she was about to gag.

Diana was following behind with her hand over her nose and mouth, just like the guard. The stench was nauseous and was making her stomach churn. She was so glad she had convinced Kara to go with Nesba to the outpost. The stubborn woman would surely want to check on the crack as well, and after the day before, she wasn't sure Kara's stomach would handle the smell. She was fairly sure _her_ stomach couldn't take the stench for much longer and it wouldn't look good for the Princess to throw up because she couldn't stand the smell. She had to move fast.

Kneeling by the black stain on the ground, she touched it. It was hot, like a fire had just been burning there. "Was this always like this?"

"No. We noticed the crack because Lonora saw fire sparking out of there," Inga's voice was strained. "Then the fire was gone, and the green smoke escaped. By the time we got here, the smoke had evaporated, and the crack was gone."

Diana nodded and quickly rose to her feet, making her way back to the waiting Amazons, wishing fervently that she had a camera with her so she could show it to Kayo. It was amazing how everything changed once they were out of the barren zone, it was as if the land surrounding the Gates was a different place, separate from the rest, and maybe it was.

Taking long and full gulps of air, Diana allowed herself a moment to breathe in the fresh, clean air of the surrounding forest. Turning around to the ashen looking Amazon, she asked. "Did you send a message?"

"Of course I did! I sent an owl to the outpost!"

Diana nodded, patting the surprised Amazon on the shoulder. "Thank you, for telling me."

Without waiting for an answer, Diana signaled Mala and climbed up on her horse, stirring him down the road. "Let's go, we're not getting any more answers here."

Giving the eerie Gates one last look over her shoulder, Diana rode out.

##

Kara ignored the dirty looks she was getting from the Northern Amazons and almost rolled her eyes at the heated argument between Nesba and a tall redhead over the Lasso. Turning on her heels, her eyes swept quickly over her surroundings, committing to memory every important detail, just like Alex taught her. Somehow, these Amazons didn't seem particularly friendly and she didn't want to be caught off guard.

She knew it wasn't so much because she was unknown to them and was tagging along with Nesba, but because the Lasso of Hestia dangled from her belt. Apparently, it was an outrage that the sacred Lasso lost to the Nation so long ago, was now in the possession of a stranger. Diana had entrusted her with the Lasso and no harm would come to it while in her care. Besides, the reason why it was in her possession was none of their business.

"_Take the Lasso," Diana said softly, securing the plain looking rope to her belt. "You might need it. Northern Amazons can sometimes be… unreasonable."_

_Kara touched the rope almost reverently. She knew of its power and how much it meant for Diana and the Amazons. It was textured and rough like a regular rope but had a silky feel to it. "But, Diana, shouldn't Nesba take it? I mean—"_

_Diana cupped her chin, her dark eyes full of affection. "I want you to take it, Kara." Pressing her lips on her cheek, she whispered, "I trust you."_

Now standing behind Nesba, she was watching like a hawk as the gruff instructor interrogated her Northern Sister. It didn't take long for her to catch on the redhead's little quirks, like how she always looked away every time Nesba brought up the demon, or when she pressed her lips in a thin line whenever the messenger was mentioned.

"I've told you, the Gates were not breached and there is no demon, and a messenger was sent out as soon as we confirmed everything was intact!" The tall redhead smirked at Nesba. "Tell this Sister of yours to let go of henbane bread."

The Amazons around them snickered, amused.

Kara frowned, shifting so she could ease the weight off her leg. It was starting to bother her. Stupid demon. "Was I just insulted?"

"Her injuries are not a hallucination," Nesba growled, her face set in a cold mask.

"She's hiding something," Kara said softly. She knew there was no point in whispering, the Amazons would still hear it.

"Are you calling me a liar, stranger?" The woman's clear blue eyes flashed angrily.

"No, but your quirks tell me that you're hiding something," Kara said.

"Quirks?" The woman spat and even Nesba looked at her, questioning in her dark eyes.

Kara nodded and limped to stand next to Nesba. "You look away every time the demon is mentioned and your eyes and forehead crinkle. Besides," Kara pointed to the woman's mouth, circling the area in the air with her index finger, "you purse your lips every time we talk about the messenger. Trying to keep yourself from speaking up?"

"How dare you?" The woman bristled.

"Damn, Little Sister," Nesba mumbled, clearly impressed. "We met no one on our way up here and the Centaur road is the fastest way to Themyscira and the only logical path. I'm done wasting time here." The instructor extended her hand to Kara, her eyes never straying from the redhead. "Kara, give me the Lasso."

The redhead stepped back, her hand grasping the hilt of her sword. Around them, the northern Amazons formed a half-circle as swords were unsheathed and bows were drawn with sharp-looking arrows pointing at them. "You have no authority here!"

"Wrong. I am the Queen's emissary and you will answer my questions, whether you like it or not," Nesba made no move to draw her sword. "Think carefully about your next move, Sister. It may be your last."

The redhead snarled at her. "You're so full of yourself, Nesba. There's only two of you and she's not even an Amazon, and there's ten of us. The odds are not in your favor, no matter how good you are, _Sister_."

"Actually, there's fifteen of you," Kara said with a bright smile. "You have archers up on the trees, over there." A finger pointed to a tree close to the horses. She turned around and pointed to another tree behind them. "There… there… and there" Then she pointed to a wagon. "And another one hiding behind that wagon." Kara crinkled her nose. "By the way, there's a snake behind her. Not sure if it's poisonous, so she might want to check that."

The redhead's blue eyes widened comically. "What the…"

A commotion was heard from nearby, followed by a yelp and heavy cursing, and a black snake landing a few feet away from the wagon. A dark-haired woman jumped over the wagon and cut the snake in half with a savage swipe of her sword, her eyes wild and her breathing heavy.

"Gosh, that's a lot of colorful words…" Kara mumbled, feeling the heat burn in her cheeks from the woman's cursing.

The redhead pulled out her sword and held it menacingly in front of her. "How did you know that? Who are you?"

"Hilda…" Nesba growled unsheathing her sword in a swift move.

In one fluid motion, strong hands snatched the sword from the redhead's hand, broke it in half, wrapped the Lasso around the warrior's torso and arms, and yanked. The stunned woman stumbled forward and fell on her knees as sensitive ears caught on the soft whistling sound of a shaft being released. "You really shouldn't have done that…" Faster than any of them could even understand, Kara's fingers wrapped around the speeding arrow, inches from hitting her shoulder. Flipping it over, the Kryptonian threw it back where it came from, a startled yell sounding seconds after.

The confused warriors stared in disbelief at their bound leader, unsure of what to do until one decided to strike Kara, but Nesba expertly parried her blow and smashed her elbow against her jaw. There was a sickening crack as the woman dropped on the dirt ground like a rock, unconscious. Pressing the tip of her sword to Hilda's jugular, Nesba shot the warriors a warning. "Call off your guards, Hilda." When the woman did nothing more than glare, Nesba pressed the sharp blade, drawing blood. "Now."

Hilda's nostrils flared. "Stand down!"

"That was very stupid, Hilda," Nesba said, sounding almost disappointed. "Because now I know for sure you're hiding something. Kara?"

Kara licked her lips, barely stopping herself from wincing at the hot throbbing shooting up from her abdomen. Her little stunt with the arrow had forced her to stretch to catch the shaft and probably reopened her wound. She just hoped it wasn't bleeding or Diana would kill her. Her eyes flickered down to her hands - she was holding the rope, but she had no idea how it worked. "Huh… I—"

"Just command her to tell you the truth," Nesba instructed softly.

"You have no right to use the Lasso of Hestia!" Hilda spat. "You're not one of us! I will never—"

"Answer me!" Kara ordered, her voice commanding and unwavering. It was her Supergirl voice, the one that would not take a 'no' for an answer. "Where was the messenger sent to?"

The redhead gritted her teeth, the veins on her neck standing out as she tried to resist the power of the Lasso.

"You know how this works, Hilda. Stop resisting," Nesba warned, still holding her sword against her neck.

Kara felt the tingling touch of the magic on her skin, where she was holding the Lasso as it changed from its plain form to a bright golden color. "This is so cool…"

"I sent a messenger out!"

"Where?" Kara insisted.

"T-to Varys!" The woman closed her eyes against the sudden pain as Kara pulled on the Lasso.

"Varys?" Kara frowned looking over at Nesba, confused. "Isn't Varys in the Northern territory?"

Nesba's face darkened, nodding. "Your orders are to send a messenger to the Queen, not to your Regent!"

"My orders changed!" She snarled, her eyes flashing with despise.

"When?" Kara insisted.

The woman gasped. Kara had to give her credit, she was still trying to resist the magic of the Lasso. "A y—year ago."

"When the guard changed to the North…" Nesba's jaw tightened and she motioned Kara to release the woman. "The Queen will hear about this. And don't bother trying anything against us. Diana is on her way here and as I'm sure you've noticed, Little Sister can take all of you down in a blink of an eye."

Kara released the woman, who slumped on the dirt ground, and recoiled the rope with a quick flicker of her wrist. Limping back to Argo, she tried hard not to cradle her side with her hand, her senses extending to make sure the women wouldn't try anything against them. A pained groan escaped her lips when she pulled herself up on Argo. Rao, it was really stinging now, even her leg, and it was making her stomach queasy. She didn't want to throw up again – that had been a very unpleasant experience. Maybe she should have just stayed up on Argo like Diana told her to and threaten the warriors with her heat vision while Nesba interrogated them.

"Oh, you're definitely competing in the Games next season, Kara."

"Huh?" Kara's eyes flickered from Argo's light mane to where the dark-skinned instructor was staring at with a proud grin. Upon the tree, the stealth archer slipped and was now dangling from her perch, held only by the arrow pinning the back of her leather skirt to the old trunk and exposing enough skin to make Kara look away hastily, her cheeks burning again. "Oh, Rao, I didn't mean for that to happen…"

Nesba chuckled and clucked, steering her horse away. "Io will not be happy she missed _that_."

Kara groaned.

##

Diana checked on Kara's wound quietly, making sure it was healing and showed no signs of infection. Orin had warned her about that. Maybe another day or so, and it would be completely healed. Demon injuries always took longer to heal, and it seemed Kara was no exception to that. She was grateful that they were alone at the campsite, even if just for a little while. Nesba was away hunting dinner and Mala was already on her way to Themyscira to warn the Queen about the demon. They had to be prepared.

She was still upset by that day's events, with the Gate guards bordering on disrespect and open antagonism towards them. What was wrong with them? What in Hades had happened in the time that she was gone from the island to change her Sisters like that? And as if that wasn't enough to aggravate her day, Kara had kept from her that she was hurt, and it wasn't until she caught on the blood-stained tunic and barely concealed whimper, that Kara admitted to what had really happened at the outpost camp.

That hadn't settled well with her and she was angry. She wanted to ride back and tear that camp apart and beat the living days out of the guards, but those tricky blue eyes bored into hers, silently begging her, and she caved.

"_They hurt you," Diana growled angrily, her lips barely moving._

"_No, I hurt myself when I stretched to catch an arrow, Diana. I—"_

_Diana stilled, dark eyes pining the Kryptonian. "Arrow?"_

_Kara cringed. "Yeah, I— Please, Diana." Kara touched her arm, her blue eyes pleading. "Please, we got the information and we set them straight."_

_Diana glared at the path leading back to the outpost, letting the fiery cloak of anger settle over her soul. Last time she had been this angry, she was about to take down her brother Ares, and now, she was going to ride out to that camp and destroy everything in her path, but then Kara touched her face, gently forcing eye contact, fingers smoothing her skin in a silent plea, waiting, and she felt her anger melt away under those beautiful eyes._

"_They tried to hurt you, Kara. I won't forget that," the warrior promised, her voice low and precise. She wouldn't. Ever._

_Kara nodded, her blue eyes full of understanding._

Diana could feel Kara's eyes on her, taking in everything, every single twitch, every single quirk, filing every little piece of information away. She was reading her, she knew, and it should make her feel uncomfortable, but it didn't. It was surprisingly comforting.

Raising her hand, Kara touched the Amazon's face, gently tracing the line of her jaw with the tip of her finger. "Are you angry with me?"

_Angry?_ Sharp, dark eyes focused on her, her brow creasing in a deep frown. "No. Why would I be mad at you, Kara?"

"You've been so quiet since we left the Gates…" Kara dropped her hand, swallowing. "We barely even talked or… touched…"

Diana sighed, her heart clenching. She finished securing the bandage before she spoke again, "I'm not mad at you, Kara. I'm… angry with my Sisters and their behavior." Diana started to put her healing bag away. "I've been preaching about Amazon's ideals, about how different we are from the world outside, how much we have to teach but… Maybe we're not so different after all." The Amazon closed her saddlebag with precise movements, taking the time to gather her thoughts.

"Maybe it's time the Amazons show themselves to the world, Diana. Being cooped on this island for over 3000 years with nothing new, nothing different can't be easy," Kara said softly, searching her eyes. Her hand touched her arm, rubbing it soothingly. "Will you tell me what's really bothering you?"

Of course, Kara would know something was troubling her. She was feeling unbalanced and out of control, and it wasn't something she was used to. Diana played with the hem of Kara's tunic for a while, knowing the Kryptonian was waiting patiently, giving her the time she needed, and that made her fall a little harder for the gentle soul that was Kara Danvers.

"Were you going to tell me?" Diana whispered, still playing with the fabric.

Kara frowned. "Tell you what?"

"That you were hurting," came the soft whisper.

It was Kara's turn to sigh. "To be honest, I didn't give it any thought until it really started hurting really bad and then… I—I didn't want us to stop and waste time. I know you want to get to Themyscira quickly. We don't have to stop for the night, Diana. I can—"

Diana pressed a long finger on the pouty lips, stopping her. "Remember when we talked about having secrets together?" Kara nodded against her finger. Diana nipped her lower lip, hesitating. "I don't want there to be any secrets between us, Kara." A ragged breath. "I want to know everything about you. When you're happy, when you're bored and frustrated, when you're hurting … I want to know all of it." Diana forced herself to look at the beautiful woman that was making it so hard for her to keep her emotions under control. It was too much, too soon, she knew, and she was being irrational, she knew that too, but today she was being anything but rational and balanced, and in control. "I… Am I asking too much?"

Kara shook her head, looking up at her with such emotion that Diana found herself unable to look away from those brilliant eyes. "No…" she rasped, her hand gently smoothing her cheek. "I like the sound of 'us'…"

Diana released a breath she didn't know she was holding, her heart pounding in her chest, and for once, she didn't seem to mind that Kara could hear it. "Me too… I like it a lot." _Gods, how I want 'us'._

Diana's face leaned against the hand touching her cheek, her eyes never wavering from the hypnotic blues of the Kryptonian. Kara's long fingers reached the back of her head, tangling with her hair as blunt nails scrapped on the sensitive skin of her neck. A gentle tug was all it took for Diana to lean closer, their eyes still locked on each other. Their lips parted almost in perfect sync, inches from touching, wanting, needing, yet, neither made a move, lost in each other's eyes as if nothing else existed but them.

Kara's breath caught, unshed tears welling in her eyes. Her lips moved ever so slightly, but no words came out. Their pounding hearts slowed to a peaceful rhythm, beating in perfect sync. It was almost as if they were now beating as one.

The hand caressing the back of her head tugged until their lips were only a breath away. "Please…" Kara whispered, a lone tear escaping.

Diana closed the distance between them, locking their lips in the softest of kisses. She heard Kara's soft gasp, long fingers curling and tangling in her hair, possessively pulling her closer, and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped when Kara's tongue parted her lips and deepened the kiss until both were left gasping for air.

Pushing slightly away from the delicious lips, Diana nuzzled Kara's flushed cheek and neck, pulling her into a tight embrace. Hiding her face in the golden locks, she whispered, "You felt it too…"

Kara released a shuddering breath and nodded against her shoulder, her strong fingers desperately digging into her back. Diana's arms tightened around her. She just needed to feel her closer.

Gods, what was this woman doing to her?

##

By the time Nesba returned to camp, she had two large rabbits dangling from her belt and a stack of dry wood in her arms. Close to the fire pit, Diana was sitting behind Kara, supporting her against her chest, their little moment from before still playing heavily on her emotions. Carefully wrapping her arms around the Kryptonian, Diana urged Kara to lean against her, making sure the woman kept her still injured leg stretched.

"You're beautiful…" Diana murmured, nuzzling the golden hair. She didn't care if the instructor was watching them or not. She didn't quite understand this sudden need, but she just needed to have her close, to feel her warmth and her touch. _I'm losing my mind…_

Kara blushed. Resting her head against Diana's, Kara covered her hand and entwined their fingers.

"Want to learn how to start a fire, Kara?" Nesba asked, adding wood to the firepit she had prepared before her hunt, seemingly focused on her task.

Kara nodded, giving Nesba a smile. "Sure."

Nesba started by explaining how to build a proper pit and stack the wood, Diana only half-listening. It's not like she didn't know how to prepare a fire. Nesba went on with her explanation until everything was ready. But when the instructor turned around to get the flintstone out of her bag, Kara squeezed Diana's hand and shot a burst of heat vision, the wood in the firepit catching on fire instantly.

Nesba half-turned, staring at the burning fire, uncomprehending. "Wh—"

Diana snickered, hiding her face behind Kara's hair. "Troublemaker…"

Nesba chose that moment to look their way, her eyes narrowing at the snickering Amazon hiding behind Kara. "It was you!" she accused, pointing a finger. "I don't know how you did it, but this is your doing, Diana of Themyscira!"

"Actually, it was me," Kara admitted, giving her an apologetic smile.

Nesba glared, planting her hands on her hips. "No point in trying to cover for her, Kara. I know this is that rascal's doing!"

Kara half turned, giving Diana an apologetic look, her eyes shining with mischief. "Sorry, I tried."

Diana laughed, still hiding her face in the crook of the Kryptonian's neck, feeling Kara's body shake against hers with silent laughter.

"I'm going to restart this fire, but so help me gods, if you do it again, Diana, I'll have you shackled and gagged and sent to Mira's poetry class until you know it all by heart!"

Diana cackled and Kara grinned. "I take it, that's not a good thing?"

Diana shook her head 'no', trying to catch her breath. Gods, she needed this. "This is how I always get blamed…" she managed to say in between chuckles. "I start laughing…"

"Good to know. I may need to keep you around to save face."

Diana rested her head on her shoulder, her dark eyes full of mirth. "You're a brat."

Kara grinned. "I grew up with Alex. It's entirely her fault."

Diana glanced over at Nesba, watching as the dark-skinned warrior alternated between cleaning up the firepit and glaring at her. "I needed that…" she whispered, pressing her lips on Kara's neck. "Thank you."

"I know…" Kara brought the hand she was holding to her lips and kissed it, her attention focusing on the instructor as the woman restarted her lesson.

Kara kept their entwined hands pressed to her jaw, dropping tiny kisses where the pouty lips made contact with her skin, and Diana's stomach fluttered at the intimacy of it all.

_Sweet Aphrodite help me._

##

Later, that night,

After their dinner of roasted rabbits and bread and cheese, Nesba slipped away to the forest to check their surroundings. After the guard's antagonizing attitude, both warriors agreed it was better to play on the safe side.

Pulling their bedroll together, Diana lied down next to the Kryptonian, making herself comfortable. It would only be for a little while anyway. Once Nesba's shift was over, it was her turn to keep watch on their small camp. Smiling, Diana rested her head on her hand, her other hand gently smoothing Kara's hair out of her forehead.

Kara smiled sleepily at her. After dinner, Diana prepared her tea with a mix of herbs Orin had given her, to help with the healing, but it seemed it was knocking her out too. Good, Kara needed to rest. Neither of them had had much sleep the previous night. "Do you think the demon escaped through the crack on the ground? As smoke?"

Diana's smile faltered. "It's the only plausible explanation, but it's a scary one because it means that there is a way for the foul creatures of the Underworld to escape without opening the Gates."

"Could it return to the Underworld the same way? That would explain why it vanished in thin air."

Diana considered this. "Theoretically speaking, it could, but we have no record of that happening and…" A sigh. "I have a feeling it's still out there, gods know doing what."

"Maybe." Kara blinked sleepily. "Maybe Kayo knows more about it?" Kara tried to stop a yawn, her eyes closing. "I think I'm falling asleep on you. Sorry…"

Diana smiled tenderly. "That's all right. Sleep well, my sweet troublemaker."

Kara cracked her eyes open and smiled sleepily. "Good night kiss?"

Diana smiled, her stomach fluttering. _Gods, you're adorable._ Lowering her head, Diana brushed their lips, gently nibbling on the delicious lips until Kara fell asleep. "Rest…"

Lying down close to the sleeping Kryptonian, Diana fussed a little over Kara's fur, making sure she was all snuggled and warm. Sneaking her arm under the blonde's fur, Diana found her hand and entwined their fingers. "Sleep well, my sweet Kara." Snuggling a little closer, Diana closed her eyes, finally allowing the quiet sound of Kara's peaceful breathing to lull her to sleep.

##

Themyscira

A loud knock forced Hippolyta out of deep sleep. Sitting sharply on her bed, blue eyes flew open, the naked body she was just wrapped on stirring by her side.

Her heart pounded in her chest. The last time her guards knocked on her door in the middle of the night, Diana was about to flee the island with Steve Trevor, to find Ares and kill him. That night, she believed she had lost her daughter forever.

"What is it, Altir?"

If the guard noticed their state of undress, she ignored it. "Mala is outside. She just arrived with news from the Gates."

Hippolyta steeled herself. She had a bad feeling about this. "Send her in now."

"Yes, my Queen." Altir bowed and left the room.

"This can't be good…" Philippus grumbled, fumbling for her tunic.

The door opened and Mala walked inside before any of them had the chance to dress. Mala bowed her head, her closed fist touching her chest.

"Speak," Hippolyta ordered, her voice commanding. Finding her discarded tunic on the floor, by the bed, the Queen picked it up and pulled the soft fabric over her head. Philippus was already dressed, standing by the bed with her arms crossed, her impassive dark eyes pinning Mala.

"We've been to the Gates," Mala started, averting her eyes as the Queen dressed. "The Gates were not breached." Hippolyta sighed in relief. _Thank the gods_. "But something did escape."

Hippolyta blinked, confused, shooting a quick glance at the frowning General. "Explain!"

"The ground cracked and a… green fume escaped, but it vanished immediately, and they paid no heed to it."

Hippolyta's face darkened. "Their orders are to report any changes on the gates at once!"

Mala cleared her throat, glancing between the General and her Queen. "Their orders changed a year ago."

"Goran!" Philippus spat, dropping her hands to her side, her eyes finding Hippolyta's.

"Altir!" Altir rushed inside the room. "I want Goran in my work chamber now!"

"Yes, my Queen."

Hippolyta pinched the bridge of her nose. Damn her and her dirty little schemes.

"There's more, my Queen."

Hippolyta opened her eyes and turned around to face Mala. "What?"

"It was a demon."

"What? But you just said that the Gates weren't breached!"

"And they weren't. We have no explanation for this."

"And how do you know this?" Hippolyta paled, fear gripping her heart. "Where is my daughter?"

"On her way here and unharmed." Hippolyta breathed out in stark relief. "It was Kara who fought the demon."

Hippolyta shared a conspiratorial look with Philippus. "Kara?"

Mala nodded. "She was injured in the fight with the demon but is recovering quickly. They arrive sometime this morning. Nesba is with them."

Hippolyta nodded, satisfied for now. "What of the demon? Did she kill it?"

Mala pursed her lips. "Diana thought she did, but we can't find the carcass." Mala paused. "It could still be alive, hiding somewhere on the island."

Hippolyta frowned. "Kayo's vision…"

###

* * *

Notes:

How is everyone? Hope you're all doing ok and not going crazy with lockdown and social distancing. Lockdown hasn't been kind to my creativity. Sorry about the long wait and I hope you like it.

Your reviews have been wonderful. Thank you!

Tell me what you think. Your feedback is important, pls remember that :)


End file.
